Gossip Girl reloaded
by CharryBlossom
Summary: Next Gen:Charlotte Archibald-Lost,Belle Bass-revengeful, Edward Montpasant-dangerous, Alex van der Woodsen-alone, Kurt van der Woodsen-confused, May Humphrey-an outcast,Sawyer Abrams-rebellious...Who said that the Upper East Side is losing it's touch?
1. Promo

**Gossip Girl Promo**

Popular, Sexy, Frustrated – Belle Bass, daughter of designer Blair Montpassant and Business Man Chuck Bass

Everyone loves a **drama queen.**

Beautiful, Wild, Mistaken – Charlotte Archibald, daughter of Captain Nathaniel Archibald and Marin Archibald

Everyone wants to be a **spoiled princess.**

Wealthy, handsome, dangerous – Edward Montpassant, son of Business Man Pierre Montpassant and top model Marie Saint Michelle.

Everyone loves a **bad boy.**

Popular, naïve, lost – Kurt van der Woodsen, son of Serena van der Woodsen and a deceased rock star.

Every girl's **prince charming.**

Solitary, quiet, smart – May Humphrey, daughter of Dan Humphrey and deceased writer Arielle Humphrey.

Nobody seems to see **lonely girl.**

Rich, handsome, naïve – Alexander van der Woodsen, son of designer Jenny Humphrey and painter Erik van der Woodsen.

Everyone loves a **mama's boy.**

Worry-free, hot, rebellious – Sawyer Abrams, son of librarian Vanessa Abrams.

Everyone loves a **rebel.**

**Gossip Girl reloaded starting from 21 September.**


	2. Default Friendship

_Spotted in a limousine heading towards the Palace Hotel, champagne in hand, best friends Belle Bass and Charlotte Archibald. Not bad for the last day of summer, ladies, not bad at all…_

* * *

"Oh my God, C, that has to be your hundredth party dress!" Belle laughed.

"Make it thousandth," Charlotte raised her glass. "You should get some more too, B."

"Unlike you, I'm not a party animal," Belle replied.

"No?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Don't you recall last week?"

Belle's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "No…" she vaguely answered.

"See? You don't even remember," Charlotte winked at her.

Both she and Belle started laughing again they continued laughing until Belle's cell phone ran. After swiftly checking the caller's ID she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, honey," she answered. "_It's Kurt," _she mouthed in Charlotte's direction. The girl forcedly smiled back at her.

"Hello, Belle," Kurt van der Woodsen's voice smoothly poured." Where are you?"

"I'm with Charlotte on my way to the hotel. I'm getting ready for the party. You're coming, right?" she bit her lower lip

"Yeah, I was just leaving Ed's penthouse," Kurt replied.

"Oh, Ed," Belle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well then I'll see you there," Kurt shut his phone.

"See you. Love you, too," Belle kept her smile. "He's coming," she glanced at Charlotte.

"That's cool," Charlotte started playing with her cinnamon blonde hair.

"What's the matter with you?" Belle patted her friend's shoulder.

Charlotte looked at her friend. They both started laughing.

* * *

_Do I here correct? Is there a party cooking? Yummy. And since it's the last summer day, anything can happen. And what's troubling worried free C? Send me all the deets, that is if you are invited._

* * *

Robert Humphrey sighed. He was behind his sister's laptop reading Gossip Girl's latest entry. The shower was running and mad honks were heard from outside. Brooklyn could be so hectic sometimes he sighed again looking at the photo of Belle Bass and Charlotte Archibald. He was in love with Charlotte ever since he was a freshman, a year or so big love, huh? But playing lackey for Ed Montpassant didn't help much in his social climbing. Girls went for the playboy, not the played boy.

"Oh my God, Rob, you are so not reading that rubbish on my laptop!" His older sister, May, said.

Robert smiled at her.

"Look, if you really like that girl, you should just tell her," she went to change into fresh clothes.

"Yeah. What should I say? 'Hey, Charlotte, you probably don't know of my existence, but I fell in love with you ever since the first day I laid eyes on you and a bonus to that: I am one year younger and live in Brooklyn."

May reappeared. "Sounds pretty convincing to me."

"Thanks," he scoffed.

Just then, the window in May's room opened. Bothe she and Robert didn't even wince or bother to glance in that direction. The boy who entered using the fire staircase was way too familiar to the Humphrey's household to be bothered with. Sawyer Abrams just cleaned the dust off his yellow shirt.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Sawyer," May said.

"Hello," Rob muttered; hands folded over his chest.

"What's his problem?" Sawyer asked

"Nothing," Rob winced.

"Girl problems," May replied. "I'm ready," she came next to him. "Rob, tell dad that I left," she slid down the window behind Sawyer.

"Fine…"Robert answered.

* * *

Alexander van der Woodsen placed his cell phone on the table. The former conversation with his cousin didn't please him at all. Kurt insisted that he should join him at the party. He politely refused preferring instead a good book. Just then, his mother, fashion designer, Jenny Humphrey came in. She was very beautiful, he often thought.

"Hey, sweetie," she threw her keys on the table and delicately kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey, mom," he answered.

"What are you still doing here and undressed?" she asked him.

"Should I be somewhere else?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to Belle Bass' party. I even left some clothes on the bed for you"

"No, mom. School starts tomorrow. I want to go to bed early and get a fresh start," he smiled.

"Oh, my responsible little boy," her thumb brushed along his cheekbone."But I'm worried that you don't go out that often."

"Mom, don't be. I'm fine," he locked his hand around her wrist.

"You remind me so much of your father. By the way, did you speak to him today?" her eyes were sadder.

"No. He must be locked in his studio painting," he naturally replied.

"Okay," she smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked his mother.

"I'll just hang around home."

He sighed. Indeed his mother was beautiful, but she never dated, not since he could remember. He knew that deep inside she still loved his father, Erik van der Woodsen. The funny part was that his dad was gay. Alexander was the result of a drunken one-night-stand between two old buddies. Although he was reassured time after time that they were happy when they found out and that he was always wanted. That suited him very well; it suited his father, but not his mother. Even though she hids it very well, Alex could still see his mother's constant unhappiness.

* * *

_Just one more dramatic sigh and you can return to your book, A._

* * *

Belle Bass delightedly looked around her. Everything was in perfect order. The terrace of Palace Hotel was full-eye. Another successful party. Ed Montpassant was comfortably sitting on a couch with two of their mother's models on each side. He raised his glass of champagne in her direction. She rolled her eyes. His cheeky smirk wore off. Jane and Rebecca van der Woodsen were leaning by the balustrade enthusiastically giggling to one another. Ah little freshmen…So cute it made Belle sick. She couldn't stand Kurt's two twin sisters. She only put up with them for his sake. Flashing her perfect smile she went towards them.

"Rebecca, Jane are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, very much, Belle," Jane smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us, "Rebecca added.

"My pleasure. So, where is your brother? I can't seem to find him."

"Kurt?" Rebecca looked questioningly at her sister.

"I thought I saw him on the hallway over the phone," Jane said.

"If you could please excuse me," Belle sweetly smiled.

After looking one more time at her party, she made sure everything was in order. Now she had to look for her boyfriend. He wasn't on the main hallway. He probably entered her penthouse. She didn't know he wanted to get away that badly.

"Kurt!" she called for him after entering the main room.

No response. "Kurt!" she called again

She kept walking until she reached the bedroom area. Before entering the narrow hallway, she noticed his shoes were laying there. She grinned. So he wanted to play. She decided to surprise him, so she moved without making a sound. The door was a little cracked, but that was all she needed to see. Seems that Kurt decided to start his little party without her.

"Oh my God," she said taking a few steps back disgusted by seeing her boyfriend and her best friend having sex on her bed. How could Charlotte do this to her? She was about to start crying.

She ran as fast as she could away from her rooms and from the penthouse. On her way out she bumped into Edward Montpassant.

"Well this is very unusual," he said in his low voice as he tried to regain balance. Belle's face was buried against his chest. With just one glance at her, he knew something was wrong. "Hey, what's the matter?" he tried to say but she pushed him away so hard that he fell down. "Belle!" he called after his stepsister.

The limousine was parked just in front of the hotel's driveway. It promptly came in front of her.

"Where to Miss Bass?" the chauffer asked.

"My mom's house," she said with a shacking voice.

She felt like crying. Her eyes were glassy, but they refused to shed a tear. She was a Bass after all. What would her mother say? While she was waiting in the lift she looked for her spare set of keys. She opened the door. The penthouse was dim lighted. She was still shaking after she locked the door. The maid saw her.

"Mrs. Montpassant!" she cried. "Miss Belle is here!"

"What?" she heard her mother's voice from upstairs. "Belle?" Blair's long fingers pushed away a few locks from her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were having a party at your father's hotel?"

"The party is over," she looked at her mother.

"Is there something wrong, Belle?" her mother's hands cupped her cheeks.

"No… Can we please not talk about it, mom? I just want to sleep here for the night. That's all."

"Of course, dear," her mother affectionately hugged her.

She went for her room.

"So you say that the party is over? I'll tell Pierre to give Edward a call. That boy is impossible."

Belle shut the door behind her. In the solitude of her room without her mother or father to see her or her stepbrother to bother her or her mother's actual husband she could cry. She felt the door shudder behind her.

"Open the door, Bass!" she heard Edward's voice.

"Just leave, will you."

"Come on, Belle, I just want to know what's wrong with you? Anything I can do to console my dearest sister?"

"I am not your fucking sister! We don't share the same blood, just because my mother was stupid enough to marry your father, doesn't mean I have to explain anything to you. Just go and fuck yourself!"

She left her room ignoring his protests. She needed a shower. Oh boy, this school year is going to be like hell.

* * *

If the others could handle all the gossip and all the drama, then lets see how their children can manage...FIrst chapter was boring, but now school is starting.


	3. It started on September 1

_Wakie Wakie, Upper East Siders. School started and I just polished the keyboard of my dear old laptop. Don't keep me waiting_

* * *

Belle Bass turned in her sheets. She didn't want to get up. Upon briefly checking her phone she saw that she had no text messages from Kurt or Charlotte. After a quick shower she knew what she had to do. Making a scandal would be in her disfavor. Kurt was after all her boyfriend ever since the world was invented. She just had to eliminate Charlotte from the picture. After slipping into a comfortable black dressing gown, she went into the dining room. Her mother was already there.

"Good morning, Belle. Coffee?" she smiled at her.

"Yes, please," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well someone's moody today," Blair said.

"What do you want? It's seven in the morning," she grunted.

"Well if you want to look your best, that frown and pout won't do anything good for you."

Belle's expression softened and her lips formed her perfect trademark smirk. "I'm Belle Bass. I look good anytime anywhere."

Blair just had to smile. "I'm glad you came here. You should come more often."

"Mom, you know why I don't come here," she bitterly said.

Just then, an Asian girl crossed the small hallway and exited the penthouse.

"That's why," Belle raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Come now, Edward is not half as bad as you think he is."

Another Asian girl passed by them. She shyly smiled and left the penthouse.

"See?"

"Belle…" Blair looked at her.

"The moment you let that idiotic jerk move in this household along with his idiotic father, I left and I'm not living neither with you nor dad."

Blair's eyebrow furrowed. "Don't talk like that about Pierre."

"C'mon, mom! That guy is more into that dog of his than he is into you!"

"It's not like that."

"Then where is he now?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Running with Cookie."

"See? Even Dorota liked dad better, don't you?" Belle turned towards the old maid. Blair glared at her.

"I think I am going to get more strawberries," she excused herself.

"She would have said 'dad'," Belle said.

"Belle, stop," Blair coldly said.

They both glared at each other; the same glare was reflecting in the other's eyes. They wouldn't have stopped, if Edward didn't came parading in his red dressing gown.

"Good morning, mother dearest," he leaned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Now why do I feel strange whenever you do that," Blair replied staring at the table.

"And good morning to you, beloved sister," he wanted to kiss Belle too, but closer to the lips. She swiftly shoved him away with her hand.

"Boundaries, Ed, boundaries!" she disgustedly said towards her stepbrother.

"Something I'll probably never learn," he smirked at her.

"Edward please stop," Blair interfered.

"But we have such rare occasions to bond. Perhaps you'd like to share the reason of your stay with us. What happened at that party; your party, Belle Bass?" he eyes her.

"People do underestimate your stupidity…" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And there is no 'us'. I came here only for my mother. I missed her."

"Thank you, darling," Blair smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Is that so?" Ed looked at her in disbelief.

"It is…" she shot him a disgusted look.

"Kids, you should better eat. The food is getting cold," Blair interfered.

"I'm done," Belle said and left the table.

She went back to her room. After checking her phone, she saw no messages from Kurt or Charlotte. She dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hello!" she heard the cheerful voice of Serena van der Woodsen.

"Hello, Serena. Is Kurt there? I'd like to speak with him?"

"No, he's in the shower, but I'll tell him you called."

Belle bit her lower lip. "Actually, S," she knew how much Serena liked to be called that way. "It is kinda important."

"O-kay. Just wait a minute."

Belle calmly waited. She heard doors opening, doors closing, shower running and shower closing.

"Hey, Belle," she heard his voice.

"Hey, Kurt," she bit her tongue before she let out a storm of profanities. She never did that. It wasn't her style. "Sorry for leaving last night, but I was tired."

"No problem," he replied.

"So, I was wondering if you could pick me up before school."

"I thought we were meeting there. Aren't you coming with the limo?

"I slept at my mother's. Don't you want to pick me up?"

"Of course I do…" His voice was a little hesitating. "Pick you up in half an hour. Bye…"

She closed he cell phone.

* * *

Rob was nervously pacing around the high school's entrance. May just had to roll her eyes.

"You don't understand. To be someone here there's not enough to be just an amazing guy. I have to be the guy. And I'll never be that…" he sighed.

"You're just a kid," she ruffled his carefully combed hair. "You need time to discover who you are," she told him. Her eyes were so soft.

"Thank you. You're right."

"Promise me that you will be just yourself," she continued. "And that you won't let those elder and richer boys to boss you around."

"I promise," Rob breathed. He saw Edward Montpassant approaching them. "Oh Ed's coming," he whispered.

"Hello, Robert," he smoothly said.

"Gah!" May didn't even turn to face him. She immediately turned on her heels and left. Edward looked after her from under his black hat.

"Hey, Ed!" Rob nervously answered.

"I hope you had a nice summer," Ed etched something that was similar to a smile. His expression got sober again. "I have a new assignment for you. Keep an eye out for Charlotte Archibald. I want to know her every step, most importantly if she is seeing any particular boy."

Rob frowned. If Edward was interested in Charlotte, then his plan of winning her heart was compromised. "And may I know why?"

Edward smiled. "No," he regained his sober frame. "Ah, and Robert, who was that girl?"

"You mean, May? She is my older sister."

"Is she attending Constance?"

"Yes."

Ed frowned. "I didn't know you had a sister," he said and then left.

"Nobody does…" Robert murmured.

* * *

Slightly squeezing Kurt's hand, Belle gracefully stepped out of the car. Se didn't loosen her grip when they headed for the school's entrance. She summoned all her royal subjects to meet her there. They were waiting for her; all of them, but one: Charlotte Archibald. Before parting to join them, she planted a soft leg-lifting kiss on Kurt's lips. He smiled down at her.

"Lunch?" she asked him flicking her eyelashes.

"S-sure…" he hesitantly said.

She returned radiating at her friends.

"Hey, Belle! So, why didn't we meet at the Met as usual?" Miranda asked.

"I wasn't in the mood for it," she smiled. "Are we all here?"

"Actually Cha-"Candy wanted to say.

"Good, we're all here," Belle cut her off. "Let's go ladies."

* * *

_Spotted alone on the stairs of the Metropolitan: Charlotte Archibald. Not such a great start for the new school year, huh, C?"_

* * *

All that Belle need to hear was the wild whistle of the grass hockey coach. She mercilessly charged with her club in Charlotte's direction. The blonde smiled in her direction. This gave Belle the perfect opportunity to hit her in the ankles. Charlotte lost her equilibrium and fell.

"Hey!"

Belle didn't turn back to help her. The ball was at Charlotte again. Belle shoved her repeatedly out of the way until delivering a final push.

"Coach!" Charlotte yelled.

"It's a game Charlotte," Belle spat at her. "Or do you have any reasons to take it personal?"

Charlotte clenched her teeth. When the puck was in Belle's command, she almost jumped her throwing her to the ground two feet away. Every girl stopped and stared while the blonde made her way to the goal.

"Score!" she cheered.

Everybody stared.

"You're out!" the coach sternly said after a swift whistle.

She rolled her eyes and left the field. Belle's eyes were darkened with revenge.

* * *

"What do you have for me?" Edward said after exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

"Well, I heard that she didn't meet up with her friends at the Met. They seemed to have left her waiting. And Belle Bass got her eliminated from the hockey game. My sister said that they shoved each other all the time throughout the game," Rob reported.

Edward's green eyes stared at the cars in front of him. His look was as impenetrable as always. He crushed the rest of his cigarette under his heel.

"Good job, Robert," he said. "Now how abut you go get us some coffee? He slipped him a fifty dollar banknote.

"But this is more-"Rob looked at the money in his hand.

"Keep the change," Edward added.

* * *

"I thought you were having Chinese with your friends," Kurt said from across the table in the small café.

"I'd rather have lunch with you. You remember, like the old days. And I was thinking I could come over tonight and we could see a film."

"I don't think you can. It's a school night after all," he said.

Belle's eyebrow furrowed for a second. "We're not going to get homework in the first week."

"We'll see," he smoothly smiled.

Belle became rigid, but softly smiling, she caressed his hand. Dates with Kurt were more and more dull. Everything was a routine by then: casual conversation, then sex or seeing a film, then sex. She didn't know what else she could do in order to make things more exciting and more attractive. She knew that if she wanted to keep him she had to be more interesting and more beautiful. She rolled her eyes around the café. It was very popular among the students. She saw Charlotte approaching them, through the glass wall. And she kept the location of their date a secret. Charlotte would just ruin it.

"Oh my God!" she started blinking.

"What is it?" Kurt jumped in his seat.

"I think there's something in my eyes!"

"Here, let me see," he leaned over the table in order to get a better glimpse of her eyes.

When his face was close enough, she kissed him.

Charlotte arrived just in time to see the mistake she was about to make. She saw through the window of the café the happy couple. She frowned. She was confused. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Sawyer looked down at May. He was currently walking her home.

"Same story, different characters. The main topics will still be diets and lip gloss."

"Wow…I wouldn't like to be part of that."

"Trust me, you wouldn't. And it is so hard for me to actually find someone to talk with. Thank God I have you because otherwise I would totally be friendless."

"You'll always have me," he looked away.

"Thanks…" she awkwardly smiled. Thankfully they arrived at her loft. "We're here," she turned to look at him.

"So we are. Do you wanna come for dinner, or I don't know…something?" he asked her. "Mom's making Bolognese."

She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "I don't know, Sawyer. I think I better not…"

"Okay, cool. I totally get it," he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'll see you around."

"See you…" she shyly waved.

She hated herself for what she had just done. She knew Sawyer had feelings for her and maybe she could answer him, but she was afraid to ruin the friendship between them.

* * *

Kurt precociously exited the café. Belle had some last minute committee stuff to do, so she left earlier. No one from the high school was on the streets, they all left home. After a few turns on the well known streets, he reached a deserted alley. It was scarcely shadowed by a tree. Right around the corner, Charlotte was waiting for him. Her expression was irritated and even angry.

"You came," he smiled.

"Yes, Kurt, what do you want?" she asked.

"Don't you think we need to talk about last night?" he looked at her.

"Last night," she rubbed her temples. "What do you want from me now?"

"We had sex! Don't you think that's something we should talk about?!" his eyes widened in outrage.

"Look, Kurt, I'm Belle's best friend and you're her boyfriend and she loves you. That's the way it should be. Last night was just a mistake!"

"I'm Belle boyfriend since kindergarden so I must love her too. Yet I spent a night with her best friend. Why would I do that, Charlotte? Last night wasn't a mistake…"

Charlotte frowned. She was confused.

"Something is wrong between Belle and I. We don't work anymore or I don't know…"

"Then you two need to figure things out," Charlotte said.

"I know, but I just don't know how. What I know is that I need you, Charlotte…" he whispered taking her cold hand into his.

She tried to back away, but her back found only the brick wall. Kurt propped his head against her shoulder. She felt his hot breath against her skin. It made her hair stand up in ecstasy.

"This is wrong…" she whispered.

"I know…" he looked at her with his sky blue eyes. "Please stop me…"

His lips found hers and the immediately melted in a passionate kiss.

"I can't…" she whispered against his lips; a resented tear falling from the corner of her eye.

* * *

_There are some things that you try to ignore, but they are still there. They are things that make us feel ashamed of ourselves; things that only we should know. But what does happen when someone else learns our secret? And more especially if that someone is particularly dangerous?_

* * *

From across the street, in a glossy black Mercedes, the sharp eyes of Edward Montpassant watched their every move from behind the smoky glass.

"Home," he commanded in a low voice.


	4. Posh Spice Promo

**Posh Spice - Episode Promo**

**Treason**

"The best friend and the boyfriend," Edward lowly smirked at the scared Charlotte. She tried to block away memories of her and Kurt.

**Disappointment **

"Don't you think I don't know!" Belle yelled at her boyfriend. "I don't want you to see her anymore!" she stressed every word.

**And now…**

"A party?" Miranda asked her friend. "What party?"

"The party," her friend said.

"By who?"

"Belle Bass."

**Revenge**

"What's the plan?" Edward asked his sister in a low conspirator tone.

"Total public destruction," she seriously replied.

**You can run…**

Charlotte ran into the street; tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know where to go until she saw Sawyer by his motorcycle..

"Huh…" he confusedly looked at her. He knew who she was, but he never imagined her in that state.

"How fast can you drive?" she asked.

"Get up!" he decided to help her anyway.

**But you can't hide**

Charlotte sat alone in her dark room cried.

**Gossip Girl reloaded**


	5. Posh Spice

_Get this: one of my trusty spies noted two peculiar happenings. One- Charlotte Archibald did not leave her house on a Friday night and Two- Upper East Side's notorious playboy, Edward Montpassant (of course), was spotted entering the earlier mentioned one's house 8 p.m. sharp. We may know that Charlotte Archibald is Manhattan's spoiled princess, but we didn't know our French 'Méchant Garçon' had a thing for her. But then again…he has a thing for every girl…_

Ed gently knocked at the door. He didn't expect to be answered so quickly.

"Good evening, I'm looking for Miss Charlotte Archibald," he smiled at the young maid making her blush.

"Of course. Come in. I'll let her know that you are here."

He entered the house and abandoned his hat and jacket at the entrance. Before going any further, he made sure he looked his best. He had big plans for tonight. He made his way up the stairs and towards the end of the hallway. He didn't bother to knock. The room was very bright. Charlotte was n the floor with her textbooks around her.

"What do you want, Ed?" she looked at him wearily.

"I missed you too," he smirked ogling at her from head to toe; his eyes restring where they shouldn't.

She got up and covered herself better with the white dressing gown.

"No ceremonials needed," his eyes watched her.

"You still didn't tell me what you want," she raised an eyebrow after sitting on her bed.

"I haven't seen you around lately didn't get the chance to talk to you after summer break," he took a seat beside her. "You look like you haven't been getting your rest."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I'd rather not talk," he smirked and cupped her cheek pulling her face towards his as he tried to kiss her.

"Ed, no!" se tried to push him away, but he let more and more of his weight on her." I don't want to!" she gave him a shove and got off the bed.

"Why not…?" with almost feline moves he was right in front of her.

"I'm not that kind of girl," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You could've fooled me," he smirked.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"The party," he whispered. "Belle's party," her eyes widened.

She remembered everything: the way she kept accepting drinks from the other guests, the way she stumbled down the hallway and Kurt offering to help her into the suite, the way she found the champagne bottle and when they kissed…

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"The best friend and the boyfriend," Edward sneered.

Taking advantage of the moment of her confusedness, he pushed her in the corner and tried groping her again.

"No!" she yelled and pushed him so hard that he fell on the floor.

"That's the price of my silence, princess."

"You get out of my house right now!" she yelled.

He stopped in the doorframe. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"Get out!" she pushed him away and slammed the door behind him.

_8:30 p.m., Edward Montpassant exiting the Archibald household. Good girl, C, good girl…But if he's not to one you are getting with, than who is?_

* * *

_From what I understand, nowadays the word party and Belle Bass had become synonyms…_

"Mom!" Belle cried.

"Don't shriek, darling, it's of bad taste," Blair answered without removing her eyes from the numerous designs on her desk.

"But, mom, please. It would mean a lot to me."

"Sweetie, you know I can't do that. The new clothing line isn't scheduled until November."

"Consider it as a preview," Belle exasperatedly placed her hands on her hips.

The scheme she had in mind was simply genius. Organizing a posh party would be the greatest even of the fall. Throwing also an unprecedented fashion parade would be the cherry on top. It would be the perfect occasion to humiliate Charlotte. If only her mother would cooperate.

"Please…"

"Honestly, Belle, you are acting rather childishly. What would your father say?"

"He would say 'yes'!"

Blair frowned. "You've been too spoiled. I need to finish here. I promised Serena I'd have lunch with her."

The wooden doors opened. In the doorframe was Edward. He was dressed from head to toe in black wearing his hat on his left eye.

"Good afternoon," he smoothly said.

"What is he doing here?" Belle was stupefied.

"I forgot some documents at home. Ed was just kind enough to bring them," Blair answered.

"That's right, sis," Ed continued revealing a black binder.

"Thank you, Ed," Blair smiled." Would you like a drink?"

"Don't mind if I do," Ed poured himself some whisky and seated on the black leather sofa.

"You never ask me if I want a drink," Belle said.

"You didn't bring me any binder, now did you?"

Belle bit her lower lip. Ed's mocking smirk drove her crazy. Suddenly, she had an idea, Blair couldn't refuse.

"Look, you allow me to organize the parade and I'll spend the whole weekend at your place," Ed said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"No," Blair sternly replied.

Belle started nervously pacing around the office. Another idea occurred to her, but she wasn't sure about it.

"If yo let me then I'll move in with you for good."

Even Edward's look froze not being sure what to say. Blair looked at her daughter.

"I'm serious," she completed.

"Fine," Belle said.

"Really?" Ed looked at her.

"Don't fantasize. I am locking my room," Belle grimaced.

"There is always mine," he replied.

"I'll send a car with my personal belongings tonight."

"I'll be home," Blair answered smiling.

"Don't forget to prepare the clothes," Belle seriously looked at her.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm having lunch with my father," she turned on he heels.

"Tell him I said 'hi'," Blair joyfully added.

"I'm going to leave too," Ed got up.

Edward caught up with his sister while she was waiting for the lift.

"So I hear you're moving in," he said.

"Thank God you're not going death, then," she sarcastically smiled.

"What's your game, Bass? You couldn't make us leave from the outside, now you're trying from the inside?" he asked her.

Belle laughed. "You think this is about you? Stop being so cocky…Although you did give me some ideas…"

The lift finally arrived.

"What's your game, then?"

"I don't think it concerns you…"

"Everything that concerns you concerns me, is. Especially since I have a valuable piece of information…"

Belle narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"I don't know…ask your boyfriend," he smirked.

Belle froze. Her lips were pouting and her eyes concerned.

"Where do I know? I saw them this week. I guessed you saw them that night at the party. You came running –hiding- at Blair's place," with each word he came closer to her.

"None of that matters now," she said.

"What's the plan?"

"Total public destruction," she stressed each word.

The lift stopped and they exited the building.

"Don't get in the way," she looked at him.

He lifted his hat and bid her goodbye before she entered the limousine.

* * *

Chuck Bass was probably the proudest man in the universe. While he was having lunch with his daughter at the Palace, he could not help but smile at the way she made every man in the restaurant sigh and every woman death glare at her. He had to admit with no modesty that the girl hit the jackpot in genes. She gained her mother's ambition and beauty and of course his slyness and smirk. All he could think of was: "That's my daughter. I made that! She's the most perfect daughter in the world, isn't she?"

"Dad, dad!" he heard her voice.

"Huh?" he snapped from his reverie.

She laughed. "Were you following what I was saying?"

"Not exactly," he smiled.

"It doesn't matter. It was only school stuff, anyway."

"So I see. Don't strain yourself. If there's any problem tell me. By the way, how's Kurt?"

She bit her lower lip." Kurt's fine."

"I didn't speak to Serena in a while."

"Actually, mom mentioned she was having lunch with her today. She said 'hi'."

Chuck frowned. "Did she, now? That's very unusual coming from your mother's behalf."

"Dad," she scolded him. She cleared her voice." There is something I've wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"I want to move back with mom," she looked at him with regret.

Chuck was taken aback with surprise. "Oh."

"Yeah, I was kinda getting lonely in the suite," she continued.

He frowned." Did she say anything to you?"

"No, not at all. This is my decision. I think she is sad and alone."

"No, Belle. Alone she isn't. She's got that French poodle around, which may I remind you that you hate."

"She needs me, dad. I think that I am the only one who can open her eyes."

"Open her eyes to what?" he was annoyed.

"To see the miserable she's been living. I'm sorry, but you're a big boy; you can manage. She on the other side is fragile…"

"She is not as fragile as she seems," he growled. "But anyway it's your decision."

"Is there anything wrong, dad?" she looked at him. She hadn't seen him like this in a while.

"Nothing is wrong, Belle. It's just that I don't know if moving there is the best thing choice. It is your choice. I will always respect that, but are you sure it is the best? I mean the environment is…"

"Dad, I will be living with mom," she argued.

"Yes, well it is not about her. It's that Edward kid. I don't like his face…" he said.

"Big news, nobody does," she simply replied.

"But I'm afraid he might try to-"he wanted to say.

"But I have Kurt."

"Are you sure you have him?" he eyed her.

She bit her lower lip again and frowned.

"That's all I needed," he finished eating.

"Dad, how about dinner sometime? You can come have dinner with me mom and Pierre," she smiled.

"And Edward?" he questionably looked at her.

"Oh, he doesn't count for human. But if you like me, mom, Pierre and Cookie, Edward," she smirked.

"You are so bad," he replied with an equal smirk.

"Correction," she raised her glass. "I am so Bass."

He knocked his glass against hers.

* * *

The tennis ball went by Kurt's head again. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"Game, you win."

"This wasn't your day at all," Alexander proudly wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'You usually kick my ass big time."

"Yeah, well today just wasn't my day," he stretched his arms.

"Something troubling you?" Alex passed him a bottle of water.

"No…"Kurt lied. Alexander looked at him. "Yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Look…" he said. "Did you ever get the feeling that your whole life has been already planned out and that there is nothing you can do about it?"

Alex stared at him for a moment. "Are you and Belle having problems?"

"Am I that transparent?" he bitterly smiled.

"Well besides the permanent relationship with Belle, your life is pretty exciting."

"Barely, but yeah, I'm thinking that we should take a break. See what we really want…"

"Did you cheat on her?" Alex looked up at him.

"What are you, psychic?" colour drained from Kurt's cheeks.

"So you did?"

"Y-yes…"

"That's not cool, man. You should break up with her."

"You think so?"

"That way no one will get hurt. Or they will, but not for a long time."

"Thanks, Alex," Kurt picked up his gym bag.

"Anytime."

"Wanna get some lunch with me and the girls?"

"I have to pick up someone before lunch," Alex answered.

"So you've finally decided to date?" Kurt asked in amazement.

"Nah, just my mom. She's visiting an old friend in Brooklyn."

"Okay, cool. See you around."

"Bye!"

Alexander drove carefully until he reached the main street in Brooklyn. He continued slowly beside the asphalt until he saw a small bookshop with the firm: Of Dragons and Dragonflies. He waited patiently in his car, but nobody came out. Honking would be rude, so he got out. The door read closed. He knocked a few times but no one answered.

_They say some people were born to be saints. I on the other hand think it is just a matter of time before they meet someone who can release the devil within them…_

He decided to enter. He opened the door accompanied by the usual door bell.

"The sign reads 'closed'," he heard a voice from the other end of the library.

From between the bookshelves appeared a petite teenage girl. What mesmerized Alex were her impossibly grey eyes hid under a curtain of long black lashes. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her lips were pink and so…kissable. Her dark wavy hair was fixed in a blithe loop of hair.

"I-I'm not a customer," he replied.

"Then we're not interested in buying other books," she continued.

"Capitu, that's Jenny's son," they heard a voice from upstairs.

Vanessa Abrams and Jenny Humphrey were looking down at them.

"Oh well then sorry," she replied. He continued staring at her as she picked up a few books and wanted to return to her work.

"Don't be rude, Capitu. Let me introduce you two," Vanessa said. Capitu loudly dropped her books.

"You remember Vanessa, honey?" Jenny asked.

"Of course. Great seeing you again."

"Alexander, this is my daughter: Capitu."

"Hey, "she etched a smile. Alexander was amazed at how she resembled so much to her mother.

"Nice meeting you," he weakly smiled and tried to refrain from washing. "Mom?"

"Yes, I think I am just ready. Vanessa, we should totally get together for dinner sometime," Jenny smiled.

"Definitely, but Dan's cooking," Vanessa winked.

'Who else? Goodbye!" she went towards the door.

"Goodbye!" Alexander waved and shyly looked around to see if he could get a last glimpse of Capitu.

"Nice seeing you!" the librarian called.

He opened the door for his mother and then slid beside her in the driver's seat. He spotted Capitu through the bookstore's dusty display. She was concentrating on organizing some books.

"Alex lets go, honey," Jenny's musical voice made him snap from his contemplating. He started the engine and drove away from Brooklyn.

* * *

Monday morning was probably the most hectic in Constance Billard's history.

Almost all the girls in school were displayed on the front steps and they didn't seem like moving anytime soon. They were waiting for one person: Belle Bass.

"What's going on?" Miranda barely made her way through the sea of girls.

"You don't know about the party?" Candy asked her.

"What party?"

"The party, my friend. Belle Bass is throwing this party where she will organize a fashion show; a clothing line that hasn't been released! And she will pick the models from our school!"

"Oh my God!" Miranda started squealing.

"I know!"

Just then almost half of Manhattan's female population skipped a beat. A black limousine pulled in front of the school's entrance and then appeared her majesty, Queen B looking as smart as ever. She patiently took off her sunglasses. Making her way through the crowd, Charlotte came in front of her.

"What's this I hear about a party, Belle?" she asked her.

"You heard correctly, my dear. My mother aloud me to organize a little preview for her new fashion collection. I would like you to wear our piece de résistance," she smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. And as for all of you there is no need for an invitation. You are all welcomed. And the list of models should appear on Gossip Girl just about…" she looked at her Channel watch. "Now."

Over a hundred of cell phones rang simultaneously. The girls started rummaging like crazy through their bags. In a few moments some of them were crying while the others were screaming with excitement and others were fainting.

"Belle," Charlotte looked at her.

"What?"

"How did you ever convince Blair to let you throw the party?"

"Nothing. I asked and she said 'yes'."

"Well that's great then. Should we meet at your suite before meeting up with the girls?"

"Uh, I don't live there anymore," she smiled uneasy.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I kinda moved in with mom."

"But Edward and-"

"You just have to ignore him."

"True, but didn't you say you were better off on your own?"

"Just drop it. I'm fine."

* * *

"Of course you got invited too!" Robert cried from the other side of the counter.

"I don't recall ever speaking to Bass in my life," May replied. She was concentrating on peeling an apple.

"It's an open invitation," Rob insisted.

"I'm not into that kind of stuff. I don't know anybody there."

"First of all I'm going. Second of all it would the perfect opportunity to meet new people, make friends and socialize!"

"I don't know and I don't have clothes for the event…"

"That can be arranged. Only for a small fee we can rent something from 'It's yours for three days'. Just tell if you prefer Gucci or Prada," he hopefully said.

"Do you think dad would agree with this?"

"I don't think he cares much," Rob rolled his eyes in the direction of Dan Humphrey's room. Thick fumes of smoke were emerging from under the door.

"O-kay," she said knowing she will regret it later.

"Yes? Is that a 'yes'?! Alright!"

* * *

Belle almost fell asleep on Kurt's chest. It was probably the eleventh time they were watching Cabaret. When the ending credits started, he closed the T.V.

"Hey, Belle," Kurt slowly said.

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"I want to talk about something," he continued.

She sat up on the bed. "Yes?"

"I was just thinking the other day we're together since forever," he started.

"You even made a rhyme," she caressed his cheek.

"Yes, exactly," he caught her hand. He got off the bed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Belle suddenly became insecure.

"I'm not sure of myself, of my feelings anymore. I think we need a break. I think you need a break too."

"Oh," that was all that Belle could say. "We're breaking up?" she frowned.

"I never said that. I think that we just need some time alone," his eyes were pleading.

"Kurt we have been alone for a very long time now. Loneliness in two rings a bell to you?!" she yelled.

"You see? Even if you agree with the-"

"Don't you think that I don't know!" she yelled at him. "Don't you think I don't know, that for the past few weeks, you have been screwing my best friend!" saying it out loud made her want to cry.

"I'm sorry, Belle…"

"Sorry?! Don't you dare break up with me, Kurt van der Woodsen. Don't you love me ?!" she came up to him.

"Of course I do…"

"Then prove it! I don't want you to talk to her anymore!"

"Belle…"

"Promise!" she felt tears creeping up in her eyes. "Promise!"

"I promise…" he whispered.

"Good," she sniffed. "Now you can leave…"

"Belle…" there were so many things he still needed to say.

"Leave!"

_So now that cards or on the table, we'll clearly see who stays in the game and who leaves. Let's not forget: The winner takes it all._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_


	6. Exclusive Cast Interview!

Cast interview

Reporter: Today we're interviewing hot star, Sophia Bush, who is playing the role of Belle Bass in T.V drama Gossip Girl reloaded. Sophia, can you tell us a little about your character.

Sophia Bush: Well as you said I am playing Belle Bass. When I was offered the role I asked the director about my acting, you know that she is daughter of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. He told me to ignore all that the previous characters had done and to reinvent myself. Mostly she is a very insecure teenager. She works very hard for everything and she feels as if she deserves everything she gets and more. She is very narrow minded, though. She can't conceive anyone else as her boyfriend except Kurt.

Reporter: How is your relationship with the actor who plays Kurt's role?

Sophia: We get along very well, although on screen he makes Belle cry pretty much of the time. But I think that she likes being the victim in all. She uses her love for Kurt as an excuse for her actions.

Reporter: It is said that there is a rivalry between you and the actress who is playing Charlotte. Is that true?

Sophia: I'm not commenting. All can say is that if we wouldn't cooperate, the show wouldn't work.

Reporter: Do you think Belle should be a role model for teenagers nowadays?

Sophia: In some ways yes in others no. And when I say no, I'm referring to her insecurity. It is without any real reason. And I don't recommend people generally to be so uptight and strict; a little spontaneity never hurts and Belle is going to find that out on her own skin…

Reporter: How exactly?

Sophia: You'll just have to watch the show. There are more intrigues and scandals to come.

Reporter: Thank you for your time.

Sophia: I loved speaking to you. Don't forget to watch the show every Monday!

Reporter: That was all for now. Next time we promise a challenging interview with the bubbly Charlotte Archibald.


	7. Posh Spice part 2

_Remember that gorgeous Channel evening gown you brought two months ago? Well it's time to take it out of the wardrobe and wear it the best because tonight's the night of the month (lets not exaggerate of the season). But be careful girls. We don't want to get from a catwalk to a catfight… _

Belle sat in front of her vanity table. She was combing her hair.

"You've been combing your hair for the past half hour," she heard Edward's voice.

He was leaning by the doorframe. The emerald coloured shirt he wore made his eyes sparkle with irresistible vileness.

"Who let you in?" she turned.

"Actually, you let your door open."

"So now you're spying on me?"

"I was hoping I would catch a ride with you in the limo," he smirked.

"Dream on," she replied while picking up her bag.

"I had always hoped to see the backseat of that limo."

"Like I said, dream on…" she came up to him and left her room. "I'm going with Kurt in it."

"Fine, see you there?" he called.

"I hope not," she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Come out already!" Rob called for his sister.

"No. I look ridiculous!" she relied.

"I hope you're dressed 'cause I'm coming in," Rob raised her door.

May was sitting on her bed; bangs in her face.

"I'm not going," she said.

"Of course you are. But let me first see your dress.

"It looks hideous," she scoffed.

"Let me be the judge of that," he smiled.

She got up and straightened her dress. It was a lovely Kelly green colour tha complemented her shoulder length coffee black hair. She wore a knitted egg white bolero. She wore discreet pearly white earrings.

"Wow…" he said. "You look amazing! Where did you keep yourself hidden al these years?! You could totally be Charlotte's friend!"

"Stop it! I look ridiculous!"

"Nonsense. Here's your purse," he passed her an envelope shaped golden purse.

"Now lets go before I change my mind…" she nervously exited the loft.

Before Rob left, the door of Dan Humphrey's room opened. He was confusedly looking at him.

"Hey, dad."

"Oh, Hey, so. Where are you going?"

"Just a little get together with some friends," he smiled.

"Did you do your homework?"

"All of it."

"Uhuh, okay. Who is that girl?"

"That? That's May."

"Your sister May?!" Dan was amazed.

"I know," Rob smiled.

"Bye then," Dan replied.

"Bye!"

* * *

"Kurt, can you help me with my dress?" Jane came up to her brother.

"Sure," he did her zipper.

"Jane, hurry up we're gonna be late for the show!" Rebecca called.

"Do you like my dress? It's an old Eleanor Waldorf," Jane asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"There you are! Are you ready?" Rebecca entered the room. Her stilettos made her taller than Jane.

"Ready."

"Well let's leave already!" Rebecca left the room like an arrow.

"Don't forget to look after us at the display!" Jane enthusiastically said.

"I'll be in front row," Kurt smiled uneasy. In another ten minutes Belle will come to pick him up with the limousine. It will be hard to stay in the same room with both Charlotte and she. Especially since Charlotte can be so oblivious sometimes.

* * *

Rob was pacing around nervously. The taxi was almost a quarter an hour late. He and his sister were waiting in the street.

"That's what you get when you call a taxi in Brooklyn!" he huffed.

A pack of boys was passing by them. They hungrily looked at May's bare knees. She distressfully tugged onto the hem of her dress.

"Hey, what are you lookin' at?" Rob posted himself in front of her. "Move along….And you, cover up those legs, will you?"

"You brought me the dress, idiot!" May scolded him and went more into the shadow of the building.

The growl of a familiar motorcycle made both of them winces. Sawyer parked his bike by the driveway.

"Hey, Rob! What's up with the suit?" they shook hands.

"I and May are going to this really exclusive party. We're waiting for the cab."

"That's funny. For a moment there I thought you said-"he paused when he finally saw May coming out in the light. "You…"

"Don't laugh," she flipped her hair.

"You look…amazing…" he felt hypnotized.

"You see! Even Sawyer says!" Rob said.

"Well thanks," she shyly replied. A rosy blush coloured her cheeks.

"I didn't know you were into partying," he sighed.

She felt embarrassed. "Yeah, well everybody is going and Rob asked me."

"I thought it didn't matter to you what other people did," Sawyer eyed her.

"Finally!" Rob victoriously yelled when a little yellow car arrived in the driveway.

"I gotta go…" she looked at him before entering the cab.

Sawyer got on his motorcycle shortly after and followed their path.

* * *

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Mom, you're overdoing it…"

"Nonsense," Jenny smiled. "Now hold still," she continued tugging onto his bow. "You look handsome."

"Aha, right," he sarcastically added.

"No, really, just like your father. Now go over there and keep your eyes open."

"Mom, there's going to be security there, no cameras aloud."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the outfits. Maybe you eye the models wearing them," she winked.

"Yeah, maybe," he thoughtfully said. His mind drifted towards a small bookshop in Brooklyn. No chance in seeing her at the party, though.

* * *

_My, my… the red carpet is quite a sight for sore eyes. Don't forget to e-mail me if you get a sneak peak from backstage!_

Belle's black stilettos proudly crossed the red carpet. She wore a red dress which complemented Kurt's crimson bow.

The club was considerably big. The catwalk stretched from the back of the room until close to the entrance. Three rows of chairs were at the long of it. The bar was on the left side while the food buffet was on the right. Waiters holding champagne glasses were running trough the impossibly large mass of teenagers.

"This is the life," Rob breathed in the elite air of the room.

"I can barely see you in this room. Did they have a power burn or something?" May frowned at him. He laughed. A waiter with a tray of champagne glasses passed by them. He swiftly snatched two.

May was getting ready to protest, but he shoved the champagne down her throat.

"Yuck! What was that all about?!"

"A little champagne never hurts," Rob smiled. "Oh…" he quickly straightened his whit suit. "Just mingle with the crowd," he winked and headed in Edward's direction.

"Excuse me," he smirked at the two blondes he was talking to. "What are you doing here?" he turned to face Rob.

"I'm here with my sister," he answered.

"Who was your sister again?"

"May Humphrey, she's there by the Swedish buffet!" Robert pointed in May's direction.

Edward looked at her. After a short noting of all her features he turned to Rob. "Look, little R, when we're at school you can hang out around me, maybe learn a thing or tow, but when we're at such an event never approach me. It doesn't look good on my image."

"Sure," Rob tried to maintain clam. He discreetly left Edward's side.

* * *

Kurt was currently picking some food from the buffet. He froze when his eyes met Charlotte's. The bubbly blonde was currently wearing a backless ice blue dress. He wanted to go and talk to her, but as he was getting ready to leave, Belle stepped in front of him.

"Don't talk to her," she glared at him, then adopting a charming smile she went to her friend.

"Hey, Belle, the place is awsome! You outdid it this time!" Charlotte cheered.

"I know," she coolly smiled. "Now, why don't we go to the back and see the other girls."

"I'm sure they're just dying to get on that runway!"

"They sure are…"

May was looking at her glass of champagne not sure to drink it or not. Her face lightened up.

* * *

"May Humphrey! You here?! Too bad we're not aloud with cameras!" Alex greeted his cousin.

"Same thing I can say about you, Alexander van der Woodsen," May replied. "How ever did Aunt Jenny do to make you leave the house?"

"Bribed me with some new books…Just joking. The event requested my presence. This is after all an 'everyone's coming thing'.

"I guess so," she smiled.

Looking around the room Alexander spotted Kurt.

"Hey why don't you come with me to speak with my other cousin?" he tilted his head in the other direction.

May slightly blushed. "I think I'm going to stay her and get me a new drink."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

She nodded. Her eyes followed him until he reached Kurt. She knew about him. He was all over Gossip Girl and a very popular subject in the girl's bathroom. She remembered him from Alex's birthday parties. The two cousins immediately started talking and from what may saw it was about her. After a few words Kurt's eyes snapped in her direction. In order to avoid a blushing eruption she twirled on her heels and went to get another glass of champagne.

* * *

"Belle! Belle!" she herd the squealing voices of Jane and Rebecca.

She adopted a charming smile and faced them.

"How do I look?" Jane asked.

"Lovely, just straighten that collar like Rebecca's," she indicated and then continued her way through the changing room.

"Belle!" she heard Courtney, her mother's personal assistant.

"Yes, Courtney?" she smiled at her.

"I'm afraid we have a problem with a dress."

"Whose dress?"

"Charlotte's."

"You don't say. Well let's see," she made her way through the models.

Charlotte was in the back. She was a thin girl, but the dress she was given was simply child size.

"I can't breathe in this," she cried standing still. The silk red dress was looking as if it was ready to break, but the breast cups were too large.

"I need a bigger size."

"Blair sent only one dress," Courtney said.

"I can't walk in this!' she continued.

"O no! And I wanted you to wear it! It is so important to me!" Belle cried. "But I see it does kinda fit…"

"It does…" Courtney said.

"And you will have to walk in it for a minute only."

"But either way, B, the breasts…" Charlotte sighed.

"We could…slip some cotton in the cups?" Belle sheepishly proposed.

"No," Charlotte replied.

"Pink's done it twice!" Courtney interfered.

"For me?" Belle innocently smiled.

"Okay," Charlotte nodded and let the other assistants fill her bra with cotton.

* * *

Rob secretly peaked backstage. He previously sent for a bouquet of roses to be sent to Charlotte Archibald. He saw his favourite blonde waiting in a back corner. He wanted to get a better glance of her so he leaned so hard that he fell with a loud thud. He heard a joyful giggle and looked up. A pair of familiar smoky blue eyes was glancing down at him.

"Need any help?" Jane asked him.

"No, thanks," he got up.

"Hey, you're Alexander's other cousin, Rob Humphrey, right?" she asked.

"Right. Rebecca, isn't it?" he looked at her hoping he wasn't mistaking her for her other sister.

"That would be my twin sister," she corrected him. "I'm Jane."

"I know. I mean of course you are. Wow that's…uhm… you look nice."

"Thank you! I can't wait to get out there!"

"I'm sure the show will be nice," he answered and tried and tried to look after Charlotte again, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked him.

"No…Nobody. Well then good luck with the show."

"See you in front row!" she winked.

* * *

When the fashion display started, everybody crowded close to the stage. An annoying red light game started. May looked after her brother, but he was nowhere in sight. She resumed to sitting in a dark corner waiting for the display to end. She was already pissed. She knew better then to come to a place like this. She barely recognized herself. Her night was just about to get worse. Edward Montpassant was making his way straight to her.

"Oh, God, "she muttered and tried to leave.

"Fancy seeing you here," Ed cut her way.

"You did not just talk to me," she wanted to leave, but he posted himself in front of her.

"What if I did?"

"You don't even know my name."

"That's what I'm here for. Care to share it with me?"

"Please, leave me alone," she sighed.

"All I'm asking for is a name," he smiled.

"My name is May. Rob's sister."

"So I heard. Well, May, I see that you are as bored as I am. How about we go some place and entertain ourselves?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" her tone was outraged.

"That we go somewhere private to talk?" he innocently smirked.

"Oh I know what kind of talk you are referring to and no thanks. I'd rather no talk."

She made a few steps, but he caught up with her. Her back met the black wall.

"Actually, I'm not that much into talking either," his palm was propped against the wall as he leaned closer and closer.

* * *

Charlotte was waiting backstage for her queue. She could barely breathe and she felt mildly uncomfortable with cotton stuffed in her bra. Kurt discreetly made his way up to her.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to se you. Belle found out."

"She knows?! Damn that stupid Edward!"

"Wait, Edward knows too?" Kurt paused.

"He saw us in the alley. You didn't tell Belle yourself, did you?"

"No, she saw us in the room," he answered.

"Oh my God," Charlotte covered her lips. This was such a mess.

"Charlotte, get out there!" she heard Courtney. The woman took her hand and raised her up from her seat and shoved her down the runway.

Charlotte did everything mechanically. She just caught a glimpse of Belle looking at her. Before she knew it, she was on stage.

* * *

"Wait no!" May wanted to shout, but Edward was all over her pinning her hands above her head, while shoving his tongue down her throat. Regardless of her efforts, Edward had taken control of her.

* * *

Charlotte tried to walk, but the tightness of the dress didn't allow her so she tried something similar to hopping. People were at first puzzled by her behavior. She couldn't take it any longer so she stretched her leg. Unfortunately, the silk dress couldn't resist the pressure so it ripped to shreds. Small pieces of material were floating everywhere, while people were starring at her lingerie.

"Oh my God! Is that cotton!" she heard some girl say. It was too late for her to run. The whole room knew now that Charlotte Archibald stuffed her bra with cotton.

She felt tears creep up her eyes. She ran backstage behind the curtains. Courtney was already waiting with a violet dressing gown. Belle was looking at her, hands folded over her chest.

"Why did you do this, Belle? Why?" she asked her.

"Because I'm Belle Bass. Because I can," she coldly replied.

Charlotte felt an anger rage. She gave Belle a push before running out through the back door.

Kurt rapidly came.

"I'm here, Kurt!" Belle called.

"Belle! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing. It's cruel."

"Cruel is what you're doing. It's cruel."

"Cruel is what you did to me. Don't you dare go after her!"

* * *

With all the fuss, Rob completely forgot about his sister. He curtailed the whole room when he saw it: a piece of her dress. Following the trace he saw some guy trying to grope his sister. He ran and jumped on the guy throwing him to the floor.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Edward yelled from under him.

Rob starred at him in horror. His very own mentor, the person he looked up to, tried to hurt his sister. Everything happened so fast after. His fist connected to Edward's jaw leaving him on the floor. May was horrified and crying.

"It's okay, I got you," he took off his jacket over her.

"He…touched me…the dress is torn…Rob!" she was scarred clinging onto her brother's shoulder.

"It's okay…don't worry," Rob desperately looked around. He spotted Alex getting ready to leave. "Alex!" he yelled.

Alex turned and rushed to them. "Oh my God, what happened?" he asked.

"May…" Rob couldn't hold her any longer.

"That car!" Alex said while catching May and guiding her to the exit and in to the car.

"To Brooklyn, fast!" he ordered.

"No, no, not home. Dad can't see me," May pleaded.

After looking at Robert, Alex said. "Home."

* * *

Charlotte was half naked and barefoot with nowhere to go. People would soon see her. Her eyes were blinded by the car lights. She saw a boy by the boardwalk on his motorcycle. She wasn't sure to trust him or not, but what did she have to loose.

"How fast can you drive?"

Sawyer stared at the girl in front of him. It rarely happened that such a beautiful girl, half naked, asked him for a drive.

"Get up!" he gestured. "Where to?"

"Far away!" her arms circled his waist and she propped her head against his back. He could feel her tears through his clothes.

* * *

_Spotted: Belle Bass at Kurt van der Woodsen leaving just as they arrived from the club. Seems that paradise does exist after all or is it only an illusion? I await for your answers soon._

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


	8. Cast Intervew! Sara Paxton

Cast interview

Reporter: We weren't expecting her to be available, but it seems that Sara Paxton is restless. The lovely starlet was more than happy to offer us an interview. Sara, tell us a little about your character.

Sara: Hey! In Gossip Girl reloaded I play the role of Charlotte Archibald, daughter of Nate Archibald and Marin Archibald. Charlotte is the most unpredictable of them all. But unlike the others she is very immature and in some way innocent. All the parties and guys and everything give her the image of a badass playgirl, but she's not like that. But due to recent events she decided that she has to grow up. You'll see…

Reporter: And how is your relationship with Belle Bass?

Sara: Belle does and will always bring the best in Charlotte. Charlotte cares for her very much and finds her better than she'll ever be. She doesn't see any kind of rivalry between them, because she knows that Belle already won.

Reporter: And how about the relationship she has with Kurt van der Woodsen?

Sara: That is disputable. Charlotte is a child in teenage body.

Reporter: How about the relationship you have with Sophia Bush, the actress who plays Belle Bass?

Sara: Me and Sophie? Oh, we're the best of friends. She is great to work with and we kinda hit it off right from the start! I am really excited to be so close to her!

Reporter: We've been hearing rumors about a certain rivalry between you two?

Sara: There is no such thing!

Reporter: Any recommendation for the young people who watch the show?

Sara: This message is mostly for the girls. Always take care of yourselves because what's out there you'll never know. And absolutely never do something that you are not sure of or something 'in the heat of the moment' as they say. There will be consequences afterwards and you don't know if you can face them.

Reporter: That's a very wise thing. Did your character inspire you for the previous words?

Sara: More than you can imagine.

Reporter: Care to share any details?

Sara: I'd love to, but my clock is telling me that I have to get back to shooting. But watch Gossip Girl reloaded every Sunday to find out more. Love you!

Reporter: That was Sara for today. And I heard that you ladies would to hear some more about the male stars in this production. Fear no longer, because our next interview will be featuring Upper East Side's prince charming, Kurt van der Woodsen.


	9. The Morning After

_Rise and shine Upper East Siders…would you just look at the time? I heard that last night a few minor incidents happened. For instance: After the unfortunate "accident" on the runway, Charlotte Archibald mysteriously disappeared. Wonder where she is…_

Charlotte woke up in an unfamiliar bed, not to mention an unfamiliar room. Firstly she checked and to her surprise, she was fully dressed. The numbers at the digital clock showed 10:23. And then she remembered. 'She knows,' she whispered to herself. She had to get up and look for Sawyer, the sweet guy who aloud her to stay at his place without asking a thing.

She went downstairs and entered barefooted in the kitchen. At the round kitchen table there was a girl about her age or maybe younger reading a newspaper.

"Hello," she shyly said.

"Hello," the girl answered. She was chewing gum.

"Can you please tell me where I can find Sawyer?" she continued.

"My brother had some stuff to do early in the morning, but he must be coming as we speak," his sister replied.

"Okay…" she continued. "I'm Charlotte."

"Oh, our guest woke up," she heard a voice behind her.

The voice seemed to belong to a woman about her father's age if not younger. She could tell by her looks that she was Sawyer's mother.

"What are you doing barefooted?" she said. "Here, have my slippers," she gave her the pair. "I'll get other ones. Please have a seat. I'll get breakfast started."

"Thank you, but I can't. I really have to get home. You have already done enough," she continued.

"Nonsense. I can start breakfast in a minute," his mother insisted.

"No, really, thank you very much Mrs.-"she quizzically looked at her.

"Vanessa," she replied. "Just call me Vanessa."

"Thank you, Vanessa. Now if you could please," she started.

"Bathroom down the hallway on the right. Fresh clothes and towels on the washing machine," Capitu replied while flipping another page from her broadsheet.

"Thanks," she shyly retreated.

"I'm going to make some breakfast just in case," Vanessa said.

"Jesus, mom!" Capitu scoffed.

"Shush, Capitu! This is the first girl Sawyer ever brought home," Vanessa said.

"Some girl…Did you see she was wearing only lingerie?"

"You judge people from what you see," Vanessa commented.

"Usually what you see is what you get," Capitu harshly said. "Besides I am good judge of character. Never wrong."

"One day those pretty eyes of yours will deceive you when you'll least expect, I'm telling you. It happened to me…"she thoughtfully said.

"When?" Capitu asked her.

They heard the water stop in the bathroom. Charlotte reappeared in the kitchen now fully dressed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you so much for everything," Charlotte smiled.

"Sure you don't wanna eat or wait? Sawyer has to be on his way?"

"No, thank you. Bye!" she quickly left the house.

"All this 'thank you very much' up and down makes me sick," Capitu commented.

When Charlotte went into the street she saw a familiar motorcycle.

"Hey, you look better," Sawyer told her.

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I probably told your mom and sister over a million times how much I appreciate their hospitality.

"Was Capitu hospitable?" he raised an eyebrow.

Charlotte smiled in answer.

"You sure you're all right?" he was concerned.

"Sure. We can't run away from our problems forever."

"Well if you need someone to talk with or not talk for that matter, just call me," he gave her his phone number and then looked after her until she was out of sight. "Wow…."

* * *

May woke up smothered b the scent of roses that intoxicated the room. She ran a hand over the sheet Egyptian cotton. It surely wasn't her room and the silk pink pajamas clearly weren't hers. Her hair smelled like watermelon. She was at her Aunt Jenny's place. She went there the night after the party; after Edward. She shivered at his memory. She freaked out pretty bad last night. Now wasn't the case; especially since she didn't want her father to find out.

When she opened the door, both Alexander and Rob were waiting for her. They nervously smiled. She made a face.

"Are you spying on me?"

"No, of course not," Rob said. "Just checking out if you are fine."

"Okay," she made her way pass them. She went down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom. Their steps followed her.

She looked at them. "Anything else?"

"You sure you're okay?" her cousin asked her.

"Look, what happened last night I put it aside. Can we please just get back to normal?"

"But he almost raped you!" Rob was outraged.

"Whose fault was that?" Alex frowned at him.

"Almost! He didn't rape me, nor will he because I'll take better care of myself next time."

"Promise us?" they both asked.

"I promise," she replied and stopped in front of the bathroom's door. They stopped with her and didn't seem to be leaving any time soon. "Can I have some privacy now?"

"Right," they relied and left in different directions.

Apparently, they weren't waiting for her in the kitchen. Aunt Jenny was there. She was already fully dressed and had her shoes on.

"Hey, May!" she said while biting her toast.

"Hello, Aunt Jenny," May said while taking a seat.

"What are you doing?" Jenny was puzzled.

"I am going to eat something…"

"Then you should better go in the dining room," she smiled.

"Oh, right. Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, no. I have to meet with some friends. But I already ate," Jenny smiled.

"But it's so early," May insisted.

"Oh, I had to wake up pretty early today, get to the office and I stopped by Dan's and did some grocery shopping. You were a little low on food."

"You didn't have to," she admired her aunt. She was practically her mother.

"No, problem. I have to go now."

* * *

Kurt woke up late that morning. The twins were sleeping at a friend's place. The sunlight irritated his eyes. He left the warmth and comfort of his bed and crossed the hallway of the duplex in order to get downstairs. He heard glass breaking in the kitchen. His mother was probably up. He sighed. Serena van der Woodsen lost her glamour and her radiant light the day his father killed himself.

Serena was sitting on a wooden chair next to the table. Her head was resting on it. The blonde mane of hair se had been spread on her face. Her eyes filled with tears. A crystal glass was in her hand. The bottle of whisky was broken on the floor in many little pieces.

"Mom," Kurt felt sick just looking at her. It wasn't the first time. He gave her a tissue.

She looked at him with her glassy sapphire eyes." Kurt…my boy," a little tear fell from her eyes. "Oh my God, what did I do?!" she pushed away and wanted to pick up the glass pieces.

Kurt stopped her. "No, mom, let me. Just give me that," he pulled the glass from her hands. "You don't need it."

He took a broomstick and a dustpan and started cleaning the kitchen floor. He heard Serena erupt in tears.

"Do you know…" she sobbed. "? That we're living off your father's death?"

He didn't answer.

"We get money from broadcasting of documentaries and for the commercials involving his names and now they want to make a movie out of his life!" she cried hard.

"I know," he threw away the trash. He took her hands in his. "You have a meeting with Blair and Jenny. How about we go upstairs and you'll take a shower and put some nice clothes and I will comb your hair?" he tried.

"No…I can't," she wiped the tears with the sleeve of her pajamas. "I can't see anyone," she hid her face.

"You have to," he calmly said. "Come on.

"No. I'm not worth it."

He sighed. "Mom, if you want, we can call a psychologist and-"

"I don't need one!"

"You are not guilty of his death."

"You know I stay awake every night thinking about why 'Stream' had killed himself?"

"I see you are very troubled," he continued. "But it's not your fault. Now let's go upstairs," he helped her up.

His father, 'Stream', the lead singer of Nirvana State of Mind, had killed himself about twelve years ago. Ever since that fateful day, his mother was on anti depressives. In five years she had developed a drinking problem. He had to take care of his sisters and later on became head of the family. It was hard. He didn't like to see her like this.

He washed her and then carefully picked clothes for her and combed her hair.

"There," he said looking at her in the mirror.

"Now let's go downstairs and eat something."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" she asked.

"It can wait."

* * *

Belle was looking at herself in the mirror. She had a shopping appointment with Candy and Miranda. She couldn't decide whether to wear a white headband or a grey headband. Her cell phone rang. It was her father.

"Hello! Fine," she replied. "You? Aha, it was fine. Sure, I'd like to discuss it over dinner. Her? Tonight?" she frowned. "Yes, no problem if you spoke with her. I'll see you then. Bye!"

He was coming for dinner. This only meant one thing: if he didn't like the way she was living, he would take her away. And she needed to be there so that she can help her mother realize that she was still in love with Chuck. She didn't worry about Pierre. The moron was nice to everyone. Her only worry was Edward. The little pesk might ruin it all. She had to talk to him, to threaten him or something. He knocked on his door.

"Edward are you up?" she cried. "Are you decent? Are you alone?" no answer came. Se opened the door.

Three pairs of feet came out of the bed.

"Oh, God," she rolled her eyes and pulled the cover. "Oh my God!" she cried. Three girls were sleeping in the bed. They woke up yawning and stretching. All three of them were her mother's models.

She heard a laugh coming from the bathroom. She then realized that the shower was running all along. Edward appeared in the doorway naked with water drops running down his shoulders.

"Good Lord, Edward! Cover up or something!" she closed her eyes.

"That's enough ladies. You can leave now. Be sure I'll tell my mother that you are doing a great job!"

"Bye, Ed," she heard their fainted voices.

"Are you dressed?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"Then put some clothes on!" she cried in despair.

"Why should I? It's not like I have something to hide from you…."

"Please, Ed!" she continued screaming.

"I love it when you scream my name," he was mildly amused. "Do it again."

"Stop this nonsense and get dressed so that we can have a normal conversation," she was irritated.

"Scream it one more time and I will."

"You're crazy," she stressed every word.

"No, I'm Edward," she could imagine his smirk.

"Are you dressed?"

"In Adam's suit, yes."

"Please, Edward, now!" she screamed.

"Try moaning…."he played with her.

"Edward," she moaned defeated, when someone opened the door.

"What's happening here?" she heard Blair's voice.

"Mom!" she cried without opening her eyes.

"Why are your eyes closed? Blair looked puzzled at her.

"Can't you see that Edward is naked?!"

"No, I can see that he is perfectly dressed," Blair sternly added.

Belle opened her eyes only to see Edward fully dressed and smirking at her.

"But-"she wanted to say.

"I don't have time for you to explain and I don't think I want to know. Did chuck tell you he is coming for dinner?"

"Yes, "she replied glaring at Edward.

"Edward, it would be lovely if you could join us," Blair smiled.

"But you don't have to. I mean if you already ave something planned," Belle looked at him with menacing eyes.

"I'd be delighted. I don't have any plans," he smirked in triumph.

"Then it's settled. I'll tell Dorota to make Chuck's favourite. Now, I'll let you two to…" she looked at them trying to pick her words. "Whatever you were doing," and she left the room.

"You bastard," she death glared at him.

"I love it when you talk dirty,"

She pulled onto the collar of his shirt. "Don't mess with me!"

He continued smirking. "I think it should be the other way around. But don't worry, sis, I won't do anything.

She let him go. "Unless I'm provoked, that is. And you provoke me all the time…" he continued.

She grimaced at him. "Fuck you, "she left the room.

"Anytime, anywhere!" he called.

* * *

Kurt stayed by Serena's side all morning. She was a depressed nervous wreck. He hardly left when Jenny came. He did trust her. Jenny was always there when they needed her. He had to meet Belle, but firstly he made a detour at Charlotte's house. He rang the doorbell and to his surprise he answered.

"Kurt," she flatly said.

"Hey, can I come in?" he hopefully asked.

"I think it will be better if we just talk out here."

"She knows," Kurt said.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

She sighed. "There's no 'we'. You will have to stop looking for me."

"I don't want that."

"I do," she replied.

"No, you don't. I know you don't/"

"Look, Kurt, I was drunk that night. To me, you were like Brad Pitt- just somebody in my head."

"But afterwards, when we met. Don't tell me you were drunk even then!" he was frustrated.

"There was thick tension between us. I just needed to get it out of my system and that was the only way. I'm fine now"

"No, you're not. I know you aren't"

"Then let me!" she yelled. "Get the hell out of my life!"

"Charlotte, I-"she slammed the door in his face. "Love you," he whispered.

He flipped his cell phone open. 'Where are you?' Belle left him a text message. He called her.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if-"

"I have to go shopping and then I have this dinner with my family. We can't meet today."

"No problem."

* * *

Both Blair and Belle were preparing the table for dinner. Belle was supervising Dorota while her mother was arranging some flowers in a vase. They all heard a telephone snap shut. Pierre Montpassant was in the doorframe. He was a tall muscular man. He wore a nave blue suit with white vertical stripes and a matching hat. He had a thin short trimmed moustache and shoulder length blond hair with brown roots.

"Hello, Pierre," Blair stepped to smile at him.

"Hello, darling. I'm glad to see both my girls working." Belle rolled her eyes.

"Just getting ready for our little dinner."

"About that…Marie called."

"Marie, your ex-wife Marie?" Blair frowned.

« Yes, she just called me and said she had a last notice fashion show in NewYork and didn't have a place to go. »

"I'm sure she can manage."

"Yes…but her room is free only until after midnight… So I…"

"You invited her to dinner?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all…"

_I always liked family reunions and this one looks very promising. It seems that our spoiled princess is going to keep a low profile from now on, but seriously, how low can you?_

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_


	10. Show Time Preview

Show Time Preview

"I'll get the desert," Belle smiled and carefully got up from the table.

"I should help her," Edward excused himself and left after his sister. Nobody seemed to notice that he was halting.

As expected, Belle was waiting for him in the kitchen. Her hands were on her hips. He looked for support near the wall.

"Well I must say those high heels do come in handy from time to time," he commented.

She launched towards him and banged him against the wall with all the strength she possessed.

"Ouch! Baby, if you like it rough just tell me!"

"Touch my leg one more time and I'll break your hand in three!"

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Jesus, Edward, what has gotten into you? I mean we don't get along, but I'm your best friend's girlfriend!"

"In case you hadn't noticed Kurt cheated on you with your best friend."

"He is still my boyfriend!"

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You're shamelessly hitting on me!"

"So what? Everybody's doing it!"

She let him go and made a few steps back.

"No, not everyone. They all go for Charlotte…Only you do it and it is driving me crazy!"

She paused for a moment and then rethought what she had just said: 'Only you do it…'

Her eyes widened at him. "Oh my God…"

Gossip Girl reloaded- every Monday


	11. Cast interview! Chad Murray

Cast Interview

Reporter: Today we are interviewing Chad Murray, the actor who is playing Kurt van der Woodsen in Gossip Girl reloaded. So, Chad, we heard you are involved in a lot of projects. How did you make time to do Gossip Girl reloaded?

Chad: Well, I always had a way with T.V. show, especially for teens. Gossip Girl reloaded is actually more like relaxation for me.

Reporter: What do you think about the other cast members?

Chad: I think they're great. I've worked with some of them, such as Sophia, in other projects. I always tend to make new friends every time I shoot something new.

Reporter: By the way, what is your opinion on your character?

Chad: I think he is the worst of them all…I mean as a guy he shows a lot of emotion which isn't quite a quality and he does confuse people. But he does have good sides. He is very honest, though. And mature in the matter of his family. His father's death did affect him.

Reporter: And how about his friendship with Edward?

Chad: Ah…well Kurt is kinda friendless, because of his very passive nature and since Belle was his girlfriend, Edward her new stepbrother, one thing led to another. They became friends. A weird friendship…

Reporter: How about Belle?

Chad: Complicated…On one hand he wants something new…different, on the other he is afraid he might love her.

Reporter: So who is it gonna be? Belle or Charlotte?

Chad: Just keep on watching. Kurt needs firstly to rediscover himself. If he will be with Belle, or Charlotte, or someone else…Who know…

Reporter: Very mysterious…Thank you for your time.


	12. Show Time

_Sorry that I cut it short last time, but you know New York: places to be; people to see. Now I can say that I'm through with my errands and ready to cover everything on the Upper East Side and not only. So just grab some popcorn and enjoy the drama._

* * *

Edward was glancing in the mirror. The arrival of his mother made him nervous. He wasn't used to seeing her that often and whenever it happened it was in France; just the two of them.

"You're all buttoned up and neatly combed. Any special occasion?" Belle was in the doorframe. "You're not going out, are you?"

He smirked. "Believe it or not, I have all the intentions of staying and actually behaving." He left the room and closed the light.

"The arrival of a certain person changed your mind?"

"Pretty much. I don't get to see her very often besides T.V. and summer vacation."

"Good boy, Ed," she revealed a satisfied smile.

"Don't get too confident, Bass. I'm still Ed Montpassant," he replied.

"Good. Because I'm Belle Bass," she left swaying her hips and glancing at him over her shoulder.

He resisted the urge of doing something would later regret. He just rested his head on the wall.

* * *

Serena was walking through the house. She didn't like it when Blair had to cut it short because of dinner. She decided to give Jenny another ring.

"Jenny Humphrey speaking," her friend's warm voice answered.

"Hello, Jenny. It's Serena again. Look, I know you just left a couple of hours ago, but I was wondering if you were free for dinner?" she shyly asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans for dinner. I'm going over Dan's. Another time, I promise."

"Okay, no problem," Serena replied. After closing her phone she hit her head with it. 'Stupid.'

Erik was in France, the girls were busy. The only person she could think of was Nate. They hadn't spoken since forever anyway. She dialed his number.

"Nate?" she asked when he replied.

"Yes, Serena. I mean, Hello, Serena!"

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. Just watching the game on T.V. Charlotte is out. And you?"

"Good. Kurt also went out for a walk and the girls are at a friend's place. I'm kinda alone and I was wondering if you had any plans?"

"No, not at all. If you don't mind coming over to see the game, then I'm available."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

Belle heard the door ring. She rushed down the hallway.

"It's, dad," she called on her way.

She unlocked the door quickly. To her disappointment it wasn't Chuck. In the doorway was none other than Marie Saint Michelle, Pierre's ex-wife and the unfortunate woman to bare Edward. She was ten years younger than him and Blair. She was tall and thin with curves in all the right places. Her eyes were of a piercing green just like Ed's. Her face was smooth and wrinkleless. She had long chocolate brown hair with blonde shades very similar to her son's/her skin was god-like tanned: a dark olive shade.

"Bonsoir, Belle," she said.

"Hello, Marie," she was still in daze. Lately, she realized that she was still staring at her and let her pass.

"Thank you. My, you are a very nice and beautiful young lady. Every day you look more and more like your father," she took her into a ceremonial embrace and placed soft kisses on both her cheeks.

"Ah, Blair," she continued and Belle turned to look at her mother. "Thank you for receiving me on such short notice."

"It was no trouble at all, Marie," she coldly answered.

"I brought you two gifts." She rummaged through her bag and offered them two very expensive perfumes found only in France.

"Thank you," Blair said.

"It's not much. Just a little something."

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you go to the living room for a drink? Belle will accompany you."

Marie already knew the way. Belle desperately looked at her mother. Blair ignored her. Just before they left the hallway, Edward entered the room. He was very tense. Marie analysed her son from head to toes. She etched a smile.

"Maman," Edward said.

Her lips deflected. After glancing one more time in their direction she wrapped her arm around Edward's and they left for the living room quietly whispering in French.

"Jesus," Belle scoffed.

"Belle," her mother looked at her.

"How can you tolerate this?" she asked her. "He brought his ex-wife in your house!"

"Belle, please. Pierre loves me and Marie needed a place to rest."

"And hotel lounges with filthy rich men aren't her taste at all, aren't they?" she sarcastically added.

Just then, they heard the door open and close accompanied by a dog's bark.

"Blair, I'm home!" they heard Pierre's voice.

"Belle, please," Blair pleadingly looked at her daughter.

Cookie, Pierre's black and white Spanish Coker, entered the room cheerfully barking and wiggling its tail.

"Go away," Belle said through her teeth.

"Woof!" Cookie got on her back legs and climbed on Belle's leg.

"Stupid dog!" she pushed it away.

"Cookie, down girl! Sit!" the dog obeyed. "Is Charles here?"

"No, but Marie arrived. She's in the living room with Edward."

"Then, I'll go see them," he excused himself.

Belle rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Did you get the wine?" Jenny looked at Alex one more time before ringing Dan's doorbell.

"Yes."

"Dan, look after the sauce!" they heard a woman's voice which Alex didn't identify as May's.

The door opened. Vanessa was on the other side. Alexander was surprised. Suddenly his heart beats became faster and faster with the thought that Capitu might be there.

"Hey!" Jenny entered.

"Hello," he politely said.

"Jenny, we need serious help in the kitchen!" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa!" he heard his Uncle Dan's voice.

He entered the kitchen-living room area. May was on a chair captivated by some book while her brother sat at the table. Sawyer was sitting on the couch just staring at her. In the kitchen area, behind the bar, his Uncle Dan was making meatballs, while Vanessa was blending the tomato sauce with parsley. Jenny already slipped into an apron and started preparing the pasta. His heart skipped a beat. Capitu was by the gas range supervising some kind of cake. Her silky black hair was held by a purple headband and tied up in a high ponytail. A few tresses were falling down her bare olive shoulders. She turned and looked at him. Then she looked away. His eyes were still on her.

"The crème brulé is done. It just needs to cool."

"Excellent," Dan said. "Vanessa, this girl is wonderful!"

"I know. She's great with sweets and cakes."

She passed by Alexander who had settled himself on a stool and took a seat next to Sawyer. She smelled like caramelized sugar.

"Alex!" the voice of his cousin made him snap out of his reverie.

* * *

"Serena!" Nate's face brightened up when he saw her.

"Hey, Nate!" she cheerfully waved.

"Wow, it's been a long time," he exhaled.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course," he invited her inside the house.

* * *

"Chuck," Blair said looking at her ex-husband.

"Blair Montpassant, as lovely as ever," he smirked at her.

"It's nice of you to have dinner with us," she forced a smile.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. Just routine check," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No need to. I had already forgiven you."

"Look, Chuck, lets get things straight. We need to do this for our daughter."

"By any chance you were thinking that I was doing it for someone else?"

She turned away. "No, of course not. Come, we're having drinks in the living room."

* * *

"And now, I present the house specialty: spaghetti and meatballs!" Dan ceremoniously aid. "Dig in everyone!"

He took his seat between Jenny and May. Capitu was sitting next to May, but no conversation occurred between them. Rob was sitting between Alexander and his mother while on his left-hand-side was Sawyer.

"So, Dan, tell us about your future book" Vanessa looked at him.

"Well," Dan paused. "It's about a man in his late forties who rediscovers love." He looked around the table waiting for a reaction. They were all silent.

"That's great, dad," May said.

"I needed a break from my other philosophic works. And a love story is always refreshing."

"Finding new love is always exciting," Sawyer commented.

"I'm not thinking of new love…" Dan continued thoughtfully. "Or I don't know I still need my inspiration."

"You know, dad, inspiration is just a few steps away in the outside world," Rob said.

"Thank you, son," Dan replied.

In order to avoid a tense moment, Jenny spoke. "How about you, Sawyer? You're finishing high school this year? What do you have in plan?"

"If by your question you want to know if I'm going to university the answer is 'no'," he replied.

"But just so you know," May interfered. "He got one of the highest score in the SAT and now he is tutoring me for them, besides the fact that he's already tutoring other students in math."

"A dime in plus never hurts," he said.

"What a waste. Vanessa, you have to make him go to the university!" Jenny said.

"I'm not forcing him. It's his decision," Vanessa replied.

"Well I'm full," Rob rubbed his stomach. "Who wants some desert?"

"I'll go get it," Capitu got up.

Jenny looked at Alexander. "Go help her…" she mouthed. He unsurely got up.

"A very quiet boy," Vanessa said.

"He has always been that way," Jenny stated.

Capitu had taken out the dish and had chosen a few small round plates. With a very thin knife she was cutting it in small round pieces. Alexander's appearance startled her.

"Stupid," she muttered when she saw that the knife deviated.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

She decided to pause. "What do you want?"

"I came here to help," he said.

"I'm fine. You can go," she continued her work. He didn't move. "I said you can go."

"I want to help."

"You'll just get in the way," she raised an eyebrow at him.

He didn't leave.

"Fine," she decided to ignore him and mind her work.

He looked at her waiting for all the plates to be filled.

"I'll need some teaspoons now," she opened the drawer.

"Let me help you!" he tried to take out the little spoons.

"I got it," she said while she tried to take them out of the drawer.

Since the both had their hands on them all the small teaspoons fell. They sounded like little ringing bells.

"Shoot," she tried to pick them up.

"No, sorry, it's my fault," he helped.

While they were taking the spoons, their hands brushed. They paused and looked at each other. There was something in about those eyes that could see righ through him. They continued looking at the other one even though their hands moved robotically on the floor.

"Finally!" Rob said outstretching his hand for his plate.

"M…this is delicious!" Jenny said.

"You should taste her chocolate pieces," Vanessa said.

"Better said masterpieces," Dan said. "If you wouldn't have sold the diner, Capitu would have been priceless."

"She already is. If she hadn't had school, she'd probably be all the time at the bookstore."

"Yes, you can find me there every day between five and ten. Don't hesitate to come. I'm making brownies with maple syrup on Wednesday," Capitu said.

"And she's good for publicity!" Jenny laughed.

They all resumed to their delicious desert.

* * *

"That was a good game," Nate closed the T.V. glancing over the sofa, he saw Serena sleeping.

"Who? What? Where?" she woke up. "Go team!"

"The game is over, Serena," he told her.

"Who won?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Come to the kitchen. I'll treat you to some hard cookies and milk."

She followed. They were sitting face-to-face in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked him while nibbling on a cookie.

"It's about Charlotte," he said.

"What about her?"

"Well that's just it. I don't know. I mean she's at the 'critical' age, but she doesn't talk to me. I don't know what's going on in her life and the other day, when I was looking for her, I went in her room and I found a condom."

Serena thoughtfully looked at him. "Well that has to be a good thing. It means she is taking care of herself."

"But it also means she has already started her sex life."

"Point taken."

"I'd talk with her, but I don't know how. If only Marin were here. It would have been much easier."

"Look, Nate, if you want, I could talk with her," she said.

"Would you?"

"Yes. Although I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Serena."

* * *

"So, Charles, how is business going?" Pierre asked him from where he was standing.

"Actually, I'd rather not talk about it. Its fine. Money is coming, ain't going anywhere soon," he joked. "Honestly, it is very tiring, but lately I spent a lot of time in New York."

"Yeah, lately for Chuck means a week or two…" Blair said.

"Thank you, Blair, but since I had divorced I have more time for business affair. I finish faster; get to spend some time with Belle. If she still wants the old man," he smiled in her direction.

"Stop saying those things!" his dauhter said.

"Marie, very unusual to see you here," he turned at the French lady next to him. "But then again who am I to say…I haven't been here," he looked at Blair. "In a while," he finished.

"And we are very glad to have you here," Pierre said. "And we're also glad that Belle is living with us!" he smiled in her direction.

Chuck frowned for a moment, but Blair was all smiles. Belle desperately tried to smile in her father's direction.

"Does anyone mind if I smoke?" Marie asked.

"No," Blair replied.

"So Belle, how is school going?" Chuck asked his daughter.

"Well…" she started when she felt a cold and moving up and down her knee. She paused and glanced under her lashes in Edward's direction. She tried shaking his hand away. "There are a lot of projects that I am interested in and quite a lot of things to organize."

"How was the fashion show?"

His hand moved up her mid-thigh and rested there. "It was…" she tried moving her leg. "It was great. Exactly as I planned." She felt his hand squeeze her leg. That was when she thrust the heel of her shoe in his foot. His hand fell down.

"I'll get the desert," Belle smiled and carefully got up from the table.

"I should help her," Edward excused himself and left after his sister. Nobody seemed to notice that he was halting.

As expected, Belle was waiting for him in the kitchen. Her hands were on her hips. He looked for support near the wall.

"Well I must say those high heels do come in handy from time to time," he commented.

She launched towards him and banged him against the wall with all the strength she possessed.

"Ouch! Baby, if you like it rough just tell me!"

"Touch my leg one more time and I'll break your hand in three!"

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Jesus, Edward, what has gotten into you? I mean we don't get along, but I'm your best friend's girlfriend!"

"In case you hadn't noticed Kurt cheated on you with your best friend."

"He is still my boyfriend!"

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You're shamelessly hitting on me!"

"So what? Everybody's doing it!"

She let him go and made a few steps back.

"No, not everyone. They all go for Charlotte…Only you do it and it is driving me crazy!"

She paused for a moment and then rethought what she had just said: 'Only you do it…'

Her eyes widened at him. "Oh my God…"

"What?" he looked at her.

"No-no-no…this is not happening. God!" how could she think that her brother might like her. "This is so wrong and sick!" she picked up the plates and wanted to leave. He placed himself in the doorway.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked her.

"You just stay away from me!" she didn't even look at him.

He was confused. When he walked back, Belle was sitting between his mother and Blair. Charles was on her seat. The dinner continued quietly. Charles asked him a few questioned her briefly answered. He wasn't a sports fan, not a brilliant student, not on any committee. He was just Edward.

When they had to leave Belle walked her father to the door.

"See, dad, it's not that bad."

"Of course not. Now take care, honey!" he kissed on the forehead. She left. Blair came.

"As you can see. I am not manipulating my daughter," she said.

"Our daughter," he corrected. "I still don't like this kid Edward."

She smiled. "Actually, he kinda reminds me of someone I used to know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Good night, Blair."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want the driver to take you to the hotel?" Pierre asked his wife.

"I'm fine."

"Marie," Edward said as he came in.

She went to him and caressed his cheek, pulling him closer to her so that she could whisper. Belle passed by them, but didn't look. His eyes widened at his mother's words. Before she left she looked at him one more time. "And you take good care of her."

He watched his mother leave. God knew when he would see her again.

* * *

_I just feel quiet tonight, which is not my style, but anyway. Tonight was just for observing. The verdict is far from being given._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_


	13. It ended on October 1

_Question: Is there going to be a WWIII?_

* * *

Charlotte had never felt the way she was feeling that Monday. She shyly walked down the hallway of Constance knowing everybody was looking at her. But they wouldn't dare do a thing to her. She was after all Charlotte Archibald. Or so she thought…Some girl tripped her. She fell flat on her face; her books around her; papers spread everywhere. She had bloody scratches on both knees and her white socks were damaged. Slightly looking up, she saw between her bangs the heel of Belle's shoe stepping on her literature essay. She groaned.

* * *

_Answer: We think it had already started._

* * *

"I'm telling you, man. When I'll see that little prick, I'm going to kill him!" Edward said while reading the newspaper.

"And how are you going to do that? Suffocate him with your hat?" Kurt asked in disbelief. He wasn't sure Ed knew how to punch.

"Ha! Ha! I forgot to laugh," he replied.

"I'm just saying: death by hat. It does have a terrifying ring to it, not to mention memorable."

"You're righ. Beating him up: not my style."

"Just leave him alone. You were the pig anyway."

"The girl wanted it, too," he defended himself. "She just didn't know. And since when did you care?"

"I don't" he shrugged.

"By the way how are you and Blair," he asked.

"I'm telling you. She's like a rollercoaster. She forbids me to talk to any girl, the next thing she doesn't call all day. I don't need that kind of stuff now."

"Well don't expect her to comfort you," Edward coldly said.

"Yes, but if she wants me that bad, then she should pay attention to my needs. I feel like I'm just an accessory."

Edward gave him a funny look. The guy sure wasn't afraid to show emotion. "I'm not in title to give any advice. You leave her or you bang her."

"That's just sick!" Kurt said.

"That's me," Edward smiled.

* * *

"Okay. So are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Rob asked his sister.

"I'm not as half as afraid of him as you are," May replied. "Now just go already!"

"Okay…" he unsurely left.

On his way to St. Jude's entrance, he bumped into Jane.

"Hey, Rob!" she cheerfully waved. She was so tall for her age; taller than him. Her hair was long, blonde and wavy.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Are you at St. Jude's?" she asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"That's so cool!" she continued. "I'm at Constance."

"I know," he said. "I mean…that's nice."

"Jane!" her sister called. She was the replica of Jane only that she had always kept her hair straight.

"Gotta," run she said.

"Bye," he waved.

When Rob entered the garden which linked the two institutes, Edward immediately spotted him. With menacing steps he went in his direction. Rob looked for a place to hide. Edward had already caught up with him.

"Hello, little R," Edward darkly said.

"Yes?" he tried to be calm.

"You've got some nerve there," Edward pushed him hardly in a corner. "I think you know what happens to people who defy me," he continued.

"I'd do it again anytime. You are nothing of what I imagined."

Edward pushed him again. "You've been warned." He left.

"Just stay away from my sister!" Rob yelled.

* * *

_Better watch your mouth there, Little R. you don't cross Montpassant because Montpassant might just cross you."_

* * *

It was the fifth time a door was slammed in Charlotte's face that day. She wouldn't take it any longer. She ran after Belle and grabbed her by the elbow. Belle turned around on her heels.

"Ouch!" she yanked her hand away. "Take your filthy hands off me!"

"B, this has to stop," she breathlessly said.

"Don't call me 'B'. Only my friends call me that!"

"I thought we were friends," she said.

"Were, until you slept with my boyfriend!" she narrowed her eyes and left.

Looking at her friend leave made her eyes teary.

"If you want it that way," she clutched her teeth and left.

* * *

_The offensive made a statement, but what will happen when the defensive will take attitude? Careful, B, you may have a won a battle, but war is not over yet._

* * *

Jenny unlocked the door. She was in a hurry. She needed to get some sketches she forgot home and had a meeting that afternoon. On top of all that, she had a school committee meeting. In her rush, she heard some footsteps in the other end of the apartment.

"Alex?" she called.

But it wasn't Alex. From behind the door appeared Erik.

"Erik?" she was confused.

"Hey, Jenny!" he said. "I've established with Alex that we go for tennis after school. I came for the tennis racquet, but I can't seem to find it."

"It's in the closet," she left her things on the couch and looked for it.

"Here," she gave it to him.

"Thanks. How are you by the way?" he asked her.

"Well you know me; always on the run. How about you?"

"Great, just great. Paris was a success."

"And how is Paolo?" she asked him of his boyfriend.

"Paolo is doing fine. Between jobs as usual. About that…I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could do dinner."

"Sure. I'll make a reservation for the three of us at-"

"No. I meant me, Alex and Paolo."

"Okay, "she cautiously said trying to grasp the information.

"You see, Jenny," Erik shyly said. "I'm kinda in love. I'm thinking about settling down."

"I don't think I understand."

"I want to marry Paolo," Erik finally said.

Jenny felt as if she had just been slapped on the face.

"C-congratulations…" she smiled.

"Thank you. For a moment there I thought you would freak out or something."

"Actually I gotta run. We'll talk later," she ran for the door and in the security of her car.

There she looked in the mirror and wiped the tears that were on her cheeks. In five minutes she was ready to start over again.

* * *

Belle was playing her violin in her room. Kurt was watching her from the bed. He knew the melody she was playing by heart. She stopped.

"I still don't think it is passionate enough."

"I think its fine."

"Really?" she sat on the bed next to him.

"Really," he softly kissed her.

She kissed back more passionately. Before he knew it he was on top of him unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait," he pulled away and caught her hands.

"What she asked?"

"Not like this. Sex is not the answer to our problems. I don't want you to seduce me."

"Then what do you want?" she folded her hands over her chest.

"Wait. Our relationship is as rocky as ever. I want to save what can be saved."

"So do I," she smirked and resumed to kissing his neck.

"I think you need time," he got up and started buttoning his shirt.

"Time for what?" she scoffed.

"To think if you can accept me back after what I did. Not because of your image or your reputation. I want you to think of you as a person. Good night, Belle," he closed the door.

Belle took her violin and started playing again. Later that day, she heard laughs from downstairs. She decided to go downstairs. Dorota was at the door.

"Dorota?"

"Miss Belle, I suggest you don't go downstairs."

"What's wrong, Dorota?" she asked.

"You will not like what you will see," she gravely said.

To her stupor, downstairs, in the living room, Blair and Charlotte were having tea. Blair was hysterically laughing.

"Belle, dear," she said. "You didn't tell me about the incident." She looked understandingly at Charlotte. "Charlotte told me all about it. Poor little thing," she caressed her hair. "No worries, I have decided to offer her the dress as a gift."

"Mom," Belle whispered and left the room.

"Belle!" her mother called.

"I'll go after her," Charlotte got up.

"Kids these days," Blair took a sip of her tea. When she looked up Dorota was disapprovingly looking at her. "What?"

"Belle!" Charlotte called. "Belle, wait!"

"What else do you want from me?" she turned with teary eyes. "You had already taken my boyfriend, now my mother. What do you want from me?!"

"I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine! I wanted to show how I feel when I know my best friend doesn't want me anymore. I am hurting too! I just want my friend back!" she replied.

"And this sure is a way to get me back," she wiped her tars with the back of her hand. She left for her room.

Charlotte left the penthouse. She propped her back against the door and shoved her hand in her pocket. She found there a peace of paper. She took her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," the voice on the other side answered.

"Sawyer?"

* * *

Charlotte was playing with her coffee cup while she waited for Sawyer. She didn't know why she had called him. She didn't know him that well and still she called. He took his seat in front of her.

"Thanks for coming," she said. "I had no idea who to turn to," she said.

"That bad, that you came to me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"So not funny," she said. "By the way, how are your mother and sister?"

"Fine. So tell me all about it."

"Well, it's about my best friend: Belle. I kinda slept with her boyfriend. But I was drunk. I really am not the kind of girl to do that. But when I drink…"

"And you drink often?"

"I try not to. I want to change."

"Because of what happened with your friend?"

"Especially because of that," she took a sip of coffee.

"Do you think you're ready? Because you just can't change in a day."

"I know, but I need her to trust me."

"I you're going to change, you should keep in mind that you are doing it for you and no one else."

"But Belle…" she ran a hand through her blonde locks. It was gesture she did when she was desperate.

"You friend needs time. If she loves this guy, then she first needs to forgive him. If she gets over that, then she'll realize…Give her time," he warmly said.

"Thanks, Sawyer," she smiled.

She then thoughtfully looked down at her Caramel Macchiato. She started twisting a lock of hair on her index finger. Sawyer looked at her. What she did was blameworthy, but she was truly desperate. She knew she was wrong and accepted it. She was so beautiful. Not only physically, but the way she bravely opened her heart to him made him understand what a beautiful soul she had. She had clear blue eyes, where he could see his reflection. Her long platinum blonde hair was dyed but it still glowed with perfection. She had long black lashes and every time she smiled she had that perfect innocent smiled; the kind with small dimples.

"You seem troubled enough," he said. "Let's talk about something else."

"What?"

"Tell me all about you…" he said.

"Well…" she timidly smiled.

* * *

Rob accompanied May to Vanessa's library to pick up some books.

"Do you want some coffee?" Rob said as they reached Starbucks.

May looked at her watch. "Sure."

They both entered the café and went towards the cash register and even thought it was crowded, May did spot Sawyer. She was confused because he saw him engaged in an animated conversation with Charlotte Archibald.

She patted Rob's shoulder. "Is that Sawyer?"

He looked in the direction she indicated. He blinked twice. "Is that Charlotte?"

They confusedly looked at each other and went in their direction. Sawyer was the first one to notice them. He brilliantly smiled.

"May! Rob!" he said and got up.

Charlotte shyly smiled regretting that they came and ruined their conversation.

"Hello, Sawyer," Rob said through his teeth. "Care to introduce us to your little friend?"

"Oh, yes. May, Rob, this is Charlotte…" he looked at her not knowing her last name.

"Archibald," she completed.

At that point Sawyer paused. He wanted to mentally slap himself. She was from the Upper East Side; she appeared only in her lingerie, slept with her best friend's boyfriend. She was Charlotte Archibald! The girl Rob kept talking about for the past year of is life. He looked in his friends' direction and gulped. Rob nodded.

"I'm May," she said to avoid the awkward moment. "I go to Constance too."

"Really?" Charlotte replied while scratching the back of her head. She felt dumb.

"And I am Robert, her brother," he charmingly smiled and shook her hand. He felt the blood boil in his veins as he touched her soft hand.

"A…would you like to sit with us?" Sawyer asked.

"I think-"May wanted to say.

"Sure!" Rob said. "What do you want to drink?

"A small tea maybe?" May said.

"Wow, man, I can't believe you knew her and didn't tell me. What kind of friend are you?" Rob asked.

"I didn't know she was the Charlotte Archibald. "I met her after that ridiculous parade…"

"I her underwear?!"

"Yeah. I had t help her and she was ashamed. I didn't think it was right to say."

"Okay, say I believe you. Now you're friends right?" he hopefully said.

"Sorta…" Sawyer replied.

"Sweet," he smirked. "You're going to help me with her, right?"

"I don't know…" he didn't want to get involved in their relationship or something.

"Then it's settled!" Rob excitedly said. He was already imagining himself by her side.

* * *

_What's this? Spy Jamie409 saw Charlotte Archibald in a small Starbucks in Brooklyn. Fortunately, Jamie sent us a picture. Who are the people in it? So did Upper East Side's spoiled princess left her ivory tower for shabby little Brooklyn. Something smells fishy…_

* * *

Belle was looking down at the cars and lights under her. They were so bright, that they blinded her. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she picked up her violin and placed it on her shoulder. She played the violin since she was four. The song, she knew it for almost seven years, but she still didn't think she played it right. She wanted more. She started playing again more feverish, more ardent. Her nails dug into the wood, while the bow almost cut through the strings. It was too hard and the bow slipped trough her finger. From behind she heard clapping.

She turned. Edward was leaning by the doorframe. "This is getting really weird," she said.

"You're trying too hard…" he said and came next to her. "Maybe it just doesn't work anymore…"

"What do you mean?" she frowned. She couldn't imagine she was paying attention to what Edward said.

"The song…it can't get any better. If you keep on forcing it, it will loose its magic; it's spark…" he played with her hair. She let him. Somehow it sent vibrations trough her whole body. "Just think about it," he quietly left. It was surprisingly odd for him.

She fell on the soft bed. She thought about Kurt and about Charlotte. Maybe there was something there…between them all along. Maybe sleeping together helped them. Perhaps it will help their relationship. The truth was that she still wanted him and besides that she missed her friend. For good or for worst Charlotte was still her friend. Edward was right she tried too hard and didn't let it flow naturally. She knew what to do.

She got up, picked some random clothes and her jacket. She ran down the hallway, but then she turned back for Edward's room. He was on his bed watching T.V.

"You're right!" she breathed and enthusiastically smiled.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Really! I'm going after Kurt now!" she left as fast as she came. His expression darkened. He got up and went by the window. With thoughtful eyes he looked at her run in the street and stop a taxi.

Charlotte was actually enjoying herself. May was very amiable, even though she was quiet. Her phone rang. 'I need to see you. Meet at our place. Please. B"

"Oh my God," her fingers brushed along her lips.

"What?" Rob asked.

"It's Belle!" she said. "She wants us to meet!" she looked in Sawyer's direction.

"That's great!" he smiled.

"I gotta go…"she got up. "Nice meeting you," she made a few steps. Before leaving she turned. "And, Sawyer thanks…"

She got in the first taxi and went to Central Park. She ran all the way to the small bench under the basswood tree. Belle was also running. They stopped to catch their breaths. Belle leaned on her for support.

"Charlotte…" she breathed." This is so…Messed up…"

"I…I know," her friend replied.

"But I'm ready to clean it up," she seriously said. "If you got over it, then I can."

"I love you, B Bass!" She hugged her.

"I love you, C Archibald!" she replied. "Oh my God! I gotta find Kurt!" she yelled.

"Go!" her friend encouraged her.

She left running as before. Charlotte looked at her.

"Kurt…" she whispered and looked up at the sky. Even though New York's buildings were high, she could still the star sky.

Kurt was in his room playing with a small ball. He heard someone knocking at the door. Actually it was more like someone trying to break in. He carefully left his room. Jane was giggling in her room. She went after him.

"It's Belle…" she tried to be serious.

"Belle?" he went downstairs.

Belle was studying her reflection in the shinny golden door knob. Kurt opened the door.

"Kurt," she breathed.

"Belle…" he let her in.

She nervously walked in the house and stopped in the hallway. She started to crackle her knuckles.

"Belle?" he looked puzzled.

"Kurt, what happened today…what happened before today…it was all wrong. Not only on your behalf, but on my behalf also. I think it happened because we were both influenced by the others. And trying to be the person they wanted us to be made us forget about who we are. We forced ourselves…Or I for one forced myself. I don't want to do that anymore…it's pushing you away. I don't want that. I want things to go naturally."

He studied her. He had forgotten the Belle in front of him now. But maybe he was the one that changed…"Belle I-"he lost his words. He couldn't let her go now; not after she had fallen so many times. He pulled her closer and gently kissed her.

"I love you, Kurt van der Woodsen. Always had, always will…"

"I love you too…" he shrugged.

"That's so romantic!" they heard Jane's voice sigh. They both looked up. The twins were kneeling so that they could see them better from the top of the staircase.

"Get out of here! Scram!" they heard Serena's voice. She was peaking from behind the kitchen door. She innocently smiled when they looked at her and went back. He looked down at her again. She rewarded him with her trademark smirk. They both went upstairs.

_Good news, Upper East Siders, you can calmly leave you bomb shelters. On September 30, a peace flag is fluttering._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_


	14. Cast Interview! Bethany Joy Galeotti

Cast Interview

Reporter: Today we are interviewing Bethany Joy Galeotti, the actress who plays shy May Humphrey in Gossip Girl reloaded. In comparison to her character, Bethany wasn't shy at all. She gladly said 'yes' to our interview without hesitation. So tell me, Bethany, how is playing in Gossip Girl reloaded?

Bethany: It's amazing. The cast is great and the directors are very creative. I have already worked with some of the actors on the set a few times. With some not, but we're getting along very well.

Reporter: So tell us a little about May.

Bethany: My opinion about May is that she is little and hateful.

Reporter: Why is that?

Bethany: Well she is full of prejudice, but I think that underneath it all she is just jealous of them. She is too proud to accept that, which on the other hand is a good thing. She doesn't have a lot of friends and has a hard time making them because she is so quiet all the time. And then when you ask her something she gets bitchy.

Reporter: Way to talk about your character…

Bethany: I don't view people like her good, even though she is meant to be seen like that.

Reporter: So you can't say you have much in common with her?

Bethany: Not much at all…What pisses me off the most is her relationship with Sawyer. I mean how can you lose a guy like him?

Reporter: And to whom is she losing him to?

Bethany: I can't tell you that. You'll just have to watch. I promise you it will be big.

Reporter: I am sure we can't wait. Thank you for your time. Next time we'll have a double interview with the van der Woodsen twins.


	15. The Games We Play

Charlotte was tangled up in her white sheets with strawberries on them. Her cell phone rang. Her hand outstretched from the warmness of her bed and grabbed it. Without checking the caller ID she answered.

"Morning, B."

"You so cannot believe this!" Belle's energetic voice said. After taking a bite from her fruit salad she continued. "It's so disgusting and shameless."

"Ed," Charlotte said in a bored tone.

"Exactly! I couldn't close an eye last night. I kept hearing moans and screams through the wall."

"Ew…" she got up.

"And that's not all. At about two or so, the slut left. Something like half an hour passed and just when I was almost asleep another one came. Another round of screams and moans until half past four, I think."

Charlotte spit the toothpaste in the sink. "I didn't need to start my morning with this. Thanks a lot, B," she scoffed.

"At least you had a morning to start…" she rolled her eyes. "Gotta go, Casanova wanna-be is coming. Meet me at the Met?"

"As always," Charlotte closed her phone. She smiled. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

May was sitting on a stool drinking her morning tea. She kept thinking about Charlotte. Sawyer seemed to like her as a person. That she could not understand. She felt disturbed by the bond that had formed between them.

"So what do you think? This one? Or that one?" Rob asked. He showed her two identical ties.

"Are you serious?" her eyes widened.

He nodded.

"They're identical," she took a sip of her tea.

"No, they're not. This one has five stripes; the other one has only four."

She couldn't believe he was serious. "The one with four."

"Why?" he closely looked at it.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I like even numbers."

"Okay," he threw the other one away.

"Why so careful all of a sudden?" she suspiciously asked.

"I have to look my best for the meeting with Charlotte."

She almost choked on her tea. "You have a meeting with her?"

"Well, we'll say 'hello' to each other when we'll meet at school."

She nodded disapprovingly. "Forget I asked."

* * *

Alexander was getting ready to leave. His mother was running around the house as usual. She caught up with him while he was putting on his shoes. She was counting a pile of about twenty keys.

"So, mom, dad said something about having dinner with him and Paolo," Alex said.

She paused. "Just the three of you."

"I want you to come too."

"Why?" she looked up at him.

"I'd feel more comfortable with you there," he shyly said.

"Is there something wrong with Paolo?"

"No, it's just…" he begged her from his eyes. "I want you to be there."

She cupped his cheeks and lovingly looked at him. She tiptoed and kissed him. "I love you"

He softly kissed her cold hand. "I love you too."

They both went downstairs and out of the building. There they went in different directions.

"Hey, mom!" he called after her. She looked back. "What day is today?"

"Wednesday!" she shouted back.

"Wednesday…" he said to himself.

* * *

_Spotted: BB and CA_ walking _arm in arm on their way to school. Whoever said that a friendship wouldn't be complete without its misunderstandings was righ. From what I can see from my observing point, C and B are back stronger than ever._

* * *

"So you're coming tonight, aren't you?" Belle looked at Charlotte.

"Tonight…"she vaguely said.

"It's my sleepover party! My annual sleepover…" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh that…Sorry. I thought we weren't tenth graders anymore…"

"What are you saying? You know my sleepovers…"

"Yeah, I do. It's going to be fun."

They approached school.

"So if you're coming, my list is almost complete….Sasha Taras moved back to Ukraine which means I have one empty bed. Who to ask?..."

In the crowd of girls, Charlotte recognized one. Her face lightened up.

"I have an idea…" she tugged onto Belles sleeve.

"Hey!" she greeted May. The girl looked at her in amazement. "Belle, this is May Humphrey. May, this is Belle Bass."

Belle stared at May.

"Hi," May awkwardly said.

Belle continued to stare." Could you excuse us for a minute?"

She pulled Charlotte away.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Brooklyn?!"

"Come on, Belle. She's really nice. One of Sawyer's friends."

"The Brooklyn guy?!"

"Sawyer," she corrected her.

Belle studied her for a moment, then they both walked to her.

"Hey, I'm organizing a sleepover party and I was wondering if you would like to come?" she said with forced sweetness.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Charlotte interfered. "It would be a great opportunity to bond."

May looked from Charlotte to Belle and back. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'll think about it," she left.

Belle was infuriated. She wanted to go after her and teach her a lesson. Charlotte stopped her.

"How dare she? Any girl from New York would kiss my feet for an invitation and she'll think about it? Why I ought to…"

"No, B, please. Just give her time. She's very shy."

"Since when did you start caring so much?" she suspiciously looked at her.

"These people from Brooklyn, they're not that bad. And she has been in our class for three years and we have never spoken to her."

Belle looked at her. "You may be in a 'Brooklyn-guy-interest' phase, but Belle Bass does not do charity! I'm going to give her until lunch."

"Thanks, B!" she hugged her friend.

* * *

"So we're going out tonight?" Ed asked wile he pulled a smoke from his cigarette. They were on the roof top.

"That's the plan. It's not like you come over every night," Kurt replied.

"I know, but Belle has that stupid sleepover and Blair insisted that she threw it at our place. The hotel would have been much more fun."

"So last night. I and Belle…We got back together."

Edward became more serious. "So I hear."

"She said that you made her understand things a lot better. Thanks."

Edward looked back at his friend. "You have nothing to thank me for. If you want to thank someone, thank her for madly loving you," he threw his cigarette down on some unfortunate student's head. "Let's go."

* * *

_What's troubling Edward Montpassant? Could it be a 'she'? Never…I have to admit, I surprise myself sometimes._

* * *

Chuck was playing with his pen. When he looked up, he dropped it.

"Blair," he greeted his ex-wife. "Long time, no see. What brings you to my humble little office?"

"May I sit?" she asked.

"Please do. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks. You are very kind."

"Did something happen with Belle?"

"No. Why should there?"

"A couple of strange happenings occurred: you in my office and you acting civil towards me when we're not in public…Add them all up."

"As you had guessed. It is about my daughter," she said.

"What happened?"

"Chuck, I want you to leave her alone. Don't get me wrong. What I am trying to say is stop making her think I'm a manipulative witch."

"I never did that."

"Didn't you make her doubt moving in with me?"

"I did it, because I want her to be smart and analyse."

"And what hidden intentions could I have? I'm her mother!'

"And I'm her father. But you had never let me be. And seriously sometimes I think you have never wanted to be."

"That's a lie and you know it! I had never denied you. Never! You were too busy here! You pushed us away!"

He paused and looked at her. "I had never pushed my daughter away, nor will I ever do it," he calmly got up.

She proudly rose from her seat; shoulders straight; chin high. "That's all I had to say. Good day," she coldly said.

She twisted on her heels and went for the door.

"However, I did push away my wife; the only woman I had ever loved. I'll forever regret that."

She wanted to turn back, but it would be useless. The door gently slammed behind her.

* * *

Rob kept rubbing his back as he waited for May to come for lunch.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked him when she arrived.

"Nothing much. Just that nobody picked me for teams in sports and when we played dodge ball, I was the main target."

"Sorry, Rob. I know it is my fault," she regretfully said.

"Don't sweat it. So how was your day?" he opened his soda can.

"Well, it was kinda weird. Belle and Charlotte invited me to this sleepover party and-"

Rob chocked on his drink. "What? Really?! And what did you say?!"

"I said I'd think about it…"

"What?! You need to call them ASAP and say 'yes'!"

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because: 1) you only get an invitation to Belle's sleepover only if you're royalty or something, 2) it's good to make friends and 3) it is a perfect opportunity for you to talk to Charlotte about me!"

"I don't know…"

"That's them!" he jumped and yelled. "Call them!" he raised her hand up.

Both Belle and Charlotte came in their direction.

"Hey, Rob!" Charlotte cheerfully said.

"Yes?" Belle looked straight at May.

"Hey, Charlotte," Rob replied just as he rehearsed.

They all looked at May. "Oh…" she said. "I thought about your invitation and I'd like to come."

"Great. See you there at seven!" Charlotte said.

Belle smirked.

"Bye, Charlotte!" Rob said.

* * *

_Finally I've got a copy of the list for the annual Bass sleepover. Nothing special, but what I expected. One thing caught my eye; one name to be more precise: May Humphrey. Who is this girl? Someone send me the details._

* * *

Charlotte calmly sipped her tea while watching some ducks on the lake. It was getting colder. Her cheeks were of a childish blush. She looked adorable. She glanced again at the entrance. He still didn't come. She concentrated on her tea.

"Sorry for being late."

She turned and smiled when Sawyer arrived.

"No problem. Have a seat. I brought a very good Japanese tea," she offered him the cup.

"Thanks. So how did it go with your friend?"

"Great. She was determined to make up everything. I consider myself so lucky."

"That's nice, but don't be too enthusiastic."

"Why?"

"Well, what you did was wrong, but it wasn't entirely your fault. Your friend was very harsh and preferred her boyfriend over her friend. I'm not saying not to be friends with her, but keep a little distance. Don't let her get to you."

"I don't understand," she looked at him with confused eyes.

"You're such a naïve girl…" he patted her soft hair. She blushed.

His phone rang. He looked at it.

"I have to go," he said. She looked disappointed. "It's May. Traffic is killer. She needs a lift."

"You two have been friends for a longtime…"

"It's more than that," he smiled. "Gotta run. Thanks for the tea! See you later…"

Charlotte sighed. She finally understood. He loved May.

* * *

_Is it just me or is there something about Brooklyn that brings our Upper East Siders there…or sometimes it may be someone._

* * *

Alexander pulled his car in a small parking pace. He nervously got out. He walked and walked until he saw it: Of Dragons and Dragonflies. He looked at his reflection in the smoky glass. He almost wanted to leave, but instead he decided to go in. There was nobody at the counter, although he did hear voices from between the shelves. In the other end of the room, sitting on a high chair was Capitu.

"And the glass slipper fitted Cinderella perfectly. No other girl had ever had such a small and delicate foot. The prince immediately recognized her. They had a big beautiful wedding that lasted three days and three nights. She then moved to the palace and there they lived happily ever after. The End."

She smiled at the little girls that were around her. They were all eating brownies. She saw Alex.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," she replied.

"Hello!" all five girls waved at him.

"Capitu, tell us another story!" one of the little girls said.

"Perhaps another time Alyssa," she softly said.

"Why not now?"

"She can't because her boyfriend is here," her friend said.

"Really?"

"No. Alex is just a friend," she quickly said.

"Really?" Alyssa looked at Alex.

"Yes," he went down so that he could be at the same level with them.

"Then why did you come here?" the other girl asked.

"For the story," he replied.

"Story hour is over," Capitu said.

"For the brownies?"

"I don't have anymore."

"Then, I'll just have to come up with a better excuse to see you next time."

She looked at him with her piercing blue eyes as if she expected more. She wasn't impressed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes…Alexander, these are: Alyssa, Phoebe, Jordan, Maya and Juanita. Girls, this is Alex."

"So why aren't you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alyssa asked.

Both of them were caught off guard. He looked at Capitu, but she looked away.

"He hasn't asked her out yet!" Phoebe explained.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Because she's probably busy," he replied.

"No, she's not. Ask her!" Phoebe said.

"Would you like to go to a film?" he shyly asked her.

"I'm busy," she shortly replied.

"See? I'm out of luck," he sighed.

"Come on, Capitu. Go out with Alex!" they all cheered.

"Yes! Go on!"

"Say 'yes'!"

"Okay…" she finally said. "Would you look at the time? You girls should go home and do your homework," she said.

"Okay," the all scoffed.

"You do have a way with kids."

"I read to them from time to time. Occasionally they buy…"

"Business isn't that successful, is it?" he emphatically smiled.

She frowned. "We can manage."

"Well, I came here for a book," he said.

"What kind?"

"Don Casmuro perhaps?" he smiled.

"Um…Wait a moment," she took a key and opened a shop window. She carefully looked at the titles. She picked the book. "Here," she offered it.

"Thanks," he paid. "Pick you up at seven?"

"You weren't serious, were you?"

"I wasn't?" he frowned. "Well I am."

"Why should I go out with you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I didn't want to say this, but I know people like you…People from the other part…"

"True enough. Still, what if I surprise you?"

"I highly doubt it. But why would you?"

"Because I live an hour away from here and I came at three o'clock when traffic is murder which means two hours to get here; two hours to get back. Sacrificed four hours for one half an hour with you."

"Hm…One chance. Friday at seven sharp not a minute earlier, not a minute later," she said.

"Understood," he took his book and left.

She leaned on her elbows and looked after him. A smiled was dancing on her lips.

"Sneaky uptowner…"

* * *

May waited patiently for the lift to reach the last floor. She held her blue sleeping bag tight. She didn't know exactly why she was going, but there she was. An old and friendly maid showed her to where the other girls were. Besides her there were another four: Candy and Miranda, Charlotte and of course Belle.

"May, you're here!" Charlotte greeted.

"Nice of you to come. Have a Martini with us," Belle softly said showing her a small table of drinks and sweets.

"I think I'll just have water," she unsurely said.

"Nonsense," Belle smiled. "What's one Martini? We're just fooling around," she poured her a glass. "Here. Drink."

She gently sipped. She didn't like it. It burned her neck, but she forcedly smiled.

"And now ladies…I have prepared for you the most elite treatment. Massage, make-up, hair-styling and manicure/pedicure," Belle proudly opened the doors to another room. "Not to mention dress-up."

The next two hours, May had a massage, a manicure and a pedicure, make-up, not to mention some new clothes. She felt like fainting when she looked at the prices. It was all too glamorous; everything around her. She felt out of place. After the beauty treatment was done, Belle said.

"Now let's play some truth or dare."

It was surprisingly awkward for May to hear how Belle lost her virginity, how Charlotte admitted she had fantasies with the math teacher and to see Candy pick a cherry out of Miranda's mouth using her lips.

"Now, May. Truth or dare?" Belle asked her.

"Truth?" she shyly said.

"Is it true that you are still a virgin?" she asked.

May gulped. "Yeah…"

They all started laughing. Only Charlotte patted her and said. "Good for you."

"Okay, girls. Charlotte, truth or dare?" she asked. "You used up your truth so I guess it is a dare. I dare you to call Chase Ashwood from St. Honour Prep, flirt with him on the phone and ask him to meet at a club."

Charlotte smirked. "Give me the number."

May was shocked. "She's not really going to call, is she?"

"You bet she is!" Miranda giggled.

"Hey, Chase," she seductively said. "How are you? Do you know who this is? Charlotte Archibald. Yeah, that Charlotte Archibald. I'm good…kinda lonely…yeah it's just me dressed in my black baby-doll with no underwear…"

They all tried to stop themselves from laughing.

"You want to come over…" she looked at them. They all nodded disapprovingly. "Maybe we could go somewhere for drink and later at your place…That's good. Meet you there," she closed the phone.

The all started laughing.

"Okay, so what now?" Charlotte said.

"Now, we get out of here and meet him, of course!" Belle said.

They all jumped for their coats.

"Charlotte, we're not really meeting this guy, are we?" May worriedly asked.

"Relax, May, nothing's going to happen. It's just girls' fun. That's all."

* * *

Both Edward and Kurt were sitting on the smooth leather couches in the club.

"Nice place…" Kurt said.

"Yeah. Should I call an entertainer for us?" Edward asked while looking at the single and desperate women at the bar.

Kurt looked at them. "Nah…"

"Suit yourself," Edward took another sip from his whisky.

Just then, the doors opened and the five girls made their entrance in the club. They searchingly looked.

"Oh, my God. There he is!" Belle pointed.

Chase Ashwood was the son of a very important politician. He was tall bald with black skin. He had the allure and aura of an artist. They all laughed at him.

"Should I go talk to him?" Charlotte asked.

"First, lets get another round of Martinis and then we'll see," Belle said. She practically shoved the glass in May's hands.

She already felt tipsy and the lights of the club made her feel dizzy. Her head hurt. She almost tripped.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked.

"She's fine," Belle caught her. "Now, how about a dare?"

"I don't think so…" she said.

"It's harmless. You just go to Chase and ask him his number."

"No!"

"Come on, just one simple question."

She finally went although she wasn't sure about it. They all watched as she tried to talk to him. Obviously she was stuttering. Belle watch with satisfaction as she turned her down and told her to go away.

"I'm done!" she said.

"No, honey, don't be upset now."

"I've made a fool of myself."

"Sometimes it happens."

"Well, truth or dare, Belle?" she asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to go and kiss him!"

Belle looked at the others and walked up to Chase. She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him long and hard.

Kurt winced. "Is that Belle?" he pointed to his girlfriend.

Upon looking at her, Edward smirked. "It sure as hell is," he said.

Kurt got up and walked up to them. She pushed away from Chase.

"Kurt!" she cried. "This guy, I don't even know him, he tried to grope me!"

Kurt was now confused. He looked at Chase. "Is this true?"

"No, man, she directly came to me!" Chase said.

"He's lying! Oh, Kurt!" she cried. By that time all the girls came.

Kurt punched Chase.

"What is your problem?" Chase yelled.

"Stay away from girlfriend!" he said.

"God, you are a bunch of weirdoes. I'm out of here," he quietly left without looking at Charlotte.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" he asked his girlfriend.

"It's my sleepover and we've decided to go out."

"And I believe this would be a truth or dare?" Edward interfered.

Belle glared at Edward. "May dared me," she pointed to May who was avoiding Edward's gaze. He was no longer interested in her.

"I dare you, May, to make out with Ed," she pointed at him. May didn't move.

"I have an even better one," Ed said looking at Belle. "Make out with Kurt."

"He's my boyfriend," Belle said before Kurt.

"So what? You made out with some guy minutes ago," Edward replied.

"She won't have the courage anyway," Belle folded her hands over her chest.

Everybody was looking at May. The music was so loud, the lights so blinding. She had just been humiliated. Charlotte looked at her mouthing 'No'. Belle was sure she won't do it. Edward was somewhere in the dark. Kurt was confused. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and jumped to kiss him.

"Hey, wait a-"she already pushed her tongued down his throat. She wasn't a good kisser. The kiss was strange and wet. She pulled away. Belle was fuming.

"I've had enough of these games. Play them by yourselves!" she went for the entrance.

"May, wait!" Charlotte called for her, but Belle caught her hand.

"Let her leave," she stressed each word.

Charlotte frowned at her friend. She then looked at Kurt who was trying to excuse himself. Belle wrapped her arms around him and softly kissed him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"Since everyone is here, may I suggest we order another round of drinks?" Edward said.

"That's a great idea," Belle said from Kurt's arms.

* * *

_Spotted: May Humphrey, dressed in a Cacharel coat, Prada boots and Louis Vuitton bag. A tear rolling down her cheek. When you want a tour of the wild side of life, this is what you get. Some eat, some are eaten…But don't worry, M, we all appreciate your courage._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_Sawyer pulled his monocycle in the driveway. He looked up at her. She got up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered. "I want to go home."

* * *


	16. Exclusive Cast Interview Olsen Twins

Exclusive cast interview with the Olsen twins!

Reporter: As I had promised, I had finally got a hold of the van der Woodsen twins. Who said the Ashley and Mary-Kate Olsen left the film industry was wrong. They are now interpreting Jane and Rebecca in Gossip Girl reloaded. So tell me, girls, a little about this new project.

Mary-Kate: Who should go first?

Ashley: I'll go first. So the truth is that we missed being on the screens and most of all we missed being together on them. I was the one that proposed Mary-Kate this comeback and she immediately said 'yes'.

Mary-Kate: That's true. We are more excited than ever about this project.

Reporter: So tell us a little bit about your characters?

Ashley: Well I play Jane. She is the happy side of the twins because we look alike, but we are absolutely different. So she is just your everyday hyper blonde. She is friendly and sweet, although she is a little naïve for her own good and she can't say 'no'.

Mary-Kate: Whereas Rebecca is the more down to earth one. She is very preoccupied by her image and her family's image. She cares a lot for her family and may seem inflexible, but actually she is just your average troubled teenager.

Reporter: And how are you getting along with the others?

Mary-Kate: Well we get well with all of them, especially Chad and Sophia.

Ashley: Yeah, Chad is helping us a lot. Even though we have already played in various productions we still have lots to learn.

Mary-Kate: At the beginning it was confusing event for them to tell which was which since we dressed alike.

Ashley: That's because Jane wants to be more like Rebecca, and in some episodes we appear only in our uniforms.

Reporter: I don't think there's a problem for them to make a difference. From what I can see Ashley dyed her hair black. A very nice colour…

Ashley: It is. Well even the role requested it. So I guess that in a few episodes or so you will see why Jane will dye her hair.

Reporter: Why exactly?

Ashley: Because-

Mary-Kate: You'll just have to watch and find out by yourselves!

Reporter: Okay, these were the Olsen twins. Next time we'll hear from Sawyer Abrams!


	17. Welcome to the Funhouse!

Charlotte zipped her grey jacket as she left the penthouse. She told Belle that she wanted to drop by home to check up on her father. It was a lie. She was going to Sawyer. She felt guilty for what happened to May. She imagined that he already knew, but she wanted to make sure he wasn't upset with her. Rain started. She opened her umbrella.

He was waiting for her on the steps of the coffee shop.

"Hey," she jumped under the shelter. The space between them was very small. He looked down at her. "How about we go in?"

"No, I'm fine here. What do you want?"

"I want to talk about last night. I want you to know that it is not my fault."

"You know, when May told me about going, I was glad. I was hoping that you will take care of her; be her friend. Some friend you turned out to be."

"That's not true. All she did, she did it because she wanted to."

"You know that isn't to. She did it because she was forced to by the circumstances. What would have happened to her if she didn't? You would have made fun of her!"

"That's not true! We're not like that!"

"And you said you wanted to change. Some changes you've made…"

"Stop judging me. I though you understood."

"Understood what?"

"That once you have a reputation, it's hard to change. I thought you understood what I'm going through."

"I can't seem to understand it now."

"That's because you're blinded by her. You are blinded by some girl who doesn't even love you."

"You don't know of my feelings!"

"That's because you never let me! You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you because you won't let me. And I…"

She nervously walked around. "I want to know. For some reason I want to know. Strange, isn't it? For an Upper East Sider....I guess I was wrong about you."

He continued to stare at her not knowing what to say. The wind blew over their faces. She pulled her air back and reopened her umbrella.

"Goodbye," she said and left.

"Charlotte…" he whispered.

* * *

The limousine left Belle in front of St. Jude's entrance. She wanted to speak with Kurt. The driver got out of the car and held his umbrella for her.

"Thank you," she said.

She proudly walked up to the entrance and to her utter disappointment, Edward was there. She frowned and wanted to leave.

"Hey!" he called after her.

She kept walking. He caught up with her.

"I willingly avoided you," she said.

"Quit it, Bass, you know you love me," he smirked.

"You wish…" she rolled her eyes.

"Upset about happened with Humphrey and Kurt?" he asked her.

"Not at all," she lied. "Kurt loves me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Her lips deflected. "Unlike you, Ed, I know the feeling of being loved, so yeah, I think he loves me."

"Belle Bass, always so confident…" he played with her hair.

"Just what do you want?"

"Besides the pleasure of breathing the same air as you; I have a proposition that you will like."

"Oh really?" she looked at him.

"Really. I have taken to notice that you also dislike the Humphrey brothers."

"Well not actually. I kinda appreciate her brother," she looked at where his bruise used to be.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could arrange something for them."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not something too drastic," he said. "Just enough so they will know who they are dealing with."

"Honestly, I don't see why? Are you by any chance bored?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you know me: place to be, people to destroy…"

"That was so not funny. I'm not interested," she wanted to leave.

"Then you won't mind letting me borrow the girls' locker room key?" he asked.

She looked back at him. She didn't know if she should give it or not. She looked for it in her pocket. Her blood ran cold. She lost it. She looked at him. The smirk on his face said it all. Her eyes looked at his hand where the little key with a red string laid.

"You are so bad…" she said.

"You like me bad," he smirked.

"Ugh," she twisted on her heels and left.

* * *

Dan Humphrey was looking down at the lake. His reflection was stained by the thin raindrops. His hand was freezing on his umbrella.

"No, Spot, wait!" she heard a woman's cry.

When he turned to his left he saw a Dalmatian dog sniffing the wet pavement. His owner was pulled by the leash behind him. It didn't take him long to recognize her. She was Serena van der Woodsen; as gangly as ever. Her jacket was unzipped, her scarf wasn't knotted. The umbrella was barely covering her loose hair. A flash of surprise stroke his whole being.

"Serena?" he asked.

She looked up. "Dan? Oh my God, Dan!" she said and gripped the leash. "Spot, come here!" the dog obediently came back. "Hey!" she said trying to recompose herself.

"Hi," he said.

"How are you, it's been a while since I've seen you," she said.

"I'm fine. Working on a new project…" he said. "How are you? I see you have a dog…" he looked at the animal which was hopping around them.

"Yeah, well the twins wanted him badly. I guess I ended up taking care of him. I'm fine, kids are growing up…I'm getting older…"

"You look good," he said. "Um...well, it was nice seeing you. I have to…get writing!" he finally said.

"And I have to take the beast home so…nice talking to you."

They stared at each other and then tried to go in opposite direction, a thing that turned out pretty hard since they kept bumping into each other. Finally they passed. He shyly turned and looked after her.

May needed to get to the school's gym. She passed through the common courtyard. She saw Kurt looking at her. How embarrassing…she looked at the ground and covered her face with her hair. Just then, Belle reappeared by Kurt's side.

"Hey, Kurt," she said.

She didn't notice her. He was still looking and Belle saw it. She frowned. He winced.

"Belle, hi."

She pulled his face down and kissed him. May was long gone.

* * *

The girls were going to play volleyball. They all looked menacingly at May. She shyly asked the coach to let her stay on the bench. The woman turned out to be surprisingly understanding. She thought she got away and took a notebook and started doodling. How wrong was she…

* * *

"Time out!"

Rob heard the coach's whistle as his head hit the floor. His body was aching. He felt dizzy. He felt a metallic salty taste on his panting lips. After running his fingers over his nose he saw them scarlet red.

"I think he broke his nose!" some boy called.

"Humphrey!" he saw the coach. "Are you okay?"

"Coach?" he said.

"How many fingers do you see?" he asked showing him three fingers.

"Six…" he said.

"Get up, son! Go to the nursery!" the coach whistled again.

Barley standing on his own legs, he crawled out of the gym.

* * *

Serena was drying her hair. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't the girl she used to be.

"Dan…" she said for herself.

The phone rang. Upon briefly checking the caller's id she answered.

"Hello, Nate," she said. "Yeah, sure. We're still on for tonight. You'll be late? Oh, no problem…call me before you get here! Bye…"

* * *

When Rob came back from the nursery. He was feeling much better. He didn't totally break his nose. The courtyard was crowded.

"What's happening?" he asked a fellow classmate.

"Dunno, someone stole some girl's earrings and now it seems that someone stole Arthur Fitch's watch while he was at gym. The headmistress wants to do a search of everybody's bag and locker."

"Do you know who stole it?" Rob asked.

"No idea."

* * *

Alexander checked with his watch: seven p.m. sharp. He proudly knocked.

Vanessa opened the door. "Alex?" she confusedly asked him.

"Hi, is Capitu here?" he asked.

"Y-yes…She's in the kitchen. Do you want to come in?"

Just then, Capitu came. She caught his wrist and pulled him out.

"I'm going out!" she called back.

"Okay…"Vanessa was still confused.

"Hello?" He looked at her.

"Hello," she had a very serious look.

"How are you?"

"Fine. You are on time. What film are we seeing?"

"Well…I thought we will decide there…" he said as they reached the car.

"So you don't have a plan for tonight," he tone was again harsh.

"N-no?"

He realized he didn't open her car door. He rushed to the other side, but she stopped him.

"I can handle myself."

"Okay…" he started having second thought as he slipped behind the wheel.

* * *

Jane and Rebecca were sprawled on the living room floor looking at magazines and eating candy. Kurt came downstairs.

"Hey, where's mom?" he asked them.

"She left," Rebecca answered.

"She was very pretty!" Jane dreamingly added.

"Did she meet up with her friends?" he warily asked.

"Actually, I think she was going on a date…" Jane said.

Rebecca exchanged looks with her brother. "I don't know…" she continued.

Kurt was still perturbed by the new. "Hey, I'm going out. Why don't you invite some friends over so you won't get lonely?"

"Bye, Kurt!" he heard the before closing the door.

Pulling out his cell-phone, he dialed Belle's number.

"Hi, you have reached Belle Bass. I must be busy right now, so call me later, okay? Bye!"

He sighed. He pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket and continued his walk into the cold autumn night.

* * *

"Gin," Rob smirked revealing his cards.

"Damn you!" May said.

"You continue playing. I'm going to get something to drink!" he got up and went for the kitchen.

"So Capitu is out with Alex?" May asked Sawyer as they continued to play.

"Yeah, isn't it awkward?" Sawyer replied.

"I don't think so. He is pretty okay for a spoiled brat," she snorted.

He frowned remembering Charlotte's words. "Yeah, so not all of them are the same."

She raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, they are."

"Maybe you have prejudice…" he tried.

"I think it is the other way around," she harshly said. "Gin."

She got up and went after her brother. Sawyer dropped his cards. One way or another he was trying to defend Charlotte. What was worst was that he didn't know why.

* * *

After Belle carefully tidied up her room, she looked for Edward. He was on his bed watching TV. Cookie was next to him.

"Haven't you heard about knocking?" he calmly said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're the one to talk." Cookie barked. "Ugh, dog in bed. That's just disgusting!"

"You're hurting Cookie's feelings here," he said.

"Who said I was talking about her?"

He grimaced. "What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that I am having a little reunion with the girls here. Don't crash."

He got up. "Actually I have plans for tonight. But thank you for your concern."

He left. Belle looked at Cookie. The dog barked again

"No, you're a bitch," Belle hissed.

After leaving the room she realized she just talked to a dog.

"God, I'm too stressed!"

* * *

"So did you like the film?" Alex asked.

"It was okay," Capitu said.

"Just so you know I've never seen anyway fight for the last caramel flavoured popcorn in my life…" he smiled.

"Well, I like my popcorn with caramel," she replied.

"I kinda had fun…" he said looking in a different direction.

"I guess I did too."

They continued to walk until the care. The drive home was quiet. He was nervous when he stopped the car. He didn't know how to say.

"Look, the evening went okay…I guess you deserve some brownies," she took out of her bag little box. It was filled with brownies.

"Thanks," he smiled.

She opened the door.

"Maybe another time?" he called.

She frowned for a moment. "Maybe."

* * *

"So you never got around telling me how did the sleepover go?" Rob asked May while they were returning home.

"Well since I returned home the same night, what do you think?"

"Guess you didn't speak to Charlotte about me…" he sighed.

"No, Rob, I didn't! She was too busy flirting with some guy she didn't even know. She is just another cheap slut. Thought you should know."

"You are always exaggerating," he said as he opened the door.

"Your principal called," Dan said as they both came. "She said she found in your lockers some stolen items."

They were both perplexed.

"You're grounded!" Dan was really upset.

* * *

Slow update...finals period.


	18. Cast Interview! Shane West

Reporter: As I promised last time, I finally got a catch of the rebellious Sawyer Abrams, who is portrayed in the series by Shane West. How are you, Shane?

Shane West: I'm fine. A little cold since we've just finished shooting, but I'm fine.

Reporter: So tell us a little about your character.

Shane West: Well, Sawyer is the eldest child of Vanessa Abrams. He lives in Brooklyn, so he belongs to the other extreme, but that had never bothered him. He is very carefree and friendly and I think that is because of the education his mother gave him.

Reporter: I see. And how do you get along with your mother and sister?

Shane West: Actually, very well. Especially with 'my mother'.

Reporter: And how about the others from the cast?

Shane West: Good.

Reporter: And what is your opinion on the relationship between him and May?

Shane West: Just like Sawyer, I'm not that good with relationships. I think it is wrong that he keeps on waiting for and refuses to think of any other girl as a potential love interest. I don't know if they're meant to be or not. I just know that he may be very surprising at times.

Reporter: Did I hear correctly that there is something going on between you and Sara Paxton?

Shane West: Me and Sara? Nothing going on except that we have recently became very good friends.

Reporter: Not even on the screen?

Shane West: I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no…You'll just have to watch.

Reporter: That was Shane West. Next time we will talking with Shane's 'sister' Capitu Abrams.


	19. Rouge, Moulin Rouge Preview

Rouge, Moulin Rouge Preview

* * *

And as they sat there in the dim lighted hallway all the memories of the night came back to her. He had taken his hat off. Her hair was a mess, the fake beauty spot she had on her cheek was long lost. Black lines of mascara were smeared over her cheeks and under her eyes. He came up to her and looked at her. Her hands went behind his head and untied his mask. She took it off and let it fall on the floor. His finger rubbed along her cheek. She let it fall in his hand.

"You were amazing tonight…" he whispered.

She looked up at him and gently tiptoed. He kept looking at her until her lips moved against his.

* * *


	20. Rouge, Moulin Rouge Preview 2

Rouge, Moulin Rouge Preview

"Dad?" she was surprised to see her father home at that hour.

"Yes, Charlotte. What's the matter?" he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes, well, I've decided not to go today."

"Oh, okay."

"I've been invited to Blair's Halloween party. I still don't have a costume. I was wondering if we could go pick out one together."

"I already have my Pink Panther costume."

"Charlotte, where were you last night?" he asked her.

She frowned. "At Belle's with the girls."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dad, what's wrong. You're freaking me out."

"Nothing. So are you coming with me or what?"

"S-sure," she strangely looked at him.


	21. Rouge, Mouling Rouge

_October has come and passed and when you see deliciously sculpted pumpkins on everybody's front door it can only mean one thing: Trick or Treat?_

* * *

"The staff wants the party. I don't. I'm not going," Blair said while the 'family' was having breakfast.

"That's just silly, Blair. We have to go!" Pierre said while throwing Cookie a piece of something.

"I am too old for Halloween," she said.

"Come on, Blair! You, old? You barely look forty," Ed charmingly said.

She glared at him.

"What Ed was trying to say, mom, is that nobody is too old for Halloween! Invite some of your friends!" Belle encouraged her.

"Yes! Serena et Nate! Jenny aussi! " Pierre cheered.

"Alright, " she mumbled.

"Great! What are we going as? "Pierre asked. "I want to be the Scarecrow and you could be Dorothy!"

"But mom still has her Marie-Antoinette costume!" Belle was horrified at the idea.

"But it will be more in the spirit of Halloween!" Pierre cheered.

Blair didn't know what to say while Edward was mildly amused and didn't bother to look away from his French breakfast.

. "I guess its okay," Blair awkwardly said. Belle rolled her eyes.

"I will go to make some phone calls!" Pierre jumped from his seat.

"Ugh…"Belle also left the table.

Blair looked at Edward. He smiled and took a bit out of his toast.

* * *

May and Rob were eating pancakes, when the door rang. Dan was making coffee.

"I'll go get it," Rob pulled away from the table.

After looking through the small circle on their door, he pulled away and then looked again. He still couldn't believe it. He didn't answer. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"The wife of the lead singer of Nirvana State of Mind is on our front step!" he yelled.

"Who?" May looked at him.

"Serena..." Dan said and rushed to the door. Indeed, Serena van der Woodsen was waiting behind the door.

"Hey…" he said and etched what seemed to be a shy wave.

"Hello, Dan," she said. "I know this may be a little weird, but…"

"It's not weird," he said. "You appearing on my front step after about fifteen years. Not at all weird."

Meanwhile, both May and Rob reappeared from behind the corner.

"Are these your children?" she asked.

"Yeah, these are May and Robert," he presented them.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"We went to high school together," she said.

"That's right. And 'yes' we know each other. May I remind you that you that our cousin Alexander's father is Serena's brother?"

"Right! Don't you want to come in?" Rob asked.

"If there isn't any problem…" she looked at Dan.

"Not at all. We were just having breakfast," Rob said.

Serena entered the loft. Looking around, old memories came back to life.

"You haven't changed a thing," she stated in amazement. Then her eyes fell on a group of photos. Among them was one of Arielle. She fell quiet.

"Anyways, it won't take long. I was planning on making something special for this Halloween and then I remembered one of your dad's recipes. I was wondering if you could give it to me…"

"Which one of them?" he asked.

"Pumpkin cake?"

"Yes, we have it written somewhere!" Rob said and started rummaging around the house.

"Would you like some coffee?" May asked.

"No, thanks," her eyes were fixed on Dan. He wasn't the man he used to be. His hair, even though it was cut short, was greyer. His eyes were more tired, but she could still see a part of the old Dan in them.

"Here it is!" Rob came up to her.

"Thank you. I'll just copy it down somewhere…" she looked around.

"No need to. We have copies of it," he smiled.

"Well then…" she looked at Dan. "Thanks. Nice to see you and meeting you," she glanced at May and Rob.

"You wouldn't mind giving me an autograph," Rob asked.

"Really, there's no need to," she answered.

"Well then I hope you liked it here," he charmingly said.

"Bye," she waved before closing the door.

"Serena van der Woodsen came in our loft!" Rob jumped with ecstasy.

"Apparently a lot of times before," May added.

"Dad, you never told us you were such good friends!"

"We aren't," Dan said. "And don't get too excited, you two. You should better go get your waiter uniforms for tonight's party," he harshly said.

* * *

Jenny was still in her office when the sun came up. She fell asleep with her head on the desk and her hand propped against a half full coffee mug. The phone started ringing. She groaned. Her head was hurting very badly.

"Hello…" she answered.

"Jenny?" her eyes widened upon recognizing Erik's voice. "Did I wake you up?"

"Kinda… what happened?"

"Did you receive an invitation for Blair's party?" he asked her.

"I think I did," she looked through the mess of papers on her desk. "Yeah, I did."

"And you're coming?"

"I guess," she started looking for some aspirin.

"Good, because I am coming with Paolo too," he said. "And I was wondering if you could bring Alexander along…" he said.

She tensed. "I don't think so. I think he's going to his school party."

"Could you at least ask him if he wants to come? I was thinking that maybe after the party we could go somewhere to talk…"

"Oh, okay, I'll talk to him…" Jenny was feeling awkward. "Bye."

She closed her phone and started the shower.

"You do realize that you have spent ten full hours in your office?" she heard her son's voice. She smiled. "It's not healthy, mom."

"I know, but don't worry. I'm going to take it easier. Your dad called."

"What did he say?"

"Well he asked if you wanted to come along with me to Blair's Halloween party. I told him you were going to your school's party."

"I don't mind coming to Blair's party."

She forcedly smiled. "You can bring a date if you want to."

She left for her shower.

"A date…"

He pulled out his phone and nervously dialed Capitu's number. She was wrapping the small caramel candies she had just made.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Just fine. Preparing sweets for tonight's children."

"Oh. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a Halloween party tonight."

"Sorry. I'm spending Halloween with my mother and Dan. Sawyer is going to support May with he punishment."

"I know. Nasty and unfair…."he said. "Well anyway the party is going to be boring."

A long pause followed.

"You're welcomed to join us if you like. If you leave the party earlier…" she added.

"Really? Then I'll come."

"You don't have to…"

"No, I insist! Spare me some treats!"

* * *

_A little too excited there, A. Don't you know that before the treats come the tricks?"_

* * *

Charlotte was in the kitchen drinking orange juice. She had decided that today she will stay in her pajamas and after go to the party. She looked at her phone. No call or message from Sawyer.

"Dad?" she was surprised to see her father home at that hour.

"Yes, Charlotte. What's the matter?" he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes, well, I've decided not to go today."

"Oh, okay."

"I've been invited to Blair's Halloween party. I still don't have a costume. I was wondering if we could go pick out one together."

"I already have my Pink Panther costume."

"Charlotte, where were you last night?" he asked her.

She frowned. "At Belle's with the girls."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dad, what's wrong? You're freaking me out."

"Nothing. So are you coming with me or what?"

"S-sure," she strangely looked at him.

* * *

"Hello, daddy!" Belle answered her.

"Hey, princess B," Chuck said. "How are you?"

"Just getting ready for my Halloween party," she replied while hopping around the penthouse. She noticed through the almost closed door of Blair's room her Dorothy costume.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm a little too old for school parties, don't you think?" he laughed.

"I was thinking you could go to mom's Halloween party."

"Blair didn't invite me."

"Consider yourself invited."

"Are you sure?"

"Belle Bass is always sure," she replied.

"That's my girl."

"You still have the Louis the fourteenth costume?"

"That's the one."

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too."

After closing his phone he sighed. How easy it was for him to tell her that he loves her.

* * *

When Kurt entered his house he felt the smell of smoke. He ran to the kitchen. There he saw Rebecca and Jane.

"Hi, Kurt!" Jane said.

"Jane, what happened? Is the house on fire? Where's mom?"

"Relax, Kurt. We're just making pumpkin pie," Jane smiled.

"Should it be like this? With all this smoke?"

"Jane, come and lend me a hand with this," Rebecca called for her sister.

They took from inside the oven a dish full of black stuff, with smoke coming out of it.

"Is it done?" Jane.

"Oh, It's done for good," Rebecca stared at the dish. "It was fun though…"

"Where's mom?" Kurt asked.

"She got a phone call and took it upstairs," Rebecca said.

Kurt went upstairs to speak to his mother. The door to her room was almost closed. He could see her sitting by the mirror and animatedly talking on the phone.

"Yeah I had fun, too. I'm looking forward to it. So I guess I'll see you at the party? Okay, bye!"

To whom was she talking…so intimately? Was there a man in her life? A man he did not know about? He knocked.

"Yes?"

"Mom, you're pie just got burned," he said.

"Oh, no! And I wanted to make something special!"

"Who were you talking with?"

"A friend," she bit her lower lip.

"Do I know her?" he played dumb.

"I don't think so…" she got up. "Come downstairs."

They went into the kitchen.

"Mom, your pie just got burned," Jane said.

"Well, we'll just have to order some," she said.

"We're not staying here for Halloween. We have a school party!" Jane continued.

"Good, because I'm going to a party too!" Serena breathed.

"With who?" Kurt asked.

"Blair…" she looked at him.

"Oh…"

"By the way, Belle called," she told her son.

"Oh, I think I'm heading off to see her"

"She said she's busy and that she'll meet you at the party!" Serena called.

He left the house and decided to go for a walk in the park. While sitting on a bench, he thought about Belle and how much he wanted to talk to her, but whenever he needed her, she wasn't there.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you dragged me all the way to Brooklyn for a costume," Nate said from behind the changing room.

"It is the best in New York," she called back. Actually she was looking forward in accidentally meeting Sawyer.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked her.

"Like a phantom," she smiled. She had to admit her father was still a handsome man. He turned to admire himself in the mirror.

She noticed a familiar lady at the cash register renting a witch costume. It was Vanessa Abrams.

"Mrs. Abrams!" she called.

Vanessa turned. "Charlotte!" she said. "How are you?"

"Fine, I'm here with my father. He's buying a costume."

"I am only renting one. We have spooky story night. If you want to come…"

"Actually I am going to a party," she said.

"Charlotte!" Nate called her.

"Over here, dad!"

Nate proudly walked with his costume up to them.

"So, I was thinking of buying-"he said, but paused when he saw Vanessa. "Vanessa?"

"Nate?" she said.

"You two know each other?" Charlotte asked.

"No," she said.

"Yes," he said in the same time.

She confusedly looked at them.

"I mean 'yes' I know her…she has a…" he looked at her.

"The bookshop," she quickly said.

"You've been to her bookshop?"

"A couple of times…" he looked at Vanessa.

"He bought some…books. Oh, would you look at the time? I have to get things ready. Nice seeing you!"

She left the shop. Charlotte looked at her father. He shrugged and went to pay for the costume.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, Sawyer," May said as they picked up their uniforms. She had as a punishment for stealing to be waitress at the school's party. Sawyer volunteered to help her.

"No problem. I actually get paid for it," he smiled. "I know it is unfair."

"Thanks."

* * *

He was on his third cigarette when she saw Charlotte. She noticed him.

"Hey, Kurt."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Taking a shortcut to my place through the park. I've been out with my father."

"Oh…" he thoughtfully said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well…" he wanted to say.

"We can talk about it…" she hesitantly said.

"Well…" and he started telling her everything.

* * *

"Yes, honey, I'll be there in half an hour. Don't worry…" Blair closed her phone. "Dorota!" she cried.

"Yes, Mrs. Montpassant, what is the matter?" the old maid rushed in the room.

"Pray tell me, how on earth you got coffee spilled all over my Halloween costume!"

"I know nothing about this, I swear…" the maid said.

"What am I going to do now?!" Blair cried in despair.

"How about the Marie-Antoinette costume?" she heard Belle's voice.

Belle was already dressed in her French cabaret dancer. She had a black corset with red ribbons and under the black skirt she had lines of red lace. Not to mention the lovely white baby-doll she wore under it all.

"You…" Blair looked at her. "Honestly, Belle, why did you have to do it?"

"I didn't do anything. Fortunately, I prepared your other costume, just in case," she revealed the nice blue dress. "And I've cleaned the wig too," she showed the enormous blonde beehive wig.

Blair glared at her. She smirked.

"Give it to me! You are so grounded…" she growled before closing the door to her room.

"God sees what you are doing Miss Belle," Dorota said.

"I didn't do anything…"she said.

"That was dirty," she heard Edward's voice.

When she turned, she saw his Zorro suit.

"You're the one to talk about dirty…" she said.

"Have I ever told you about my fantasies with Nicole Kidman?" he came up to her and picked up a strand of her hair.

"I don't think I'm quite interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to get to."

"Can I catch a ride with you?" he asked.

"No."

* * *

Charlotte entered the dim lighted restaurant where the school's Halloween party was held. All eyes were on and on her date, Chase Ashwood. Miranda and Candy came up to her. Chase had to leave, to speak with some friends. Upon looking around the room, Charlotte saw May. She sighed. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Would you like a drink, Miss?" she froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Y-yes," she took a glass of pumpkin juice from the tray Sawyer was holding. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out a friend. I can't exactly stand injustice."

"Me neither. I don't think it was her fault," Charlotte hurriedly said.

"I can see that," Sawyer bitterly said upon looking at Chase. "Excuse me."

"Sawyer!" she called.

In the other corner of the room, Kurt was standing with his glass in his hand looking at the others through his Harlequin mask. So many thoughts were going through his mind. He was alone. But then he stopped. He saw Charlotte.

* * *

"The End," Vanessa said after closing her book. It was big and brown with a bitten-off cover.

"Wow…" the little children stated.

"Now, you can go trick or treat at the cash register. Capitu organized a table full of treats."

"That was great, Vanessa," Dan smiled.

"Well, thanks. The kids love it too. You should better go to the tables if you want to get a treat," she joked with him.

"No tricks?"

"None."

* * *

Everybody stared at Blair when she entered the room. She was gorgeous, but they were all expecting her to be Dorothy.

"Blair…"Pierre approached her.

"I'm so sorry. I had an accident with my other costume and-" she started apologizing.

"I just wanted to say that you are beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks," she softly smiled. She saw Chuck behind Pierre's shoulder. One thing came into her mind: matching costumes. "Could you excuse me?"

"Sure."

She went up to Chuck. He smirked.

"Allow me to say that you are ravishing."

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" she asked.

"Our lovely daughter suggested that I should come. Pinocchio there, was thrilled that I came."

"Why did you have to come…" she rolled her eyes.

"You seem bored, I just came to lighten up the mood," he smiled.

"Please, avoid me."

"That's impossible. Have you ever considered fate?" he called after her, but she didn't reply.

Nate and Serena were sitting at different edges of the sofa. She was thinking of Dan Humphrey and what had happened years ago, while he was still puzzled by the brief meeting with Vanessa that day.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

Jenny was walking through the room by Alexander's side. She was so proud that she was holding his arm and everybody was talking about her handsome and well educated son. Her smile faded when she spotted Erik and his Italian boyfriend. Paolo was little older than Erik. He had dark olive colored skin and curly black hair.

"Hello, Alexander, Jenny," Erik said.

"Hi, dad, hi, Paolo!" they both said.

"Alexander!" Paolo hugged Alexander. "My, Erik, he is looking more and more like you…"

"Thank you…" Alexander said and looked at his mother. He was feeling awkward whenever Paolo was around. "I would like something to drink…"

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself, Belle?" Charlotte asked her friend.

"Yes, I am, but what' s up with Kurt? First, we're not wearing matching costumes and now he didn't even approach me!"

"You should go and talk to him," Charlotte smiled.

"I should…" she went up to her boyfriend and outstretched her hand. "Dance with me."

"I'm a little tired…" he said.

"Dance with me," she insisted.

He accepted her hand. They went on the dancing floor and they started dancing. It was slow song and she linked her arms around her his neck. She was close to him, but his hold was so loose.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Stuff happened," he passively said.

"Tell me," she said.

"I tried to…" he whispered. "You were never there to listen to me," he looked at her. "Lets go talk somewhere…" he pulled her away.

"And there goes the happy couple," May commented to Sawyer.

"You want me to talk to him?" he asked her. "About the whole kiss part?"

"Why should you?" she rolled her eyes.

"I want to protect you."

"You don't have to. Give it a rest already," she wanted to leave.

"May, are you upset?" he asked her.

"Will you quit it?! Yes, I am upset! Just stop Sawyer I don't want your protection. Leave me alone!"

"But…" he wanted to say, but she already disappeared in the crowd leaving him heartbroken. He finally understood: him and May. Never meant to be.

* * *

Alexander looked at his phone. He texted to Capitu: "Be there in half an hour." Now he was looking for his mother to tell her that he was leaving.

"Your mother and Paolo are outside on the balcony. Should we join them?" his father caught up with him.

"Yes," Alex said.

When he got there he saw the worried look on Jenny's face. Paolo was as joyful as ever.

"Mom?" he looked at her.

She mouthed an 'I'm sorry.'

"Son," Erik started. "I and Paolo. We love each other and so we decided that we want to spend the rest of our lives together," he linked arms with his boyfriend. "We have decided to get married," he proudly announced.

"When? I mean, when you decided this?" he was shocked and puzzled.

"For a while now…We want a small ceremony and-"

"Did you know about this mom?" he looked at her. She nodded. "Okay…I think I am going to leave now…" he stepped back. He was never quite used to the idea that his father was gay, but this was too much.

"Alex!" Jenny called.

"Alex, lets talk, lets be sensible!" Erik also called. "This is all because of you Jenny!" he looked at her.

"Me?"

"You set him against me!"

"That's not true!"

"I'm going after him," he left the room.

"Erik, wait!" she yelled. Paolo was looking at her.

"Don't be upset, Jenny…" he wanted to say.

"Give it a rest, Paolo," she left him there alone.

Blair looked as Alexander left the room, then Erik, then Jenny and then Paolo. 'Something must be wrong…' she thought.

"I have a surprise for you, darling," she heard her husband's voice behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, tonight at half past one we have plane tickets for Paris!" he smiled.

"Pierre, but I didn't pack anything!" she said.

"Doesn't matter. You were a wonderful host. I've booked for us one week in Paris," he smiled.

"You are wonderful!" she kissed him.

Chuck just looked at them.

* * *

"Great…" May looked at her ripped lace socks. Some drunken fool pushed her and she fell. That night was like hell.

"Need any help," she looked up only to see Chase Ashwood.

"Not exactly…" she bit her lower lip.

"Look, I know about what happened a few nights ago and…well…I know I blew you off, but I was expecting a date back then, which turned out to be the stupidest thing ever…and well…how about I make it up to you?"

"Why should I say yes?" she looked at him.

"Because I am charming, willing to leave my beautiful date for you and most of all I am saving you from the embarrassment of walking around with ripped socks…"

She had to admit the guy did have a point. " I could use a ride home…"

They both left the restaurant. Sawyer sighed. He had already undone his tie.

"Yeah, I've been blown off too…" he looked up and saw Charlotte.

"And why are you still here?" he asked her.

"Because I care."

"I finally saw it too. Me and her…maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"I'm sorry," she sat next to him.

"Any ideas?" he asked her.

"Well, I happen to know that this building has an amazing view from the roof top and well I happen to have a bottle of champagne and two available glasses."

He looked at her smile and in some way it made it all seem a lot better. He got up.

"Lead the way…"

* * *

"So this it, huh?" she said.

"I'm sorry, Belle, we need to break up. It's not you, it's me. I need to be away from the others..."

"The others except Charlotte, right?!" she yelled. The room was very dim lighted. Only the street lights from outside.

"I can't ignore my feelings for her," he said.

"You don't care about us, then?!"

"I'm sorry, Belle. I tried to make it work…"

"No, just get out!" she yelled. "Get out, go after her! Be happy!"

"Belle…"

"Just get out!" she fell in to a corner and started crying.

He nodded and left.

* * *

"Capitu, I'm going to bed," Vanessa stopped in the doorway of the kitchen before going upstairs. Her daughter was by the window.

"I'm going too, mom," she looked at her. Two hours had passed since Alexander's last text. She looked one more time outside and blue out the candle inside the pumpkin in front of her.

* * *

It was time for Belle Bass to come out again. The party was still going on, yet her only intention was to leave. She saw that Kurt was nowhere to be seen. And as she was getting ready to leave the familiar melody from Moulin Rouge rang in her ears. Audience she had, music she had. She saw Edward smirking in her direction. 'Have I ever told you about my fantasies with Nicole Kidman?'. She didn't have time to think when she raised her skirt revealing her undergarments and the nice red lace. Everybody was cheering. Edward couldn't believe his eyes. He raised his glass in her direction. She made a few pirouettes before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

_They say that the effect of the new moon varies. I say it has nothing to with it. Some people can't keep a low profile even if they try. I'd like to see you after a few glasses of scotch and a really messy break up._

* * *

Edward ran after her. She was in the cold trying to call her limo driver.

"Belle," he put his cape around her.

"Just leave already, Ed!" she said.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was me after seventeen years of imprisonment and playing perfect girlfriend!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I got you…"he compassionately tucked her under his arm and they both entered the limo.

They saw the saw the note from their parents on the door. Dorota had already left. She entered the penthouse first and went in the middle of the main hallway. And as they sat there in the dim lighted hallway all the memories of the night came back to her. He had taken his hat off. Her hair was a mess, the fake beauty spot she had on her cheek was long lost. Black lines of mascara were smeared over her cheeks and under her eyes. He came up to her and looked at her. Her hands went behind his head and untied his mask. She took it off and let it fall on the floor. His finger rubbed along her cheek. She let it fall in his hand.

"You were amazing tonight…" he whispered.

She looked up at him and gently tiptoed. He kept looking at her until her lips moved against his. They kissed.

"Wait, are you sure?" he pushed her away.

She nodded and answered his question with a more passionate and feverish kiss. He picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs in her room. The door closed with a loud thud behind them.

* * *

_Bottom line is that after all the tricks, come the treats…Happy Halloween!_

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_

* * *

Extremly long chapter, I know...but I hope you like. I felt that all these things have to happen in only one chapter.


	22. Cast Interview! Cassie

Reporter: Today, we have finally got a hold of Sawyer Abram's baby sister Capitu who is played by the lovely singer Cassie. You sure you're Sawyer Abrams' sister?

Cassie: Pretty sure, yeah. We don't look much like the other, at all. I even asked the director if we're not half brothers or anything and he said we're not. It's just that, well, I look more like my mother and I guess he looks more like our father.

Reporter: I heard the role was challenging.

Cassie: It was. First of all I had some problems getting used to the lenses, since my eyes are brown. I couldn't stand them at the beginning. And there are some scenes when I cook and I…well I never shared a special relationship with the kitchen so it was hard since it had to look natural. And sometimes Capitu can be a real bitch. I'm not like that.

Reporter: So you don't like Capitu that much?

Cassie: I do! She has these really cool qualities like cooking and she is very intelligent. Until I go the role I never heard of the book Don Casmuro. Capitu was named after one character in that book. She likes kids. I like them too, but sometimes she can be so closed that I think it is abnormal.

Reporter: How do you get along with the cast?

Cassie: Great! We go out a lot after shooting is done. I am not such an important character and I mostly have appearances with 'Alexander' and I spend a lot of time with him between scenes.

Reporter: It is your first time as an actress?

Cassie: Not quite, but it is the biggest role I got up until now. I enjoy acting and with this cast I learn from the best!

Reporter: Any predictions about Capitu?

Cassie: She is not a dynamic character…she will be same old Capitu. That's what I like about her.

Reporter: Well thank you for your time, Cassie. Next time tune in for an exciting interview with Alexander van der Woodsen!


	23. Kissing Someone Else's Lips Preview

Kissing Someone Else's Lips Preview

Belle was hot. The blanket was suffocating her. And then it hit her. She was undressed under some blanket and in her bed. What was worse was that she wasn't alone. Someone was rummaging about the room. She gulped because she knew who it was. Slowly she rose her head from the white sheets; eyes pressed.

"E-e…" she was getting ready to whisper.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Belle," she heard Dorota's voice.

"Dorota?" she opened her eyes.

"Good thing your mother isn't here, Miss Belle," the maid said as she picked her clothes. "What would she say about Miss Belle? That she brings boys to her room."

She was at loss of words. "I know you disapprove, Dorota. It is stupid, please don't tell anybody. It's not half that bad. We don't share the same blood!" she cried.

Dorota strangely looked at her. "Same blood? What is Miss Belle saying?"

"Well don't you know?"

"Know what?" she looked at her. "The shameless boy who came here last night left before dawn. That was when I heard the door. How scared I was…"

Belle breathed. So no one knew. Edward had the decency of being discreet.

"I leave you know. Mr. Edward would like to have breakfast with him," she added.

"I have to meet up with Charlotte and I am skipping breakfast," she quickly said.

"He said he will have a lovely chat with me if you don't," she shrugged.

"Tell him that he could kiss my 'Bass' while he's at it," she spat, but Dorota didn't hear her.

She sank into the sheets. "Oh, dear..."


	24. Kissing Someone Else's Lips

Belle was hot. The blanket was suffocating her. And then it hit her. She was undressed under some blanket and in her bed. What was worse was that she wasn't alone. Someone was rummaging about the room. She gulped because she knew who it was. Slowly she rose her head from the white sheets; eyes pressed.

"E-e…" she was getting ready to whisper.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Belle," she heard Dorota's voice.

"Dorota?" she opened her eyes.

"Good thing your mother isn't here, Miss Belle," the maid said as she picked her clothes. "What would she say about Miss Belle? That she brings boys to her room."

She was at loss of words. "I know you disapprove, Dorota. It is stupid, please don't tell anybody. It's not half that bad. We don't share the same blood!" she cried.

Dorota strangely looked at her. "Same blood? What is Miss Belle saying?"

"Well don't you know?"

"Know what?" she looked at her. "The shameless boy who came here last night left before dawn. That was when I heard the door. How scared I was…"

Belle breathed. So no one knew. Edward had the decency of being discreet.

"I leave you know. Mr. Edward would like to have breakfast with him," she added.

"I have to meet up with Charlotte and I am skipping breakfast," she quickly said.

"He said he will have a lovely chat with me if you don't," she shrugged.

"Tell him that he could kiss my 'Bass' while he's at it," she spat, but Dorota didn't hear her.

She sank into the sheets. "Oh, dear..."

* * *

Rob was neatly combing his hair in the mirror while May was eating cereal.

"So you've given up on her?" she asked him.

"Well, last night she left with Sawyer. Talk about friendship," he grimaced.

"I'm not sure that there's something going on over there," she took another spoonful.

"And you can't talk to him because you just broke his heart last night," he added. "And left with that guy who stood you up or whatever."

"I kinda stood him up last night. I'm not seeing him anymore."

"I knew one day you are going to join a church," he said. She threw the table cloth at him, apparently missed. "Anyway, I know what I'm doing wrong with Charlotte.

"Do you now?" she looked at him.

"I'm too available," her face dropped when she heard that. "I gotta keep some mystery and make her jealous."

She swallowed hard. "Okay and how do you plan on doing that?"

"By asking someone out," he looked at her. "Catch you later, sis!" he close the door behind him.

* * *

Kurt was sitting along with his sisters at the kitchen table. His mother was on the phone. He couldn't concentrate on her conversation because Jane kept asking him why he broke up with Belle.

"Because we had to, Jane!" he snapped at her. "Too many things had happened!"

"But she said she loved you…" she repeated for the hundredth time.

"Sometimes love isn't enough," he replied.

"Don't you love her?" she asked him with innocent eyes. Even Rebecca looked up from her plate.

"Kids," Serena came in the room. "I was on the phone with an old friend of mine, Aaron Rose," she stated.

"The artist who lives in San Francisco?" Rebecca asked.

"The same. He's in town for a week. He has a display and he brought his son Isaac. I think he is your age, girls. Anyway, he invited me to the display and after for a drink. Since he is bringing his son, I said I will bring one of my adorable progenies. So who wants to come?"

"Count me out," Rebecca said.

"Why?"

"I might throw up from the corny-ness of the meeting."

"I can't, mom. I have football practice," Kurt lied, but he wasn't in the mood to play friendly nice host with some stranger.

Serena pleadingly looked at Jane. "I'd love to come!" she smiled.

"I knew you would."

* * *

"Favourite cartoon?" she looked up at Sawyer.

"Tom &Jerry. I like classics. Favourite fairytale princess?" He smiled at Charlotte.

"Sleeping Beauty. Favourite colour?" she continued as they crossed the street.

"You asked me that last night," he said.

"Might've been after the fifth glass of champagne," she laughed.

After finishing the bottle last night, they continued their conversation until dawn, went home, took a shower and then he came after her to walk her to school.

"It's blue. I, for one, remember that yours is yellow," he smirked.

"Correct."

They were approaching the school.

Rob was still speaking with Jane when he noticed them. He had to act fast. He looked in all directions for eligible girls and then back at Jane. How stupid could he be?

"Hey, Jane," he interrupted her from what she was saying. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out for a drink with me tonight."

"Yes!" she immediately accepted.

"Pick you up at seven?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

He looked after Charlotte and Sawyer, but they weren't there any longer.

* * *

"Alex, darling?" it was the tenth time she had knocked on his door that morning. "I had already called to school to say you're not coming. Could you please open the door?"

No answer.

"Open the door this instant, young man! I will not tolerate this childish behavior in my house!" she demandingly said.

He didn't react. She ran a hand through her hair. Propping her back against the door, she slid down on the floor.

"Alex, I have a winter collection next week. I have a lot of stuff to do. Still, I'm here and not leaving anytime soon. "Seeing that that didn't impress him she continued. "Your father and I are very worried. He rang me twelve times this morning to ask about you. He wanted to come over, but I said it was best no to. But if you want I can call him." She shut her eyes tight. "Your aunt Serena called. Kurt asked if you wanted him to come over. I didn't know what to tell them. You're Uncle Dan dropped by some chocolate donuts. They're getting cold." She didn't like not knowing what her son was doing. "I could ring your godfather Chuck. Last night he said he had a meeting today, but insisted that I call him."

She felt warm tears down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do! I'm sorry! I really a, but you're father wanted to tell you! God damn it! Don't you see how many people are worried over you?! This isn't about you! It's about your father! You can't respect that! God, even Paolo is desperate. Called the most of them all!"

She angrily got off the floor and wanted to go for the phone and call Erik over. Alexander opened the door. His eyes were red from no sleep and cry.

"Mom," he said with a shaky voice.

Jenny ran back to him and hugged him tight.

* * *

"Yes, Uncle Aaron. Wednesday sounds great. She's sorry she can't come too. Her departure was sudden," Belle closed the phone." Great, now I have to organize a dinner and no time do it."

"Why don't you have dinner at your grandmother's place?" Charlotte asked her friend from across the table.

"Because she wants to come to our place. I don't know why," she rolled her eyes.

"Incoming Kurt," Charlotte bit her lower lip as she saw Kurt and Ed waltz in the quiet bistro. "And in good company- Ed," she whispered.

Belle tensed and put her hand over her cheek. That didn't stop Ed from coming up to their table.

"Hello, ladies," he said.

"Kurt!" Belle said. "Why don't you join us?"

"No, I think that its better that we go eat somewhere else…"

Charlotte cleared her voice. "Actually, we're almost done. Right, B?" she looked at her.

"Right," they both got up.

"See you around, Belle," she heard Edward call before they left.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Sawyer kept calling his mother.

"You were saying?" she snapped from her daze.

"You weren't even paying attention? Never mind it."

"Sorry, Sawyer," she resumed to her cooking. "What is your exact relationship with Charlotte?"

"Dunno, we're going out tonight," he shrugged.

"Be careful," she said.

"I thought you liked her."

"A mother always has her doubts," she said. "Especially when the girl appeared undressed in the middle of the night on the streets."

He dreamingly sighed. "She really is a piece of work, isn't she?"

"What happened with your undying feeling for May?" she asked as she placed the plate in front of him.

"She'll always have a special place in my heart, but meeting Charlotte…made me realize that there are other girls out there."

"Take care," she said.

"No, we're not interested! I already have fifty encyclopedias! I own a library, you moron!" they heard Capitu yell at the door-to-door salesman before coming in."

"Boy is she in a good mood…" Vanessa said.

"She almost bit the mailman's head off this morning…"

"What's up with her?" Vanessa asked.

"What's not…" he shut up when he came in the room.

"Good evening, mom," she said. "Evil stepbrother," she looked at him.

"I love you too," she smiled at her. He didn't mind her calling him that. It was part of her personality.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she looked at her.

"No."

Vanessa looked at her son. He just shrugged.

* * *

Belle looked down at her phone: still no call.

"Thinking of me?" she heard Ed's voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, ignore me like I'm ignoring you."

"Can't when I see that lovely hickey on your neck," her hand jumped to her neck.

"No use trying to cover it up…" he laughed.

"Have you no shame? You're Kurt's best friend!"

"Who as I recall is not your boyfriend…"

"You don't understand. Today, Kurt and I are celebrating our seventh year as a couple. He'll call."

"And what if he doesn't?"

She wanted to leave the room. He placed himself in front of the door.

"If he doesn't, then you'll spend the night with me," he said in a low voice.

"He will," she harshly said before closing the door to her room. She looked down at her phone. "Won't you?"

* * *

Jane was excitedly looking in the mirror. She picked out the cutest clothes and carefully did her make-up. Rebecca just nodded as she looked at her from her lying position.

"Just another half an hour," Jane said.

"I guess it's better to date a loser from Brooklyn than one from San Francisco," she shrugged.

"If you could be happy for me, Becc," Jane said.

"You are already too happy for your own good."

"I'm going to look from some shoes," she wanted to open the door, but met up with her mother.

"Oh, I see you're ready," Serena said.

"Ready for what?" she asked

"We're going to the gallery," she said.

"Now, tonight?" Jane asked.

"Yes, now. Go get your bag," Serena said.

"But I have a date!" she exclaimed.

"Just call it off. Remember you promised," Serena left downstairs.

"Sorry," Rebecca said.

"What am I going to do now?" she said.

"Just call Brooklyn and call it off."

"He won't reschedule…can't you fill in for me?" she whined.

"No way I'm keeping company to some retarded stranger," she said.

"Then how about going out with Rob?" she asked her.

"I knew you were crazy, but now you're completely insane. You sure you don't have a fever?"

"I'm serious. Go out with him and pretend that you're me…" she hesitantly said.

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can! We're twins!" Jane insisted. "Please!"

The look on Jane's face was priceless and if there was someone she loved the most in the world that was her sister. It will be hard not to mention cheap, but if Jane insisted."

"O-kay…"

"Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged her.

"Jane!" she heard Serena call her.

"Gotta go now…" she sprinted down the hallway. "Coming, mother!"

* * *

"Sawyer, it's lovely," Charlotte said as they entered the photo gallery.

"A friend said that it was good. I'm not a big fan of photography actually, but I like it," he smiled.

"Great," her eyes were lured by the amazing black and white photos.

* * *

"Still no call from our beloved Kurt?" Edward once again came in her room uninvited.

"You're invading my personal space," she spat.

"Well last night you were begging me to invade it."

"Leave before I hurt you," she growled.

"I'll just go get the whip…" he went for the door.

She grabbed a shoe and wanted to throw it at him, but it only hit the door.

"Don't be a sore loser…" she could hear his voice.

* * *

Rebecca felt her stomach turn when she heard the doorbell ring. Spot beat her to the door. He was jumping around the entrance waiting for the door to open.

"Behave, Spot," she said.

After taking a deep breath she opened the door. "Here goes nothing…"

Spot excitedly jumped on Rob the moment she opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Robert," she said.

"I didn't know you had a dog, he said.

"We just got him. It was Jane's idea…." She paused. "I mean my idea."

"That's cool. I've always wanted one, but May's allergic so…"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"You look different," he said.

"Do I?" she nervously played with her hair.

"Yeah," he narrowed his eyes. "Did you cut your hair?"

"No, no," she quickly said.

"Well lets get going shall we?"

"Sure," she turned to close the door behind them. Spot was looking at them with puzzled eyes. "Save me," she mouthed in his direction. He emphatically barked.

* * *

"Serena!" Aaron Rose called after his friend.

"Oh my God, Aaron!" she hugged him. "My, how you changed…."

"Well, you're still the same. And who is this?" he looked at Jane.

"This would be my daughter, Jane."

"Pleased to meet you," she politely said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Serena, you better take good care of her because she looks exactly like you."

"Oh, I will," she replied.

"Are you enjoying…" he looked around. "Anything?"

"Yes, it is truly amazing," Serena said.

"Good. Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet," he led them to a place where they sold coffee at scandalously high prices.

At one of the tables there was a sixteen year old boy. He was a little short for his age, with inky black eyes and spiky black hair. He had three piercings in his left year and a tattoo which resembled to a cross on his neck. He was doodling in his notebook.

"Isaac!" Aaron called. The boy strangely looked at them. "These are Serena and Jane van der Woodsen," he presented them.

"Hello!" Jane joyfully said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your husband will become a legend in the rock world," he looked at Serena.

"Thank you," she awkwardly replied.

"Are you done yet?" he asked Aaron.

"No, but, hey! Why don't you stay here with Jane?"

He shrugged. Jane took a seat in front of him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It is going to be fun. You should participate," Rob looked at her from across the table.

"And spend ten annoying hours in the cold when I could be doing something more productive?" she said. "I don't think so," she took a sip from her milkshake.

"Have it your way, then."

They continued to look at each other and strangely Rebecca found herself smiling. She felt a strange sensation of warmness and comfort.

"What?" he looked at her through the fringe of his dark hair.

"Nothing, just…nothing," she became aware of the situation.

"You know, I've noticed what's different about you. Something with your eyes….they have a strange light in them."

"You're imagining. You're crazy, did you know that?"

"And damn proud of it! Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Top secret. Do you trust me?" he extended a hand for her.

"No," but she accepted it anyway.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jane asked him. They spent the last half hour in total silence.

"Drawing," he replied.

"Do you like it here?"

"No."

"Oh," she said. "Can I see?"

He looked at her for a moment. "No."

"I sometimes draw to. Mostly in my Spanish class since I don't understand a thing."

He closed his notebook, took out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and started smoking.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because my psychotic mother sent me to make sure that my father doesn't cheat on her. I'm not interested in having a conversation only for the sake of it. Or if I do, I'd rather have it with someone with at least a little substance."

She was getting ready to reply when her mother and Aaron cam.

"Hey, kids," Serena said. "Ready to go?"

Isaac crushed his cigarette. "Yes."

"I'll go get our coats," Aaron offered.

"I'll call us a taxi," Serena took out her phone.

"Listen, this is the last place on earth where I want to be and you are the last person I'd ever talk to. But I am here for my mother," she bitterly said frowning befor dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulders and twirling on her heels.

He strangely smiled while raising an eyebrow. He had to admit, the girl was funny when she tried to be angry.

"Cab's outside," Serena announced.

They all left the gallery just in time when Rob and Rebecca came. Rebecca tensed when she caught a glimpse of the party. Rob was buying them also saw her sister. She quizzically looked at her. Rebecca didn't know how to react. She just looked after them until the taxi left.

"Jane! Jane!" she finally heard Rob calling her.

"Yeah..." she airily replied and entered the gallery. "Rob, what are we doing here?"

"My grandfather told me about this photographer. He said I should check him out. You don't like it?"

"I do...I'm just tired," Rebecca replied.

"We won't stay long just-" he saw Sawyer and Charlotte at the other end of the room. "Come with me."

It was too alte for Rebecca to realize who they were meeting.

"Rob!" Sawyer's hand fell of Charlotte's shoulder.

"Sawyer,"he nodded. "Charlotte."

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"Just passing by. I went for a drink with Jane and we decided to check this place out."

"Hey," Rebecca tried to hide her face behind her bangs.

"Jane?" Charlotte looked at her.

"Well, we'll leave you two alon, then," Sawyer interfered. "Nice seeing you."

"Bye," Charlotte waved before disappearing in the crowd.

"Rob..." Rebecca said."I'm not feeling well. Could we just..."

"No problem, I'll take you home," he offered.

* * *

"Could you believe that?!" Charlotte said as they reached her porch.

"I know,"Sawyer said.

"I only thought of them as friends. Robert and Jane..." she continued.

"That's life's way of surprising us. We find interesting what we least expect..."

"I had fun tonight," she said.

"Me too..."he looked down at her for one long moment. "Well, good night," he leaned down and gave her a swift peck on the lips.

He wanted to leave, when she caught him by the hand and gave him a real kiss.

"Good night, Sawyer," she answered and went inside.

* * *

_Sometimes life is full of surprises..._

* * *

Rob walked Rebecca to the porch. The looked at the other one for a moment and then she half heartedly pullled her hand out of his light grip. Before going inside she watched him leave.

* * *

_The unexpected...

* * *

_Serena hugged her friend one more time. They were too busy to notice the glare contest between their children. But upon turning their backs to each other both Isaac and Jane smugly smirked.

* * *

_Is that we don't know..._

_

* * *

_

It was pass midnight. Belle was sitting on the edge of her bed; face burried in her hands. Ed silently opened the door and after leaving the red rose on the table, he went up to her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, while she kissed him again...for the second time.

* * *

_That the surprises..._

_

* * *

_

Alex hugged his father as Jenny lovingly watched them.

* * *

_Are actually us..._

_

* * *

_

Capitu looked at the callers I.D. It read Alex. She closed her phone.

* * *

XOXO, Gossip Girl


	25. Cast Interview! Zac Efron

Reporter: If last time we had and interview with Capitu, today we have one with her apparently love interest- Alexander van der Woodsen, otherwise known as Zack Effron. So tell me, Zack, left the Disney Channel?

Zack: Something like that. This is like a new part in my life.

Reporter: Are you trying to change your image?

Zack: Not at all. I am the same Zack as I was in High School Musical, just that now I am wrapped in a thread of intrigues and I don't get to sing that much.

Reporter: Always a charmer…although Alexander's situation is not that charming, at all.

Zack: Yeah, life ain't exactly pink for him, but he manages. He may seem shallow or shy or something, but actually he pretends not to think about things happening around him. He has a special relationship with his mother. He loves her dearly and he is a good listener, but apparently not a good talker.

Reporter: How's the situation with Capitu?

Zack: Well he kinda disappointed her…things are going a little bit cold.

Reporter: But Cassie told me that you spend a lot of time with her.

Zack: I do, even though the relationship between Alexander and Capitu is a little bit rocky, ma and Cassie get along just fine.

Reporter: How about the other cast members?

Zack: I think they're great. Good actors from whom I can learn a thing or two

Reporter: How about the director?

Zack: How should I put it…she is using idea from the first concept, but adding up her own and that's what makes this special and different.

Reporter: Thank you for your time.

Zack: My pleasure.

Reporter: Tune in next time for a delicious interview with the enthusiastic Robert Humphrey.

* * *

Well I have posted the second part of Kissing Someone Else's Lips. I added it at the intial chapter


	26. Forty Seven Candles, none the richer

Cookie frenetically started barking.

"Stupid dog," Belle muttered and snuggled even closer to Ed.

"Mrs. Montpassant!" when she heard Dorota's cheery voice she got up on her feet.

"Ed!" she flickered him on his bare chest.

"Auch!" he looked at her between his almost closed eyes.

"Get up! They're here!" Belle whispered.

"Who's here?"

"Mom and Pierre!" she put on her dressing gown. "Why didn't you go to your room last night?!"

"Hey, you were sleeping on my chest. Did you want me to wake up?"

"Never mind that," she breathlessly said. "Out the window!" she pointed to her window.

"What?" he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You heard me. Go out the window and jump in your balcony."

"I could die," he unsurely looked at her.

"And I will weep for you, but if you don't go we will both die!"

"Can I at least have my clothes?"

"There's no time! Go!" she insisted.

"It's freezing outside," he looked at her. "Don't I get at least one last wish before my death?"

She nervously looked at him.

"A kiss maybe?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes and leaned closer.

"Belle!" they heard Blair's voice behind the door.

She desperately looked after Ed but he was long gone. "Coming, mom!"

He was only in his boxers; toes propped against the windowsill and finger dug into the shallows of the building. It was a long way down, but he wasn't far from his balcony. He tried moving against the wall scaring his chest until he finally reached his own balcony. Breathing heavily; he entered his room and crawled up to his bed. His phone rang.

* * *

_Could it be Spiderman or James Bond? No, it's non other than the UES resident playboy-Edward Montpassant, only in his red boxers early in the morning scaling the building he is currently living in. Trying new extreme sports, E? Over twenty people sent me the smashing photo attached to this delicious post. Talk about yum! _

* * *

He smirked. "The crazy things I do for you, Bass."

* * *

All the sophomores who were having quire practice stopped and flipped their cell phones open. They all started shrieking at Gossip Girl's latest post.

"Girls, what did I tell you about phones? Girls!" the music teacher started yelling at them. From the back of the assembly room, May giggled. She was reading for her biology test. Rob came.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. Don't you have class?"

"I was just heading to Psychology, when I heard the music," he replied after and after looking for a moment at the girls he said. "Be right back,"

He saw Jane and went up to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?"

She unsurely looked at him. "Better."

"Hey, guys!" her twin came.

"Hello, Rebecca," Rob answered her.

She started laughing. "I'm Jane, silly!"

Rebecca had a concerned look on her face.

"I could've sworn you were Jane," he looked at her. She nodded at them and discreetly stepped away. "Yeah, I could've sworn."

"Listen, I had lots of fun last night," she shyly said. "But I got sick. I would really like to make it up to you. So tonight it's my mother's best friend's birthday. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"To Blair Montpassant's birthday party? I'd love to," he smiled.

* * *

_I spy with my little eyes something Brooklyn. What is our Upper East Side princess doing hand-in-hand with what's his name?_

* * *

"Wow, I'm on Gossip Girl?" he sarcastically asked.

"Yes, and you'll pretty much be from now on," Charlotte threw her phone in her purse.

"Oh joy…I should subscribe to her blog…"

They stopped to look at a pair of gloves in a shop display.

"Why are we doing this again?" he tugged onto her hand.

"It's my father's supposed-to-be-love-of-his-life birthday. We're buying a gift for her," she replied in a bored voice.

"You lost me after supposed," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "They use to be kindergarden, school and high school sweethearts. Now they're just friends."

"Oh, I see," he answered. "Weird."

"You're coming, right?" she looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? They won't even let me near, and besides, it's not my style."

"All my friends are going to be there. It will be a really cool way to meet them."

"They won't like me, Charlotte."

"Now you're being childish."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Then prove it and to me and go with me tonight."

"You win," he sighed.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath before knocking at the Abrams' front door; chocolate and flowers in place.

"Hello, Alex!" Vanessa answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you please call Capitu?" he asked.

"Come in. Sure. Have a seat by the kitchen table."

He nervously took a seat by the table placing the flowers and chocolates on it. He heard Vanessa go upstairs and enter Capitu's room. She spent an awful lot of time in there. She came back alone.

"Capitu can't see you. She isn't feeling well," she said.

"Just one minute, please," he got up.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible," she continued.

"Fine, could you just send her the flowers and chocolate and tell her that I'm sorry?"

Vanessa nodded. "Alex, Capitu is going to be ill for a while…"

He perfectly understood the message.

"Good day, Mrs. Abrams."

"You know the way out."

* * *

"Yes?" Blair finally answered her phone.

"Hello, Blair," Chuck's husky voice was on the other side.

"Hello," she tried not to seem perturbed.

"Happy birthday!" he warmly said.

"Thank you very much," she smiled.

"How was France?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip and glanced at the ring on her finger. "It was nice. Listen, Chuck, I'm throwing a party at the penthouse tonight. If you would like to come…"

"I'll drop by."

"Okay…"

"Bye, Blair."

* * *

"That one or this one?" Jenny showed her brother two dresses. One was violet, the other one was turquoise.

Dan looked up from his laptop. "That one," he pointed in the direction of the turquoise one. Jenny looked at it for a moment then threw it away.

"You should come with me. The old bunch is coming; all of them," she went behind an exotic looking screen and started undressing.

"And I'm sure Blair would just love to see me," he mused.

"Nonsense. Does this have anything to do with Serena coming to your loft a few days ago?"

"Who told you?"

"Rob," she said in an obvious tone. "Here, help me zip this."

"It has nothing to do with it," he helped her.

"Then come!" she insisted.

"You know how I feel about it, Jenny. No."

"Suit yourself," she started applying make-up. "I se you have inspiration."

"I kinda do…" he smirked for himself.

* * *

"Ready to play nauseating sweet host?" Ed stopped in front of her room.

"Of course," she provocatively walked up to him and started doing the knot of his tie.

"Thanks," he said.

"My pleasure," she felt his hand run down her leg.

"Keep your hands home, Montpassant," she stepped on his foot.

"Cute," he smirked. He lifted her up and closed the door behind them. He started kissing her.

"No. We have guests," she pushed him away.

"Who cares?" he continued.

"Imagine the scandal…"

"Just love it…" he kept teasing her with his tongue.

"No," she pushed him hard. "We have guests," after rearranging her headband she left.

When she went down the hallway, she met up with her grandmother Eleanor and her husband Cyrus. She would have preferred the scandal.

"Belle, darling, how beautiful you are!" she hugged her.

"Haha, that's right!" Cyrus also hugged her. She was sandwiched between them.

"Mom, Cyrus?" Blair strangely looked at them.

"Blair! Not enough!" Cyrus extended an arm and pulled her in the hug.

"Okay…" they all heard Nate's voice. He was followed by Charlotte and Sawyer.

"Happy birthday, B!" she gave her the present.

"Thank you. And who is this charming young man?" she looked at Sawyer.

"This is Sawyer. He is my boyfriend," she smiled

"Nate…" Blair looked at him. He innocently shrugged. "Excuse us," she grabbed his arm and led him to the living room.

"C-can we talk?" Belle asked and not waiting for a reply she pulled Charlotte in a corner. "This is not charity. This is my mother's party!"

"I know, B, please be nice. He is the guy I told you about, the one who helped me with…"

"Couldn't you just go to a shrink?!"

"Belle…"

"Okay. God, now I'm mingling with the peasants."

Rebecca looked in the mirror in front of her. Behind, she could see the whole room. She didn't know why she was stressing out tat bad. The next moment she felt as if she truly was insane. Shacking off the unpleasant thought she cleared her voice.

"I am either seeing double or you are wearing the same top as I am?" she asked the reflection of her sister.

"What a coincidence! Isn't this exciting?" Jane cheered.

Rebecca turned to look at her. "Just like the old days when we used to pull pranks."

"I know. How do I look?" Jane asked.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Rob came. He's getting us drinks. He seems really excited."

"Good for you," her sister said.

Looking behind Rebecca's shoulder, she saw Isaac somewhere in a dark corner.

"Ugh, that's the troll I told you about," she sneered.

"I see," Rebecca looked at him.

"Hey, wanna play a prank?" Jane raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of prank?" Rebecca's lips twitched.

"Well, Isaac, over there doesn't know that I happen to have a twin sister…" Jane innocently continued.

At first Rebecca wanted to refuse, but she saw Rob approaching them. "Sure."

She was on her way to Isaac. The guy was sitting on an armchair nursing her beer.

"Hey, cutie," Rebecca took a seat right in front of him.

"Hello, blondie. Fancy seeing you here."

"I was actually looking forward in seeing you."

He looked around him. "Our parents are nowhere in sight. No need to act like a doll."

"Maybe I want to…" she answered.

"You're a strange one, aren't you? Last night you were almost jumping at my throat and now you're flirting?" he was wondering if he wasn't jumping to conclusions, but her wink only confirmed it. He didn't like being toyed with. "What do you want?"

"Jump at your throat?" she raised her eyebrows.

"So direct, aren't we? Did someone slip something in your drink?" well if the girl was into fun, he could gladly join the ride.

"Not really…Meet me in the study in half an hour," she got up and left.

"Dan Humphrey, as I live and breathe," Nate said when he saw his high school friend with Jenny. His right hand left Serena's waist as they shook hands.

"Hello, Nate,' he warmly replied. "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered. "Business and other nonsense. How about you and your writing?"

"I had a few pending projects," he said looking at Serena. "I've finally found the inspiration to start writing again."

"Nate!" he heard Jenny call him from where she was standing with a bunch of models.

"Excuse me," he left them.

"I didn't know you were coming," Serena said.

"I didn't know either," he answered.

She strangely looked at him.

"How's the dog?"

"Oh, Spot? Good, I think. I hope he didn't find a way back in the house. I wouldn't like him to chew all my shoes.

Dan laughed. "I see…"

Ed made his way through the crowd. He found Blair talking with her mother and Cyrus.

"Hey," he patted her shoulder. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" he pulled her away.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Father called. He says he's sorry, but he won't be able to make it. He's caught up at work."

"No problem," she sadly said. He nodded and moved away. "Mom?" her mother and Cyrus were no longer there.

Ed walked up to the place Charlotte and Sawyer were.

"Were there sales in Brooklyn? And it's not even Christmas. Who's the next accessory, C?"

"Actually, Ed, he isn't as cheap as you…" she rolled her eyes. " 'Socks'."

He frowned.

"This is Sawyer. Sawyer, this is Satan's reincarnation on earth, Edward Montpassant. But we just call him 'bastard'," she sweetly smiled.

"Hi," Sawyer coolly said and extended his hand.

"Don't scratch the paint," Ed replied. "If you'll excuse me, I forgot to lock the silverware."

"That's Ed. He's like the global warming; you get used to it, can't do much about it."

"I knew that coming here would be a bad idea."

"Nonsense," she cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer. They started kissing.

Oblivious to them was that Rob was watching. Heartbroken, he wanted to get away so he decided to look for Jane.

"Jane?" Isaac entered the dark office. "Jane?" he continued touching the wall until he found the light switch. "Grandpa!"

He did not find Jane as he was expecting to. Instead, sprawled on the floor were his grandfather Cyrus and his grandmother Eleanor. His grandfather was in his orange boxers with palm trees on them, while Eleanor had her shirt unbuttoned.

"Isaac, my boy," Cyrus wanted to say.

"God…" Isaac ran out the door after switching the light off.

Rebecca leaned by the rail of the balcony. It was a chilly night. From afar she heard two cars crash into each other. Rob finally found her. She tensed.

"Hey…" he tiredly went up to her.

"Having fun?"

"Not quite…" he sighed.

"Me neither," she replied.

"Then I think that maybe we should go," he said when his eyes flickered to the room. Charlotte was close by.

Rebecca opened her mouth to say that she wasn't Jane, but he pulled her close and slammed his mouth against hers. At first she wanted to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her hands and back. Charlotte saw them. Intrigued as she was, she walked away.

He finally let her go. They were heavily panting. She looked at him with those blue eyes; her blue eyes.

"I…" he wanted to say, but she ran away.

Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves. Blair decided to go to her room and rest for a moment. That was when Chuck came. He followed her to her room. He saw that she took a seat on her bed and rested her head in her hands. He gently knocked.

"Hey…"

"Oh, hey, Chuck," she was glad it was him and not someone else.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes," she tiredly nodded. "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's Pierre…we…He's been acting strange. We went to Paris, but he barely stayed with me…And he's not even at my birthday and its public…" she said.

"I see," he revealed a small velvet box.

"What's that?" she looked at it.

He smirked opening it.

"It's…" she looked in amazement at the content.

"On my way here, I happened to see it in a shop display. I knew it could only belong to you," he said as he locked the bracelet around her wrist. It was from the same collection as the necklace he gave her years ago. It was unique.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Chuck."

"You're welcomed."

She started smiling again.

Rob was looking after Jane. He needed to apologize to her.

"Jane!" he called out.

"There you are!" she smiled.

"Listen, about earlier," he started.

"You don't need to worry about it," she smiled. How sweet of him to excuse himself for leaving her alone. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, sure, you got carried away. It happens," she knew how excited she was when she first went to a party. "So you wanna leave?"

"I think it is the best for now. Let me just talk to my dad," he left.

"I'll go downstairs."

As she passed by the door, Blair was seeing Aaron and Isaac to the door. Isaac saw her leave.

"I'll go ahead," he aid to his father who was still chatting with Blair.

"Taxi!" she called after a cab.

"Hey, doll face!" he called after her. She turned and as she was getting ready to complain, he took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was hot and feverish. He stopped just in time when his father came.

"You owed me," he wickedly smirked and left.

She looked after him dumbfounded.

"Ready to go?" Rob's voice brought her back to reality.

"Ready," she nodded as he helped her in the taxi.


	27. Cast Interview! Jeremy Sumpter

Reporter: Today we're interviewing the enthusiastic Rob Humphrey, portrayed by none other than the amazing Jeremy Sumpter. How are you?

Jeremy: I'm fine. How about you?

Reporter: Splendid. You are the youngest member on the cast. How do you cope with that?

Jeremy: It doesn't matter, really. I thought it would be hard at the beginning but everybody was understanding and helped me a lot.

Reporter: It's not exactly Peter Pan, is it?

Jeremy: Definitely not. It's more complex and tricky and may I say dark.

Reporter: How do you feel about the concept?

Jeremy: Well it's innovating and very good for teenagers and I think that it attracts the viewers with its all so glamorous lifestyle.

Reporter: Put your character is not that glamorous…

Jeremy: No Upper East Sider there, but he adapts very well and he is very charismatic, in spite that he is from Brooklyn.

Reporter: Will he ever get his dream girl?

Jeremy: If you're referring to Charlotte…I doubt it. Otherwise…there are one or two dream girls out there for him.

Reporter: Who?

Jeremy: You'll just have to watch!

Reporter: Thank you for your time.

Jeremy: My pleasure.

Reporter: That was Jeremy Sumpter for all you fans out there and next time all you girls are in for a treat. I have and interview with the Devil himself: Edward Montpassant.


	28. About Cinderella and Other BiPrincess

"I'm not going," Kurt snapped at his sister.

"But you have to! I'm sure a lot of girls want you to be their partner…" she continued. "Rehearsals start today. You should go."

"I don't want to…" he was annoyed.

"Oh, I know why you don't want to go. Belle's going with Maximilian Foster Phillips the IV. You want to go with her," she grinned.

Kurt looked at the photo on Gossip Girl's blog. The boy looked like a retarded idiot; absolutely unfit for her.

"Maybe I'll go," he said.

"I knew you would."

Just then Rebecca descended the staircase dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked her sister.

"I need new ski equipment for the holiday," she said.

"Okay, I'll get dressed in a minute," Jane got up and placed her bowl of cereal on the table.

"It's okay," Rebecca hesitantly said. "I have already talked to Amy."

Jane frowned. "Fine."

Kurt looked at Jane after hearing the door close. "What's gotten into her?"

Jane shrugged. It was strange. They had always done everything together. She also felt strange about not telling her about the kiss she and Isaac shared. She didn't know why she didn't tell her. They were sisters; twins.

* * *

_If I'm not mistaken, the lovely lady strolling down Fifth Avenue wearing a stylish pair of Chanel sunglasses, is none other than R van der Woodsen or J? I don't know exactly since I have always seen them together. Wonder what's happened…_

* * *

Serena was proudly supervising the dance lesson in front of her. She waved at Charlotte and Sawyer. They crossed the crowded dance floor.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hello, Charlotte," she said. "Dance shoes over there, then go and speak to our lovely choreographer- Natasha."

Charlotte giggled. "I'm not participating."

"Why not?" Serena asked looking at them. "I'm sure you would look smashing in a tux."

"I think it's a little too 'overload' and preppy. This isn't the court of England."

"Okay, I understand."

"We're here to support Belle, though. Where is she?"

"Middle of the dance floor. Where else?" Serena showed them.

Belle was floating like a snowflake above the dance floor in Maximilian's arms. He was as graceful as she was. Only in a more manly way. They switched partners.

"You are suddenly going to feel sick," Edward whispered in her ear after catching her from a pirouette.

"I think I'm perfectly fine," she smirked at him.

"Blair will be home in six hours," he told her before letting her go.

After a few turns she politely asked Max to let her go and rest."

"Belle, you looked great," Charlotte cheered.

"Thank you. In case you were wondering, we were dancing waltz. A high class dance you probably saw on T.V. if you have one, that is."

"Belle," Charlotte looked at her.

"Don't worry, Charlotte. I'm sure your friend would like to share with me some more knowledge. Who is the composer?" he coolly asked her.

"Strauss," she raised an eyebrow as she waited.

"It's Joseph Haydn," he smirked.

Her lips twitched for a moment. "Charming." Then rolling her eyes, "I'm not feeling well. I have this dreadful headache. I think I'm going home."

"Take care," Charlotte said. "Call me when you get better."

"Bye," she smiled, then glaring at Sawyer. "Until we meet again."

"I hope not," he looked after her as she walked away. There was something about her that made her terribly irresistible, but then again something in those menacing brown eyes and that sharp tongue made him want to keep his jeans firmly zipped.

* * *

"Why, Jenny, I do think that he completely takes after you," Mrs. Owen looked at Alexander.

"Nonsense, Elise, he is the spitting image of his father," Jenny proudly admired her boy.

"You can't deny those blue eyes," her old high school friend continued pouring him some more tea.

"Well, thank you."

Alexander rolled his eyes and sank in the comfortable white armchair. It was a bad idea coming with his mom at her friend.

"By the way, Elise, where is little Fiona?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, she's in the other room painting. I'm afraid she didn't quite get used to New York. She barely has friends here," Elise said. They moved that summer in New York.

"Tell her to come here!" Jenny insisted.

"I told her, but she's too shy."

"Then, Alexander, why don't you go to her?" Jenny insisted. Lately she had seen him down.

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't like to disturb."

Alexander walked along the hallway until reaching Fiona's room. Or so he hopped it was. He knocked on the white wooden door. Nobody answered. Great. He wasn't in the mood for it; talking to some strange nerdy girl probably obsessed with Star Wars. What was wrong with him? He never ever judged people. The truth was that in that moment he wanted to turn into a fly and go check on Capitu. Rolling his eyes he decided to enter anyway.

It was an obscure room. Around him, he could only distinguish a few things such as a king-size bed and a vanity table with a huge and shinny mirror on it.

"I told you I didn't want to see anyone, Elise!" he heard an annoyed voice and the sound of heels walking down on stairs.

The curtains were pulled and he was blinded by the light. Trying to keep his eyes opened he studied the girl in front of him. Hell. She could only be described as a ticking bomb. She had a dark toned body with dangerous curves in all the right places. She had curly black hair and dripping glossy pink lips. Where you put that she was wearing a pair of tight shorts, a lacey red bra and a transparent dress shirt over it. She made him want to die and born again on the spot arousing his bloodhound instincts.

"Enough with the drooling. You're ruining the carpet," but something in her sharp black eyes and in her thick British accent made him want to keep his jeans firmly zipped.

"Hi," he gulped. "I'm Alex. Jenny's son."

"Jenny Humphrey?" she carefully looked at him

He nodded. Her frown turned into a sly grin. "Then why don't you have a seat, Arthur," she gestured.

"Alex," he corrected her.

"Right, Alex. I'll just go upstairs for a minute."

He gulped. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Trying to act casual, she took a sip from her decaf latté. It was normal to go for a drink after shopping even if the coffee shop is in Brooklyn and you live near Central Park. She decided to light up a cigarette since nobody familiar could see her there.

"Hey, you," she froze.

Her throat dried up. "Hello, Robert."

"I didn't know you smoked," he pulled a chair in front of her.

"Rarely," she crushed the cigarette and took off her sunglasses.

"What are you up to?"

"I just finished shopping," she revealed her big bag.

"Serious from what I can see. What brings you to Brooklyn?"

She bit her lower lip. "Sight seeing."

He laughed. "You sure can be funny, Jane."

Her expression hardened. She wanted to tell him she was Rebecca, but a selfish voice in her mind stopped her.

"Yeah. Happens sometimes…"

* * *

Belle felt as if she couldn't fit in her own skin any longer. She felt like exploding. She tried not to rip off Ed's shirt as he rhythmically kissed her.

"Feeling better, Miss Bass?" he smirked.

"No, doc. I'm so stiff," she moaned.

"You should relax," he ran a hand down her leg. "I should take a closer look."

Belle flushed letting out a soft purr.

"Good kitty."

It was so corny, but still she threw her head back grinning and preparing for a reply.

"Miss, Belle!" she heard Dorota's tired voice.

"What is it?" she got up from Ed's grasp.

"Mr. Kurt here to see you."

She looked at Edward; his lips begging her to say 'no'.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

He rolled his eyes as she urgently got off him.

"Kurt," she calmly said.

"Hey," he gave her a half smile; his blue eyes shinning with clearness.

"What are you doing here?" she folded her arms.

"I cam to see how are you feeling?" his innocent voice started to melt her guard.

"Better."

After a long pause, he picked up again. "Listen Belle…Seeing you today…I remembered that when we were younger, we used to dream of this…" a desperate frown broke the clearness of his forehead. "Seeing you with him. It didn't make sense. So I was wondering if you would like to go with me. As friends. In the memory of the dream we once shared."

Edward resisted the urge to throw up from his spot. Belle confusedly looked at him. She was angry, but having him now in front of her…she realized how much she had missed him.

"Well, we could go, but only as friends," she quickly added.

"Sounds fair," he brilliantly smiled.

"You should go now. I need my rest," she warmly smiled.

"Thanks. Bye, Belle."

She bit her lip not sure of what she was doing. Little did she know that upstairs a devilish frown outstretched on Edward's forehead.

* * *

_What is little A up to? Has been seen leaving with a hot little brunette. Anyone knows who this mystery lady is?_

* * *

Nate hesitantly looked between the two ties he held in his hands: one was sky blue, the other a very dark shade of the same colour. He couldn't decide which to buy. Then he saw her: Vanessa Abrams. She had just passed by the shop holding a pile of clothes she had picked up from the cleaner's.

"Here, wrap these up for me," he gave both ties to the shop assistant and raced after her.

"Vanessa!" he called.

She turned wishing that she hadn't.

"What do you want, Nate?"

He paused pulling his breath. "Hi. How are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Listen, we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"Why don't we go somewhere for a drink?"

"Fine," she half-heartedly added.

"Let me help you with those," he took the pile of clothes in his own hands as he led her to the food court area of the shopping center.

"I need answers," he said.

"I'm listening," she coldly said.

"How come my daughter knows you?"

She had a bitter smile on her face. "Tell me, Nate, have you met Charlotte's boyfriend?"

"I did."

"What's his name?"

"Sawyer, but I don't know how this is relevant to our-"

"His full name."

He paused. He did not know. He looked into Vanessa's eyes. She blinked for one short minute and he knew.

"Sawyer Abrams?"

"You're quite sharp, aren't you? Your daughter is dating my son. My son is dating your daughter. Figured out, much?"

His face was pale. "Oh my- Do they know?"

"No, they don't and they won't. At the beginning even I didn't know she was your daughter."

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Nothing, Archibald. Nothing. I don't know you. You don't know me. This meeting never happened. Let's hope our children break up."

"Isn't that a little too drastic?"

"Not at all."

* * *

"Have you heard?" Kurt asked Edward.

"What?" he exhaled crushing the cigarette under his shoe.

"Belle and I are going to the debutante ball together."

"Oh," Edward said trying to act casual.

"There's something up with her. It took me a lot to convince her and I thought she'd be more excited with the preparations. For instance: Yesterday we were at the tailor's for my suit and she barely looked at me. She was texting to someone all the time."

Edward resisted the urge to smirk.

"I think there's someone else," his friend said.

"Wait, you're interesting in getting back together?"

"Maybe…" he trailed off. "But I need to know if there's someone else. And you are going to help me."

"Why me?" he almost chocked.

"You're her brother; well stepbrother and you live in the same house. So I'm counting on you, man."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Hi, sweetheart! Where were you?" Nate asked.

"Not far. Central Park with Sawyer," she smiled.

"I spoke with Serena and she said the debutante ball is this weekend. How come this house isn't packed with pink lace and other girly stuff?"

She laughed. "I'm not attending."

He pursed his lips. "I was afraid you'd say that. See, your grandmother Anne called and said she wanted to come and see you. I said that it wasn't the case, but she insisted."

Charlotte's heart skipped a beat. She knew how sick her grandmother was. "But I don't have a date."

"Sawyer?"

"He's not into stuff like that."

"Then, I have already taken care of that. Chase Ashwood would be glad to fill in. He said something about you owing him…" Nate sweetly smiled at his daughter. "Plus, I do business with his father."

"Okay, well…I think I'm going to talk to Sawyer about that…" she went upstairs and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hello," he said.

"I need your help…" she told him the whole story. "I know that you oppose to such kind of things, but it's my grandmother."

She heard him sigh. "It's not that. You tried to make me get along with your friends. And I've been offended and mistreated, but I swallowed it up for you. I can't take it anymore. No matter how much I try, I'm still from Brooklyn."

There was a long pause.

"Maybe this is life trying to tell us something. I'll call you later," he closed his phone.

Charlotte looked at her phone for a moment waiting for him to call back. The moment passed and it didn't happen.

* * *

Edward nervously walked down the narrow hallway thinking about what lie he could tell his friend. He didn't like lying; well not to Kurt anyway, but he couldn't just go up to him and say "I've been screwing Belle for the past two weeks. No hard feelings, okay?" He kept playing with his phone when he heard laughter from Belle's room.

Through the barely opened door he saw Belle lying on her bed. In front of her was Maximilian Foster sitting on the edge of the bed. A big bouquet of roses was on a table.

"I perfectly understand, Belle," he said. "Although I would have enjoyed being your escort.

"You are so sweet, Max," she charmingly smiled. "Perhaps another time…"

"Perhaps," he smiled and took her hand planting a gallant kiss on the back of it.

Smirking, Edward took a picture. E-mail

* * *

"Our meetings, have to stop being pure coincidence," Rob laughed while he was walking Jane back. They just met that morning while she was walking Spot.

"And what to you suggest?" Rebecca smiled forgetting for a second that he thought she was Jane.

They reached the entrance to her house.

"I think that…well…we should regularly go out and be…a couple?" he looked at her.

She bit her lower lip. She wanted to say yes, but then she remembered that she was just playing Jane. She didn't like him or something. After all he was just…Rob…a guy from Brooklyn. She was glad that nobody was home.

"I don't know…"

"I see? Is there someone else?"

"N-no…" she knew she was going to lie, she knew she was going to hurt, to deceive and to sin, but it seemed so right. "It is about my brother…He won't allow us to have boyfriends."

"Who? Kurt? I could talk to him…"

"No! Don't even try! He will kill you…but…we can be…secret friends?" she looked at their feet.

"If that means…well…I guess," he frowned. " I know I don't want to lose you. Maybe in time and then we could-"

He couldn't finish since she tiptoed and kissed him on the spot. He wrapped his arms around her. As long as they were together nothing else seemed to matter. It was just him and Jane.

* * *

Belle looked at herself from head to toe. She was wearing an indigo evening gown. She rearranged her silvery Swarovski plated headband, it was her favourite part of the outfit. The lavender flower rested on her wrist. She smiled knowing that a similar flower was now attached to the pocket of Kurt's jacket.

"Hey, there, pretty in…indigo," Blair smiled.

"Mom," Belle shyly turned.

"I remember my debutante night…" Blair sighed. "It was all so magical."

"I want it to be perfect," Belle continued.

Blair frowned for a moment. "Just let it be…Is your date here?" she asked.

"Not yet," she replied, but then she heard the doorbell. "That must be him."

They both went downstairs. It wasn't Kurt. It was her father.

"Well, hello," he smiled at them from where he was standing.

Looking at them both descend the staircase seemed so unreal. His two girls; both beautiful. But what caught his eyes was Belle. His baby girl, finally turning into a woman.

"Daddy!" she jumped in his arms. He smiled breathing in the jasmine scent of her hair. Grown up or not she will still be his little girl.

"I think I've just gone to heaven. Are you by chance an angel?"

She smiled. "More like a devil…"

"Like father, like daughter," Blair added.

The interphone rang. "Yes," Belle answered.

"Miss Bass, Mr. Kurt here to see you," the doorman said.

"Tell him I'll be right down," she breathlessly answered. Turning to her parents, "Well, I better get going."

They both watched her leave.

"So where's the animal lover?" Chuck asked her breaking the silence.

"Out," Blair carelessly said.

"I see," he smirked.

* * *

Charlotte applied another layer of lips gloss on her lips. She knew Chase was waiting downstairs for her, but she couldn't bring herself to go there. She looked at her phone hoping for Sawyer to call begging her not to go. That didn't happen. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called looking over her bare shoulder.

"Charlotte…" Nate looked at her. "Honey, you are so beautiful…" he was at loss of word.

She went up to him. "I wish your mother were…" he painfully continued.

She held on to his hand. "It's okay, dad."

"It's hard…it's good, but still hard. Letting you go away…" he pursed his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled.

He kissed the silk of her golden glove. "Thank you."

"When is grandma coming?" she asked.

His face flushed for a moment. "She's going to be there. Now come along. Chase is waiting for you."

* * *

"I honestly pity the girl you are escorting," Belle said as she went out the back door of the Palace only to find Edward smoking.

"And shouldn't you be inside rehearsing your smile?"

"Too much smiling causes wrinkles," she became serious.

He threw his cigarette away. "Okay. So you and Kurt…"

She bit her lip. "Yeah, Kurt and I…"

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I don't know," she unsurely said.

"Well," he wanted to leave. "I hope you make up your mind," he left. She wanted him to kiss her like he used to, but he didn't.

* * *

"Wait, so now, she's at this fairytale ball with some guy?" Capitu asked Sawyer.

"Yeah…" he replied without looking away from his pen.

"After she invited you ?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why are you still standing here?"

"I thought you'd understand, Capitu!" he snapped. "Those people, her people, we'll never be like them."

"And you not attending is giving them satisfaction," she spat.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Your side!" she looked at the clock. "Come on, I'm sure Dan can lend you a tux. It's not too late!" she pulled him off his chair.

"I don't see you running off after Alexander?" he said.

"Alexander was bad for me, plus I saw him on Gossip Girl with some new girl all week," she bitterly said.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa asked when they passed by the living room.

"To a ball! Now come on, Cinderella!" she pulled Sawyer along the door.

* * *

All pairs were in place waiting to be called. Serena was running around the room making sure everything was going to be right. Charlotte grabbed her by the hand.

"Hey, is my grandmother here?" she asked.

"Anne?" Serena looked at her. "I didn't know she was coming."

"No?" Charlotte couldn't believe her ears.

"No. And all the seats are full and your grandmother nowhere in sight."

"Oh God…" she backed away.

"Charlotte's what's wrong?" Serena asked, but it was too late. She had already run away from the room. "Charlotte!"

Chase looked after her. "Charlotte!" He realized he lost her again.

The big doors slammed behind her. She wanted to get out. Reaching the cloakroom she asked for her winter coat. She was angry. She couldn't wait to get home and talk to her father. She turned to call a taxi. She stopped breathing. In front of her was none other than Sawyer.

"Never fear, your knight in shining armor is here," he joked as she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! How did you get here who in the world… and a tux…" she was jubilating.

"A little help from my fairy sister and my fairy uncle, but those are details. Aren't we supposed to be somewhere up there?"

"Oh, right! The ball! I'm so happy you're here!" she giggled and pulled him up the stairs.

* * *

The music sang as the young debutantes and their escorts started dancing. Belle bit her lips. She had dreamed of this. The perfect dress; the perfect music and the perfect gentleman. But there was something troubling Kurt. He kept narrowing his eyes at the crowd.

"What?" she whispered.

"Foster. I don't like the way he's looking at you."

"Max was just trying to be nice," she tried to calm him down.

"I'm not that sure after Gossip Girl's latest post…" he said.

"What post?" she was confused, but she couldn't finish. They switched partners and to her horror she found herself in Maximilian's arms.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said.

"Thank you," she casually smiled.

For one moment, Kurt had the impression that Maximilian's hand was a little too lower than it should've been. Losing his temper he cut through the crowd and went up to them.

"Kurt!" Belle said.

"What do you think you're doing?" he caught Max by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, man, calm down…" he rose up his hands.

"You, keep your hands home!" he delivered a punch right into his face. Everybody stopped to look at them. Belle felt like crawling under the floor with shame. Even the music stopped. She wanted to leave.

Seeing her, Edward ordered the band to start.

"Belle, wait!" he took her by the arm. She accepted to dance with him

"Oh, God, I'm so full of shame," she said. "Where's Kurt?" she looked over his shoulder.

"Kurt was asked to leave, but here I am," he couldn't help smirking.

"What's the matter with…" she was puzzled. "Oh, I know that look. The same look when everything turns out as you planned. Did you…No…Of course, it was only you! You saw Max at my house! You told Gossip Girl!" she pulled away.

"Wait a minute, Bass," he smoothly said.

"You, stay away from me! You've ruined my night! You, me, and whatever it was, it's now over," she twirled on her heels.

"Belle!" he called.

* * *

Nate was leaving his coat at the cloakroom. He knew that by now the ball was over and he knew how upset Charlotte would be. He came to talk to her, but to his surprise she wasn't alone. She and Sawyer were in the hallway alone dancing arms in arms. She was so happy, all radiant and smiling like when she was a baby and he would take her with his boat. He quietly stepped away.

* * *

_A secret can only be called a secret when you keep it only for yourself._

* * *

Both Jane and Rebecca were sitting at opposite sides of the room. Jane was reading, while Rebecca was looking outside the window. Jane paused for a moment and looked at her sister. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but she couldn't.

* * *

_They say that there is more than what meets the eye,_

* * *

Capitu sighed looking at the photo on Gossip Girl's blog: Fiona and Alexander leaving a club together, wide smiles plastered all over their faces.

* * *

_But most of the times what you see is what you get._

* * *

Edward ran up to Belle's suite. He knew he'd find her there. He wanted to apologize. He heard a short laughter. He stopped. Just in front of the door to her suite Belle and Kurt were making out. She continued to push him inside but he still got a glimpse of Edward. Winking to his friend he closed the door.

* * *

_Wanted: Unknown thief. Be very careful for this person has committed a serious infraction: Stole Edward Montpassant's heart._

* * *

Thank you for reviewing and putting this story on alert. It means a lot to me. But I would to know how would you like me to continue. To go on following the children or their parents?


	29. Cat Interview! Gaspard Ulliel

Cast Interview

Reporter: Ladies are you ready? Take a deep breath and don't scream because today we have and interview with the brilliant Edward Montpassant portrayed by French sex symbol Gaspard Ulliel. Bonsoir, Gaspard.

Gaspard: Bonsoir, et ça va les filles?

Reporter: I'm sure they've all fainted by now. So tell us, Gaspard how is working with the Gossip Girl team?

Gaspard: Magnifique…It is not the first time I am involved in an English or American production. I love it.

Reporter: In your former interviews you have stated that you are very picky with your roles. Why did you choose this one?

Gaspard: The concept fascinated me. It is mentality changing, like a move or a current and I like taking part in these. Many people may think it is just rich and spoiled children trying to get laid, but it is more than that. I can feel it.

Reporter: Did you find the script hard?

Gaspard: Not at all. I speak English fluently.

Reporter: Admirers are flipping over Edward's French accent.

Gaspard: I don't even try. Edward is a very sensual character and the accent is part of his character, although Sophia, my screen partner is not that thrilled about it.

Reporter: Isn't she now?

Gaspard: Not exactly, I think that is why she prefers working more with Chad.

Reporter: So you don't get along that well?

Gaspard: Not as well as I had expected, but we cooperate and help each other, of course. The show wouldn't work if we didn't. But otherwise I get along with all the actors and especially the metteur.

Reporter: What do you think about Edward Montpassant?

Gaspard: Oh-la-la…Playing the bad guy is always fun, but we are not alike, at all, really. I can judge him in only one think and that is Belle Bass.

Reporter: You are not a big fan of incest?

Gaspard: It is not about that, but you know, when they got together I was something like 'yes…' because they are perfect for each other.

Reporter: Any predictions on their relationship?

Gaspard: They sure as 'ell can't be together if they don't change. Actually I think he doesn't belong to anybody if he doesn't change.

Reporter: Any messages for your fans?

Gaspard: I love and respect them all!


	30. Crossing the Lie

_There were so many lights that I was blinded. Noise: trumpets, a piano and then silence. A violin. I finally opened my eyes. There was only one spotlight and it was on Belle. She was up on high swing wearing a sparkling silver dress. As she began singing I became familiar with the place: Moulin Rouge. I was sitting at a table in a box wearing a silk black suit and a topper. Out of nowhere, Humphrey appeared._

"_I have arranged a meeting after the show: only you and mademoiselle Belle."_

_I was just like the film and in the box next to me was Kurt plotting with my father! I tried to watch the sow. Belle was gorgeous. I used to fantasize with Nicole Kidman, but this was way better. And as they reach the finale of the act, I knew that she would come for me, but something went wrong. She took Kurt instead of and I watched them float down on the stage._

"_No, wait! Wait! You had to pick me!" I cried as Humphrey pulled me back._

_Lights blinded me again as I was pulled deeper in the crowd._"Mr. Edward! Mr. Edward!" Dorota shook her master.

* * *

"Oh! Oh…" he brusquely rose from bed.

"You had nightmare…you scream like crazy and call for Miss Belle. She not here. Do you want me to call her?" the old maid asked him.

"No…." he said getting up.

"Oh," Dorota covered her hanging mouth as she looked at him walk around the room in his underwear.

He went in the bathroom and turned on the shower. "You can go now, Dorota," he called. "Or you can join me," he looked at her.

"Mr. Edward!" she twirled on her heels and left.

"Morning," Sawyer smiled down at Charlotte.

Stretching in the sheets she answered.

"Breakfast?" he asked her.

"Actually, I don't have any presentable clothing for the event." She looked at her messed up dress on the old armchair.

"I think I can find you some clothes," he got up and pulled on his pajama pants. He later returned with a black track suit.

"Compliments of Capitu."

"How generous of her," she started dressing.

"It was either that or seeing you in lingerie."

They both went downstairs. Capitu merely removed her eyes from her bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," Vanessa forcedly smiled. "How do you like your eggs Charlotte?"

"Omelette, please," she sat down.

"We eat spicy here. Do you like?"

"Yes, sure," she said.

"How was the ball?" Capitu asked.

"Not that bad," Charlotte tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Awful," Sawyer replied.

"But he handled it wonderfully," she patted his arm.

"Only for you," he thoughtfully looked at her.

"Oh, you're the best," she leaned closer so that she could kiss him.

"Eggs are ready!" Vanessa interrupted them.

Charlotte looked down at her plate. The eggs were a suspiciously red colour and next to them was a small red pepper. She gulped.

"Oh, you don't have to eat that, if you don't want to," Vanessa said as she ate her own pepper. Exhaling, she drank some water.

"Not at all," she said taking the small pepper between her fingers.

"You really don't have to eat," Sawyer coughed.

"I want to," and without hesitating she ate it.

From the first bite she felt as if a volcano had erupted in her mouth; like waves of lava were splashing against her throat. She stood still for a moment.

"Charlotte?" Sawyer looked at her. "Would you like some water?"

"N-no," she whispered and started eating her eggs. She bit the inside of her cheek hard. It was as if someone dropped the whole spice box over them. She looked at Vanessa. Her face was expressionless.

"Look at the time," she managed to say. "I should better get going," she almost ran to the bathroom.

* * *

The limousine pulled up in front of Constance. Candy and Miranda were waiting for queen B to come out, but to their utter surprise they saw Kurt van der Woodsen. Kurt slid out of the car and also helped Belle.

"Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure," he leaned to kiss her, but she teasingly pulled away.

Kurt looked at her go to her friends. Dramatically flipping her hair she passed by them.

"Belle! Belle!" they cried.

"What?" she turned.

"Are you and Kurt back together?!" they excitedly asked.

"No, but claws off. I don't wanna see any of you try to pull something."

"Of course not," they sickly smiled.

"We'll be on the look out," Miranda said.

"Sure, we will!" Candy seconded.

Belle just nodded. Passing through the courtyard, she went to Charlotte's table.

"People in this high school; no, wait. People in this world can be so dissimulating!" she said. "And what's gotten into you? You look as if you had just returned from the Sahara desert."

Charlotte put aside the notebook she was using as a fan. "Breakfast at Sawyer's."

"Ew…"

"What's up with everybody saying you and Kurt are back together?"

"We just hooked up last night. Nothing serious."

"Is there going to be?"

"I don't know…" she tapped her lips.

Alexander approached them; his hand resting on Fiona's waist. Belle sized up the girl. She could sense her presence from miles away: the determined sound her heels made and the unmistakable Chanel No. 5 odor gave her away.

"Hello, girls," Alexander smiled.

"This is Fiona Owen; transfer student in Constance."

"Hello," Fiona said.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Archibald," she got up from her seat and shook her hand.

"I'm Belle Bass," she said from her place in a bored voice. There was nothing more to say.

"I was wondering if you two girls could show her around." Alexander said.

"I don't think I have any spare time in my agenda, but I'm sure they could," sweetly smiling she pointed to a group of girls with their noses buried in books.

"Is tha a Louis Vuitton limited edition?" Fiona said looking at Belle's black bag.

"Why, yes it is. How perspicacious of you to recognize it. I'm not selling."

"You don't need to. I have my own," she revealed her white bag.

Never altering her smile, Belle invited her to seat next to them. Content with him, Alexander decided to head to Saint Jude's. On his way there, he met with his cousin-Rob. Rob was looking for her in the crowd. He only saw Rebecca and unfortunately she saw him.

"Hey," she came up to him.

"H-hi, Rebecca," he didn't know if Jane had told her.

Rolling her eyes she replied. "I'm Jane, silly."

"Oh, Jane, good. Lunch?"

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Meet me at number 57, two blocks away," he whispered.

"O-kay," she replied confused by his attitude.

Without another word he left.

* * *

Serena frowned down at the text Blair had just sent her. "Did you know that Nate's bringing one of Jenny's bimbo models to my party?" Spot was somewhere in the background playing with a pile of fallen leaves. Some cleaners were yelling at him. She and Nate were dating and everybody knew it. He appearing at a public party with God knows who would only affect her reputation. What could she do?

"Hi," the answer was right in front of her wearing a not so fashionable jacket and a checked scarf.

"Hey, Dan. How are you?"

"Fine, writing. I came here for a breath of fresh air. And you?"

"Spot," she gestured to the dog that was now chasing his own tail. "How's your writing?"

"Almost done. Looking for an ending," he smiled.

"Nice." After a long pause she continued. "Blair's holding a brunch tonight at the Palace. Interested? You know you like brunches," she joked.

"True, I have my own history of brunches; each of them being memorial. But wait, is this invitation coming from you or Blair?"

"It's from me. But Blair would like you to be there and plus, I'd like to see a familiar face every now and then; not people coming up to me and asking of my deceased husband."

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Sure, I'm sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she smiled. The wrinkles at the corner of her mouth were deep.

"Okay, then."

* * *

It wasn't like she still loved him or something, but seeing him in the tentacles of some cheap bitch was beyond her. She rushed until she approached Kurt and Miranda.

"Excuse me," she came between them and kissed Kurt. With eyes wide opened he kissed her back. The whole schoolyard stared at them including Edward.

* * *

"Did you tell your sister about us?" Rob asked as they sat down.

"No. I didn't get the chance to talk to her," she unwrapped her sandwich. "Nut let's not talk about them or my family for that matter."

"Okay," he went and bought coffee for them.

"Oh, you bought me latte. Doesn't matter."

"I thought you liked latte; you always buy it."

"No, I prefer Macchiato."

"Hm…" he suspiciously looked at her.

* * *

Belle calmly walked to her locker. Before she knew it, a strong hand pulled her in the broom closet.

"Don't scream," she heard Edward's voice.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm Edward," he smirked. "I thought you weren't getting back with van der Woodsen."

"I'm not. Now can we please go out?"

"Then what was that little stunt you pulled back there?"

"Nothing. Nothing of your business."

"Au contraire, mon petit, it is. Now will you please stop it? "

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'm not sure how please Kurt would be to find out that his girlfriend slept with his best friend minutes after they had just broke up."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me, babe."

"Fine. But I'm not getting back with you."

"I'm perfectly aware of that"

"Then why or what do you want from me?"

"Until the sight of you two doesn't turn my stomach upside down you'll play by me rules. Which means you won't play at all," he grinned.

"You make me sick. Let me pass this instant," she said through her gritted teeth."

He opened the door. After straightening her clothes, she left.

"Don't forget, Bass," he called.

* * *

"I forgot my keys," Sawyer said as they rang the door at his house.

"Coming…"they heard the door unlock. "I just knew you had to forget-"Vanessa started." Charlotte." She paused. "What a wonderful surprise! Passing by?" she hoped.

"Sawyer invited me to dinner," she replied. "I hope that's not a problem?" she worryingly looked at her.

"Well…"Vanessa started.

"Of course not!" Sawyer said.

"Right, I'll put another plate on the table."

"Oh, I brought some dessert. Nothing much, just vanilla cake," Charlotte gave her a white box.

"How thoughtful of you."

* * *

"Ah, this room brings back old memories," Dan breathed as they entered the Palace's celebration room.

"Don't get all mushy on me, now," Serena smiled.

"Serena!" Blair made her way through the crowd of people. She was wearing a retro mustard coloured dress. "Humphrey?" she looked from him to Serena. "Oh, how nice of you to join us!"

"Nice seeing you, Blair," Dan modestly replied.

"Chuck!" she called after him in the crowd.

"Wait, aren't they-"he wanted to ask but Serena squeezed his hand.

"Chuck, why don't you get Serena and Dan a drink?"

"Sure," he said.

"Why don't you go with him, Dan? I'll meet you at the buffet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair asked as they linked arms.

"I don't know," they stopped in front of a large table. "Where is he?"

"Over there," Blair pointed out.

Nate was standing beside his date, one arm around her waist, the other one holding a glass of scotch. He raised his glass in her direction. For a moment she didn't know what to do, but then, Dan came with her own glass and she answered him.

"Is that Carla Fisher from Bendel's? Let's go!" she pulled Chuck after her.

"I thought she was married to that French business man," Dan commented.

"She is," Serena replied; her eyes running in Nate's direction.

* * *

Edward was in bed watching T.V. He saw Belle snickering down at her Blackberry.

"I hope you don't have any plans for tonight!" he called.

Enthusiasm drained from her face. "Aren't you going out?" she asked.

"I am waiting for company or if you have a better offer?" he pulled at the strings of her robe.

"Hands off," she slapped his hand away.

Her phone rang again. "Yes, Alex. Fine. I don't-"her eyes stopped on Edward. "Actually, yeah. I'd like to. No problem. Bye."

"What did van der Woodsen want?" Ed asked.

"None of your business. I'm going out. Girls' night."

Closing the door she texted: "Drinks?" Send. Fiona. In less than a minute the reply came.

* * *

"And sawyer is going to help me with the S.A.T. exams," Charlotte said.

"Oh, I'm sure you have a lot to recover." Vanessa poured her some juice.

"Oh, no, she's a great student," Sawyer completed.

"And you are a great teacher," she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"So, Charlotte, tell us more about your father," Capitu said.

"Capitu!" Sawyer looked at her.

"What?"

"Well my dad is mostly busy, but we hang out sometime. He's a cool guy."

"And your mother?" she asked again.

Pursing her lips together, she replied. "My mother left us ten years ago."

"Oh, sorry," Capitu shyly said.

"No, don't worry," she shrugged.

"So I guess you grew up without a mother…" Vanessa said. "That explains a lot…" she whispered under her breath.

Charlotte flashed her with a cold look.

"Why don't we eat some of that delicious dessert that Charlotte brought?" Capitu got up. "Help, please?"

"Sure," Charlotte got up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sawyer said through his teeth. Vanessa folded her hands over her chest.

"Im…what a delicious vanilla cake," Capitu said licking her finger. "Here, take these two to Sawyer and mom."

Charlotte looked at Vanessa's plate, and then looked at the pepper centimeters away from it. She too it and when Capitu wasn't looking, she poured over the cake.

"Behave," Sawyer growled before they entered the room.

"Here you go Sawyer," Charlotte smiled. "Oh, I think I forgot Vanessa's plate," she said.

"I'll get it," Capitu returned.

"This is delicious!" Sawyer said.

"What did I tell you?" Capitu smiled.

Charlotte took one bite from her cake. She was looking at Vanessa from across the table. They locked gazes for a moment. She took a bit from the cake and felt a strange itch. She wanted to spit it out.

"Isn't it delicious, mom?" Sawyer smiled.

"Yeah, mom. Do you like it?" Capitu seconded.

"Y-yes. Very good," she tried no to glare at Charlotte who was now smugly smiling.

* * *

"Hey, I saw Nate is here with someone else," Dan said.

"Yeah, I know," Serena tiptoed to get a better view.

"Why do you keep staring at him?" Dan asked.

"I'm not," but she didn't remove her eyes.

"Oh, I see…" Dan frowned. "How could've I been so stupid…" twirling on his heels he wanted to leave.

"No, Dan, wait!" she went after him.

"Why? You only brought me here so that you can make him jealous!"

"That's not true," she quickly said.

"Then what's true?" he exasperatedly looked at her.

She didn't reply. Looking across the room he saw Nate looking at them. Without thinking, he grabbed Serena and pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised, but managed to kiss him back. Nate looked in a different direction.

"There," she let her go. "I hope I was useful," he got in the lift.

Serena was dazed.

"We need to talk," she heard Nate's voice behind her.

Turning she nodded and followed Nate to a private room.

* * *

Both Belle and Fiona were laughing so hard that tears were in their eyes.

"I can't believe you did that!" Belle drank her glass. "Just wait a minute; I need to go to bathroom."

"Sure," Fiona said.

After Belle's departure she became more serious. She heard Belle's phone ring. Rummaging through her bag found it. Text message: "Hey, how are you?" Kurt. Smirking she texted back. "Out with some guys. Kinda busy right now." Another text came: "I was thinking I could pick you up for school." Text: "Dunno where I'll be in the morning…I'm busy right now. See you later." Closing Belle's phone she put it back just in time.

"Huh, did my phone ring?"

"No," Fiona said.

"Should we order another line?" Belle smirked.

"Waiter!" Fiona signaled him.

* * *

Sawyer was getting ready to drive Charlotte home.

"Oh, I forgot that book. Wait a second," he went upstairs.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Abrams," Charlotte said.

"Your cake was very special, Charlotte," Vanessa coldly replied.

"Look, Vanessa," she tiredly started. "I will not allow you or anybody push me away from Sawyer. I love you son and really wouldn't like you to be the one that tries to break us up. I am willing to fight everybody and everything to stay with him."

Vanessa was surprised were her speech. She wanted to reply, but her son came.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

"Bye, mom," he said and opened the door.

"Charlotte!" she called. The girl turned. "Thank you for coming. You are welcomed here anytime."

She didn't reply. She just smiled.


	31. The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview

The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview

"Don't forget to eat and don't forget to go out" May added. "Tell Vanessa, Capitu and Sawyer "Merry Christmas!" and do not," she stressed the word. "Open my presents until Christmas Eve. I'm not opening yours."

"Okay, sis," Rob said. "Now hurry or you'll miss the plane!"

"Tell grandpa Rufus and Lily 'Merry Christmas!'" Dan hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," May said.

"Me not," Rob continued. After gently hugging her brother, she went to the gate and embarked on the plane."

There weren't many people going to the Hamptons, probably only the ones who had family there. She looked at her ticket: A2.

"A2, A2," she kept whispering to herself until she reached her seat.

The other passenger was already there seating on A1 and reading a newspaper.

"Hello," she said as she tried to put her bag in the luggage compartment above.

"Hello," Kurt put aside the newspaper.

The bag dropped and fell on her head. "Ah, shit," she swore under her breath.

"Need and help?" he felt like blushing.

"No, I'm fine! I'm fine!" she stopped him and tried to put it back.

He nervously tried to resume to his paper, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. After finishing with her luggage, she took her seat beside him. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put her seatbelt on.

"Hamptons, huh?" he asked as he examined his boots.

"My grandfather Rufus," she said. "You're coming too?"

"My grandmother Lily," he gulped.

"I had to see that one coming…"she said under her breath. "I'm staying until after New Year."

"Me too," he said in almost a whisper.

"Cool," she said wishing she had stayed in New York like she always did.


	32. The Nighmare Before Christmas Preview 2

The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview II

"And here is the old part of the dock dating since,-" Lexi continued her speech.

Jane yawned. When she was told she was going to get a tour of San Francisco she wasn't expecting this. She decided to wander off on her own. It wasn't as foggy as the other day. Her steps let her to what seemed to be a ships' cemetery. Nobody was out there. She was scared by a strange flashing sound. Like someone was taking pictures. She looked over her shoulder only to see Isaac taking pictures of a cat trying to eat a fish. He then turned his attention to a dead seagull next to it.

"Now, that's morbid," she said startling him.

"First signs of creepy stalker," he said.

"I'm no stalker."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I don't exactly remember," she blushed.

"Figures," he turned his attention to a rusty anchor somewhere in the water.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About?" he asked.

"You kissed me!" she said with a serious voice.

"What are you, twelve?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"No, but… it wasn't my kind of idea for a first kiss," she crossed her arms.

"First kiss?" he was surprised. "I'm flattered."

"You mustn't because I hated it," she said.

"Oh, really?" he came up to her.

"Really," she stepped back until she felt her back touch a wooden pole.

"You really didn't like it?" his lips were alarmingly close to hers.

"N-no…." she couldn't breathe.

"Then how should it had been?" his lips brushed against hers. "Like this?" he gently kissed her. "And this?" he played with her lips until she finally opened her mouth.

It was a long kiss. Jane felt like fainting. Around she could hear the sound of waves and the cry of seagulls.

"Mhm…" she moaned.

"Glad we cleared that one out," he smirked and let her go.

* * *

so the chapter The Nightmare Before Christmas is kinda long so it will take some time to write. it's worth it though


	33. The Nightmare Before Christmas

"Yes, grandma," Belle rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock. "Mom sent gifts. I know. I would have liked it too. Next Christmas…" Blair came in the doorway nervously pointing at her watch. "Uh, gotta go. Me too. Merry Christmas, Hanukah. Not enough! Bye!" she closed her cell phone. "I'm almost done packing."

"Good, then," Blair left.

She threw a few pairs of boots and then closed the suitcase.

"It's okay, honey," she heard Pierre speak to her mother. "I'll be there for Christmas!"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Blair complained.

"Don't blame it on me. Blame on the people who took their vacation these days." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take Edward to the airport and then I go back to work."

"Fine," Blair folded her hands over her chest.

"Don't be mad," he smiled at her.

She looked at how Edward came with his suitcase. "Ready."

"Bye, Edward! Merry Christmas!" Blair said.

"Bye, mom, and thanks for the scarf and gloves!" he answered.

"Here, you go, Dorota," Belle smiled as she offered her a gift.

"Oh my God, Miss Belle, you shouldn't have," she grabbed it and opened it on the spot. Inside was a pair of Casmir gloves. "Beautiful."

"Hey, you said you'd wait for me," Blair came next to them.

"Mrs. Montpassant!" they all group hugged.

"I have to leave" Belle said taking her coat.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

"I have a few errands to run. I've finished packing!" she ran out the door.

* * *

"Okay, gang," Serena said as she placed a plate of cookies on the kitchen table.

"One of you is going to come with me to San Francisco. Aaron invited us to spend the holiday there. One of you is going to the Hamptons to grandma and Rufus. And finally one of you is going to spend Christmas with Grandma Nicola and Grandpa Carl in New York. How's it gonna be?"

"No way in hell I'm going to San Francisco," Rebecca said.

"I was hoping you would like to come with me to San Francisco," Serena told Jane. "Aaron was so delighted with you," she lovingly looked at her.

"Fine," she unenthusiastically said.

"I'm going to the Hamptons," Kurt cleared his voice.

"You always go there!" Rebecca spat. "Fine, I'll stay at Grandma Nicola."

"Then it's settled?" Serena looked at them. "Good, then let's start packing!"

* * *

"No, mom, there's no need to," Nate was placing the luggage inside his car. "Yeah, can't wait to see you too. Bye!" he snapped the phone shut.

He gracefully slid inside the car and turned on the radio. Now, all he had to do was pick up Charlotte. That wasn't exactly simples since she was at Vanessa's. He turned off the radio. Seeing her was going to be difficult. But they were adults. That was correct. He had to act like an adult, not some lousy teenager.

* * *

They finally stopped laughing. Alexander looked at Fiona for a brief moment.

"I'm going to miss you.'

"Me too," she leaned closer and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm not very good at presents, but I hope you like this one," he revealed a small box.

She opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a lion medallion. "Alex, its perfect!" she put it around her neck. "I love it!" she bent over the bed and revealed a present bag. "Here is mine!"

Alex first took out a box. "Oh, very…seasonal," he looked at a pair of boxers with reindeers on them. "And…" he found a Santa hat with antler. "I can't believe this!" he finally picked out a round clown nose.

"Haha! Now you're just like Rudolph," she clapped her hands.

"Thanks. I have to go now. My parents are waiting for me. We're leaving for Hudson."

"Okay, baby. Merry Christmas!" she saw him out.

After closing the door she rolled her eyes and felt like vomiting. She took out her phone. "How long will it take you to get here?"

* * *

"Don't forget to eat and don't forget to go out" May added. "Tell Vanessa, Capitu and Sawyer "Merry Christmas!" and do not," she stressed the word. "Open my presents until Christmas Eve. I'm not opening yours."

"Okay, sis," Rob said. "Now hurry or you'll miss the plane!"

"Tell grandpa Rufus and Lily 'Merry Christmas!'" Dan hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," May said.

"Me not," Rob continued. After gently hugging her brother, she went to the gate and embarked on the plane."

There weren't many people going to the Hamptons, probably only the ones who had family there. She looked at her ticket: A2.

"A2, A2," she kept whispering to herself until she reached her seat.

The other passenger was already there seating on A1 and reading a newspaper.

"Hello," she said as she tried to put her bag in the luggage compartment above.

"Hello," Kurt put aside the newspaper.

The bag dropped and fell on her head. "Ah, shit," she swore under her breath.

"Need and help?" he felt like blushing.

"No, I'm fine! I'm fine!" she stopped him and tried to put it back.

He nervously tried to resume to his paper, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. After finishing with her luggage, she took her seat beside him. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put her seatbelt on.

"Hamptons, huh?" he asked as he examined his boots.

"My grandfather Rufus," she said. "You're coming too?"

"My grandmother Lily," he gulped.

"I had to see that one coming…"she said under her breath. "I'm staying until after New Year."

"Me too," he said in almost a whisper.

"Cool," she said wishing she had stayed in New York like she always did.

* * *

Nate parked the car in front of Vanessa's house.

"I'm here," he called Charlotte.

"Wouldn't you like to come in for a minute?" she answered.

"There's a long drive until the Hamptons, Charlotte," he said.

"Come on! Just one minute," she begged.

"We mustn't disturb," he complained.

"We aren't! Vanessa invited us! It's rude to refuse and invitation."

He looked at the house in disbelief. "Okay…" he got out of the car.

As he was getting ready to knock at the door, Sawyer jumped out of nowhere in front of him.

"What the-"

"Good day, Mr. Archibald," he cheerfully said. Then going a few steps back he pressed on something that looked like a remote control. The next moment, the whole house was covered in the glowing lights of red and green. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Very nice," Nate awkwardly said.

"Please, come in for some cocoa," he opened the door and led him to the kitchen.

Charlotte was standing next to a girl about her age. They were looking at a photo album.

"Daddy!" Charlotte dragged him up to Vanessa.

She was propped by the kitchen counter holding her own cup of cocoa.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce you two. Dad, this is Sawyer's mother, Vanessa Abrams. Vanessa this is Nathaniel Archibald, my father."

"Mr. Archibald," Vanessa outstretched her hand.

"Nate," he said trying to act natural.

"And this is Capitu, Sawyer's sister."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Archibald," she shyly looked at him.

"Hello, Capitu," he smiled seeing that she looked exactly like her mother.

"Perhaps, you would like something to eat?" she passed him a cup of cocoa. "There's a long way to the Hamptons."

"No need. My mother went way over her head to prepare things for us."

"Who's that?" Charlotte asked pointing at a picture.

"That's Dan and the little one is Jenny. The picture was taken at the opening of my café," Vanessa answered. "I don't own it anymore."

"That's too bad," Charlotte continued.

"Yes, well Sawyer and Capitu's father is running it now," she thoughtfully added.

Both her children gave her an alarmed look. "I put it on his name and he took it," she continued.

"I think the bookshop is way nicer," Charlotte cleared her voice.

"And less profitable," Vanessa put her mug in the sink.

There was a long moment of silence. Nate quickly checked his watch.

"We're running late, Charlotte," he said and drank his whole cup.

"We really can't stay any longer. Thank you for your hospitality, Vanessa."

"Anytime, Nate"

"Merry Christmas then," Sawyer helped Charlotte with her coat.

"Merry Christmas," she gave him a soft kiss. "Bye, Capitu! Bye Vanessa!"

"Merry Christmas!" Nate said before closing the door.

* * *

When he got home, his father's flaming red Camaro was parked in front of the building's entrance. Paolo was casually propped against it. Even though he had accepted their marriage he still felt strange around his father's fiancé.

"Hello, Alex!" he cheerfully said.

"Hi," he said.

"For the love of God, Jenny! We're not staying there a month!" Erik sai as he carried Jenny's suitcase.

"There are presents there!" she argued.

"Hey, son," he said after shoving the last piece of luggage in his trunk. "Ready to hit the road?"

"As I'll ever be," he smiled.

"Did Fiona enjoy her gift?" Jenny asked.

"She sure did."

"Okay, hop in!" Erik urged them.

Jenny instinctively went for the backseat door, but Erik stopped her.

"Could you come in front? I'd like to discuss some things abut our stay?"

She looked at her son. He nodded. Paolo took the seat next to him.

"Oh, boy…" he said as the engine started.

* * *

Fiona looked at the wreaths of smoke coming from her cigarette. Rolling over in bed she tugged onto to the sheets.

"Mm…" Chase moaned.

"It's time for you to leave," she said to the naked man in front of her.

"Why? Van der Woodsen is miles away," he asked.

"I have stuff to do," she pushed him in the shower.

"Plot about how to make your way up the social ladder?" he looked at her.

"Leave," she showed him to the door.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Get the hell out of my house," she threw his clothes at him.

"Don't be a tease…"

"I'm warning you, Ashwood…" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, call me when you're less crabby," he muttered and went out the door.

"Ugh," she started the shower. How she hated acting…

* * *

"Dad, the plane is about to leave," Blair was talking on the phone with her father. "Yes, he's coming. Later," she shut her phone.

"A normal husband wouldn't do that," Belle said as she flipped the pages of the magazine.

"He has work to do," Blair defended her husband.

"Yeah, right."

"What are you trying to say, Belle?' Blair narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

The word 'cheat' was on the tip of her tongue. "That he doesn't love you. Not like dad, anyway," she turned back to her magazine.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," they heard the stewardess say. Blair looked outside the window. It was sunset.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Serena enthusiastically threw her arms around Aaron.

"Okay…okay…" he said trying to get her off him. "I see you brought a little friend. How's it going, Jane?"

"Fine," Jane meekly smiled. She needed a shower.

"Serena, I don't know if you remember my wife, Lexi? They were presented to a thin lady with a determined look on her face.

'It's so good to see you again," she shook Serena's hand a little too tight. "Why Serena, this has to be your little sister. You are too much alike."

"Thank you," Serena smiled.

"I think they're tired. We should take them home," Aaron said.

"That would be lovely," Jane seconded.

* * *

May and Kurt were waiting; still waiting. They had gotten off the plane at the same time, went to pick their luggage and went outside the airport. Rufus was supposed to come and pick them up. They hadn't exchanged a word since the plane had left.

"Moody weather, huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said looking up at the sky. She knew she was supposed to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Hey, kids!" Rufus appeared out of nowhere.

"Grandpa…" May gave him a shy hug.

"My, how you've grown. You got prettier and prettier. Is he in love, yet?" he pointed at Kurt. "Just kidding, son." They shook hands. "Your grandmother Lily would have liked to here, but she went on visiting an old friend. Her friend is very ill."

The car pulled over in front of the large well kept mansion.

"I don't know what had gotten into Lily these days, but she wanted to repaint the walls of the guestrooms. By herself, might I add. So I was thinking about May staying in the only room we have available and you staying in the loft."

As they entered the house, the scent of paint hit them.

"Ignore the smell," Rufus said while sniffing the air. "Lily and I will be sleeping in our room downstairs."

* * *

It was passed eight when Nate and Charlotte finally reached his mother's house. The lights were still on and the door was unlocked.

"Mom," Nate opened the door.

"In here, Nate!" he heard her weak voice coming from the living room.

She was waiting for im in her armchair.

"Why do you leave the door open?" he asked.

"I was afraid I might fall asleep while waiting for you."

"You should be more careful," he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Grandma!" Charlotte came running in the room.

"Charlotte, my wonderful Charlotte!" she warmly embraced her. "How beautiful you are… Step back so that I can get a better look at you. Beautiful…"

"You look great too," Charlotte smiled although it was nearly true.

Her grandmother now had short hair curled op on the top of her head. She was pale with a sick yellow tint and her whole skin was shriveled.

"Nathaniel, please help me," she reached out for his arm. "Let us go to the kitchen. Lucy cooked wonderfully for the holiday."

'You just site down, mom. I'll take care of everything," he showed her to her seat.

"Charlotte, you must come and tell me everything about you."

"Well, there's nothing much…."

"Good heavens, child, it's been months since you last came. Actually, Lily Bass paid me a visit today. She mentioned that her grandson and Rufus' granddaughter will be there for the holiday. When I asked how is he ? she said fine, nothing much. Teenagers these days, Nathaniel."

"That's what I say, mom."

"So Kurt and May are here too?" she asked.

"I think so. Would you like to visit them?"

She had an alarmed look on her face. "I'd rather spend more time with you.

"Thank you, dear," she gave her a soft caress on the cheek. "Isn't she sweet, Nate?"

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, grandma," Kurt said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Do you need any help with the dishes?" May asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." They went to the kitchen.

"Come, Kurt. Let's go to the living room."

Both Rufus and Kurt went to the next room. Kurt thoughtfully stared outside.

"Ain't gong to snow," Rufus said. "Probably a little rain."

"I see."

"I'm glad you're here. Is there something awkward between you and my granddaughter?"

Kurt was taken aback by the direct question. "No. It's just that I hardly know her."

"I hope only that's the problem. After this Christmas you'll be the best of friends."

Lily and May came back from the kitchen. Lily yawned, she seemed very tired.

"Well, kids, we ain't what we used to be. I think Lily and I are going to hit the sack. Good night!"

"Good night," May said.

"Night."

They waited for the door to shut before they both started.

"Look-"

"I wanted to say-"

"You go first-"

"You go first-"

"No, seriously-"

"Go ahead-"

They stopped and looked at each other.

"What I wanted to say that if I didn't know that you were coming, I would have stayed in New York. But since I came, I want you to know that I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed."

"That's exactly what I was saying. Since we're both here, let's put everything aside and make the most of it."

She looked up at him "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cook," he smiled and he really meant it. She could see it.

There was a moment of silence.

"We should go to bed. I mean, I should," he quickly said.

"Sure."

They went upstairs. The smell of paint was suffocating.

"Oh, God, I can't breathe in here," May went to open the window. "Shit, it's cold."

"If you like…" he started. "Yu could wait with me for a while in the loft…"

'Are you sure?" she glanced at her window.

"Yes."

They loft didn't smell of paint at all. It was the only part of the mansion that was spared. In the left part there were a lot of boxes and an old wardrobe with no doors. In the right part there was a little desk and a couple of chairs. Right in the middle was a bed. Just above the bed was a window. Kurt lay down on the bed while May sat on the edge of it. The only light came from the icy moon above. He couldn't see her face, just the moon beams that played in her hair.

"There are so many stars. Come and see!" he said.

She crawled up to him and looked through the window. Only a few stars were there. The rest was all dark and clouds.

"You're lying," she laughed and looked down at him.

"I know," he said with a whisper. "Lay next to me."

She did as he told her and they stood there in silence, hearing only their heartbeats.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me," Rob smiled.

"No problem, my grandparents don't mind," Rebecca answered.

"You're all alone in New York?"

"Kind of. Kurt's at grandma Lily, my mother and Rebecca are in San Francisco," she shrugged.

"I called you here today because I wanted to give you this," he gave her a small box.

"Rob…" she looked at him and unwrapped the little box. Inside was a little silver necklace with a small pixie shaped pendant.

"Do you believe in fairies?" he asked her.

"I'm starting to," she leaned and gave him a kiss. "Is that a photo booth?" she looked at the other side of the street.

"I think so," he answered.

"Come on," she pulled him inside. After slipping in a few pennies the machine started taking photos of them.

"This is my present," she gave him the three small photos. "Thank you. It means a lot to me," she said looking at the necklace.

"You're the best, Jane," he said

Her smile faded for a moment.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No," she tiptoed and gave him a kiss.

After he left she longingly looked after him. "Everything."

* * *

"And here is the old part of the dock dating since,-"Lexi continued her speech.

Jane yawned. When she was told she was going to get a tour of San Francisco she wasn't expecting this. She decided to wander off on her own. It wasn't as foggy as the other day. Her steps let her to what seemed to be a ships' cemetery. Nobody was out there. She was scared by a strange flashing sound. Like someone was taking pictures. She looked over her shoulder only to see Isaac taking pictures of a cat trying to eat a fish. He then turned his attention to a dead seagull next to it.

"Now, that's morbid," she said startling him.

"First signs of creepy stalker," he said.

"I'm no stalker."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I don't exactly remember," she blushed.

"Figures," he turned his attention to a rusty anchor somewhere in the water.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About?" he asked.

"You kissed me!" she said with a serious voice.

"What are you, twelve?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"No, but… it wasn't my kind of idea for a first kiss," she crossed her arms.

"First kiss?" he was surprised. "I'm flattered."

"You mustn't because I hated it," she said.

"Oh, really?" he came up to her.

"Really," she stepped back until she felt her back touch a wooden pole.

"You really didn't like it?" his lips were alarmingly close to hers.

"N-no…." she couldn't breathe.

"Then how should it had been?" his lips brushed against hers. "Like this?" he gently kissed her. "And this?" he played with her lips until she finally opened her mouth.

It was a long kiss. Jane felt like fainting. Around she could hear the sound of waves and the cry of seagulls.

"Mhm…" she moaned.

"Glad we cleared that one out," he smirked and let her go.

* * *

Kurt crossed the sandy beach. The salted chilly air filled his lungs sharpening his senses. It was deserted and he liked it that way. The sun seemed like a wiped spot of paint behind the dark clouds. May was sitting somewhere near the shore. He went up to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," he answered.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Fine, I've finished helping Rufus with the Christmas lights."

"I helped Lily in the kitchen. She said that I should check out the beach."

"I know. Isn't it great?" he asked her. She nodded. "I like coming up here. It clears my head."

"Really?"

"Really. It's like…whenever I come up here I have this moment of clarity when I know exactly what matters."

"What matters?" she looked at him with curious eyes.

He scratched the back of his head. "My mother, my sisters, grandma…" he said looking at the sea.

"Belle?"

He pursed his lips. "Not right now." They continued to stare at the setting sun. "Walk with me," he outstretched a hand.

And they started walking oblivious to the dark clouds behind them. It was sudden. The clouds rumbled and it soon started to rain.

"Oh my…" May looked around her.

"Come, I know this place," Kurt took her by the wrist and they ran to the other end of the beach.

There was a sort of boat abandoned on the sand. It was white and it had a sort of cover above it.

"Come," he stepped in.

"In there!?"

"Yes!"

She jumped in. They went to the less exposed place.

"Oh no…" May said. "Grandpa and Lily will be worried."

"It's only temporary. The rain will soon end."

"How do you know?"

"I know," he placed his hand on her shoulders to shelter her.

* * *

_How did I spend my Christmas? With people that I've missed…_

* * *

Charlotte was decorating the Christmas tree. Her grandmother was unwrapping boxes and passing her globes. Note lovingly looked at them.

* * *

_With people that had missed me…_

* * *

Lexi continued talking, while Isaac and Jane kept peeking at each other.

* * *

_With people I hadn't seen lately…_

* * *

Grandma Nicola's friends admired Rebecca as her grandmother talked about her.

* * *

_With people I'd rather not see lately…_

* * *

Alexander placed his hand over his mother's shoulders. He didn't want her to feel alone whenever is grandmother shot her a disapproving look; especially when his father and Paolo held hands.

* * *

_With unexpected people…_

* * *

May snuggled in the warm blanket and savored her hot chocolate. Lily was up on a chair decorating the Christmas tree. Kurt looked at her from the other end of the room.

* * *

_With people that I love_

Sawyer and Rob were tangled up in a Christmas installation. Vanessa was decorating the Christmas tree while Capitu tried to red. Dan was laughing himself to death and taking pictures.

* * *

_With family…_

* * *

"Dad! We're here!" Blair cried as she closed the door.

"Blair?" her father came. "Blair!" he hugged her.

She opened her eyes only to see Chuck behind them.

"Daddy?" Belle asked. "Daddy!" she jumped in his arms.

"Surprise, sweetheart!" he joyfully replied.

"What's he doing here?" Blair whispered to her father's ear.

"Blair, I spoke with him on the phone. When he told me he was spending Christmas all alone, I had to invite him."

Just then the door opened again.

"Ah, Roman is back from Paris…" Mr. Waldorf said.

And to everybody stupor he was not alone. He was quietly followed by Marie and Edward.

"Roman?"

"Harold, I met up with Marie in Paris, you know she is a model. And it broke my heart when she told me she was spending Christmas alone with her son. So I invited her here!"

"Splendid!"

Harold looked at Roman, Roman at Marie, Marie at Edward, Edward at Belle, Belle at Chuck, Chuck at Blair and Blair at her father.

* * *

_Merry Christmas,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

The next chapter will come in a little late since I won't be near the computer. I hope you enjoyed this one

* * *


	34. Happy Blue Year Preview

Happy Blue Year Preview

"Nate?" Serena anxiously answered her phone. Her friend didn't use to call her at five A.M. in the morning.

The answer did not come.

"Nate, are you there? What's wrong?"

"It was so fast, Serena," he sobbed.

"Nate, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" her voice was a little to high than she intended.

"It happened so fast. Right in front of me. I couldn't do anything to save her. I just helplessly watched," he cried harder.

"Calm down. Please, tell me what happened," Serena tried to maintain calm although her voice was just as shaky.

"She died, Serena!" Nate cried. "Last nigh," he sniffed. "She died."

"Oh, God," Serena whispered.

* * *

I didn't have time to finish it, but here's a little preview. I put on my profile photos with the characters. Check them out and tell me what you think.


	35. Happy Blue Year

"What do you mean all flights are canceled?" Blair tried no to yell at her phone. "Because of the snow…You cannot to this to me, Pierre. You are making me look like a fool in front of everyone. Okay, fine. Just…just come, please," she said in a weak voice.

"Very touching," Chuck startled her.

"Shouldn't you be bonding with my daughter?" se picked up the phone after she had just dropped it.

"I can't exactly bond with her when she's sleeping."

"You always find a way to shove yourself back into my life."

"Your life keeps calling me back," he shrugged. "And for the record if I still was your husband I wouldn't have let you leave."

"What are you trying to say?" Blair had an annoyed look on her face.

"Let's say I had work to do and I had to stay in New York. I would have never allowed my wife to be away from on Christmas. I would have told you to stay with me."

Blair listened to him in silence. "That's selfishness."

"That's love."

Blair left the room. Chuck looked after her. That was why he was there: to be with their daughter and her.

Her father, Roman and Marie were having breakfast.

"Blair!" he father said. "Roman and I were thinking about taking Marie to show her around. Would you like to come?"

"Gladly," she answered. It wasn't that she was a big fan of Marie, but she didn't want to be anywhere near Chuck.

"Did Pierre call?" Roman asked.

"Yes. There's a snowstorm back in New York, but he'll com. He is going to take the first available plane."

Marie gave her an understanding look.

"My little Belle," Roman cried as she entered the dining room. "Did I ever tell you it was I who picked your name?"

"Only a million times," she laughed.

"When Blair gave birth, we went to the hospital and all that I could say was 'belle, belle, and belle' and they named her that way," Roman proudly told Marie. She just nodded.

"Hey, kid!" Chuck came in the room.

"Hi, dad," she said. "I saw it snowed. Would like to make a snowman?"

"Sure. Want to help, Blair?"

"I'm going for a walk with dad, Roman and Marie. By the way where is Edward?"

"I don't know," Marie said in her whispery voice.

"I met up with him this morning. He was heading for town. Perhaps we'll meet up with him"

* * *

"Are enjoying your stay here, May?" Lily asked her as she drew the outline of a dove on the wall.

"Yes, very much," she answered.

"White, please."

She gave her the white can.

"I see you are getting along nicely with Kurt."

May blushed.

"He was always a strange and troubled boy. He seems to be better now. I think your friendship is precious to him."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes. He needs friends and you are a good and special girl."

"I'm not so sure," she looked at the newspaper covered floor.

"Of course you are. Blue, please."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Jenny?!" Alison spat.

"Mom, please, they'll hear," Jenny said in a whispery voice.

"So what? As if it is a secret. How can you allow them to prostrate you in such a way?! More over, how can I allow it?"

"Mom, please, understand. I'm fine. Everybody's fine. Only you aren't. You're hurting Alexander," Jenny said through her teeth.

"I don't care. For Alexander I am allowing them to stay here. For Alexander, I turn my eyes whenever they…touch. It's disgusting and it's making me sick. I-," Alison paused. "Erik."

Jenny looked behind her. Erik was in the doorway.

"Erik…." Jenny reached for him.

"No, Jenny. I understand when I'm not wanted. Now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do," he left.

"Apologize to him!" Jenny cried. Alison gave no sign of regret.

"Erik, wait!" she ran after him.

He passed through the library where Paolo was with Alexander.

"We're leaving," he said.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Start packing," he stormed upstairs to their room.

"Erik, don't be hasty," Jenny said.

"I knew it was a bad idea coming here," he said.

"Did my grandmother do anything?" she heard Alex's voice.

"She did enough," Erik answered.

'I'll go packing too," Alex said.

"Can anyone please listen to me?! It's the holiday, where are we going to go?"

"You can go wherever you please," Erik said. "I'm going to Vegas."

"Vegas?" Paolo asked.

"We're getting married."

"Married?!" both Jenny and Alexander exclaimed.

"That's not exactly very romantic," Paolo said.

"Do you want to marry me or not?"

"Yes…"

"Then start packing!"

"I'll go get my suitcase," Alex ran out the room.

"Alexander!" Jenny cried.

* * *

Jane was wandering through the house. Her mother was again out. She decided to pass. Another two hours in Lexi's presence and she would snap. She was now exploring the ground floor. She passed by the living room and down the hallway. She stopped in front of a black door. Since she was alone, she decided it wouldn't hurt if she went in. The room was slightly obscure, only one faint sun beam coming from behind the thick curtains. She tripped. Looking down she noticed she had just overthrew a pile of magazines. Her hand searched for something to hold onto: a leather sofa. She paused and looked around her. It seemed to be someone's private office. There was a bookcase and a desk with a computer on it. The rest was all covered in photos: the walls, the desk, the floor. Photos of people, photos of the sea, photos with fishermen. She looked around the room. It probably was Aaron's study. A door opened. It wasn't the one she used. It was a door that she did not see because of the desk.

"Who's there?" she recognized Isaac's voice.

"It's me, Jane," she came closer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"The door was unlocked and…" she shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. "Get in."

She carefully stepped in. The door closed behind them. She paused and looked around her with excitement: a darkroom, just like in the films; with the red light and the solutions and the place to dry photos.

"Amazing," she said.

"Did you just discover Mars?" he asked her. She didn't reply.

He decided to resume to his work. He still had a couple of photos. He started carefully dipping one of them in the chemicals.

"How do you do it?" he heard her voice over his shoulder.

"It's no great philosophy. You just dip them in these chemicals until they're done and you hang them there."

"Can I try?" she asked.

The question annoyed him to no end. "Sure, why not?" he passed her the photo.

She took in her hand then unsurely started pulling it up and down the watery surface.

"You're not doing it right," he scoffed.

"No?"

"Sink it in a little more. Don't be shy," he encouraged her. "Here let me help you."

She winced as she felt the warmness of his hand over hers slowly guiding it above the chemical pool. She tried to keep her eyes on the photo. He started nibbling on her ear; teasing her. She could no longer resist and turned her lips in his direction. They gently started kissing. The photo was long forgotten.

"I've ruined it," she looked at it.

"Don't worry, I have plenty."

"Do you?"

"Yes, come see," they went into his office.

They stopped in front of his desk.

"Here's a more recent one," he gave her an album.

She carefully took the album in her hands. It was black and white themed with pictures from the dock. It fascinated her. Her eyes lingered on a photo with a wave crashing against a bridge. It was taken on a stormy day.

"Wow, you did this?" she asked.

"Yes," he looked up at her. "And this is my favourite one."

He unlocked a cupboard and revealed another hard-cover album.

"I can't see right. It's too dark in here…" she pulled the curtains and light flooded the room.

The album was full of people from San Francisco.

"Amazing," she said madly flipping the pages.

"I took them two years ago when I first got my professional camera," he revealed a photo camera. "I've been taking pictures with her ever since," he snapped a photo of her.

"Nice," she continued flipping the pages laughing like a child.

Isaac couldn't resist the urge to take a few, actually a lot, of photos of her.

"I also have my favourite spot," he continued.

"Really?"

"Yes. Want to see…?" he had no idea why he asked her that.

"Sure!" was the exact answer he feared.

* * *

"There," Belle proudly placed the hat on the snowman.

"Great job," Chuck smirked at her.

"He's quite a charmer," she said admiring his tie. "I think I hear them coming."

"I see them too," Chuck grinned picking up snow and shaping it in a perfect sphere.

They could see Roman, Harold, Marie and Blair approaching them. He threw the snowball. It hit Blair in the shoulder.

"What in the- Chuck!" she screeched.

Another snowball came flying in their direction. It hit Harold.

"I see you have quite an aim, Belle," he laughed.

"I think this is a challenge!" Roman threw another snowball.

They all started fighting.

* * *

Three things happened simultaneously: May dropped the books on the floor when the door opened. She turned only to see a bare-chest Kurt with a towel hanging around his broad shoulders. She blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for book in these," here eyes lingered on his six-pack a little longer than she intended to. "Boxes," she squeezed her eyes and turned to the boxes.

"Okay," he shrugged digging in his luggage for a shirt.

"Now where could it be?" she muttered.

"What book are you looking for?" he asked.

She looked at him over her shoulder. He slipped on a silvery gray striped shirt that complemented his detached blue eyes. She was envious. Almost everyone around her had blue eyes. Only she seemed to be deprived of that trump. If she was going to marry some guy, he was going to have clear blue eyes. That way her children might be lucky.

"Wuthering Heights," she replied.

He warmly smiled. "Could it be this one?" he picked up an old book resting on his bed.

"Oh," her cheeks turned even redder.

He continued smiling. "You can have it. I have already finished it."

"Oh, thanks," she accepted the book.

"You know," he sat down never removing his eyes off her. "I have some favourite quotes, if you like, I could just…"

"Okay," she said, her fingers clenching on the book.

He gently tried to remove it from her hands. "You know, you have to let go of it."

"Oh, right," she awkwardly smiled as he opened it.

* * *

Jane tiptoes all the way to the beach. She was quite excited for apparently no reason.

"Look, there's another seagull!" she pointed out to the evening sky.

Isaac rolled his eyes and smiled in another direction. He was used to seeing seagulls all the time. It was Jane's excitement that was so contagious.

"We're here," he looked ahead of them at the deserted beach.

"Here?" Jane's eyes became twice their average size trying to catch in every little detail.

"Yeah," he led her through a small portion of grass. "It's called a virgin beach. Not many people know of it," he continued as they took off their shoes.

"It's cold," Jane wiggled her toes on the smooth sand.

Isaac closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the waves. "I know."

"Seagulls!" Jane cried out with excitement and ran towards a pack of birds.

Isaac laughed amazed that such a little thing made him now feel so happy. It was like losing oneself; listening to the waves and Jane's crystalline laughter getting caught up in her game. The sun was setting around them covering the whole place in an incandescent aura that was not familiar to him. For a few moments he had thought the place was blessed. Shrugging, he picked up his camera and started snapping photos.

* * *

Charlotte watched how her grandmother sat on the porch admiring the sunset. She was so quiet and so serene. The wind blew for a moment and she coughed.

"Grandma?" Charlotte walked up to her.

"I'm very tired, Charlotte," she looked up at her wit half-closed eyes. "Very, very tired," she continued.

"Do you want me to help you to your room?" she asked tugging onto her blue sweater.

"No," she gently stroke her cheek. "Just stay with me until sunset," she smiled.

"Okay," he gaze turned to the fading sun.

* * *

Belle wrapped her arms around her. The snow fight was very refreshing, but still cold. She was on her way to the kitchen, when she noticed someone in the living room.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"I got back here like an hour ago," Edward answered in a bored tone.

"Why didn't you join us?" she asked.

"Didn't feel like it," he continued.

"I'm going for some cocoa. If you would like to join me, I don't mind," she carried on, but soon enough she heard another pair of steps behind her.

"Here," she gave him his mug.

"Tanks," he said breathing in the pleasant smell. "If you're trying to win me over, cu it out. There's no need for you to be nice anymore. I give up; you can do whatever you want. I'm not telling anyone about us."

She was startled. "I wasn't being nice to you because of …that, but thanks. Proof, that there's still some humanity in that hollow thing you call heart."

"The, Miss Wittiness, why are you acting so nice?"

"I wasn't. Just trying to be a good host. Plus, I'm a nice girl and I'm happy. I'm here with both my parents and granddads."

"Right," he bitterly said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he looked away.

"Did something happen between you and your mother?"

"Marie and I are fine. Nothing special."

"I've always found it funny that you call her by her first name."

"She wants me to call her that way," he grumbled. "She feels old when I call her 'mom'. Unlike you, I wasn't exactly a wanted child."

"Don't say that."

"Well my mm was a successful model before me. She pretty much married my father just for his last name and then I appeared in the scene. They divorced when I was born and she insisted on giving him custody. The only reason I still see her from time to time is for the media. We're here together, just because Marie wants to get under Roman's skin to get into some castings. Whatever."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault. I don't know why I bothered telling you," he weakly smiled. "That's why I sometimes like to call Blair 'mom'. She's the only one that doesn't seem to mind."

She looked at him and wanted to reach out and hug him. How wrong she was about him.

* * *

_And as I sat down and watched the fireworks numerous things came back to my mind…._

* * *

Capitu closed her phone and walked up to her friends. Sawyer placed one arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

* * *

_Things that made me happy…_

* * *

Serena excitedly clapped her hands, while Aaron and Lexi kissed. Without removing his eyes from the fireworks above, Isaac reached out for Jane's hand.

* * *

_The craziest things I'd ever done…_

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss," the priest said while Erik leaned into kiss his new husband.

Jenny hugged her son tight. There was no other place she'd rather be.

* * *

_Things I've never tried before…_

* * *

Kurt and May rested side by side on his back looking at the fireworks above them.

* * *

_Things that I don't regret…_

* * *

Rebecca held her champagne glass high and for a moment she saw of her pixie shaped pendant through the sparkling surface.

* * *

_But things that I do regret…_

* * *

Blair glanced at how her father and Belle danced alongside with Marie and Edward. She rested her chin on Chuck's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" a familiar voice startled her.

"Pierre!" Blair left Chuck's arms and jumped into her husband's.

* * *

_And things that I'll miss…_

* * *

Nate halfheartedly closed his mother's cold staring eyes. Charlotte's cry pierced through the nigh as he hugged her tight. A trembling hand he dialed Serena's number.

"Nate?" Serena anxiously answered her phone. Her friend didn't use to call her at five A.M. in the morning.

The answer did not come.

"Nate, are you there? What's wrong?"

"It was so fast, Serena," he sobbed.

"Nate, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" her voice was a little too high than she intended.

"It happened so fast. Right in front of me. I couldn't do anything to save her. I just helplessly watched," he cried harder.

"Calm down. Please, tell me what happened," Serena tried to maintain calm although her voice was just as shaky.

"She died, Serena!" Nate cried. "Last nigh," he sniffed. "She died."

"Oh, God," Serena whispered.

* * *

_Happy New Year, G Girl_

* * *

Good to finally get back on track. After this chapter my updates will be normal again. Thanks for being this patient with me.


	36. Oh, Baby

_Happy New Year, Upper East Side! So lovely to finally get to speak to you after such a long time. To begin with, some of my spies kept their eyes on things while I was away. JFK was full of surprise. Someone spotted Lonely Girl and K happily walking out together; laughing. Now where did that come from? Then we have Blair attached to her husband's arm followed by B and E and…C Bass? Family reunion much? Other important news in the Upper East Side universe? Guess who got hitched? Erik van der Woodsen officially made his boyfriend, Paolo, his one and only. Wonder why little J Humphrey is so teary-eyed. But my biggest surprise was the absences of the other half of the van der Woodsen duo. Trouble in paradise? I would like to offer my sincerest condolence for our old friend, C._

* * *

"Miss Belle?" the young maid greeted her in an annoyingly shrilly voice.

"I'm here to see Charlotte," she said.

"I'm not sure if she is available. She hasn't been very well since the Mrs. Death."

"She will see me," losing her patience she passed by the maid and went upstairs to Charlotte's room.

The door was unlocked. The room was disturbingly dark; the curtains seemed untouched for ages. There was also a funny smell that Belle tried to ignore. The bathroom door was open. Charlotte was leaning over the toilet trying to rid herself of the remains of her stomach.

"Charlotte!" Belle threw her coat on the bed and ran to her aid. "Charlotte…" she carefully pulled her hair out of her face.

After finishing, she splashed some cold water into her face and crawled back to bed.

"Hey, Belle," she said.

"Hi, Charlotte."

"What brings you here?" she asked while closing her eyes.

"It's been a week since school started. It's time to come out."

"No…" she moaned. "I'm feeling sick."

"Anne's death was hard on all of us. It's time to move on now."

"But I'm feeling so sick and…" he paused and took in a deep breath. "What's that smell…God, Belle, just how much perfume did you use?!"

"What?" Belles smelled her collar. She didn't feel a thing.

"I think I'm going to throw up…"she ran back to the bathroom.

"This is no good," Belle followed her. "You were sick like this even last time when I came. What's wrong with you?"

"Food poisoning…stomach flu…I don't know…" she managed to say.

Belle opened her bathroom closet in search for some sort of medicine. Her eyes rested on a bag of unwrapped tampons for a while.

"Charlotte, didn't you ask me to get you some tampons last week?" she asked.

"I did," she nodded wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"You said your period was running late?" Belle continued.

"It still is," Charlotte sniffed and went for a glass of water.

Belle frowned: nausea, late period, and sensitivity to smells…Something clicked. Charlotte might be pregnant.

"Charlotte!" she called.

"Yes," she answered from the top of the bed.

"You said your period was late."

She nodded.

"For how long?"

"About three weeks, I guess," she answered.

"Okay, when was the last time you were together with Sawyer?" Belle's eyes looked straight into hers.

"When did you get so interested?" she gave her a puzzled look. She thought for a moment. "Oh…Oh, shit!"

"I'm going to the pharmacy," Belle grabbed her coat and bag.

"Belle!" Charlotte called out in a shaky voice.

"Stay here!"

Outside there was a very unpleasant wind. Belle practically ran to the nearest pharmacy. If her friend was pregnant then a whole new series of complications was about to unleash. She grabbed three different types of test, threw them into a plastic bag and ran out. She wasn't paying much attention when she bumped into Fiona. The tests in her bag went flying on the street. She tried to discreetly snatch tem but Fiona had already noticed.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Belle calmly smiled.

"How are you?"

"Jut fine…" her eyes fell on the bag. "Meeting up with my mother. I should go…Bye!" she ran off not looking back.

Fiona toyed a little wit her phone and decided to save it for latter.

"Feeling better?" Serena tugged onto Nate's hand.

"Honestly?" Nate looked at her from across the table. "Seeing my mother die in front of me echoed something in me. Life is too short to afford to make mistakes. So, I'm asking you, Serena van der Woodsen if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Will you be my companion through life from now on?"

Serena paused after slightly blushing. She and Nate had been somewhat dating and he was always there supporting her. The thought of her own children growing up and leaving her alone threatened her every day. So why not say 'yes'? She had all the reasons to.

"I will," she softly said.

And for the first time since his mother's death, he truly smiled revealing a dark velvet box with a ruby ring in it.

"This is not good," Belle said. "Not good at all."

"What does it say?" Serena called from the bathroom.

Belle came up and joined hands with her. "Pregnant. It says pregnant."

"No…" she was on the verge of crying.

"And since this is the third test, I'm afraid that…" Belle hugged her tight as her friend started to cry.

"No! No! No…Why me?"

"You have to tell Nate," Belle continued.

"No…"

"Or at least speak with Sawyer."

"I don't want to," she moaned.

"Do you want to…?" Belle looked at her.

"I don't know…Jut…leave me alone, will you?!" she yelled.

"I was just trying to help! I want to support you whatever decision you make!"

"Thanks. Now leave…" she continued. "Leave!" she yelled.

"Call me if you need anything," she closed the door.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket scaring her to death. It was a text from Kurt: Feeling like Chinese. She replied: Meet you in ten.

* * *

"I shouldn't be thinking of him," Jane frowned at her phone.

"Why not?" Rebecca called out to her. She was trying to pull her hair into a one-sided low ponytail. "Anyway, I didn't know he felt that way about you."

"He doesn't!" Jane cried. "This vacation was just fun for him!"

"I don't think so," Rebecca turned to her. "I think he was scared about losing you. That's why he didn't say anything when you left."

"Well, there's not point in waiting for him now," Jane shrugged.

"I guess," her sister slightly turned away.

"Hey, where'd you get that pendant?"

"Oh, this? This is just something I bought…" she scratched the back of her head. "I'm going to go now…" she quickly picked her bag.

"Where are you going? Rebecca?!" Jane heard the door slam.

* * *

"I'm really worried about her," Belle sighed.

Kurt placed his hand over hers. "You can be so sweet sometimes…"

She slowly pulled her hand away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I missed you. A lot, actually. And I kept wondering why did I let you go when could've had it all."

"Kurt…"she looked at him from under her lashes.

"Sometimes I just remember that we used and I wish that we could go back there. Try over again."

"We can't o back," she looked down.

His hand reached under her chin and pulled her face closer to his. He was getting ready to close the kiss, when she pulled away.

"My phone," she started rummaging through her bag.

It was a text from Edward: Wherever you are come home! It's urgent!

She breathed in. "Something happened back home. I need to go," she got u.

"Do you need any-"he asked her.

"Some other time," she cut him off.

Edward wouldn't have done something like that unless it truly it was urgent. He wouldn't mess with their family. Taking a bottle of water from the limousine's mini-bar she tried guessing what had happened.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Capitu peered over her book.

"Surfing the net," he answered.

"Gossip Girl?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I appear on it from time to time," he blushed.

"Are you serious?"

"Get a load of this : B.B. – Would you say Belle Bass? Try Baby Bass. Is our Upper East Side resident bitch turned into a mother?"

"Honestly, I don't care. My dumplings are ready," she looked over the clock.

* * *

Belle barely had time to put take off her shoes. Edward dragged her in his room the moment she came in the house.

"What's wrong?" she furiously asked.

"Anything you need to tell me?" he frowned.

"No?" she rose and eyebrow.

"Have you read Gossip Girl's latest post?" he raised his voice.

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she pulled out her phone.

* * *

"Do you want to wait in the car? It will only take a few seconds. I'll just drop off Edward's books," Alexander asked Fiona.

"I don't mind coming up," she sweetly smiled.

"Okay, then," he opened the door for her.

* * *

"What?!" Belle yelled. "Who the hell saw me?"

"You think you are the only person in New York?"

"Do you actually believe in this bullshit?" she had an outraged look.

"Facts speak for themselves," he said.

"I'm not pregnant, you idiot!"

"Then what were you doing there?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't' see why I owe any kind of explanations," she crossed her arms.

"You should've told me that you thought you were pregnant!"

"Why?!"

"Because I am the father!" he thundered. They both stopped panting from the fight they shared. "Alexander?" Edward looked over Belle's shoulder.

"I'm just going to leave these here…" he placed the book on a small table. "Sorry for interrupting…."

"Alexander, wait!" Belle called.

"It's okay. I didn't hear a thing."

Fiona was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Let's go," he took her by the hand.

He was also unaware that she heard everything.

"Well that was crazy," Belle said.

"Yeah. Did something happen, Belle?"

"No," she looked away.

"Then why were you off buying pregnancy tests?"

"They weren't for me…"she looked down at her glossy red nails. "They were for a friend."

"Is Charlotte pregnant?" she frowned.

"It's not her," he quickly said.

"Then I can't think of any other person you'd go buy a pregnancy test for."

"Well, yeah. She is."

"That's bad. Does she need any help?"

"She wants to be left alone."

Her phone rang. It was Kurt. "Yes? No, I'm not. They were for Blair. Yeah. No need to be worried. You'd be the first one to know. Bye."

"So you and Kurt?" Edward asked.

"I guess so," she replied.

"I hope the two of you will be happy together."

"Thanks," she didn't understand why she was so sad.

* * *

The following morning everybody in her school was staring at her. It was something she was used to after all, but she still thought they made too much of a fuss.

"I'm so sorry, Belle," Charlotte greeted her.

"It's okay. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine, but why didn't you tell me about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"That you had a relationship with him," she held out her phone.

"I did not-" Belle grabbed the phone.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to give you the proud parents of Baby Bass: Belle Bass and her lovely stepbrother Edward Montpassant. It seems that B found solace in the arms of her very own stepbrother. Smoot move! But what happens now?_

* * *

"Is this true?"

"I have to find Kurt!"

She ran down the stairs. Kurt was in the middle of the hallway staring down at his phone.

"Kurt!"

"Is this true?" Last night you said you weren't!"

"It isn't! I'm not pregnant."

"Then with Edward is this true?!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry," she cried.

"Answer me, Belle! Is it?"

"I- Yes, it is. But it was only once and I was sad and he took advantage of me," tears were in her eyes.

"So if you broke up with me, you think that it's okay to sleep with my best friend?"

"It's not like that!"

"Your stepbrother….now that's just disgusting…"

"Kurt, wait!"

"Don't talk to me!"

Kurt looked for Edward. He was just getting ready to leave, when he came up to him.

"Kurt…" he wanted to say, but he got punched in the face. He fell down on his back.

"How could you this to me, man?!" He grabbed him by the collar and hit him against the wall.

"Listen, what happened, happened, okay?"

"It's not okay!"

"Hey, you dumped her. You made her feel bad. I was the only one there to comfort her!"

"So that gives you the right to sneak around with her when I'm not looking?"

"We didn't sneak around. You broke up!"

"For what? Ten seconds. Your own sister…"

"We're not related!"

"Do you love her?!"

"I-"

"Answer me!"

"They looked into each other's eyes.

"You disgust me. Don't come near me…" he stormed away leaving in the middle of the street.

"Belle," he whispered and ran off to find her.

He bumped into Charlotte. "Charlotte, do you know where can I find Belle?"

"How could you?! I knew you were heartless and had no morals, but I never thought you'd go this low!" she said.

"Please, I really need to find her and explain!" he tried to get pass her, but she firmly punched him.

"You stay away from her!" she cried.

"Shit…" he said while rubbing his cheek.

* * *

Charlotte bit her lower lip as she approached the bench where Sawyer was waiting for her. What was she going to won't be easy, but she knew she had to do it. Se couldn't run anymore from her responsibilities.

"Hey!" he got up.

"Hi…" she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine…" she gulped.

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"We need to talk," she said tightening her grip around her handbag.

"Okay," he turned in the other direction.

"Sit down. Let's just talk," she urged him.

"Okay…"he looked at her. She continued to be silent for a few second. "So talk," he smiled.

"I just wanted to say that…." She looked at him and tried not to cry. "I love you very much; Sawyer and I put real effort in this relationship. I just don't know how I manage to blow it every time."

"What are you saying?" he chuckled. "You didn't blow anything."

Crying she grabbed onto his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Charlotte, what's wrong? Now you're really scaring me…"

"I'm so sorry. I'm pregnant…"

The news shocked him. His blood ran cold while his expression stiffened. He couldn't breathe for a few good seconds as it sank in. She was pregnant, but was he the father? He never took count of it, but she did have a reputation before him…

"What's that got to do with me?" he coldly said after letting go.

"What…" her expression turned from confused to angry. "What does it have to do with you?! You're the father, Sawyer. I don't know if you understand that this child is also yours!"

"How do I know that, huh?" he continued. "I mean, knowing you, it can be anybody!"

"Knowing me? Sawyer, you're the only guy I've been with for tha past three months!"

"I can't know that for sure, can I?" he got up.

"I never cheated on you! I love you! This is our child!"

"Sorry, but I can't be the father. Congratulations for your baby," he calmly got up on his bike and sped away down the highway.

"Sawyer!" she cried. "Don't leave me, Sawyer!"

* * *

Belle quietly sat on the edge of her bed. She will not cry. She will not cry. It was a lie after all. All of it. Just one big lie. She could have had it all, but Edward had to ruin it. Now she had nothing, but a confused and broken heart, a fallen reputation and mixed feelings. This was not living. Her phone rang. It was a call from Blair. Her heart stood in place at the thought that her mother had found out and now wanted to send her to a monastery.

"He-hello?" she answered trying to hold back the tears.

"Belle!" she heard Blair's unsure voice. "Belle, Nate just called. He said he wanted us to go to his house. Charlotte's gone crazy!"

"Oh, my God…" she whispered. "I'm leaving right now."

"Meet you there."

She snapped her phone shot and grabbed her bag and coat only to bump into Edward.

"Belle, we need to talk," he said.

"How dare you," she hit him square in the face making him lose his balance.

"I didn't tell anyone! It wasn't me!"

"Why should I believe you? Just why?"

"Because I promised that-"

"Your promises are worthless. I'm sick of it. Sick of you, sick of Gossip Girl, sick of everything. Now, get the hell out of my way or I'll walk over you."

She went pass him and towards the door. She could hear him following her, but didn't turn back. Her friend needed her.


	37. Panic In Central Park

Nate was stalking up and down the long hallway, impatiently pacing in front of Charlotte's room.

"Charlotte!" he called again. "Honey?"

In response, he only heard her cry even harder. He tried the doorknob a couple of times. Regardless, it was locked.

"This way, please," he heard his maid run up the stairs. She was followed by Serena and Kurt.

"I came here as soon as I could," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm desperate…"

"Where is she?" Kurt asked.

"Her room."

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I'd love to know."

They heard another two pair of footsteps. They were revealed to see Blair and Jenny come up to them.

"I came here as fast I could," Blair said.

"I left as soon as I got your message. What's wrong, Nate?" Jenny's nails brushed through her blonde hair.

"I don't know. She came home screaming that she wants to die and locked herself up in her room. I don't know what to do anymore!"

"It's useless, she won't talk to me," Kurt came back. "I'm going to call Jane and Rebecca," he went downstairs.

"Mom!" they all turned to see Alexander followed by Fiona. "I came here as soon as I could. Where is she?"

"Her room."

Upon giving his girlfriend a tight grip, he went after Charlotte.

"Who is she?" Blair looked at Fiona.

"Oh, she's Elise Wells' daughter," Jenny said.

"I'm here to help," she said looking puzzled at the people around her.

"It's this way," the maid reappeared closely followed by Belle and Edward.

"Belle, thank God!" Nate breathed out. "What's happened, Belle? You have to tell us."

Belle bit her lower lip. "I don't…We should talk to Charlotte…"

"She does," she heard Edward's low voice. "Belle, are you going to tell them or I am going to?"

"Edward, please," she wanted to say.

"No, Edward it's important that we know," Blair eyed him.

"Charlotte is…" he looked around the room and saw Fiona. "Can we talk in private?"

"It's okay. She's Alexander's girlfriend," Jenny said.

"Alexander…" Edward said feeling a bitter taste in his mouth. He tried catching Belle's eyes, but they seemed to be glued to the parquet.

He felt Kurt's cold gaze on him. "Charlotte…is…pregnant…" he said.

Just then, Alexander materialized out of nowhere with Charlotte propped against his shoulder. Her puffy red eyes were staring at her bear feet. Everybody stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"What…" Nate said. "What the?!" he angrily looked at her. "Is this true?" she didn't answer. "Is it?! Answer me, Charlotte!" he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Is this true?"

"Nate, you're hurting her!" Serena pulled her in her arms.

"It's true," Belle sadly said. "The tests turned out positive."

"Belle…" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Charlotte?!" the girl fell like a rag doll in Serena's arms.

"Charlotte?!"

"She fainted!" Belle cried. "Nate call nine one, one. We need to get her to a hospital! Nate!"

"Pregnant…" Nate said in daze. Jenny was already dialing the number.

* * *

Dan took in a deep breath and exhaled the smoke through his lips. He was getting ready to end his book, when the phone rang.

"Jenny?" he answered.

"Dan!" she cried.

"Jenny, what's wrong?'

"It's Charlotte. Se fainted."

"Archibald's daughter?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, she's pregnant."

"What?" he almost dropped his cigar.

"Yeah, they've taken her to the hospital. Someone has to tell Vanessa right away."

"Why me?"

'"Because you're her best friend. Please, Dan, come to the hospital as soon as possible," she cried.

"Okay, Jenny, just try to cool things down," he shut his phone.

"What happened?" he heard both May's and Rob's voice behind him.

"Well um…" he looked at them not sure of what to say. 'Sawyer's girlfriend is pregnant…"

"Charlotte?" Rob cried.

"Yeah…"

"Does Sawyer know?" May asked.

"I don't know. I'm leaving for Vanessa's. Apparently the girl is in the hospital."

"I'll go with you!" Rob said.

"No, there are already enough people," Dan looked at him. "Wait here. May, I think you should come. I think Sawyer might need you."

May didn't reply. She quietly went to the dresser.

* * *

Sawyer was playing with a tennis ball in his bed. He kept thinking about what Charlotte had said to him. He couldn't the father. He was always careful and responsible or was he? Was there any possibility that an accident had occurred? Was I his child? What would he do or better yet what would she do? If it would have been about a friend or even his sister, he would have helped and supported them. But now? If it was his own blood building u in Charlotte's womb?

"Sawyer Theodor Abrams!" he could hear his mother's scream. He got up only to step aside when Vanessa barged in his room.

"Mom…" he looked her understandingly because of the anger in her blazing blue eyes.

"How could you, Sawyer?! How could you?!" she aid through her teeth.

On the hallway, he could spot Capitu, Dan and May.

"Mom, I know you're upset. Believe me I'm upset too-"

"Upset? Upset?! Why should I be upset? Because that girl is carrying your baby?"

"Possibly my baby…" he whispered.

"Because she's now in te hospital? Because you dared to reproach to her that she got pregnant? As if it was only her fault?"

"Charlotte's in the hospital?" he asked.

"Or because you are hiding here pretending that nothing has happened instead of being there by her side?!"

He couldn't speak. All he could see were equally angered expressions from his mother and sister, a disapproving attitude from Dan and May's concerned eyes.

"Know what? You are just like your father!" she harshly said.

He felt so ashamed that he just wanted to get out of the house and ride his bike until it ran out of fuel. He was awaken to reality by the slap on the cheek his mother gave him.

"I'm not going to let you be like your father! So shape up and be a man. If not for yourself or for that girl, who has earned all my respect, then for me; your mother. Don't disappoint me.

The look in her eyes was became pleading as she held his cheeks between her smooth fingers. A phone rang in the background.

"Yes, Alexander," he heard May's voice as Capitu winced next to her. "I see. No, we're here. Yeah…I hope. Take care."

She snapped her phone shut. "They stabilized her. She was one step away from dehydration ."

They all looked at Sawyer.

"I need to get to my girlfriend," he said. Vanessa smiled. They all decided to go to the hospital.

"Aren't you coming, Capitu?"

"No…there are already too many people there…" she said after seeing them out.

* * *

Kurt propped his head against the cold faience wall. He could notice Edward staring at him two chairs away.

"Don't try anything funny, Edward. I'm only sitting this close to you because of Charlotte."

"Kurt, we…" Edward wanted to say.

"Forget it, man. I'm not in the mood for it," he tiredly said.

Just then, Fiona came down the hallway and rested between them.

"Hey…I know this is weird, but my name is Fiona," she looked over at Kurt.

"Kurt van der Woodsen," he replied.

"I'm really sorry about your friend," she continued. "I hope she gets well."

"Me too," he sighed.

They all turned when they saw Belle and Alexander approach them.

"They stabilized her. She's going to be fine," Belle said.

"And the baby?" Edward asked.

"Baby's fine. They're both out of any harm," Alexander answered him.

"I'm going to speak to my mother," he bit his lower lip. "Fiona, why don't you go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure," she said.

"I'll come too," Kurt said while frowning at Edward and Belle.

"Belle, we need to talk," Edward said once they were alone.

"What about?" she stared down at their feet.

"Us. B, I wasn't the one who tipped off Gossip Girl."

"Even if you didn't…" she looked down the hallway. "It's regardless now. You got what you wanted, Ed. Broke me apart from Kurt, messed with me, brought my reputation to it's knees, drove me away from home…"

"No. Come on, be serious. I'm not that cruel. I would never do that to you," he said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm through with it. Just, let me crawl away quietly. No more Gossip Girl blasts, please. Let me help Charlotte in peace. Enough. You've got what you wanted…"

She walked away and he looked after her.

"It's not true…" he whispered. "The only thing I ever wanted…I never got it…"

* * *

"Your daughter is going to be fine," the doctor calmly said.

"Thank God," Serena sighed.

"Thank you very much, doctor," Nate said.

"We have both her and the baby monitored and in good care. She is resting now, but you can visit her," he warmly smiled.

"Perhaps later…" Nate said.

"Then I'll leave you and your wife," he retreated.

Nate went and rested on the chairs close to the wall.

"See, Nate? Everything's fine now," Serena took his hand in hers.

'Fine? Everything is far from being fine. Charlotte, my daughter, is pregnant. At the age of seventeen. Think about it. She ruined it all," he rubbed his temple.

"No…it's not that bad. Both she and the baby are okay. She's not the first and last girl to ever get pregnant at such an age."

"But she's only a child!" he said through his teeth. "She's not ready."

"Nobody ever is…Are you ready?"

"No…if Marin were here," he muttered.

"Don't worry. Everybody is here to help you no matter what."

"Thanks. Still, I think it's best for her to have…" he looked at her. "To have an abortion."

"I don't know," she frowned. "She might not be able to have kids again."

"How come?"

"You never know what complications could develop," she looked at him.

"So, you're telling me to convince her to keep the baby? I'm not sure that I can handle that and I'm not sure if that's best for her right now."

"Life would be worthless without children. You know that. Why don't we adopt this child?" she smiled.

"We?" he frowned.

"Yes. After we get married. If Charlotte doesn't want or can't raise it, we can adopt him."

"I need…." Nate said. "I need to think about it."

* * *

"Would you like some coffee, Ed?" Alexander came up to him, holding a boiling mug. Edward stared at him. "I'm really sorry about the whole thing with Belle…"

"Are you now?" he sarcastically asked. "You were so worried that you even asked Gossip Girl's advice?"

"I don't think I understand what you're saying," he eyed him.

"Don't think I don't know that you set the rumor."

"Me? I would have never done such a thing."

"Don't try pretending, van der Woodsen. Be a man and at least admit it."

"Edward, trust me, I didn't tell anyone."

"Have it your way, have it your way. Just don't be surprised if something unpleasant might happen…"

* * *

Fiona looked at Kurt with round doe eyes. He was all tense and staring down at his reflection in the coffee surface.

"Hey, I know we just met, but I absolutely understand your pain."

"Do you?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah," she turned away blushing. "I mean, when Alexander first told me about Belle and Edward, I-"

"Wait, Alex knew about Belle and Edward?"

"Yeah…Kind of…" she bit her lower lip.

"My own cousin knew and kept it a secret…" he growled.

"Don't be mad…." She quickly said. "I didn't know Alex hadn't told you. Now he's going to be so upset with me…"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling him that I found out from you. It's not your fault."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled.

May came in the cafeteria searching for him. She knew he would be all left alone and upset. But when she saw him warmly smiling and talking to another girl, she lost all her courage. He probably didn't even remember her name.

* * *

Nate saw black before his eyes.

"You…" he growled. "How dare you show up here?!" his fingers clenched around Sawyer's throat.

"Nate, I'm sorry," he said.

"That's Mr. Archibald for you!"

"Nate, let him go! I called him…" he heard Jenny's voice. "Someone had to tell him about Charlotte's condition…"

"Why should her care?" Nate snarled. "Why should he be here?'

"Because I love Charlotte. And the baby, it's also mine."

"Funny, you should say that since you were the one who brought her in this state."

"Sir, I was wrong. It was a stupid reaction on my behalf. I was a coward. I need to talk to her. I need to see her."

"Do you want to send her to the grave?!"

"No, sir!"

"Then I suggest you don't come within one hundred feet close to her or I'll get a restriction order," he growled.

"Honestly, Nate, be serious," Vanessa spoke. "We all know that Charlotte can decide for herself what's best for her."

"Vanessa, if you think that I am going to allow your coward of a son threaten my daughter's health, you are wrong."

"Nate," Serena spoke. "It's their child."

"Fine…but if you make my daughter shed just one tear and harm the life of my unborn grandson, I will…" he looked at all of them. "You'll see."

"It's getting late. The kids have school tomorrow. We should all go home and rest," Blair said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave," Sawyer looked at Vanessa.

"I wasn't going to let you leave," she answered.

"I'm not leaving either," Nate glared at Sawyer.

"Then I'll go get you some fresh clothes," Serena said.

"Thank you very much. Thank you all for supporting me and Charlotte."

* * *

Serena was getting ready to leave the building when Dan caught up with her.

"Thanks for defending Sawyer," he said.

"No problem," she smiled. "You know how Nate gets. I have to look after him."

"Yeah. So I guess you two are making it official."

"How did you know?'

"The engagement ring gave it all away."

"Oh…"

"Congratulations. I hope the best for you two."

"Thank you, Dan," she sadly smiled as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"Mom?" Belle knocked on Blair's door.

"Come in. What's wrong, Belle?"

"I'm moving out," she slowly said. "I'm going back to my suite as the Palace."

"Why?" Blair frowned.

"It's time for me to go."

"I don't understand. Did you get into a fight with Edward?"

"No," she paused. "Just let me be," she said fearing to face her mother. "I can't change things, although I want to. I need to cope with that."

"We'll cope with it together!"

"No, mom. I tried, but we're just too different…" she said wondering what exactly she was referring to.

* * *

"You need to rest," Vanessa said as she looked at Nate.

"And you need to go home or better yet, educate your son."

"You were always this way so why do I bother trying…" she shook her head.

"Try what?"

"Try showing you that I care," she bitterly said. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad that you reappeared in my life because you brought along Charlotte that was just like a ray of light in my home."

"I thought you…" he looked at Vanessa.

"Hated her? Never. Hated you? Not even if I wanted to."

* * *

"Mr. Archibald…Mr. Archibald…"the doctor nudged Nate who was sleeping on some chairs.

"Hm…?" Nate slowly opened his eyes.

"Your daughter, she woke up, sir."

"Charlotte?" he got up to his feet. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, sir."

Nate ran down the hallway to Charlotte's room. He stopped in front of the door thinking on how to act and what to say. Charlotte was sitting with her back propped against some pillows. Serena was by her side holding her hand.

"Nate," she smiled.

"Dad…"Charlotte looked down at her hands.

"Charlotte?" he came closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Good. I was very worried," he sat down next to her bed.

"I'm to leave you two," Serena got up and left.

They stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"Hi," Nate broke the silence.

"Hi…"

"How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Fine. My three hour sleep this morning was very refreshing."

"Dad, you shouldn't have…" she said. "Dad, I'm sorry for not taking care of myself…I…."

"It's okay. What happened, happened. More important is what's going to happen."

"Dad, I can't-"

"Shh…You don't need to say anything. I'm not pressuring you to keep this child or have an abortion. The decision is up to you."

"Thank you, dad," she smiled.

"But don't ever faint like that again because I don't know if my heart can take it."

They hugged.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt," Alexander saluted his cousin when they met on the stairs of the school.

"Hi," he muttered.

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am, knowing that my cousin didn't tell me that my girlfriend was sleeping behind my back with my best friend?" he spat.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Please, not even you. Don't play dumb. I know you knew about Belle and Edward. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, I only knew for a day! And I was confused about it!" he defended himself.

"You should have told me right away! That's what family's meant to be."

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"I don't care. Not anymore…" Kurt left with the crowd as Alex remained in the rain that had just started.

* * *

Sawyer shyly opened the door to Charlotte's room. She looked at him. He continued advancing in the room revealing a bouquet of white roses.

"Sawyer…" she sighed.

"Hey, Charlotte…" he said as he stood by the wall.

"Have a seat," she gestured.

He was dumbfounded. He expected her to scream and tell him to go away. Instead she invited him to sit down.

"Listen," he started.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I really am. I don't know what the hell got into me. I was scared, but I have no excuse for acting like that towards you. Truth is, things happened really fast. I got lost on the way. I left you alone. I am really sorry for all that. I know that I probably don't even deserve breathing the same air as you, but I love you."

She looked at him with a surprised look.

"Yes, I love you. And that's enough for me. With or without the pregnancy, I love you."

"You're just saying that because I'm pregnant and you don't want me to hurt."

"No. I knew I loved you a long time before, but this thing now, it just opened my eyes. I love you and I want to be with you," he took her hand.

"It's not going to be easy, Sawyer. I've decided to keep this child no matter what. You are not obliged in any way to us. You should leave now. Or you should stay. Your choice, I don't care."

"What does this mean? I love you and if you want the baby, then I want it to."

"Okay, I understand that, but Sawyer the way you reacted…I didn't like it and I am not sure that I can keep a man like that in my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should break up, but if you want to be this child's father, I'm not going to deprive you of that privilege. I just can't have you as my boyfriend. It's not about me anymore," she sadly looked at him.

"You don't want this, Charlotte, I can tell. We need to be together!"

"We will be…I just need time to trust you again," she looked away.

"How long?" he desperately asked.

"I don't know…if you want to be by my side you'll just have to do with that for a while."

"Don't do this to us…"

"I'm doing it for our baby," she said as his grip tightened around her hand.

* * *

It was raining outside and Jane was trying to pull Spot back to the house. The dog stubbornly barked and played in a puddle. Jane desperately looked around her. People were only trying to get to shelter faster. Across the street she spotted Rob talking to a blonde girl under the same umbrella. She wanted to go up to them, but a care passed by in front of her. Rob and the girl were no longer there.

* * *

Belle quietly walked down the hallway to her suite. A boy was carrying her luggage behind her, while someone else from the hotel staff was waiting for her at the door.

"Your keys, Miss Bass," he gave them to her. "Lovely to have you back."


	38. It Rained In

"One step a time, Belle, one step up at a time," Charlotte tightened her grip around her friend's arm.

"I can't do it, C!" Belle dramatically placed her hand above her sunglasses. "Let's go, please. You need to rest."

"No, I'm not letting you run away. We're in this together."

"But they'll al stare!" Belle shrieked.

"Of course they will if you will appear with a pair of sunglasses in the middle of February!"

Belle scoffed.

"Try taking them off. They are going to recognize you anyway."

"That's it! I'm going back!" she tugged on to her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"No, Belle, stop it! What's wrong with you? Have you forgotten who you are?"

"I'm Belle Bass…" she unenthusiastically said.

"Are you going to let them forget who you are?"

Belle shook her head.

"Then, let's go."

When they arrived there, everybody stared at them as if they were purple. Girls snickered and boys disgustedly shook their heads.

"This is hell," Belle took off her sunglasses.

"It wasn't that hard," Charlotte smiled. "Now, all we need to do is find some familiar faces," she looked around.

Candy and Miranda were looking down at them from the balcony. Belle looked at them. They turned away following some unknown leader.

"Those bitches…" she muttered.

"Hey, Charlotte, Belle!" Jane waved to them.

"Oh, no…" Belle moaned as Charlotte pulled her in Jane's direction.

"Would you like to attend our quire rehearsal?" she asked.

"Sure!" Charlotte cheered.

"Are you sure?" Belle looked at her.

Jane took her hands in hers. "What you did was awful, but I can tell that you're suffering enough as it is. I'm not angry with you."

"Thanks, Jane," Belle awkwardly said.

In the quiet auditorium, the quire was waiting for Jane in order to start. Belle and Charlotte took a seat in the back row a few chairs away from May. She was busy reading her book.

"Don't we know her?" Belle asked.

"Belle, she's been in our class for three years. She's the one you invited to your sleepover. The one that kissed Kurt, remember?"

"Oh, that," Belle narrowed her eyes.

"And she's Sawyer's best friend."

"So she's a bad person…"

"Oh, Belle, try to be a little more mature," Charlotte said. "Hi!"

May looked at them. "Hey…"

"How are you, May?" she cheerfully smiled.

"Fine," she muttered. A long pause followed.

"I like your…socks," Charlotte continued.

"They're the same as yours…" she replied raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" she asked while Belle chocked on her saliva.

"Honestly? I'm not in the mood for kissing Edward Montpassant today," she bitterly answered.

"Hey! I did not date him! How da-"Charlotte placed her hand over Belle's mouth.

"We're through with playing childish games," she said. "Come on, we're going to this lovely teahouse that makes the best cherry tea in Manhattan."

"I don't know if I have enough time…"

"Oh come on, Lonely Girl, I'm too unpopular to try anything!" Belle scoffed.

"Admittance in treating your ego addiction," May smirked. "Sure, I'll come for further observation," she knew pretty well what she was getting herself into, but she knew that Sawyer would like her to be there.

"Great!" Charlotte smiled tightly squeezing Belle's hand to prevent her from bickering.

* * *

Edward had the ball, but he knew that he couldn't even score even if it was to save his life. He looked around him in the pool. Alexander was available. He would have scored, but he couldn't give it to him.

"I'm here! I'm opened!" he heard him cry.

No, he just couldn't do it. He threw it and missed. Fate seemed to be against him since that day one way or another. He saw Alexander swimming in front of him.

"Hey, van der Woodsen!" he called and threw the ball with full force.

Alexander barely had time to turn. The ball hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch…" he twitched at the pain spreading through his arm

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Sawyer asked his sister.

"Yes, I'll just take the train. Now, go already!" she said.

"Okay," he took off leaving her in front of the library steps.

* * *

_What's this I see? Lonely Girl, Pregnant Girl and Incest Girl leaving the school together? What exactly is this? Experience trade?_

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Fiona asked Alex.

"A little…" he said.

"Ed Montpassant must really hate you. What did you do to him?" she had a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing! Nothing. It was an accident."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes. "Are we going home?"

"No, sorry, I have to go to the library," he sadly said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Some books. But if you want, you can take the car…"

"No, thanks," she twirled on her heels and crossed the street.

He looked dumbfounded for a moment. Shrugging, he left. Fiona's eyes rested on the car until it got out of sight.

"Hey, do you want to come over to Candy's to see her latest Armani dress?" she was startled by Miranda's high pitched voice.

She stared at the group of girls in front of her and noticed someone on the street.

"Sorry, perhaps another time," she pushed through them.

She put on her big pair of sunglasses and wrapped her scarf around her head so that Kurt wouldn't recognize her.

* * *

"Ha, ha!" Your dad sounds funny!" Charlotte laughed as they returned from the teahouse. Even Belle was smiling.

"He has a book launch soon. Maybe you would like to come?" May jovially continued.

"Of course we'll come! Won't we, Belle?"

"I guess…" she said narrowing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Sawyer's waiting for you in front of the school steps."

"Oh," they both looked.

"Do you want me to shoo him away?" Belle asked.

"No, I'll talk to him. Just wait by the car," she went ahead.

"I think its better that way…" May said. "I mean, it's better for the child if they get along. It's more mature."

"I don't know how mature it is to claim that a child, which is obviously yours, really isn't," Belle replied.

"True. But he's not the first and last person to make a mistake. Am I not correct?"

"True. But it wasn't right," Belle continued.

"And you're the one to talk about what's right and what's wrong?" she raised an eyebrow.

Belle opened her mouth to answer, but closed it afterwards.

"Just as I thought. See you around, Bass."

Belle didn't reply, but focused her eyes on her friend.

"Hey," Charlotte said.

"Hi. I thought you would like a ride," he looked up at her.

"That's very sweet of you, but I already got one with Belle," she smiled.

"All right. And how are you?"

"Same as yesterday: good," she calmly answered.

"That's good…I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" he sadly said.

"Yeah, see you…" she waved.

"What did he want?" Belle asked.

"He offered to give me a lift home," Charlotte answered.

"If I were you, I would not even allow him come close to me."

"I can't do that. He's my baby's father. I don't handle problems the way you do, Belle. I don't isolate myself from the world."

"And what should I do? Go back to living in the same house as Edward?"

"You're forgetting Blair."

"I'm not. I told her that I disagree with Pierre and tha he is a lying scum just like his son. She won't listen."

"But if Pierre makes her happy?"

"He doesn't. She knows that he doesn't. But she continues this masquerade."

"Did you talk with Edward?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And nothing. He's been chasing after me claiming that it wasn't him that tipped off Gossip Girl."

"Maybe it wasn't?"

"It wasn't Alexander. I just know he wouldn't do something like this. Plus, Edward did threaten me that he will tell."

"Would he risk his friendship with Kurt? Would he risk losing you?"

Belle thought for a moment. "None of these things really matter to him."

* * *

Capitu gripped onto the stack of books she had just went through. She couldn't see in front of her, but she had to place them back in their shelves. She tripped and the books fell all around her.

"Hey, are you hurt? Let me help you."

She looked up at her savior. "Alex."

Alexander froze. "Capitu?"

They got up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to drop off some books. You?"

"I needed some books," she replied. There was a long pause.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"Good, I guess. How's Vanessa?"

"Fine. Home, renovating. And Jenny?"

"Always working," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well. I have t go…" she turned away.

"Me too," he followed her.

They quietly walked outside the building. They stopped at the end of the stairs.

"I'm taking the train."

"I have a car."

"See you around…"

"See you…"

They turned.

"Alex!" he heard her call. "Congratulations for your father."

"Thanks," he smiled and made a few steps.

"Capitu?"

She hopefully turned. "Take care," he said and walked back to the car waiting for him.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. She had feared that she would have been seen by her boyfriend. Instead she saw something a lot more interesting: a new pawn on her check board. Distracted by the little scene she had lost track of Kurt. She looked around her. Nowhere in sight. Finally, she saw him. He had just come out of a shoe store. She took off her glasses and walked towards him. The crowd moved around them and their shoulders brushed. Her purse fell off her shoulder.

"Ah!" she picked it up.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "Hey…Fiona, right?" he asked.

"Aha," she warmly smiled. "Nice to see you, Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"My sneakers barely had any scrap of material on them. I bought new ones. How about you?"

"I…" she looked around her. "I've just missed Alex. He had something to do at the library, but he left."

"Alex, huh…" Kurt's expression darkened.

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't tell you…We're not exactly on speaking terms."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is it because of me? God, I'm such and idiot…"

"No, you did what was right without knowing it. It's just me. I feel…"

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then let's not talk. Let's go sit somewhere quiet."

"Wouldn't Alex be mad?"

"He'll be fine. I'm more needed here."

"Well, I guess he owes me big time…Lead the way."

* * *

_What a rainy day…That doesn't mean that the Upper East Siders can't come out to play. Keep an eye out; E was spotted walking his dog down to the Palace. And I know a self-conscious wooer when I see one._

* * *

"You have so many flowers her, Miss Belle," Dorota cried from the bathroom.

"The room keeper forgot to throw them away," Belle lazily answered from the bed.

"Are they giving you good food?" the old maid reappeared.

"Yes."

"Are you eating it?"

"Y-yes," Belle hesitantly answered.

"Miss Belle…" Dorota looked down at her.

"When I'm hungry."

"Which is never….Oh, Miss Belle, come home. I make you good. You eat."

"I can't," she looked away.

"Come home, Mrs. Montpassant. She miss you so much. She is very said."

"If she wanted me to stay home, then she should have driven away that two-timing fag and his egoistical bastard of a son."

"Such harsh words you say. But everything was so well…"

"It seemed to be," she bitterly said. "They heard a knock on the door."

"Go see who it is."

"It is Mr. Edward and Cookie," she reported.

"Urgh, tell him that…"

"The dog has to stay out," Dorota said.

"No pro-"Edward wanted to say.

"But the animal can come in," with a friendly smile she took Cookie by the leash and closed the door leaving Edward alone with the corridor.

* * *

"It started raining," Rebecca scoffed.

"Yeah, what a shame," Robert replied from the other side of the table.

"Couldn't you have picked a gloomier place?" she asked looking around the empty dark restaurant. "I'm cold," she shivered.

"I'm sorry," he apologetically looked at her. "Hey,'

"What?"

"If you would like we could…"he paused. "Go to my place."

She didn't reply, but stare at him.

"Anyway, it's warmer than here," he said trying to act cool.

Her lips parted. "Are you alone?" she asked in a shy low voice.

"Yeah," he dryly said. "May's at Sawyer and my dad is busy with his editor."

"Then I guess we could stay there for a while," she bit her lower lip.

"Okay."

* * *

Charlotte wandered around the house. She didn't like it when it rained.

"Please put some slippers on. You'll get sick," Nate said from where he was reading.

Pouting, Charlotte slipped in her warm bunny slippers.

"Where's Amber?" she asked looking for the maid.

"It's her day off. Do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry."

"There's food in the fridge."

"I don't want that food."

"Do you want to order something to go?"

"I want homemade."

"Then I suggest you get an apron," Nate said.

"Very funny," she frowned. "Can I invite a friend over?"

"Sure."

Charlotte picked up the phone. "Hello, Sawyer? Hi. I'm fine. Can you please pass me Capitu? Hi, Capitu! Listen, I was wondering if you would like to come over. Oh, I don't know…I was thinking about doing some cooking. So what do you say? Great, bye!"

* * *

"Please, leave," Belle tiredly said.

"I can't," Edward replied.

"Why not?!"

"Because you have to understand that it was Alexander who told everyone."

"No, Alex would never do that. And, hell, Edward, why does it matter so much? It's not as if I could have continued to live there with this whole scandal!"

"It matters because you're punishing the wrong person!"

"Punish? Is this a punishment to you? It shouldn't be…So, why don't you take Cookie and stroll back to the penthouse, get a glass of scotch and call two of your little bimbos? You're free to do it. At least try and maintain appearances…"she closed the door.

"It'll be too late for you when I'll find out who did it!" he angrily yelled.

* * *

Kurt looked down at his cell phone. He knew that what he was about to do was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was so hurt. He needed to do something about it.

"Hi, Fiona?" he said. "Yeah, I called to thank you for last night and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner or go to a film or something?" he bit his lip. "Sure, meet you there."

* * *

Alexander frowned at his phone. No messages or calls from Fiona and she didn't answer her any of his calls. He heard someone knock at his door.

"May?" he said looking at his cousin.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Fine."

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd dropped by to say hi," she smiled.

"Oh, thanks. Do you want to come in? Dinner maybe? Mom's coming home any minute now."

"That'd be nice," she came in.

* * *

"And now, you take the chocolate and carefully mix it with sour cherry syrup…" Capitu explained as Charlotte poured the syrup in the bowl. "Careful not to put too much."

"Pasta are almost ready!" Vanessa called. "Are you sure you don't want to rest?" she asked.

"God, I'm just pregnant not sick!" Charlotte said.

Sawyer was cutting vegetables in tiny pieces at the table. He was so happy just to be there.

"Thank you for coming and cooking here, Vanessa," Charlotte said.

"No problem. I needed a break from home. Renovating and things."

"There's no nee to renovate…"Charlotte blushed.

"Of course there is!" Sawyer said. "We are exploiting space that could be used. You're going to love it!"

"Okay…" she blushed. It was different from what she had expected only the first two weeks were hard for her and everybody seemed tense and sometimes tense. But now they were all very supportive.

Nate leaned by the doorframe. It was nice to see them all in his kitchen. It seemed right. Because of his staring he didn't realize that Vanessa gazed at him.

"Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Any help is good."

"Yeah, dad, come on!"

* * *

Rebecca passionately kissed Robert. His hands gripped on to her bottom as her fingers tangled in his hair. He rolled her over and was now on top of her. His hand went underneath her blouse. She pulled away.

"Oh, sorry…"

"No, it's not you. It's me…Oh my God sorry. But you surprised me."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was doing…"

"No, I know what you mean. It's just that I had never… You know."

"Oh, neither had I, but I thought you wanted…"

"I do! But not now…'

"Okay. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," she watched him leave. "God, what am I doing…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Edward angrily entered the flat. Cookie ran towards her owner.

"Edward, you have a guest," Pierre said picking up Cookie.

"Who?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. I sent her to your room."

Edward rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for anybody. Strangely, it was passed ten o'clock. His heart stood in place when he saw her. He didn't know what to say.

"I have a proposition for you," Fiona smirked from her place on his desk.


	39. She Loves Me, Yet

_

* * *

_

Row call, everyone! B just got out of a Starbucks. C and M- chatting on their way to school. K- grumpily reading a book. J and R rehearsing. A in front of Constance fiddling with his watch. Who's missing?

* * *

Edward squeezed his eyes disturbed by the sunlight. He got up in a sitting position and stretched his arms. He looked from left to right an back recognizing two pairs of familiar legs. He sighed.

"Ladies," he tapped their knees. "I need to get ready for school. Thank you for your time."

He got up and went into the shower. He tried to remember exactly what had happened.

* * *

"_You're Alexander's girlfriend, aren't you?"_

"_Fiona Owen. Nice to meet you."_

"_Then I don't know what the hell you're doing here."_

"_Like I said, I have an offer for you."_

"_The answer is 'no', I'm not going to leave your boyfriend alone."_

"_Why is that?" she looked at him. "Because he told Gossip Girl about you and Belle?"_

"_You knew?"_

"_I'm his girlfriend."_

"_Figures. But I still don't understand why you bothered coming to me."_

"_I'm not here to ask you to leave Alex alone. I'm here to help you."_

"_To do what?"_

"_Bring down Alexander van der Woodsen."_

"_You have got to be kidding. You're his girlfriend. I'm not falling for this one."_

"_I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore."_

"_Then break up with him."_

"_I need a solid reason…"_

"_So after you'll help me humiliate him; you're breaking up with him?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_I still don't see what you gain in all of this business."_

"_I get to break up. Simple as that," she smirked._

_Edward thought about it for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"_

"_I know something that will publically damage his image and also his mind…" she smirked._

"_Tell me all about it," he raised is eyebrows and leaned closer._

* * *

He squeezed his eyes. He turned off the shower and took a towel. What he was about to do today was low, but it couldn't be helped.

He picked up his phone. "I need you to do a job for me."

* * *

Fiona stared that at the lonely waffle sinking in maple syrup.

"You didn't like the waffles?" Alex asked while finishing his omelet.

Fiona looked at him with a bored look.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Alex, do you have something that you want to say to me?"

"Nothing in particular. If you want, we can order something else…"

"This isn't about breakfast, God damn it," she hit the table with her fists.

"What's the matter?" he looked at her with a startled expression.

"Are you cheating on me, Alexander? Are you?!" she said through her teeth.

"No, Fiona, honey-"he went for her hand, but she slapped it away.

"Don't you 'Fiona, honey,' me!"

"What is this? Why would I cheat on you?"

"I don't know! Why would you? Am I not good enough for you?" she raised her voice.

"Fiona, people are staring…"

"I don't care! Is it not enough that I stood by your side all of this time?!"

"Yes, it was. I am so grateful for that-"

"Then fine!" she got up. "Have it your way!" she stormed out of the diner leaving Alexander confused.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me borrow your notes," Charlotte passed May back her binder.

"No problem. Anytime you want," she tried putting them back in her backpack.

"Kurt!" she almost tripped when she heard Charlotte.

"Hello, Charlotte," she heard Kurt's warm voice. She looked up. "Hi, May."

"Hey…" her hand brushed through her hair as she tried not to blush.

"How are you?" Charlotte asked him.

"Fine," he thoughtfully said. "And you?"

"Great. Happy as a bird!" she smiled.

"That's nice to hear."

"And eating like a pig. Seriously, I need to stop eating so much."

"Nonsense," he laughed. "You eat as much as you like. Come to dinner sometime soon."

"I will," she happily replied. "Incoming Belle. I better go after her before she runs away."

She made her way through the crowd leaving Kurt and May alone. She looked at him from under her lashes.

"Hey," he warmly said.

"Hi," she tugged onto her jacket. "You left a book at me…I'll bring it back to you."

"Oh, Wuthering Heights?" he asked. She nodded. "No need to. You can bring it back to Grandma's whenever you go there."

"I don't go that often," she looked in another direction.

"All the more reason you should," he said. "Well it was nice talking to you. Bye, May," he headed for St. Jude.

"Bye…"she whispered.

* * *

"You know, we should be planning your wedding," Blair said as she lay down in bed with her arms under her head.

"Thank God that I'm a skilled procrastinator, then," Serena relied from the other end of the bed; her head resting on a satin pillow.

"What do you have in mind for it?" Blair asked.

"Nothing much. Nate wants it to be a big and happy event so that we could all forget our sorrows," she answered.

"As if it were that simple…"Blair sighed.

"I know," Serena lowly said.

"You don't seem that into this," Blair continued.

"It's not that, but I'm quite tired."

"No, I wasn't referring to the preparations," Blair got up in a sitting position. "I was referring to you getting married to Nate."

Serena also got up. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you marrying him?"

"We are best friends and dating. I guess marriage was rational."

"Yes, but are you in love with Nate?"

"Of course, don't you love him too?"

"I love him, but I'm not in love with him."

"This is too complicated for women of our age…" she looked away.

"Huh, you were the last person I was expecting to hear that from. What happened to you, S?"

"I grew up. I have my children's future to look forward to. Marrying Nate is just right."

"It is right, but does it feel right?" Blair continued.

She frowned for a moment. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I thought I knew something, but since Belle left, I don't know anything."

"You've been troubled all this time," Serena took her by the hand.

"Tell me all about it."

"Well there's not much to say. The relationship between Pierre and I is getting more and more distant no matter what I do. It worries me so much, that I am starting to have doubts about my divorcing Chuck."

"Oh…What about Chuck?"

"See, the thing is I can't remember anymore why we divorced. I just know that I miss him and that I had missed him for a very long time, now. Funny, I think that part of me trying to keep Belle close was because she remembered me of him…"

"Oh, dear," Serena said. "Are you saying that maybe you're still in love with Chuck?"

"Like you said," Blair looked down at their hands. "Maybe."

"Oh, Blair!" they wrapped their arms around each other.

The door flung open. "So, I brought fifty bride dresses, two evening gown catalogues, ten bride maids…" Jenny confusedly looked at her two friends.

"Am I interrupting something…?"

"No, Jenny," Blair said returning to her lying position. "There's a sofa on the left."

"Okay…?"

* * *

Alexander looked down at his watch. He was supposed to meet up with Fiona ten minutes ago. He looked around the intersection. There was no sight of his girlfriend. Suddenly, some Hispanic stranger jumped him out of nowhere and smashed his lips against his. Alexander tried to fight back, but the stranger was too strong. He finally let go of him and, with a shove, ran away down the street.

"Hey!" Alex wiped his lips. "Sick bastard…"

Unknown to him was that somewhere around the corner someone had taken a picture. The man then went up to a black car and slipped the phone through the cracked widow.

"Thank you for your services."

"Anytime, Mr. Montpassant."

Edward stared down at the picture on the screen. Send: Gossip Girl.

* * *

Belle frowned at her tuna fish salad. Charlotte was carefully munching on her fish and chips.

"Hey, Belle?" she suddenly said.

"Yes?" Belle answered snapping from her daze.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Belle dismissed her with her hand.

"You look troubled."

"Well," she rolled her eyes. "You're going to laugh at me," she crossed her arms.

"No, I won't."

"Just look at this," she passed her the blackberry.

* * *

_I think that the humble Constance Billard peers have finally found a new leader. Early morning, on the steps of the Met, Fiona Owen held what seemed to be a thank you speech. Keep in mind that they go as fest as they come, F…_

* * *

"I don't remember who this Fiona is," Charlotte said.

"Alex's girlfriend," Belle said.

"Belle, I told you that popularity isn't important…"

"It's not! But at the beginning, she didn't know anyone. Alex asked me to show her around. I feel betrayed as a friend, you know?"

"Then I think you should talk to her," Charlotte took another chip.

"You think so?"

"Sure I do!" she smiled. "Chip?" she offered.

"No, thanks," she returned to her salad.

* * *

Kurt had just left school. The sun was setting behind him throwing orange shadows on the buildings. He paused when he heard someone sob. It wasn't just anyone. It was Fiona.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" he came up to her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine…Something in my eyes…" she looked up at him before bursting into tears.

"There, there," he patted her head. "Let's go some place where you can calm down."

"It's Alex! I think he's cheating on me!" she cried.

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Let's go and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

Chuck sipped a few drops of wine. "It's been a long time," he said looking at Blair.

"It has," she took off her coat.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Sorry for being late."

"No problem. Can I order you anything?"

"A glass of wine will do."

"I see."

"How's Belle?" she looked at him.

"I don't know how to say this…she's healthy, but she's not fine."

"What?"

"She's… gloomy. I think that's the word."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, believe it or not, I think she rather enjoyed living with you. Something has happened."

"Did she tell you?"

"No, but I think it's related to Edward. You should try talking to him, since I don't think you upset her in any way."

"Edward…" she said. "I'll speak to him. Anything else?"

"Like I said, she's healthy. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you fine?"

"I…I'm fine," she smiled. She hadn't been asked that question in a long time.

* * *

"And it's as if what I do doesn't satisfy him anymore and I wonder if anything I had ever done form him mattered, you know?" Fiona continued with tears running down her cheeks. "Maybe I was a bad girlfriend all along!"

Kurt caringly tucked her under his arm. "You can't be a bad girlfriend. You wouldn't be here crying if you were."

"No, you're wrong. I am a very, very bad person. I have a very bad personality!"

"That's not true. You had nothing to do with us from the beginning, but you were still there when Charlotte had fainted and showed compassion and comfort without being asked" he said. "You saved my life."

She looked at him with puffy red eyes. He smiled softening his sky blue eyes. They lingered looking at each other until Kurt's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

* * *

_Someone saw A van der Woodsen locking lips with another than his girlfriend. Another man to be more precise. I guess it just happens to run in the family and like we said before, poor little F."_

* * *

He almost dropped his phone. He looked at the photo attached in disgust.

"What's the matter?" Fiona asked.

"I'm sorry, F," he showed her the phone.

"Oh no…." she buried her face in his chest frantically crying. Sighing, his arms rested on her back tracing circles up and down it.

* * *

Edward entered the quietness of the penthouse. He was very tired and couldn't wait for a shower, when he heard Blair's voice.

"Edward!"

He came in the sitting room where she was having coffee.

"Yes, Blair?"

"Have a seat," she gestured. "Would you like a cup?"

"Sure," he smiled. "What's up?"

"Well," she stared down at her cup. "It's about Belle, actually. Did you do anything to her?" she took a sip.

"No…" he said. "I don't recall doing anything reckless or shameful."

"I know you two never got along…but after a while she seemed to have cooled down and even happy."

"Well a lot of things had happened between us and I've learned a lot of her sides. She's not that bad."

"Do you love her, Edward?" Blair looked at him.

"I…I've learned to treasure her…in some way," he looked away.

Blair sighed. "It would have been lovely for you to watch over her, after all," she rubbed her temples. "I don't know where I went wrong."

"A lot of things had happened around her. I don't think it's your fault."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Blair, you are the best mother I had ever known."

* * *

It was raining outside and Alexander didn't have an umbrella, but he would wait in front of Fiona's block no matter what. His phone started ringing. It was May.

"He-hello?" he shivered.

"Alex, are you okay?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"May, I'm fine. I'm not gay. That guy on the street kissed me out of nowhere. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hiding anything. Not right now, I'm meeting someone. Actually, I'm waiting for an important call. I gotta go. I gotta go. Bye."

May sighed looking at her laptop's monitor. She was worried for a second thinking of the impact it might have on the family. The picture on the screen changed. She narrowed her eyes. It was a picture of Kurt seeing Alex's girlfriend to a cab. The warm aura between them was almost palpable. She hated the way he smiled at her.

Alexander wasn't leaving his spot no matter what. Even though it had started raining and he had no umbrella or anything to cover his head, he was not leaving. He was not going to make the same mistake as he did with Capitu. Soon enough, a taxi pulled over in front of the building and, holding a red umbrella, Fiona emerged from it.

"Alexander," she said in her guttural voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Fiona," he came close to her. "I'm here to explain. Don't believe anything. Nothing of what you saw is true."

"Alex, just drop it. You have already humiliated and hurt me enough. Just leave now."

"I won't leave! I can't leave! I love you, Fiona! I want to be with you!"

"I wanted to be with you to, but all I got was rejection and coldness. Why? Because you don't love me! You are still in love with that Brooklyn prick!"

"That's not true! That's not true! I love you! You, Fiona. And I want this. I want us…Please; forgive me if I treated you badly. That guy that kissed me attacked me on the street! I had no idea who he was or why he came!"

"I would like to believe in you…" she said. "But it's too much," tears welled up her eyes. "I can't take it anymore!" she ran to the entrance.

"Wait!" he chased after her.

"Go home, Alex! Go home!" she cried. "It's over…" she shut the door leaving him in the rain.

He remained there for what seemed like ours replaying her last words and remembering her tears. It was too much for him to handle; too much for him to understand. He didn't know where to go or who to turn to since he couldn't face his family. Not now. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Belle.

"Not now, Belle…" he answered.

"Alex?!" he heard her concerned voice. "Where are you? Are you outside in the rain?"

"I'm at Fiona's…"

"In the rain?!"

"It's over…"

"Listen, come to the suite now. I'll give you some hot tea and you'll warm up in a minute."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Honestly, where can you go now?"

"I guess your right," he bitterly said. "See you there."

She snapped her phone shut and started nervously pacing along the suite. She couldn't believe it: scandal after scandal after scandal. Too many people were getting hurt; people that she loved. She could only think that only one person was plotting against all of them, but couldn't imagine who. Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She jumped to open it. In the doorway, soaking wet was Alex.

"Belle…" he hoarsely said blinking his eyes.

"Alex!" she tiptoed and wrapped her arms around him. "Come in," she showed him to her room.

* * *

Edward confidently walked down the neat hallway. He felt avenged now. He felt that he could finally talk things through with Belle. He owed to her and to her mother. It was going to go swell. She was all alone there and vulnerable. She needed him. He heard weak laughter. He curiously walked slower. The door to Belle's suite was cracked. He could clearly see her talking with Alexander that was currently covered by a warm blanket and holding a cup of tea. He sighed. Nothing could save her now; not even him. Angrily he twirled on his heels and left for the lift.

* * *

Yeah...I think I know the plotline very well now. I was hesitating a bit at the beginning, but now my updates are periodical. By the way if any of you like Twilight I've started a fic on, but I'm more concentrated on this one.


	40. Game Plan

Charlotte curiously looked at the wall filled boxes near the trashcans. She knocked at the door. Vanessa answered. She was wearing a cleaning apron and rubber gloves.

"Hey, Charlotte!" she smiled. "Come right in", she guided her. "We've just finished cleaning up here."

"Make way! Make way! Coming through, coming through!" Sawyer came downstairs with another set of boxes. "Hey, Charlotte."

"Come and see," Vanessa went upstairs and opened the door to her room. "We didn't do much. We just merged my room and Sawyer's."

"Wow," Charlotte stepped in and looked at the place where there once was the separating Sawyer's room from Vanessa's. It was now a big empty space. "Where's the furniture?"

"Down in the garage. We're moving it to my office downstairs. Parts of it, at least."

"Sawyer's going to move there?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to stay here and this place," she pointed to Sawyer's room. "Is going to become a nursery," she smiled.

"Vanessa, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble. There's plenty of space back at my house."

"Well you never know… Maybe we'll need it when my grandson sleeps over."

Charlotte felt like crying. She had created a mess all around her, still everybody was still supportive.

"So what do you think?" she heard Sawyer's voice.

"It's perfect," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't cry," he hugged her. "You have nothing to thank me for.:

She looked up at him. If only they would have been more careful they wouldn't have been there in the first place. The careless days when he was her savior seemed do far away. She missed him; his hug; his kiss.

"Let's go downstairs. Capitu made a special treat for us," they heard Vanessa.

"Come," he weakly said.

Capitu was in the kitchen mastering something above some tall glasses. Everything was neatly washed and left to dry.

"What's she doing there?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know. She said it's something new," Vanessa confidently smiled.

"It looks as if she's performing a brain surgery," Sawyer shrugged.

Capitu turned from the counter. "It's nothing much," she said. "I just tried a few new flavors of milkshake."

"What kind of flavors?" Sawyer asked.

"Blueberries and strawberries, chocolate and banana, coconut, chocolate and rum and…" she breathed in. "Crème Brulee."

They looked at her in silence.

"So which one do you want to try?" she asked.

"Well Charlotte's our guest, we should let her pick first," Vanessa cleared her voice.

"Then I'll go for blackberries and strawberries," she said.

"Here you go," Capitu poured her a glass. "You can also add cream and caramel topping."

"Hm…This is really good…it's delicious!" she exclaimed. "I want to try a little of each!"

Capitu contently smiled. Sawyer and Vanessa both looked at each other.

"We want too!'

"Here you go…"

"This crème brulee is simply genius!" Sawyer said adding more caramel topping.

"I still like blackberries better," Charlotte commented.

"I was thinking of asking my father to try them. Maybe he can sell them at his café…" Capitu said.

They all fell silent not knowing what to say. Fortunately, the door rang.

"I'll go get it," Vanessa got up.

"I heard that Capitu was making one of her famous desserts so I came to try!" they heard Dan Humphrey's voice.

"Come in! Come in! "Vanessa returned to the room followed by Dan, May and Rob.

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"Hey, Charlotte!" Rob came up to her. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Hi…how are you, Robert?" she asked.

"I'm fine. And you? How's the baby?"

"Baby's fine. Growing," she replied.

"Did you go to an ultrasound?" he asked.

Her smile froze. "Nor yet. Isn't it a bit too early?"

"What month are you in?"

"Third. I mean, two months and two weeks."

"You should go."

"Right, I'll look for a doctor," she said.

"I know one," Vanessa said. "We can go to him, if you want. He's a very good one."

"Okay. I'll speak to my dad," she said.

"How is Nate?" Sawyer asked.

"Fine. Wedding preparations…" she said. Looking around the room, she approached May. "Hey, how's Alex?"

"Not good. That Gossip Girl blast depressed him and he broke up with Fiona."

"Wait a minute, he's not…?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"Of course he's not gay," May whispered. "But he's still depressed about the whole thing. He doesn't speak to anybody and he can't look Jenny in the eye…"

"How sad…" Charlotte frowned.

"Hey, do you want to play 'Clue'?" Capitu asked them.

"Yeah," May said.

Charlotte glanced at the time. "Sure."

* * *

"I'm just a little depressed…" Fiona talked back to her phone. "Ouch…" she moaned as the masseur tightened her grip. "Nothing, Kurt, nothing. Friends? I really don't have any. Yeah, I'm just by myself. Bye."

Kurt looked down at his phone. Fiona was a really sweet girl unlike any he had met before. She didn't deserve Alex. He went downstairs where his mother was cooking dinner.

"Looks good, mom," he said.

"Really? Here, taste this," she gave him a little sauce.

"Too sweet, needs more salt," he passed her the salt.

"Thanks."

"Hey, mom, do you mind if I invite a friend over?"

"Of course not. The more, the merrier," she said taking out the shrimps.

"Thanks," he dialed Fiona's number. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. Of course not. I'd love for you to come. See you."

Fiona tightened her towel around her.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked from the other massage table.

"Having dinner with a friend," she left.

* * *

Belle threw the blanket over her head hoping that in doing so the persistent knocks on the door would go away. But they didn't. Growling, she went to answer. She didn't know why she had a feeling it was Edward.

"Please, find someone else to pester," she said.

"I'm not here to pester you. Can we talk?"

"You sure are a talkative person, I have to hand it to you," she said. "Get in," she rolled her eyes. "Are you here to threaten me or something?" she closed the door behind them.

"No, I'm here to ask you to come home. If not because you're ridiculous, then for Blair."

"Since when did you care?"

"Believe me, I care. I may act selfish, but there are a few things that actually matter to me. One of them being Blair. And you. Admit it, you're not happy here. Come back home."

"I can't come back to you," she said.

"Did I ask you to? In any of my pleads did I once ask you to at least sleep with me? No. why? I'm trying to stay loyal to Kurt. I don't want to be with you, or…I can't be with you. I just want you back home because I care."

She looked at him. "Its okay, Ed. I'm fine here and if mom wants me back home so badly, she will divorce your father."

"So that' what it takes? You want me out, that's it?"

She looked at him. "Yes, I do. What you did was-"

"What did I do?!"

"You tipped off Gossip Girl!"

"I told you again, it was Alex!"

"It was not!"

"It was and he's gotten off pretty bad, hasn't he?"

She looked at him narrowing her eyes. "You…You were the one who set him up! God…I can't believe you!"

"Belle, wait-"

"No. you, get out o me room now!"

"Belle-"

"Now!" she thundered.

"Belle-"she slammed the door and started crying.

"You are so disgusting…" she whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe this!' Vanessa scoffed. "Dan's winning again!"

"You sure he isn't cheating?" Rob asked.

"Hey, I'm a lucky innocent man!" Dan defended himself.

They all started laughing. Charlotte's phone rang.

"Yes dad?" she answered. "I'm still in Brooklyn. Why? Oh, dinner! Sorry, I totally forgot! Shoot, I can't make it there in time. I know I promised…Sorry…talk to you later."

"Is there something wrong?" Sawyer asked.

"It's nothing. I was supposed to go with my dad to have dinner at Serena's. She's cooking and all, but there will be other occasions. Don't worry," she looked at all of them. "Okay, whose turn was it?"

* * *

"Alex, you have a guest," Jenny cracked the door open.

"Whoever it is, I'm not in the mood for it," he said.

"It's Belle, Alex. I'd rather you receive her. She seems very troubled and you know that she's been living at the Palace all by herself."

"Belle? Let her in." he got up.

"Alex…" she whispered waiting for the door to close behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he came up to her.

"I'm really sorry. The whole kissing thing was a set up. It was by Edward. He's trying to blame you for the whole Gossip Girl thing. I'm sorry," she started crying.

"It's okay," he hugged her.

* * *

"Why isn't Charlotte coming?" Jane asked as she set the plates on the dining table.

"Because she's all the way in Brooklyn. I would have taken her at least two hours to get here and I'm hungry," Rebecca replied.

"That's too bad. We need her to discuss bride maid dressed," Jane said.

Serena coughed. "I'm not sure if she wants to be a bride maid."

"I thought you were making her maid of honor," Jane looked at her.

"Well…" Serena blushed.

"By the time of the wedding Charlotte will get twice the size she is now," Rebecca said. "I'm not sure if she'll feel that comfortable gaining all that attention."

"You're right," Jane clearly said.

Kurt's phone rang. "Oh," he jumped dropping the cloth he was wiping the forks with. "My friend's here," he went outside.

"Who did he invite? I thought he wasn't talking to Edward," Jane was confused.

"I don't know," Rebecca curiously peered at the door.

"Mom, this is Fiona. You remember her right?" he escorted Fiona into the house.

"Of course," Serena quickly said. "Welcome to out home."

"Good evening. Sorry if I'm intruding or anything," she shyly said.

"Hey, that's Fiona Owen. Alex's ex-girlfriend. What' Kurt got to do with her?" Rebecca whispered to her sister.

"I don't know, but I don't like her. She was mean to Belle," Jane whispered back. She narrowed her eyes as she watched them laugh.

* * *

"And that's how it is. Edward's acting like a dick. All my girlfriends in school hate me. Kurt will never speak to me again. Mom is with that man! Sometimes I think that brought this all upon me. It's God's way of punishing me for my cruelty! And I'm sorry that you got caught up in the middle!"

"Hey," Alex patted her head tangling his fingers in her silky locks. He pulled her face up. "It's not your fault. I'm a pretty messed up person myself."

"I wonder whose fault is that," she bitterly said.

"Hey, look at me. You are not responsible for other people's decisions. You're just… Belle… there is no word suitable enough to describe you…" he looked at her.

Belle looked at him through her long eyelashes. She wished Edward would have been more like that: gentle and comforting. She wished he would her tight and encourage her to face the world together. She wished it so much that she didn't realize that the one leaning to kiss her was really Alex. Her eyes widened as soon as theirs lips made contact. It was wrong. She had to stop it.

"Alex, no!' she pushed him away buttoning up her cardigan.

"Sorry! Shit, sorry, Belle! I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't," she got up.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that…it got so warm in here. Don't you think it's a little warm in here?" he got up and opened a window.

"I think it is. And it's late. I should go."

"You probably should," he said.

"Right," she put on her shoes. "That kiss, it didn't mean a thing."

"Of course not!" he walked to the door and then looked at her get in her limousine from his window. "Shit…" he said looking back at his room.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, Serena," Nate said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she smiled picking up the plates.

"Thank you for receiving me," Fiona smiled. "Do you need any help with the dishes?"

"No, Jane and Rebecca are enough," she replied.

"Then I should go," she got up.

"I'll walk you home," Kurt also got up.

"There's no need to."

"I insist. Bye, mom!"

"Goodbye!"

"So where was Charlotte?" Fiona asked.

"Sawyer's place; Brooklyn," he answered.

"Oh, I see. I was expecting her to come. You are going to be a family and all. It wasn't very nice of her to neglect such things."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that I find it strange that she's there with the guy who almost abandoned her instead of here with her supporting family."

"Yeah…" he said.

After a long pause of silence. "We're here," she said.

"Oh."

"Thank you for tonight. I needed it."

"Anytime."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye."

* * *

"Morning, Kurt!" Charlotte cheered.

"Morning…" he moaned back at the handset. "What time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning," she answered. "Did I just wake you up? Sorry! Hang up and go back to sleep!"

"It's okay," he cleared his voice. "What's up?"

'I was wondering if maybe you would like to meet up for some coffee."

"Sure."

"Great! See you there!" she snapped her phone shut.

"Charlotte?" she heard her father's voice.

"Yes, dad?"

'What did you do last night?"

"Oh, Mr. Humphrey came with May and Rob and we played Clue and Capitu made these amazing desserts…"

"Why couldn't you make it?"

"I got caught up."

"Caught up in playing Clue?'

"Listen, I needed to go over there. They have already started renovating for the baby."

"I needed you, Charlotte, I'm you family. I and soon enough Serena, Kurt and the girls."

"I understand."

"I hope you do. Now, do you want to start renovating here?'

"Never mind," she picked up her bag and left.

* * *

Capitu tightened her grip around her tote bag before pressing the bell. She bit her lower lip it was too late to back out now.

"Yes?" Alexander opened the door. "Capitu?" he blinked rubbing his eyes. Dark marks were circling them.

"Hey," she said.

"Come in," he moved out of the way redeeming himself from the shock.

"Sorry for dropping by like this, but-"

"No problem."

""Yesterday we played games at Vanessa's and I also made this crème brulee and since you and Jenny couldn't make it, my mother asked me to drop by and leave you some…" she revealed a plastic bag.

"Oh, sure," he took it. "Thanks."

They stared at each other. "Would you like to eat with me or do you have something to do?" he asked.

"N-no,' she unsurely said.

He smiled. "Good then," he took out two plates and spoons.

"Where's Jenny?" she asked.

"She's busy designing wedding dressed for the big Archibald-van der Woodsen dresses. Are you coming?"

"We got invitations, but I'm not sure if I'm coming. I don't know anybody and Sawyer will be busy with Charlotte, so…"

"You should come. I'll show you around if you want to. It's not like I could be in better company. This is good…"

"Thanks," she etched a smile.

"You're welcomed. It's like last time I've tasted it…soft in the inside, yet crunchy on the outside. Perfect. What were you doing at the public library?"

"I was looking over some books on astronomy. We clearly need to add more to our bookshop."

"Are you interested in astronomy?"

"Not really. There's going to be a meteor shower sometime in May so…"

"Very interesting," he said. "I'm glad that you're here and that there are no more sore feelings."

"Yeah…" she scratched the back of her head.

* * *

"Hey, why didn't you come to dinner last night?" Kurt asked from across the table.

"Told you," Charlotte said taking a bite from her cheesecake. "I was at Sawyer's and we lost track of time discussing about renovation and stuff."

"I see…" he said.

"What are you doing after this?"

"I'm not doing much. Probably establishing tailor appointments."

"I'm meeting up with Belle and Vanessa to look for paint for the baby's room."

"Belle…."

"Kurt…I understand that you are upset, but she is hurting too. She and Ed aren't speaking to each other. You should talk to her."

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"I think there is," she emphatically said.

"Then you think too much in other people's places. Start thinking for yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, Charlotte, that you shouldn't comment on other people's lives. Not when you're not exactly the personification of morality. I mean, c'mon, getting pregnant at the age of seventeen!"

"You…" she said with tears in her eyes. "Hypocrite!" she got up.

"At least I stick with family!" he also got up.

"I'm never speaking to you again stepbrother or not!" she left.

"Fine!" he yelled.

* * *

Belle bit her lower lip. She stayed in the shadows for too long. It was time to get back there and start scheming. It was time to be Belle Bass once again.

"Hey, Belle?" Alex opened the door. "How are you?"

"Fine. I'm here to…ask you a favor?" she smiled.

"What would that be?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Edward Montpassant needs to go down. He hurt us to much. So let's make him pay," she said getting excited.

"I don't think that's necessary, Belle," he said.

"Oh, I think it is. Come on, Alexander, even you know it is. Stop playing goody two shoes with me."

"What did you have in mind?"

She came up to him and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Let's pretend that we're together. Like that we can surely beat him, what do you say?" she smirked.

"Belle…I…Fine. I'll help you."


	41. F's Queendom

Sawyer frowned at the newspaper in his hands.

"Watcha reading?" he hears Charlotte drop on the chair in front of him.

"Just looking over job offers," he shrugged.

Her head snapped from the menu in her grasp. "Why?"

"Well, you know, I was thinking about getting a part-time job that could become a fulltime one when I finish high school that is."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you were going to college. I saw those brochures on your desk…"

"Oh, that. Well I only looked over them because Vanessa asked me to. College was never in the plan, anyway," he casually said.

"Why? Sawyer, think of the opportunities! If you'll go to college, you'll have a bigger deal of chance. So stop looking for part-time jobs and start filling application forms!"

"There are no real chances of getting into college and besides that, I want to buy a car."

"A car?" she was getting more and more confused.

"Well not a new one, but maybe a secondhand…."

"Why do you need a car? Don't you have the bike?"

"The bike is not practical at all. It was only provisory."

"When did you decide these things?" she asked.

"Getting a part-time job is not a big deal, Charlotte. I'm graduating this year. It's time that I start supporting myself."

"Then go to college! Get a real job after!" she feverishly said.

"College is a moot point, stop insisting," he said in an irritated voice. "Getting a job is more realistic. We need to adapt to our circumstances."

"And what do you mean by our circumstances?" her eyebrows furrowed.

He tiredly looked at her. "You and me here. Now order already!"

She decided to drop it for the moment and hungrily looked at the ridiculously big burgers in the menu.

* * *

"I knew that I know you," Edward said looking at Fiona from across the table.

"Paris…" she said while drinking from her frappe. "I had longer here back then."

"Now that we're done, I would rather you stay away from me," he said.

"I had no intention of harassing you, unless you didn't want me to," the tips of her fingers brushed along his knuckles.

"I mean it, Fiona," he removed his hand. "It's better for both of us to never speak to each other again."

"You were never keen on talking, anyway," she smiled.

"Goodbye, Fiona," he got up after leaving some money on the table.

* * *

"Thanks for coming downtown with me," Belle slurped a little from her iced coffee.

"No problem," Alex said looking down at the shoe bags in his hands. "I've always liked sweating in shops and carrying unimaginably heavy bags that aren't even mine."

She innocently smiled battering her eyelashes. "So are we set for tomorrow?'

He sighed. "I'm not sure if I can go through with this."

"You'll do fine. You're going to be a great actor," she smiled.

He frowned.

"Admit it, Alexander, he deserves it," she said as they stopped by her limousine.

Looking over his shoulder, she saw Edward on the other side of the street trying to get a taxi. She slightly tiptoed and placed her arms around Alexander's neck.

"Wha…" he confusedly looked at her.

"Just go along with me," she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

Edward's heart skipped from one to five beats as her stared at the couple making out in front of him. He blinked. Surely it was Belle and Alex. He just didn't see it coming.

"Is that Alex and," he heard Fiona's voice behind him. "Incest girl?"

"Stop calling her that," he growled. "We're not blood related."

"What're they doing?!" Fiona said.

"You know what?" Edward opened the door of the taxi that just pulled up in front of them. "I don't care anymore," he climbed in the car.

Belle pulled away from Alex's grip and tugged his hand in the direction of her limousine. Fiona narrowed her eyes on them.

* * *

May was flipping through the pages of some fashion magazine studying the prices of evening gowns when she saw Robert pass by her room.

"Rob!" she called.

"What's up, sis?" he came in the doorway. He had just come out of the shower and was wearing only a ratty pair of jeans. He had a towel wrapped around his neck. Water was dripping from his hair.

"Spring break is coming soon. I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me to grandpa's?"

"You're really going there?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"You didn't use to leave New York for the holiday."

"Well I want to go now. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just strange."

"Are you coming or not?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

He heard the phone ring. "Just one second."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine.

"Hey, May," her dad knocked on the opened door.

"Hi, dad."

"What are you doing?"

She looked at the magazine. "Me? Nothing, just reading. Hey, dad, are we going to the Archibald-van der Woodsen wedding?" she asked trying to be casual.

"I don't know. I didn't think that you wanted to go…"

"Well…since we did get invited and it is uncle Erik's sister…"

"I don't know. We'll see," he left.

May frowned. It wasn't like her to be looking forward to events such at these where half of New York was attending. And it wasn't like her to get all giggly when it came to picking out clothes either.

"Hey, May!" her head snapped in the direction of her window. Sawyer was leaning by the frame.

"Sawyer, hey…" you startled me.

"Sorry. Are you busy now?"

"N-no?"

"Then would you like to come downtown with me? I need you opinion on something."

"What is it?" she got up.

"I'll explain on the way."

She took her jacket and followed him down the window.

"Now where were we?" Rob returned. "May?"

* * *

"A job and a car?" Belle asked staring at her own reflection.

"Exactly," Charlotte from her position on the bed. "He's not going to college; instead he's getting a job to buy a car. Cute dress by the way."

"Thanks," she said. "Isn't it obvious what he's trying to do?"

"No?"

"He's acting like a responsible parent to be. He needs a car because he's going to have a baby. He is renovating. Yeah, he's acting like a responsible parent."

"And what am I supposed to do? Drop out of high school? Start knitting?"

"That should be a good start," she tapped her cheek.

Charlotte threw a pillow at her. "You're not helping," her phone rang. "Hi, Vanessa. Doctor's appointment? Alright…yeah, sure. Monday's fine. Thanks. Bye!" she closed her phone. "Vanessa got me an ultrasound."

"Like I said, they're starting to take responsibility."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"What you feel like doing. Take better care of yourself and that's about it," she shrugged.

"Miss Belle, tea is ready," Dorota popped her head inside the room.

"Thank you, Dorota," she said. "You should seriously consider knitting."

Charlotte threw another pillow.

* * *

Fiona toyed with her phone. She waited in the semi-obscure room. The shower stopped. Steam emerged through the bathroom door.

"Can't get enough of you shower gel, darling. What fragrance is it? Lime lemon?" Chase said as drops of water slid down his broad shoulders. "What's with the pout?" he asked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my shower gel because it's the last time you're using it."

"Why do you always get moody after sex?" he came up to her and started playing with the knot on her sleeping robe. She pushed his hands away.

"I mean it, Chase. We can't see each other any longer."

"Why? I don't see you gaining any Upper East Side popularity," he scoffed.

"That is none of your business. Now, if you could please get dressed and get out. I have a date."

"With whom, may I know?" he mockingly asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said.

"So I guess this is it," he pulled on a pair of trousers. "It was a fun run," he started buttoning his shirt. "I guess I'll see you at partied and other events," he pulled on his jacket.

She walked him to the door.

"Call me whenever you get lonely," he leaned by the doorframe.

"Goodbye, Chase," she closed the door.

She picked up her phone as soon as she arrived to her room. "Hey where are you?" she texted to Kurt. "Home, why?" the reply came. "Can you meet me at Central Park? There's something I need to say to you," she wrote back. "Eight good for you?" she smiled. "Perfect." She closed her phone and walked in the shower. Chase had finished her shower gel.

* * *

"And you honestly need my opinion on this?" May asked looking at the shinny display in front of them. Sawyer brought her all the way to Fifth Avenue for a jewelry store.

"Yes, I mean, you're a girl, right? You know what a girl likes."

"I'm not the most qualified person."

"And you want to say that Capitu is?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Vanessa?"

"She's my mother! It would be weird…." He said.

"When why didn't you ask her friend?"

"Belle Bass, seriously?"

"Oh, right. Well, if you want my opinion…I'd say that little one over there," she pointed to a small white gold daisy pendant.

"Isn't it too small?" he asked.

"No. its fine; definitely her style."

"And since when are you familiar with her style?"

"Since Blair Bass was dethroned, they have been hanging out with me," she widely smiled.

"Blair Bass sank so low?"

"She swallowed up her pride or what was left of it and obliged."

"You're good," he said.

"I know," she nodded.

"Let's get that necklace," he opened the door to the shop.

* * *

Pierre was not answering. He hadn't arrived until late last night and left early in the morning. Blair hadn't seen him in two days. She was waiting for him to come to dinner, but he wasn't picking up. Infuriated, she decided to call one of his partner's wives.

"Hello, Mallory? Blair Montpassant speaking. Hi. I was wondering if Keith is still at the meeting since Pierre isn't answering his phone. Oh, he came back an hour ago? Well that must mean his battery's dead. Sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice evening."

She closed her phone. She looked outside the window. "Pierre Montpassant, where are you?"

* * *

When Kurt arrived to the Park, he saw Fiona crying on a bench.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he said leaning down on his knees. She looked at him with puffy red eyes. "For three weeks since I know you, all you do is cry. What is it? Some kind of hobby?" she continued to stare at him. "What happened this time? You plant died or something?"

She started laughing. "I called you here to tell you that we can't be friends anymore," she sadly said.

"What? Why?" he confusedly asked.

"Because I'm a horrible person," she continued crying.

"You horrible? Why?"

"I am a horrible person! You showed me friendship and comfort and I…" she breathed. "I've fallen in love with you!"

"What?"

"I have fallen in love with you. I can't be you friend anymore because of that. Because I'll get all selfish and jealous and I don't want to do that to you…"

Kurt breathed. "It's okay….sometimes friends fall in love with each other."

"What do you do then?"

"They could stop being friends or they could start dating and see where it goes…" he warmly said.

She got up. "Then I'm sorry to have troubled you. I understand we need to stop being friends."

He took her by the hand. "I didn't say that…"

"You don't need to. I completely understand," she tried to escape his grip.

"No, you don't I want to date…see what happens…" he pulled her back.

"Really?" she asked dazzled by his ocean blue eyes.

"Really," he smiled.

She came closer and brushed he lips over his. He wrapped her in a tight hug.

* * *

Sawyer and May exited the shop. Sawyer's phone rang.

"Yes, Capitu? What? Where are you? Why? Idiots…well, I'm in Manhattan right now. I have to drop off May. Don't yell, I'm coming! Call you back."

"What happened?" May asked.

"Some idiots that were supposed to bring some books to out library called Capitu just now and said that they couldn't deliver them and that she should have come and pick them up a week ago. If we don't go now, we'll end up paying an extra tax!"

"Then go," May said.

"And leave you alone on foreign land?"

"I'm not a baby. I know where the subway is," she said.

"I don't know…"

"So go already, you're losing time!"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Sure."

"Bye, then," he climbed on his motorbike.

"Bye," she waved.

She looked down the street. With a little luck, she will eventually find a metro station. But luck didn't seem to be on her side as she wandered senselessly through the rushed mass of people. She tried approaching two or three persons, but they were too busy to give her directions. She started considering calling a taxi when she heard a familiar voice.

"You seem lost. Need any help?" she looked up to see Chase Ashwood smiling in front of her. "May Humphrey, right?"

"Hello, Chase," she weakly smiled.

"What's a Brooklyn cat like you doing here?" he asked.

"Apparently getting lost," she replied picking up his playful tone.

"How about letting me buy you a drink?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think not," she blushed.

"Heh, finders keepers. Just one drink and I'll take you home."

May rolled her eyes. "I guess I am a little thirsty…"

"Lovely," he escorted her to a nearby bar. "You kinda owe it to me," he said. "You never called back after Halloween."

"Well that…" she blushed. "I had school and work and you know."

"It broke my heart, you know?"

"And I also know you patched it up pretty fast, didn't you?"

"More or less…" he smiled.

* * *

The limousine pulled up in front of Constance Billard. Belle peeked out the smoky window. She smirked at how the students passed by like busy little ants. A little further on, she spotted Fiona chatting up Kurt. She narrowed her eyes. Somewhere around the corner, Edward was smoking a cigarette, dully staring at the black skirts passing by him. She looked over to her left side where Alexander was impatiently waiting.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I don't think I can go through with this. I'm nervous," he said in a whispery voice.

"Oh, Alex, pull yourself together!" she scorned at him. "Just pretend I'm…pretend I'm someone you actually like," she said opening the car door and pulling him out.

Upon seeing her, a few students looked over their shoulder. She breathed. It was a perfect setting. Now, where was Edward?

"Belle…" she felt Alexander pat her shoulder.

"Huh?" she turned only to see Fiona and Kurt kissing.

It was as if everything went blank. She tiptoed and pulled Alexander's face closer before she smashed her lips over his engaging in a fevered kiss. She couldn't see anything except the image of Kurt of Kurt and Fiona. Alex tried soothing her by tracing circles around her back. He didn't need to think of any other girl.

* * *

_Excuse me, but was there a hooking up marathon and I was not announced? Or could it be spring fever? On one side we have B.B. making out with A? Weird taste of boys, B. I guess rainbow just didn't fit little A. And what's this? New team coming up? Since when did F get with K?_

* * *

"Huh?" Charlotte pulled one of her headphones out of her ear.

"What's wrong?" asked May who was walking next to her.

Charlotte continued to stare down at her cell. "Did you know Belle was going out with you cousin?"

"No…: May disgustedly said. "What?" she also looked at the display. "No…" she groaned seeing the picture with Kurt and Fiona.

"That Belle," Charlotte angrily said hurrying her pace.

May remained staring at the little display. Several seconds passed before she managed to snap out of her shock. She pulled out her own cell phone. "Hey, do you mind picking me up from school? I could really use a ride." Chase's reply came: "I feel so used. Fine, pick you up after school."

* * *

"What on earth did you think you were doing?" Charlotte yelled. "You and Alexander?"

"Keep it down, C, my ears are hurting," she slammed the door of her locker.

"You owe me and explanation," she crossed her arms.

"Alex and I discovered the great chemistry between each other," she answered.

"A plausible one," Charlotte continued.

"Alex…wanted to make Fiona jealous. I'm helping him."

"Okay, I give up. There's no chance that you would actually admit that this is all to get back at Edward."

"I don't care about Edward!" she growled.

"You could've fooled me," Charlotte stalked off to her classroom.

* * *

Kurt quietly stepped down the stairs; still trying to digest what he had just witnessed this morning. Belle was pretty incredible. Who was up next? Sawyer? He noticed May waiting on the pavement.

"Hello, May," he went up to her.

"Oh, hi, Kurt!" she smiled.

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine."

"I could tell that from this morning…"

"Fiona and I, we've just started dating."

"You're dating your cousin's ex girlfriend."

"Ah…"

"By the way," she picked out a book from her bag. "Here."

"You shouldn't have…" he looked at the cover of Wuthering Heights.

"But I did," she smiled turning to her phone. Peering behind her back she saw Chase. "Gotta go!"

She tiptoed all the way to him and jumped into his arms.

"You sure look happy," he said trying to regain balance.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him.

"Bye…" Kurt looked after her.

* * *

_New entry in the marathon. Nice one, Lonely Girl, nice one. Seems that little Brooklyn managed to nail one of the Upper East Side's most eligible bachelor._

* * *

Sawyer sighed. Raising his eyes from the health magazine in his hands, he looked at the clock at the end of the hallway. Charlotte was almost twenty minutes late. Traffic was to blame for sure.

* * *

"Mr. Montpassant, your wife is here to see you," Pierre heard his secretary. He swirled in his leather chair. "Blair, I'm working," he said.

"Are you now?" she asked. "Were you working last night too?"

"The meeting took longer than I had anticipated."

"And the night before that?"

"I had to get all the presentations and documents ready for the meeting."

"Where were you?" she tiredly asked.

"I just told you I was-"

"Stop lying. Just tell me where you were."

"I don't understand what you're implying."

"Answer one simple question: Where were you?" she fixed him with her eyes.

"I can't tell you," he finally said.

She pursed he lips together. "That's all I needed to know."

She quietly left his office.

* * *

Sawyer was getting ready to exit the clinic when he saw Charlotte running up to him.

"Jesus Christ, Charlotte! Don't run like that!"

"I'm so sorry for being late," she gasped.

"You left me waiting for an hour! Where in the hell were you?"

"I forgot it was today. I got caught up with some stuff at school. Belle went completely out of her mind and-"

"You forgot? You mean to tell me that you neglected our child for Bass?"

"Hey, she has some serious issues and if I don't knock some sense into her there's no telling what she'll do!"

"It's none of your business! Or if it is, it's not your priority. Your priority was to be here one hour ago! Start acknowledging that there's a baby on the way that requires all your attention!"

"You're exaggerating, Sawyer. I meant it barely has three months," she said.

"I can't believe this," he rolled his eyes.

"And I can't believe that you're acting like this. Having this child doesn't mean that life ends here. Life goes on! You have to think of your future! That's why you're not going to college? It's a lame excuse since you already know that I have enough money to support this child by myself!"

"It's not always going to be like this! You won't have Nate to support you all of your life!"

"Until I get a job…after finishing college…"

"What if you won't manage? What if something happens? Life won't stand still then! Get real for once in your life!" he climbed on his bike.

"What about out appointment?"

"I rescheduled. Now, are you coming?"

"She frowned. "My father's car will take me home,' she twirled on her heels left.

* * *

Belle noticed Edward walking down the street. She requested the driver to go slowly and lowered her window. He didn't look at her.

"Guess where I'm going?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"I'm going at Alex," she continued. "Hopefully spending the night there."

"I don't care," he growled. "You know, Belle, if I'm scum, then I think there has yet to be invented a word to describe what you're doing now. I'll go with immature for the moment. The way you're using Alex…"

"I'm not using him! I truly like him. He's sweet and amiable and treats me with respect."

He didn't reply.

"He does!"

"Stop mocking your feelings and stop pretending because you'll barely recognize yourself in the end."

She frowned and ordered the driver to hurry up.

* * *

Charlotte opened the door hoping it would be Belle. "Oh, it's you," she said.

"Hey," Sawyer said. "I'm sorry for today. I exaggerated."

"Yes you did."

"I shouldn't have said all those things to you."

"No you shouldn't have."

"But I want to make this work."

"I see."

"I really need your help here!" he said.

She softly smiled. "You're excused. But, promise me you will reconsider going to college?"

"Okay…if you promise to take better care of yourself."

"Deal."

"I was in town the other day and…well…" he pulled out a little red box. "I saw this and thought that you would like it."

"It's lovely!" she said as she opened the box.

"Consider it a gift for making me the happiest guy on earth for just being you," he said.

She smiled. "Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

"That would be nice."

* * *

"Funny how we got here," Alex said placing his Chinese food aside.

"I know," Belle sighed. "You deserve better, Alex."

"You deserve better too," he said.

"What I'm doing to you…it's not right," she looked down.

"Hey," he stroked her cheek. "Don't be so hard on yourself. If I didn't want it, I would have stopped."

"What are you…" she wanted to say, but he leaned and kissed her. She kissed him back feeling her phone vibrate in her jeans.

_It's official: Pack of loyal subjects- check, Class and style- check, K as her boyfriend- double check. F is the new queen of the Upper East Side._

"What is it?" she heard Alex ask.

"Nothing of great importance," she threw her phone aside and returned to her position on the bed. Biting her lower lip she looked at Alexander. He gulped. It didn't take long before they started kissing again.


	42. Twin Effect

* * *

Belle turned in her sleep. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It showed 8a.m.

"Oh, shit," she buried her head in the pillow.

Gathering the sheets around her, she got up in a sitting position. "Shit, shit, shit," she rubbed her temples.

"Hm… What?" she heard Alex's voice behind her.

"I overslept. Now everybody's going to see me leave your building," she peered over her shoulder.

"Well technically we are going out," he said. "I think it'll piss off Edward and Kurt."

"And hopefully Fiona," she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, hopefully," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to the shower. If I don't smell coffee when I get out heads will fall."

"Roger that," he pulled on a pair of pajama pants before getting out of bed. "I'm going to give you your privacy," he closed the door behind him.

She fell back on to the sheets.

* * *

Jane had almost finished applying her make-up. She curiously looked over the vanity table. Her eyes rested on Rebecca's silver necklace. She could still hear the shower running. They had always shared everything. She wouldn't mind. She picked it up and placed it around her neck.

"Hey, Beccs!" she cried out to her sister.

"Yeah?" Rebecca's voice towered over the shower.

"I have a presentation in Portuguese this morning. I'm going to head off, okay?"

"Sure, sure!" her sister replied.

"See you at school!" she took her bag and left.

Halfway down the stairs, Gossip Girl just announced Belle's leaving the J Humphrey residence. Kurt also got it.

"You guys are making it really difficult for me," she complained.

"What's wrong?" her brother asked her.

"Well I don't know who to be angry with. Belle for sleeping with Edward. Alex for sleeping with Belle. Or you."

"Why would you be angry with me?" he asked.

"You're dating that Fiona girl."

"Why is it a bad thing? Because she dated Alex? Sorry, but he cheated on her."

"No, he didn't," Jane said.

"That photo was all over Gossip Girl and is still in top five."

"If you would have spoken to him, then you would have known that the guy attacked him; kissed him out of nowhere."

"What?"

"Yeah. And he tried explaining it to Fiona to save their relationship, but she didn't wasn't to listen."

He frowned.

"Anyway, that's not why I don't want you to date her," she shrugged.

"Then?"

"I don't like her. She seems like a bad person overall."

"That's a little harsh. You barely know her."

"And you do? Please. We females know each other very well. She's that kind of person."

"What kind?"

"You said you know her," she flung the door open and left.

He frowned filling his coffee thermos. The door opened again. Spot came barking in.

"Hey, boy!" Kurt patted him.

Serena came gasping in. "Something's wrong with that dog."

"He's just an energetic little guy, aren't you?" Kurt poured him some water. "My, how thirsty you are. You ran a lot, didn't you?"

"Almost eight blocks," Serena heavily breathed.

"Weren't you supposed to go to Humphrey's today? To try your wedding dress?"

"I totally forgot! I need to shower!" she ran up the stairs. "Oh, and by the way, you're having lunch with Nate and Charlotte today!"

"What?" he cried.

He heard the door to her room slam. "Great…" he mouthed getting ready to leave.

"Wait up!" he heard Rebecca's heels rush down the stairs.

She jumped the last three steps, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast and caught up with her brother.

"That was fast," he said.

"You…think so?" she asked holding the piece of toast between her teeth whiled trying to fix her hair in a ponytail.

"You look a little flushed. Something happened?" he eyed her. "You didn't get in to a fight with Jane, did you?"

"Me and," she paused as something clicked in her mind. "Jane," she breathed.

* * *

May stared in awe as soon as she left her building. Chase was waiting for her on the pavement.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"No," he rose and eyebrow.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Offering you a croissant," he gave her a paper bag with a hot pudding and sour cherry croissant.

She rolled her eye. "Unbelievable."

"Hey, the gesture was meant to be rewarding," he said.

"For what?" she asked taking a bite.

"For greeting me oh-so-joyfully yesterday," he replied. "It really made my day."

"Don't like being in debt, huh?"

"Never. Call it male pride."

"Oh, I will," she continued munching on her croissant. "This is really good."

"You see? The females seem to love it," he added.

"Don't expect me to come with fresh backed cookies anytime soon."

"No…" he smirked. "There are a lot of other ways you can repay me," he sized her up.

"Hey!" she pulled onto to her skirt slightly blushing. "You perv! What are you insinuating?"

"For beginners, start wearing that skirt more often. It suits you well," he innocently smiled.

"I don't like wearing it, but it's school uniform. I'm obliged to wear it."

"Yes…" he said before she glared at him.

He tried sneaking a kiss from her, but she turned away.

* * *

Jenny ran about her atelier picking up and throwing away papers. She looked at the clock. Thank God Serena was always late.

"Where did I put those bride maid sketches, damn it!" she breathlessly said. Her face was red from anxiousness. She paused remembering that they were neatly placed in a blue binder on her desk. She picked up her phone. "Hey, Dan, I'm a bit caught up at work and can't leave the building right now. Could you do me a favor? Could you go to my apartment and bring me the blue binder on my desk? Please. Last time. I promise I'll get an assistant. Thank you!"

She breathed out when she heard a knock on the door.

"Serena, come right in!" she nervously said.

* * *

Jane was revising her Portuguese presentation, when she felt a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, can you talk?" Robert asked her.

"Sure," she removed her bag from the bench. She threw her hair over her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go for a walk in the park. It's not that chilly anymore," he smiled.

"Sure," she replied. "After school, okay?"

"Meet me two blocks ahead," he got up; his eyes resting on the necklace." Bye, Jane."

Shrugging, she returned to her presentation.

* * *

"Constance Billard, an all skirt school and every boy's dream heaven ," Chase sighed.

"How misogynistic…" May said.

Not far from them, Fiona and Kurt were talking with their arms wrapped around each other. His gaze ran in her direction. Twirling on her heels, she suddenly kissed Chase. After several seconds, she let o and buried her face in his chest afraid to check if they were watching. She felt Chase tenderly caress her hair.

"It's all right," he tiredly looked at the couple ahead of them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Jenny?" Serena looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"Sure I'm sure," Jenny looked up at her and gave her an encouraging smile with her needle-full lips. "I'm going to write them down," after slipping another few needless on the hem she got up and left for the other room.

Serena sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was beyond perfect. It seemed unreal and it wasn't even finished. It was meant for a young virgin bride not a fifty year old woman. She tried picturing the twenty five year old Serena in it. It was perfect. She wondered how it would've been if she stayed in New York and not leave on tour with Stream that time. They didn't have much of a wedding; just a drunken beach party in Greece. Her hands followed the line of the dress.

"You really are something," she heard a thick manly voice behind her.

She turned. "Dan," she breathed.

"I…I came here to give Jenny this," he showed her the binder. "I didn't know…she was busy."

She cleared her voice. "She barely has time in her agenda."

"You remind me so much of…"

"Who?" she smiled.

"Lily. You remind me of Lily when she got married to Bart Bass," he said.

"Oh," she looked down.

"Beautiful," he blurted out. "I mean she was beautiful. And uhm… you're beautiful too."

"Thanks, I guess," she said. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're beautiful just the way you are," he paused. "I've used the adjective beautiful three times already. Unprofessional…"

"It's okay," she said.

They locked gazes for several moments before Jenny came in.

"Dan, perfect timing!" she snatched the binder from his hand.

"Slave driver," he mouthed.

"Thank you very much," she went up to Serena. "Now, S, I was thinking…" and she went into a trance a she usually did when she was working. But Serena couldn't follow her. She kept looking at Dan resisting the urge to tear off the dress she was wearing. "Are you following me?"

"Yeah, I agree," she snapped and turned her attention to the sketches.

Dan quietly left.

* * *

Jane waited for her sister in front of the school entrance to go to lunch. Rebecca finally came out.

"There you are!" Jane excitedly said. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning-"

"Jane, give me my necklace back, now!" Rebecca growled. "Why did you take it?!"

"I just borrowed it," she took it off. "Jeez, no need to act like that," she gave it to her.

"Well, it's mine," she put it around her neck. "Now, did you speak to Rob Humphrey today?"

Jane frowned. He was about to tell her, but changed her mind. "No, now let's get going. I'm hungry."

* * *

Kurt opened the door to the restaurant searching for Nate. He was sitting at a table along with Charlotte who was eating Milanese spaghetti. He waved in his direction.

"Kurt, so lovely for you to join us," Nate warmly said.

"Hello," he said taking a seat.

"Hey, Kurt," Charlotte said distracted with her food.

"And what is the young man having?" the waitress asked.

"Chicken," he cleared his voice.

"So tell me, how have you been doing?" Nate asked.

"Fine," he shrugged.

"School giving you any trouble?"

"Not yet," he smiled.

"Serena has been telling me that you excel at your Rhetoric's class," he rubbed his chin.

"I guess," Kurt carefully eyed him.

"Well I'm glad since I have a very important thing to ask."

Kurt waited.

"Would you like to be my best man?"

Kurt gulped. He wasn't expecting that. It meant that he would have to elaborate a smart, yet funny speech and recite in front of at least five hundred people.

"I…" he started.

"Oh, you don't have to answer me now," Nate sighed.

"No, wait. I accept," Kurt quickly said.

"Really?" Nate beamed.

"Really…" Kurt shyly said as their plates were brought.

"That's great, Kurt! I'm going to be maid of honor!" Charlotte said placing away her napkin.

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to want to be maid of honor.

"I'll probably look like a whale, but someone's got to provide some gossip, right?" she smiled.

Nate sighed. Charlotte's phone rang.

"Hello! Yeah, be out in a minute," she answered. "Sawyer's waiting for me outside to go to the doctor."

"Take care," Nate gently kissed her forehead.

"I will. Bye, Kurt."

She went out and hopped on Sawyer's back.

* * *

"Blair, you haven't sewed anything in years," Serena said.

"You don't need to do this."

"I want to do it," Blair said not turning away from the sewing machine.

"You can just wear one of your old dresses. My wedding is not such a big thing."

"There's going to be press all over. How do you think I'm going to look wearing last year's dress?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen you fired up on making dresses since you divorced Chuck. Is there something wrong?"

Blair didn't reply.

"You're sad about Belle moving out?"

"No," Blair calmly said.

"Then…are you divorcing Pierre?" her eyes widened.

Blair didn't reply.

"Is there something wrong?"

She paused and stared at her friend. "I think he's cheating on me."

"Blair, that's horrible!"

"I know, but I can't bring myself to divorce him."

"Why?"

"Where would that bring me? I'll just be some lonely hag."

"Belle will move back in."

"And in one year she leaves for Yale."

"You'll have me."

"You're getting married."

"So?"

"I'm too old for this," Blair shook her head and returned to her work.

"I think you're making a mistake."

She tiredly looked at her. "Haven't I made plenty?"

* * *

Rob was waiting for Jane a few blocks away from the school.

"Sorry for being late," she smiled.

"No problem," he took her by the hand. "Let's go," they started walking in the direction of the park.

She blushed. She wasn't expecting him to take her by the hand.

"So how was today?" he asked.

"Oh, fine. It wasn't that bad on my Portuguese presentation."

"Portuguese?"

"Yeah."

"Funny, I remember you took Italian."

"Oh, no. That's Rebecca."

"I see," he looked down at her. Frowning, he noticed she wasn't wearing the necklace he gave her. She probably had gym.

"And how about you?" she asked. "What have you been doing lately?"

"May wants me to go to with her to our grandfather's in the Hamptons for spring. But I'd rather hang around with you in New York."

"That's very sweet of you."

They finally reached the park.

He breathed in. "It's been a few days since we last went out."

"More like a few months."

"Don't exaggerate," he trotted her to a bench.

They both sat down. He leaned to kiss her, but she backed away.

"Hey, don't you think you're going a little bit too fast?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you don't talk call me in weeks and now you want to kiss me?"

'You said you didn't want to attract attention!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"Since we started dating. You said you didn't want anyone to find out!"

"When did we start dating?"

"What's the matter with you?! We've been going out for three months already!"

She blankly stared at him trying to figure out whether he or she was crazy.

"And another thing! Where's the necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"The one I gave you for Christmas! The one with the pixie!"

"That's Re-" she wanted to say. She paused and something snapped in her mind: Robert was dating one of them and it wasn't her.

"That's what?" he spat.

"I…" she tried getting back on track. "I'm sorry. I just remembered that I have somewhere to go," she ran away.

"Jane!" he cried.

* * *

Charlotte shivered as the cold gel was rubbed against her stomach. Both she and Sawyer's eyes were glued to the monitor.

"And here we have your stomach," the nurse said.

Charlotte tensed biting her lower lip. She could only distinguish grey hues. Her eyes rolled in Sawyer's direction. She could tell he was also nervous. Here eyes turned back to the screen.

"And here, if I'm not mistaken is the head," the nurse pointed out.

Her eyes softened. She could feel Sawyer calmly breathing next to her.

"From what it seems we have a healthy baby," the nurse continued moving her hand against the baby. "And that little thing over there is-"

"Little heartbeat," Sawyer cut her off; his eyes warm with lover.

"Exactly," she removed her hand and wiped Charlotte's stomach.

"Now I'm going to leave you and your boyfriend to the doctor. Come pick up the tape after the consultation."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," Charlotte blurted out.

"Right," the nurse said.

Charlotte jumped to her feat, zipped her jeans and straightened her shirt.

"Did you see that, Sawyer? She's so cute!" Charlotte cheered.

"Yeah," he said. "But wait, how do you know it's a girl?" he asked in an alarmed voice.

"I just know," she patted her stomach. "It'll be a little girl and we'll name her Anne," Charlotte continued.

"What if it' going to be a boy?" he asked.

"It's not going to be a boy," she said. "Or maybe…I don't know. Important thing is that it's safe."

"If it's going to be a boy, how are we going to name him?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know…I like…" she rolled her eyes and saw a poster of some new medicine. The researcher's name was James Beardy. "James."

"James? Isn't a bit of a mouthful for a little baby?" Sawyer asked.

"I wonder how they called you when you were little," she said. "He's not going to stay baby forever."

"Yeah, but he won't be able to pronounce it when he'll be a child. I know I had problems with my name," he said with a worried look in his eyes.

Charlotte smirked at how cute his reaction was. "Well, then we'll nickname him."

"Will he like that?"

"We'll have to wait and find out. Now let's go already and speak to the doctor."

* * *

May played with her fork in the plate. Chase was probably saying something funny since he was gesturing and had a playful smile on his lips, but she couldn't stop thinking of Fiona and Kurt. When and how did it happen? She liked to think she knew him, but she was far from that.

"May? May? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she said.

His smiled deflected. "Well van der Woodsen is a really happy bastard," he scoffed.

"What?"

"No need to lay dumb with me. I know that you like him. I noticed it ever since that last time. I thought I could make you forget about him," he said.

"Sorry," she answered. She felt really bad.

"You don't have to be. The guy's a moron. I mean he's with Fiona, right?"

"Do you know her?" she asked.

"Know her?" his eyes widened. "I could tell you a thing or two about her."

"What?"

He sighed. "Well…."

* * *

Rebecca was combing her hair when Jane came in. She looked at how her sister quietly walked up to her.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"On a date."

"On a date with whom?" she asked.

"Robert Humphrey," she spat.

Rebecca dropped her comb. "R-really?"

"Yeah. You know, I've been dating him for three months now."

"Jane…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry?! What did you do, Rebecca? I trusted you! I really did! I trusted you! How could you do this?!"

"I don't know. I just…I don't know how it happened. It just did. I mean, after that first time, I accidentally met up with him and he thought I was you. And…I really like him, Jane. It just happened."

"But he doesn't like you, can't you see that?"

"He does! E listens to me and he's really sweet and …"

"How does he call you?"

"Jane…"

"Thought so…You…you are the worse friend I ever had and you were even my sister!"

"I'm sorry. I'll tell him everything tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? No, dear, he doesn't need to know anything because he knows that he likes Jane, which I may remind you, is me!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I? I mean you did after all…"

"Jane, just forgive me…."

"Oh, I will forgive you, honey; all you have to do is stop talking to Robert. Simple right?"

"Jane…"

"Right? What's more important to you? Some stupid crush or your twin sister?"

"Jane…I…I' m sorry."

"Will you stop talking to him?"

"I will."

"Will you leave us alone?"

"I will."

"Good," she narrowed her eyes at her. "And by the way," she pulled the necklace from her neck. "This is mine."

She flinched.

* * *

Overly dramatic ending. o_0


	43. And The Walls Came Tumbling Down

_Love is in the air on the Upper East Side and the front steps of Constance Billard seem to be the perfect place for displaying it. We have slightly uncomfortable couple B and A and the new power couple. Make way, Brangelina, Kurtiona coming through._

* * *

Fiona stopped kissing Kurt and grabbed her phone. "We're all over Gossip Girl!" she excitedly said.

"Oh joy," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I was wondering," she stroke his arm.

"Yes?" he looked down at her.

"Since you know spring break is just around the corner, we should throw a party. Celebrate," she proposed.

"Okay…"he carelessly said. "Do you need help organizing it?"

"Well, I know this is a bit too much to ask, but I was wondering if we could throw it at you house?" she shyly asked. He frowned. "I mean since there's more space…"

"Well, you know, I don't live alone…" he said.

"Oh, please. It will mean so much!"

"How man people are we talking about?" he carefully asked.

"Not many. Very few. Jut close friends," she smiled.

"Okay…"

"Thank you!" she jumped and kissed him.

* * *

"Please tell me one person in New York who hasn't slept with Kurt van der Woodsen," Sawyer scoffed.

Charlotte stopped to think.

"Thought so," he said.

"Well, I guess I should get going," she took her bag.

"Hey, Charlotte, I was wondering if you are free on Saturday?" he asked.

"Why? Do you want me to come over?"

"Not really. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner."

She paused taken aback. Pursing her lips together she answered. "I'll see."

* * *

Belle pulled away from the kiss. "Alex, they're gone now."

He gasped. "Sorry."

"No, its okay," she said. Her eyes fell on Edward who was carelessly smoking propped against his car. "Actually," she turned and gave him a peck on the lips.

Edward crushed his cigarette under his heel.

"Long time no see, Humphrey," he smirked.

"Edward," May sternly said.

"Glad you remember my name, May."

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"What's with you women and talking?" he scoffed.

"Are you done, yet?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite, but go ahead," he nodded.

"It's about you and Belle or how I should say it… about Alex. He didn't tell Gossip Girl anything."

"I don't care."

"It was Fiona" she quickly said.

"What…?" he confusedly asked.

"What you heard. That day, Alex ran in on you and Belle, he wasn't alone. Fiona was behind him and she heard everything. And she saw Belle buying the pregnancy test."

"Fiona…Alex…Belle…" he whispered. He flung the car door open.

"Hey, aren't you going to do something?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because I don't care?"

"But it's about cleaning your name in front of Belle!"

He eyed her. "I don't care," he stepped in the car. "Anymore."

"Gah!" May spat. The only way she could this was by personally speaking with Belle.

* * *

Rob checked his watch. Ten more minutes until first period. He should be going to class.

"Rob!" he heard a chipper voice behind him.

He narrowed his eyes. Rebecca did have nerve.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca, but if your sister sent you, tell her I'm not interested."

Her smile faded. "I'm not Rebecca."

"Jane," he sternly said.

"I have some explaining to do," she played with her leg.

"I thought you were pretty clear last night."

"No…" she blushed staring at their feet. "It's just that…I got scared."

"Of what?"

"At the beginning it was supposed to be a secret, but I've finally confronted my brother. I was afraid about going public."

"I know that."

"But now I'm not!" she reached for his hand. "We can finally be together. No more hiding. No more nothing."

"Jane?" his eyes widened.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

"Is that Jane over there?" Kurt asked his sister.

Rebecca looked at him with glassy eyes. "Yes."

"Is she dating Rob?"

"I guess so…"

"Huh," he shrugged. "Why don't you get a boyfriend?'

Her cheeks went red. "I don't need one!" she angrily stomped away.

"What's gotten into her?" he shrugged.

* * *

"Charlotte!" Belle screeched over the phone.

"What's the matter, Belle?" Charlotte continued to munch on her chocolate chip cookies.

"That…bitch!" she continued. "She's organizing a party at Kurt's house!"

"Kurt's house?" she winced.

"I know! Do you think he'll get invited?" she asked.

Charlotte stared at her phone. "I just did…But I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Well, Sawyer kinda invited me to dinner…" she chewed on her finger.

"And you said 'yes'?"

"I didn't say anything, yet, but I thought I should go."

"Charlotte, I know this is important to your irrational relationship, but you can't go. I need an insider on this party."

"Why don't you ask Rebecca and Jane?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Please. Don't send a kitten to do a cat's job."

"You're weird," she said.

"Hey, at least I'm not dating someone who lives in Brooklyn."

"I'm not dating him anymore!"

"Please, it's not for me. It's for Kurt," Belle said in a soft voice.

Charlotte bit her lower lip. "Fine."

* * *

"You can't possibly allow that woman to host a party in our home!" Jane yelled at her brother.

"Why not? I thought you liked parties?" Kurt asked.

"Parties organized by me. In my house!"

"I'm sure Fiona could use some help with the organization."

"Help?! As if she owns the place!"

"She's my girlfriend. This is a good opportunity for you and Rebecca to get to know her better."

"I ought to…" she angrily continued, but he left her side. "Hey, I'm not done talking!"

He went up to May after noticing her in the crowd.

"May!" he called. She froze. "Hey," he warmly said.

"Hi," she blushed looking at their shoes. She couldn't face him without blurting out everything about Fiona.

"I don't know if you heard, but I'm throwing a party this weekend and I would like you and Robert to come."

"A party?"

"Yes. Nothing too big or fancy."

"Huh. Maybe I'll find some time to come."

"Okay, hope on meeting you there."

"Fine," she turned and left. Somehow she had to talk to Belle.

Kurt looked after her. He always felt calmer in her presence.

"Why don't you date a normal girl like May?" she heard his sister's voice behind him.

"What?"

* * *

Rebecca was early for quire and she knew it very well. Better waiting in the auditorium alone than out there with her obnoxious friends and Jane and Robert.

"Hey," she froze when she heard Robert's warm voice.

"What are you doing here?" she flinched.

"I was waiting for you," he tiredly smiled.

"Why?" she nervously asked. Did he figure it out?

"We need to talk," he sighed.

"About what?"

"Us," he finally said.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he wanted to stroke her hair, but she pulled away. "What for? Jane?"

She froze. "I'm not Jane! I'm Rebecca!" she angrily yelled and left.

* * *

"You're looking blue," Sawyer said watching Capitu stir the cookie dough.

"Hm," she said. She just read that Alex was now dating Belle. She wasn't expecting that. "And you're pretty cheery," she snorted.

"Guess I am," he shrugged. "I invited Charlotte for dinner and by the looks of it," his phone rang. "Hello, Charlotte. Aha…I see. Well perhaps another time. No, I'm not upset. Bye," he closed his phone. "She's tied up," he gloomily said.

"Aha…could you get me some lemons?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kurt looked from Jane to Rebecca. They were both eating from similar bowls of cereal, but weren't speaking to each other.

"Why are you talking?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"I'm not talking to you," Jane said.

Rebecca blankly stared. Kurt rolled his eyes. Serena came humming in the kitchen.

"Jane, I just received a letter from Aaron. He was absolutely charmed by you and wants you to go over to San Francisco for spring break!"

Jane choked on her cereal.

"You are going, aren't you?"

She could feel Rebecca's eyes on her. "I'll think about it."

* * *

_It seems that the dynamic duo had been busted. Little J seems to have the hots for a particular Brooklyn boy. The only question is if her sister will follow her example._

* * *

"Are you dating J?" May asked smoothing down the collar of her trench coat.

"Actually, I have been dating her for a couple of months now," he replied from his room.

"A couple of months?!" she rushed in his room. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"These days, really," he said torn between a cobalt blue shirt and a light blue one. "I waited until it became official."

"Official, huh?" she rolled her eyes around his room. "By the way, where are you going?"

"To a party at the van der Woodsens," he said pulling the darker one on him.

"Ah…her brows furrowed. She noticed a few pictures on his nightstand. "When were these taken?"

"Around Christmas," he smirked.

"Oh, did you meet up with Rebecca?"

"That's Jane, silly," he laughed.

Her brows furrowed. "No, it's not. She's wearing her usual pendant."

"It can't be because I gave it to Jane that very day. You must be mistaken."

May tapped her lips. She remembered Lily asking Kurt about his sisters over dinner. She remembered he said that Jane left with Serena for San Francisco while Rebecca stayed in New York. Something just wasn't right.

"They're twins," he shrugged. "It's very easy to confuse."

"Twins, right," May thoughtfully said.

"Well I'm off," he took his jacket. "See you later."

"See you."

She stared down at her phone. "Hello, Belle? May Humphrey speaking. Yeah, I know you're waiting for data on Fiona's party. About that, Fiona was the one who told Gossip Girl about you and Edward. How do I know that? She's been sleeping behind Alexander's back with Chase Ashwood. He knows everything. You want to meet? Fine," she closed her phone and dialed Chase's number. "Can we meet?"

* * *

Belle threw her phone in her bag. She sadly looked down at the tea set on the table. She got up to her feet.

"Ah, there you are," Blair entered the room. "Ready to try on your dress?"

"I'm sorry mom," she sadly said. "I'll try it on some other time."

Blair pursed her lips. "Doesn't matter. It's not done anyway," she took a sip of her tea. "Ah, I'll go work on it."

"Mom…" Belle sighed.

"No, no. Go mind your own affairs. I'm very busy," she left the room. Pulling on her shoes, she was getting ready to leave when Edward arrived. He gravely looked at her.

"Edward, you won't believe what just happened! Fiona is a hoax. She told Gossip Girl about us! And she cheated on Alex with Chase Ashwood! We need to-"

"Belle, I already knew," he sidestepped her.

"What?" she was taken aback. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have listened? I tried telling you a lot of things, but you never listened."

"You…" she frowned. "Fine. Why should I care?" she stomped out.

* * *

Sawyer was near the Entrance to Central Park. He was getting ready to leave when his phone rang.

"Yes, Capitu. Where am I? Near Central Park. No, I'm not stalking her! I'm not! Okay. What do you want me to get? Fine."

He crossed the street to the nearby grocery store.

* * *

"Ladies?" Chase smirked pulling a chair at the round table.

"Chase," May sternly said. They decided to meet in a café near Central Park where Kurt lived. "Belle should be arriving any minute now."

"What do you know?" Charlotte asked him with worried eyes.

"We should better wait for Belle," May said. "Excuse me for a moment," she got up from the table.

Charlotte sighed. Chase could tell she was scared.

"Hey, calm down. It's gonna be alright," he ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"They're my friends," she lowly spoke.

"I know," he tightened his grip on her hand.

Unknown to them was that Sawyer saw them from outside. Gripping his grocery bag, he got up on his bike and left.

"Hey," she growled pulling her hand away.

May came back. "Someone should call the firefighters," she said seeing a furious Belle entering the room.

* * *

Kurt stood by the kitchen counter looking at the guests in the salon. He couldn't recognize too many familiar faces except for his sisters. He saw Fiona preaching to a flock of girls. She had a very lively smile on her face.

"About spring break…" Jane sighed.

"Yes?" Rob quirked an eyebrow.

"My mother is making me leave for San Francisco," she pulled her hand from his grip.

"Oh, I see," he sighed.

"Sorry," she blinked.

"It's okay," he too a sip from his drink.

"Oh my God, is that a senior?" she blinked. "Could you excuse me, please?" she got up.

"Go ahead," he continued sulking.

Fiona was animatedly speaking to her guests when she saw Belle in the hallway.

"Please excuse me," she made her way up to her.

"Nice party," Belle sipped from her drink. "Reminds me of one of my own."

"What are you doing here, Bass? You were not invited," she gritted her teeth.

"Wrong, wrong. Don't you know that I'm always invited? Since it's my party all the time" she cynically laughed.

"Is it now, incest girl?" she smirked. "C'mon, Belle, leave before you make a fool of yourself."

Belle's face went serious. "Fine, Fiona. I'm giving you five seconds before I tell Gossip Girl that until previously you had a relationship with Chase Ashwood."

"And who do you think they'll believe? You have nothing on me."

"Who's to say Chase won't come crashing in albeit jealousy struck minutes after the blast?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't," she sneered. "You wouldn't do this to Kurt."

Belle bit her lower lip. "Wouldn't I?"

Fiona frowned.

"It only takes one phone call and one text. Are you willing to risk it all?"

* * *

Rebecca took a beet from the fridge and went upstairs. Robert followed her. She made her way to the first floor balcony. She noticed him only when she wanted to close the door.

"Robert!" she was taken aback.

"Hey," he tiredly stepped in. "Do you mind?"

"N-no," she said; colour drained from her cheeks.

"Thanks, I was looking for a quiet place," he came next to her and propped his elbows on the rail.

"I'm Rebecca," she bitterly said.

"I know," he softly replied.

"Figures. I'm wearing different clothes…" she said drinking from her beer.

He chuckled. "It's just that you remind me so much of Jane."

"I wonder why," she sarcastically added."

He laughed. "It's really funny, but…Well I don't think you can get me, but you remind me of Jane and Jane reminds me of you."

She tried telling which one of them was crazy.

"I guess I'll never get you two right," he scratched the back of his head. "When I think it's you it's actually her and vice versa."

"I guess it can get confusing," she looked down at her beer.

"Hm, yes," he closely looked at her. "There's something about your eyes…"

She looked up at him. He kept staring at her. She bit her lower lip. He was going to find out.

He wanted to speak, but someone cut him off. "Rob!"

Jane was in the doorway. "What are you two doing here?" she warmly smiled. "The party is downstairs. Come, come," her arm slid under Rob's and they left.

Rebecca looked after them.

"You're twins," she heard May's voice.

"M-may?"

"It's very easy to confuse," she carefully eyes her.

She pursed her lips together. "Please. Let him be happy."

"Is he happy?"

"Yes," she gulped. "He's with Jane."

They both quietly went downstairs.

* * *

"Leave this house immediately," Fiona jabbed Belle's hand.

"Let go. You're hurting me," she pulled away.

"What's going on?" Kurt appeared. "Belle, what are you doing here?"

"Ask your girlfriend."

"She's obviously crashing the party," Fiona sneered.

"Your five minutes are up," Belle said. "Sorry, Kurt."

"Fiona!" they heard a cry. Everybody's eyes were fixed on the door. "My love! What are you doing here?" Chase continued.

"Ashwood?" Kurt walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"You…how dare you take my beautiful Fiona away from me?"

"Your Fiona?"

"Kurt, don't listen to him!" Fiona yelled.

"What, you don't love me anymore? I thought our love was strong. I thought it will continue like when you were with Alex."

"Alex?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? Well nobody really knew, but we had a secret relationship. All the way since November."

"You're lying! He's lying!"

"Is this how you treat me after I listened to all your sorrows? All those desperate days when you were plotting against Belle and how to dethrone her and take away everything she has?"

"Is this true?" Kurt looked at Fiona.

"No, of course not!" Fiona cried.

"Then there was no truth in our kisses, in our nights, in your lemon flavoured shower gel?" Chase cried.

"Enough!" Kurt thundered. "I want all of you out of my house! Now!"

"Kurt, listen!" Fiona cried.

"I think I've listened enough! Just go! Go and never come back! You make me sick…" he left the room.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Go back from you came from, you phony!"

Fiona shamelessly left. May looked after Kurt. She hated what just happened.

"You did good," Belle gave her a nudge before leaving with a crying Charlotte.

"Come on, Brooklyn," Chase said. "I'll give you a ride home."

"No, I need some time alone. Thank you, Chase."

* * *

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jane walked Rob to the door.

"See you," he leaned and gave her a kiss.

Jane saw Rebecca looking at her from the top of the stairs.

"Just so you know, I'm going to San Francisco for spring break and you are going with grandma and grandpa as far as possible from New York."

* * *

I put a picture of Fiona on my profile. I think Yaya DaCosta does her justice. Anyway. I'm adding a pole about this story so if you're still interested in it you could go vote.


	44. Happy Birthday, C!

Alexander frowned at his electric clock. It read ten a.m. in the morning. He saw Belle peeking outside his room; her high heeled shoes dangling in her hand.

"What are you doing?" he got up on his elbows.

"Shh! Will you be quiet?" she whispered. "Your mother might hear us…"

Rolling his eyes, he got out of bed and closed the door.

"She already knows you sleep here once in a while. She's actually encouraging me to have you here all the time."

"J-Jenny?" she asked.

"Yes," he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Oh, no…" she blushed covering her face.

"Hey," he patted her head. "Jut so you know, she never sleeps so there's no point in sneaking out. So why don't you go out there and eat some breakfast?"

She nodded and went in the dining room where breakfast was served. Her phone rang: Dress check at twelve. Don't be late. It was a text from Charlotte.

* * *

Rebecca nervously flipped through the pages of the book she was trying to read. It was a sunny day outside and Spot was screeching near the door. She was supposed to take him out for a walk, but she couldn't afford missing Jane when she came back. It was a shock not to find her when she returned last night from Bora Bora.

"Shut up!" she yelled at Spot. "Don't give me that look!" she avoided the dog's glassy eyes. He flinched and left barking for the door.

In less than a minute, she heard the locks open. "Thank you very much. Keep the change," she heard her sister's voice.

The wheels of her heavy troller scratched the floor.

"Jane," she anxiously came up in the hallway.

She didn't say anything. She hung her jacket and hat; her hair was fizzy from the flight.

"How are you?" she unsurely continued to ask.

"Humph," Jane groaned pulling her luggage downstairs.

"I hope you had an easy flight," she followed her up. It was when Jane took off her sunglasses, that she saw her eyes were swollen and red from no sleep. "Jane, are you okay?"

Jane blankly stared at her.

"Anyway," she forcedly smiled. "We have dress check at twelve. I have to go walk Spot by then," she wanted to leave.

"It's over," Jane tiredly said. "I'm done with Isaac."

Rebecca didn't reply.

"Please leave," Jane encouraged her.

Rebecca waited a little more before finally returning downstairs. Jane entered the shower and as soon as the water splashed against her face, she started crying again.

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop laughing as they both went outside JFK airport.

"And then-"May animatedly said until she realized that they were in the taxi parking lot. "I guess we have to go now."

Kurt winced. He didn't even notice when they got there. In fact, he didn't even notice how time passed ever since they arrived in the Hamptons.

"We could take a taxi together. I can drop you off in Brooklyn," he suggested.

"Are you serious? That's a waste of money!" she scoffed.

He laughed. "You are so materialistic."

"I'm just being realistic," she crossed her arms. "And trust me; once you grow up in Brooklyn, you're less prone to spend money."

He continued laughing. "Well, I'm very prone on spending my money."

"Are you now?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Very," he put their luggage in the back.

"Okay, then."

* * *

"That's right. I want the whole place reserved and I want everyone to be there," Nate spoke to the phone. "She's going to be surprised by so many people."

Charlotte sighed. So he was planning a big party for her after all. That was bad. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends. Turning eighteen and being pregnant was nothing to be proud of.

"Hey, dad?" she called.

"Yes, Charlotte," he blushed hoping that she didn't hear.

"I'm going for dress check."

"Will that take long?"

"Why?"

"No, nothing. Just come back home as soon as possible. I heard son radiation is not good for pregnant women."

"Right," she left.

* * *

"You don't seem very enthusiastic," Capitu looked at her brother as she squashed blackberries.

"Hm," Sawyer replied as he continued to blend a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

"It is your girlfriend's eighteenth birthday," she pushed the rest in a dish of water.

"She said it shouldn't be a big deal…" he thoughtfully replied.

Vanessa came downstairs with bits of former cardboard boxes.

"Baby's room is almost done," she said. "How's the cake coming up?" she asked.

"Cream's ready for the filling. Blackberry syrup," she the dish on the stove. "On its way."

"Excellent, I'll throw these out and come start the burgers."

* * *

Belle idly opened the door to Jenny's atelier. Charlotte was high up a chair wearing a large black gown with braided straps. Her belly was three times bigger than two days ago.

"Wha! I knew kids grew fast, but, but!"

Everybody in the room started laughing.

"I'm wearing a fake belly!" Charlotte laughed pointing at her dress. "So that Jenny will know how to fix it."

"Oh, sorry," she blushed looking at Jenny.

"Your dress is almost ready," Blair said revealing a beautiful champagne coloured evening dress. "It just needs a little fixing on the waist."

"Mom, it's gorgeous!" Belle cried in awe.

"The colour is absolutely my fave," Charlotte sadly said. She decided to go for a black one hoping that it would hide her roundness.

"Were you trying to be cute when you did this?" Jane sarcastically asked coming from behind the curtains.

"I look like Spot," Rebecca crossed her hands.

"What? Those are bride's maids' dresses!" Serena defended herself as she looked at her two daughters. They wore whit eighties style dresses with black spots and black lace.

"We're going to look like freaks among the other guests!" Rebecca complained.

"I told you they wouldn't like it," Jenny pulled on Charlotte's dress.

"Too tight…" she breathed.

"How do I look?" Belle asked as she appeared from behind the curtain.

"Like an original French Champagne bottle," Charlotte laughed.

"French Champagne," Blair sighed.

"B," Serena quickly said.

"Something wrong, mom?" Belle came closer.

"N-no," Blair said with glassy eyes.

"You sure?" her daughter asked.

"What…" she confusedly looked at her. "I'm fine," she said remembering it was only Belle.

Jane cleared her voice.

"Ahem," Rebecca seconded her.

Serena desperately looked at Jenny.

"I'll go look for something in the back," she left.

* * *

"So, Jenny's been telling me that you've been going quite often to her place," Blair said as they rode in the limousine.

"Yeah," Belle sadly said.

"There's no chance for you to get back with Kurt?"

"I guess not," she shrugged.

"Then who's on you mind?"

Belle twitched. "N-nobody."

"Belle Bass you can't trick your master. I know perfectly well when you're lying," Blair winked.

"Is that so…" she blushed scratching the back of her head.

"It can't be that…"

"W-what?" she nervously asked. She didn't want her mother to know about her and Edward.

"Are you in love?"

"No!" she calmly exhaled.

"Oh good, because if you are…"

"What?" she curiously asked.

"But you're not, aren't you?" Blair smiled.

Belle blushed. "Well, we're here," she said noticing they got to Blair's penthouse.

"You don't want to come upstairs. Dorota is making some weird Polish food for lunch."

"You know I'd like that, but," she looked out the window. "I can't stand that man."

"He moved out," Blair stated.

"What?" she flinched. "Why?"

"We're getting a divorce," Blair casually answered.

"When? How?"

"Well, we're not compatible anymore. In about two weeks we're done," she said.

"Oh, mother," Belle leaned and hugged her mother.

"It's okay," Blair peacefully said. "So do you want to come up?"

"Sure," they got out of the car.

* * *

"By the way, Sawyer," Capitu said leaning above the boiling pot. "You got some mail."

"Oh?" he looked on the small shoe drawer in their foyer. A few letters were waiting for im. He opened the two envelopes. He couldn't believe when he saw they were acceptations from NYU and University of Colombia.

"What are they?" Capitu said before blowing on the steaming spoon full of blackberry syrup.

"Nothing important," he quickly said. "I'm going out."

"What did you say?" she called. No answer came. She took a sip of blackberry syrup. "Needs more sugar."

* * *

Kurt nervously paced around his room. He sent Charlotte a 'Happy Birthday!' message, but she didn't reply. It was the last day of Spring Break and he was all alone in his room haunted by the ghosts of his ex-girlfriends. Since he had successfully driven away all of his friends, he had no one to call. He had the urge to phone May. She was always a sweet girl and never said anything. Unlike Fiona, she didn't have the bad habit of gossiping. And unlike Belle, well Belle, there wasn't a word to describe how Belle was and always will be. He decided to phone her.

"Hello?" her curious voice rang in his ears.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he casually asked.

"Homework," she replied.

He chuckled. "You're so lame."

"Hey! So why did you call?"

"It's the lat day of Spring Break and you're doing homework. I'm trying to save you."

"You could do homework instead," she ironically said.

"Please."

"Well, Vanessa's throwing a surprise party for Charlotte later on."

"She can't be doing that," he frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because Nate's already doing it."

"O-kay," her eyes ran to her clock. "Remember I told you about this place I know with the wickedest collection of books?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go there?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll come pick you up in an hour?"

"See you," she ended the conversation and phoned Capitu. "Hello, Capitu! I'm fine, thanks. Listen, I heard that Mr. Archibald is also throwing a party for Charlotte. You mom should speak to him. And I really need a book. Do you still keep the key to the bookshop behind that brick? Thanks a lot. Bye!"

"Bye," Capitu closed the phone. "Mom!"

"Yes?" Vanessa came.

"I spoke with May and she told me that Nate is also throwing Charlotte a party. You should call him."

"Right," she dialed the number. "Hello, Nate. It's Vanessa."

"Vanessa!" he cried breathlessly.

"I called to ask if you're throwing Charlotte a party, because we're also organizing something and-"

"I'm not sure if there's going to be a party. I can't find her and if she doesn't know she won't be able to prepare. Could you please speak to Sawyer?"

"Sure thing."

She texted her son: "Help! Charlotte missing. Find her."

* * *

"Even Dorota seems happier now that Pierre left," Belle smiled at her cake filled teaspoon.

"Miss Belle is becoming more and more like Mrs. Waldorf," Dorota smiled at Blair.

"What are you saying? She's got Chuck screaming all over her," Blair said.

"Huh, Mr. Bass," Dorota grumbled. They both laughed. "But now I'm happy because Miss Belle come back."

Belle's smile froze on her face. "We haven't discussed that, yet."

"What's keeping you now?" Blair asked.

"I don't-" she wanted to say, but something caught her attention. It was the sound of someone playing the violin. "What's that?"

"Oh," Blair placed her cup on the table. "Some recordings of you."

She looked outside the window. "Where's it coming from?"

"Edward's room."

"Edward?" she was surprised.

"I know, but he listens to them all the time. I guess it helps him study for the SATs," Blair replied.

"What is he still doing here?" she almost yelled.

Blair took hold of her hand. "I asked him to stay."

"Why?"

"Belle, he…he doesn't have anywhere to go. I mean he does, but I think it isn't right for him. He mother doesn't want him and it's most likely that Pierre couldn't care less about him. And after all, his place is here, not in France."

Belle didn't know what to say.

"And even though you dislike him and consider him a bad person, I don't. I've grown to love him for who his is and not who his father is."

Belle angrily got up. "Then I see you've found a perfect replacement so why bother having me move back?!"

"That's not what I meant," Blair also got up.

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant," Blair also got up.

They glared at each other.

"For once, I really thought you did something clever with your life!" Belle left.

* * *

Sawyer gripped the cups of cherry and cinnamon tea as he walked in search of the basswood. He finally saw Charlotte resting in the shade.

"Sawyer!" she was surprised. "How did you know I was here?"

"I had a vague feeling. Plus, as an Upper East Side princess I didn't think you knew other places to go and be gloomy," he chuckled.

"Humph," she looked at her intertwined fingers. "That predictable…"

"So, I came bearing tea, hoping to be accepted in the club," he smiled taking a seat next to her.

"Huh, something's troubling you?" she flinched forgetting about her previous thoughts.

"I took your advice and wrote a few applications and, well, I got accepted somewhere," he replied.

"That's great! Where?" she asked.

"NYU," he half-heartedly said.

"That's-" she was at loss of words. "You have to accept right away."

He sighed. "That could be another problem."

"Why?"

"It's about tuition. I got accepted to college, but still no replies from my job applications."

"I'm sure they offer social support," she added.

"If I'm lucky…"

"Well, my father can lend you some money," she shyly suggested.

"Absolutely out of the question!" he had an outraged expression.

"Why? It's only a loan."

"I don't like owing people, don't take it personal. And I think I've done enough to your father as it is."

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed.

"I'm not. I don't think you really get me," he said. She frowned. "Just like sometimes I don't get you. For example now. Why did you run away?"

"I didn't," she quickly said. "I just came here for a walk."

"Oh really? All by yourself? That's a little bit out of character." She glared at him, but his smile never scared away. "You're cute when you're annoyed. Which is very rare, so what happened?"

"Well, don't get me wrong. I do want to this child and I already love it, but I know it isn't right to have it at this age. And to my father, even though he was beyond great in handling the situation, it's a burden. And I don't wish to embarrass him."

He carefully listened to her. "How come you're thinking about it now?"

"I overheard my father reserving a whole restaurant to throw me a party. I think the gesture is sweet, but I won't feel comfortable. Embarrassing him in front of all those people."

"Well that really is problematic," he frowned. "But I think I have the solution."

"Really?"

"Yes, tell him you were on a date with me the whole day."

"You think its okay?" she unsurely asked.

"Sure. If you want, I'll tell my mother to speak to him."

"Will she?" she hopefully inquired.

"Of course she will," he stepped away. "Hey, mom, listen. I found her. Turns out she found out that Nate was throwing her some kind of party and is too embarrassed to go. Could you speak to him? Thanks. I'll take care of her."

He returned. "Done. Now how about I take you to some original places to hide out?" he outstretched his hand.

She smiled accepting it.

* * *

Kurt looked at how May pulled out the lose brick and revealed a key.

"Where are you taking me? Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Of Dragons and Dragonflies," she showed him the firm as she unlocked the door.

"We're going inside a library?"

"Yeah," she opened the door. "Upstairs,' she indicated opening the door to the attic.

"What is this place?" he stared in awe. It was full of all kinds of boxes. In the middle there a moth eaten retro sofa.

She shrugged. "Even I'm not sure. But I remembered you have a weakness for attics. Make yourself comfortable."

He took a seat on the couch and looked how May dug in some boxes. A weak light was coming through the window, across the room and stopped on May. It was an interesting game to watch as May stepped in and out the light and Kurt found himself overwhelmed by it.

"I have some really old photo albums; some from Aaron Rose's debut, even," she said.

"Really?" he leaned in with interest.

"Here we go," she plopped onto the couch next to him. "This is one of my favourites, actually. It has many pictures of New York in it. Quite a few from Brooklyn and even from Queens. Could you believe that? Neither can me. And…" she paused. "Is there something in my hair?"

"No," he jumped.

"Then don't stare at me like that," she tried no to blush. "Am I boring you? I guess so. It's because I talk too much. But you see, I think of so many things that it gets tiring even for me. And see? I'm doing it again. I'm talking too much again."

He softly chuckled. "Talk all you like. I'm listening."

She heavily sighed. "You asked for it."

* * *

"Calm down, Nate," Serena sighed as she looked at her future husband pace around the apartment. "She probably went out with some friends."

Nate's phone rang. "Vanessa," he breathlessly said.

"Hey, I spoke with Sawyer. He's with her right now."

"Good, tell him to bring her home as soon as possible."

"Nate, she knows about the party. She doesn't want to come."

"What? Who told her?"

"She heard you speaking to someone. The reason she doesn't want to come is because she doesn't want to feel embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes, she feels as if she doesn't fit in anymore."

"That's nonsense. Tell him to bring her back."

"She won't come. There's nothing I can do about it. However, there is something I can do."

"What?"

"Sawyer didn't know that you were throwing her a party and so we decided to organize something on our own. So if you want, you can come over and help us with decorations and stuff."

"Vanessa, that' very nice of you. I don't know what to say."

"Say 'yes' and come over," she hung up.

"What did she say?" Serena peacefully asked.

"We're organizing the party at Vanessa's," he took his care keys. "Get the girls," he stepped out.

"Jane! Rebecca!" Serena called.

* * *

"Edward?" Blair knocked at his already cracked door.

He was lying on his bed petting Cookie.

"We're throwing Charlotte a surprise birthday part," she said. "We're going to Brooklyn at Sawyer's place."

"Am I invited?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you are! Now come, I need an escort," she smiled.

Smirking, he got out of bed and offered her his arm.

"You're the best, Blair. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I know," she ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Are they serious?" Belle snorted as the limousine pulled up in front of the house.

Jenny laughed. "You've been spoiling her too much, Chuck."

"I have, haven't I?" he uneasily said.

"I still don't see what's wrong with Butter," she folded her arms over her chest.

"I think this is a bit of Blair's doing too," Erik grinned.

"Had any doubts?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"That's the luck I have with women in my life. Very hard to handle and satisfy," Chuck sighed.

"Did the party just move in here?" Paolo asked.

"No," they all answered.

"Then why don't we step out of the car?" Alexander rhetorically asked.

"Huh, are you being sarcastic?" Erik flung the door open. "You've been spending too much time with Miss Wittiness down here."

"Hey!" Belle protested. "A girl with wit has character."

"You can't imagine," Chuck sighed.

"What was that?" she snapped at him.

* * *

"What's this?" Belle raised her eyebrows at the metallic object she found.

"A spatula?" Capitu looked at her.

"What does it do?"

Capitu tried not to screech. She couldn't bare it any longer.

"Maybe assigning Belle kitchen work wasn't such a good idea," Jenny whispered to Vanessa.

She cleared her throat. "Belle, why don't you just look after the cake?"

"How?"

"You just look at the oven and when you see it's done, turn it off."

"Okay," Belle took a seat.

Capitu mumbled to herself.

"How do I turn it off?" she asked.

Capitu slapped her forehead. The doorbell rang.

"Jenny, please explain to Belle how to turn off the oven." Vanessa opened the door. "Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Abrams," Rebecca and Jane said in unison. They looked away from each other.

"Aren't they cute…You can just call me Vanessa."

"Thank you for this," Nate said.

"No problem. You could go in the back and help Chuck, Erik and Paolo with the table and chairs."

"I'm on it."

"What you're doing is great," Serena said. "Even Chuck's helping."

"It's no big deal," she answered. "Dan!" she saw Dan and Robert approaching them.

"Hello, girls," he smiled. "Serena."

"So what do I do?" Serena quickly asked.

Vanessa thought for a moment. "You can go with Dan to the bookshop," she looked in the pocket of a coat and came back with a key. "There are some decorations in the attic."

They stared at each other.

"Hurry!" Vanessa encouraged.

"Right, after you," Dan said.

Robert paused. He was confused since none of them came to approach him so he had his doubts about which one of them was Jane. If it weren't for their different clothes, they were identical. Still, he could notice a particular glitter in the eyes of one. She was Jane and in the same time she wasn't. Since he always got them wrong, he went to the opposite one.

"Hey," he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," she rested her head on his chest.

So he guessed right, but then why did he feel as if it was wrong?

* * *

They were quiet for most of their walk. He occasionally looked at her; walking with his hands around his back. She kept tucking a streak of hair behind her ear.

"This is it," he pulled out the key as they reached the small bookshop.

"Vanessa's got some place here," she stared in awe. "Where are the decorations?"

"Just go up the stairs," he said as he tried locking the door.

She went up and found the old door. She yanked it open. Her eyes widened at what she say. Kurt and May were sleeping on the sofa in front of her. Her stomach turned. It was wrong. She had to stop it.

"May?" she heard Dan's thick voice behind her.

"Mhm?" they both woke up.

"Dad…" she rubbed her eyes.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kurt cleared his voice.

"We're here to pick up decorations for Charlotte's part. What are you doing here?"

"I brought him here?" May said. "We were bored so I said I'd show him Aaron Rose's older collections."

"Are you two friends?" Dan asked.

"Sort of," May shrugged. "We met up in the Hamptons. I told you."

"Never mind that," Serena said. "We have to return to Vanessa's with decorations."

* * *

Belle shyly stepped in the nursery. It was simple, but in the same time adorable. The walls were a buttery yellow hue and the crib and furniture were white. The lamp had small ducks down on it that matched the blankets in the crib. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly overwhelmed by it. She laughed. No. A baby this early would have simply been crazy. Still, if she were pregnant, would she keep it? All that was happening around Charlotte was utopist. She was a happy case in millions. It depended on the father. Kurt would have been a terrible one.

"Daydreaming?" she heard a voice behind her.

It was Edward. "Huh?" she stared at him.

"Were you daydreaming about Baby Bass?" he smiled. Her eyes narrowed.

"The look on your face gave it all away."

"What look?"

"The look any young teenage girl gets when thinking about the future." He ran his hand over the crib. "Kurt would have made an excellent father."

She sighed. The thought that she no longer wanted Kurt to be the father of her children scared her. "At that time, it could have been yours."

"Let's not fantasize. I'd make a horrible father and the child would have been horrible," he bitterly said. "Deranged fathers make deranged babies. Look at me."

They stared at each other. She bit her lower lip. He looked at her with dull calculated eyes. She wanted to hug him and tell him how wrong he was. She would have probably given in to impulse if Alex didn't come.

"We're waiting for Charlotte downstairs," he sternly said.

Edward left the room. Belle slowly crawled up to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he patted her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she sidestepped him. She looked back at him. Her arm reached around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Ready to head back?" Sawyer asked propping his chin against her shoulder.

"Ready," she smiled down at the full view of New York. They got on his motorcycle and left.

* * *

"You think I'm a coward, Sawyer?" she asked him as they arrived in front of his place.

He pursed his lips together. "No. I think you are a person that endured a lot; he took her hand in his. "Made a few mistakes and grew up in the process."

"I guess I'm not going to be some childhood hero for the baby," she looked at their hands as her hair fell on her cheeks.

"I don't know, but you are definitely my hero," he tucked it around her ear. "You changed me and you taught me that it's never too late to dream."

She smiled; her contagious smile. His fingers ran over her cheek.

"Would it be too much to ask for a new start?" he asked.

She looked away. "It would." She paused. "But I think I can accept you just the way you are."

She tiptoed and kissed him.

"Okay, they've kissed," Capitu whispered to the others.

They were quietly waiting in the dark room while she peeked outside the window.

Nate sighed. "Great, here we go again."

"Shut up, Nate," Serena warned him.

"This room is too crammed. Whose hand is that?" Belle complained.

"It's mine, you stuck up princess," May tiredly answered.

"Don't be spoiled, Belle," she heard her father's voice.

"They're coming," Capitu raced back.

The door opened.

"Why is it all dark?" Charlotte asked. "Is there anyone home?"

Suddenly, the lights were on.

"Surprise!" everybody cried.

Vanessa's living room was all decorated in red with Chinese paper lanterns. Everybody was there.

"Oh my God…" she covered her mouth and stepped back bumping in to Sawyer. He smugly smirked down at her. "You knew!"

"Happy birthday!" they sang.

"Dad, I'm really sorry…" she came up to him.

"No, it's mine. I just have to learn that my daughter has a mind of her own."

"Thank you," she hugged him.

"Oh my God, Vanessa, you didn't need to do all this," she jumped and hugged her. "And Capitu…" the little brunette rested with her hands over her chest. "Come here!" Charlotte hugged her.

"Hey, easy," she complained. "I only cooked the cake…."

"Which reminds me, why aren't we eating, yet?" Dan asked.

They all laughed.

* * *

_Ah…family. You can't live without it._

* * *

"This is delicious," Charlotte said digging her spoon into the frosted strawberry cake.

"You've had too much," Sawyer came over her shoulder and ate it.

"Leave some for baby!" she elbowed him.

"Thank you, Vanessa," Nate said.

She looked at him. "Don't sweat it. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Family," he corrected her. "Family."

* * *

_You never lose it. It's always there when you least expect it to be._

* * *

"Cake?" Chuck gave Blair a plate.

"No, thanks," she said. "I'm on a diet."

"Don't give me that," he said. "I had to fight both Humphrey Senior and Junior for it."

She laughed. "You didn't need to do it."

"I know," he answered. "Belle told me."

"Did she?" Blair sadly asked.

"Yes. How are you?"

"Fine, like I've always been."

"No need to act tough in front of me; in front of family."

"What family?"

Chuck looked behind him. "Us…and me."

She smiled accepting the plate.

* * *

_It always seeks fulfillment…_

* * *

Jenny was laughing with Erik and Paolo.

"By the way, Jenny, there's something I have to tell you," Erik said.

"What?" Jenny grinned.

"Paolo and I decided to adopt a Vietnamese baby," they linked hands.

She gulped. "Great."

"That way we can be a complete family," he smiled.

"Congratulations," she took a sip of milkshake.

* * *

_Even when you think you no longer belong, it comes up and surprises you._

* * *

Edward was outside on the porch smoking. It wasn't just that he would harm Charlotte's health, it was also because he felt that he didn't belong and that made him sick. Belle was behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I saw you didn't get a piece of cake," she shivered.

"Go back in. You'll catch a cold."

"Come back with me."

"Stubborn as hell," he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm even more stubborn than you," he bitterly smirked taking the cake.

* * *

_And family can't have any secrets. It wouldn't be family, then._

* * *

Serena anxiously watched at her son chatted away with May. How could she be so thoughtless?

"Did it shock you too?" she heard Dan's voice.

"W-what?"

"May and Kurt… I felt as if I had a flashback."

"N-no. I don't think they are in that way."

"I hope so too. It would be too dramatic for May," he said.

"You don't even imagine," Serena finally said.

* * *

_Happy Birthday, C!_

_XoXo, Gossip Girl_


	45. Viennese Ball

"I can't believe you're not attending this year!" Serena's voice rang in her phone. "You always go."

"I know," Blair replied. "But it's Viennese Ball which implies getting a date which is something that I don't have."

"You know just as well as I do that all it takes is just one phone call. Plus, it's charity."

"I know it is, but he may already have a date."

"A blonde gold digger, he can live without, trust me."

"I don't know…" she looked outside the window.

"And if you go with Chuck, Belle will be beyond happy'

"Right…" Blair rubbed her temples. "Although my daughter is a difficult person."

"I wonder where she got that from..."

"By the way, I heard Dan Humphrey will be coming this year," Blair added.

"Well, I think he's trying to make a few public appearances before the launch of his latest novel."

"Aren't you well-informed? May I remind you that you're getting married to Nathaniel Archibald?"

"You may not, since I'm perfectly aware of that. You were the one who even bought Dan Humphrey up!"

"No need to get sensitive…"

"I'm not! And you'd better call Chuck!"

"Whatever…" she closed her phone.

* * *

"Blair!" Serena yelled.

"Why were you talking about Dan Humphrey?" she heard Kurt's voice behind her.

She twirled on her heels. The door to her room was opened. "No reason. I just remembered about this book launch sometime soon."

"June fourth, he said. "May invited me."

"What's your relationship with her?" she asked.

"We get along. We're friends."

"I see," her eyes ran over her vanity where the tickets to the ball were. "Kurt, I have an extra ticket to the ball. Do me a favor and invite a pretty girl."

"No way! I'm not going!" he quickly said.

Serena got up. "Don't give me that! Rebecca said the same thing and I ended up with one extra ticket. I can't make her take out a boy!"

"So you're making me?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm out of here," he left.

"Kurt!" she called after him. There was no more time to argue she had to rent costumes.

* * *

Robert tiredly looked at the photos. He smiled. Jane was as beautiful as ever in them.

"Knock! Knock!" he heard her voice.

For a moment he wanted to say Rebecca, but it was impossible to be her even though she looked like her. Of course, they were twins.

"Hey," he said.

"I brought your costume!" she chirped revealing two rented costumes.

"Great," he got up and looked closer at them. "Matching costumes?"

"Aren't they cute?"

"They sure are."

She tiptoed and kissed im.

"Did I do right or did I do right?" she paused.

He kissed her back. Although he was excited, he still felt it there; the difference. Maybe it was only in his head. The more she deepened the kiss, the more he felt the difference. His phone rang.

"Leave it," she whispered.

"I could be someone," he pulled away and answered. "Hello…."

She collapsed on the bed. Feeling the sheets underneath her, she found the small photos. She frowned at how good they looked; how happy her sister seemed to be. It was all a lie. The only way she could save both her sister and herself was by chasing away their beloved from their hearts.

* * *

"Thank you for also getting us costumes, Charlotte," Vanessa placed the tray with biscuits and tea on the table.

"The least I could do," she happily took one cup of steaming tea.

"Alas, it was the only way she could drag me into this," Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"Be brave, Sawyer," Dan patted him on the shoulder.

"Men," Charlotte grumbled.

"I'm not exactly that interested either," Vanessa weakly smiled.

"Don't bail out on me, now," Dan said.

"I'm not," she took a sip from her tea. "I'm just saying."

Capitu entered the kitchen without bothering to remove her eyes from the book she was reading. She went to the sink and poured herself some water.

"Hey, Capitu, are you sure you don't want to come to the ball? I can set you up with someone nice," Charlotte said.

Both Dan and Sawyer choked on their drinks. "Who?!"

"Ah, I thought the circus was in town when I saw those costumes in the living room. I'm sure. I have work to do at the library. Catch you later," she left following her book.

"I was trying to be nice," Charlotte sighed.

"It's better to let her be," Vanessa said.

"Better this way than being set up with a stranger," Dan growled.

They skeptically looked at him.

"What?"

* * *

"And then, towards the ending, she finally decides she's going to marry Ben, after all," May said.

"Was she still in love with Richard," he curiously asked her.

"Probably, who knows? Richard sill loves her; he actually encourages her to marry Ben," May added.

"Because Selene asked him not to?"

"No, just because."

"It sounds kinda dramatic; your father's book."

"It is. I don't know what got into him. It's so unrealistic. Anyway, then, Laura," she wanted to continue speaking, but her phone rang. "May Humphrey speaking. Chase…" he walked ahead.

He paused; his stomach turning in all directions. He knew he wasn't supposed to hold a grudge against him, but the idea of Chase and May disturbed him.

"Ball you say…" he heard her speak.

His blood rushed to his temples.

"No, please stop insisting, I can't go because…" she couldn't continue because Kurt snatched her phone away. "Hey!"

"Hello, Chase? This is Kurt. May can't come with you because she is already going with me. Yeah, sorry. Bye."

"Hey!" she cried pulling the phone from his hands. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because I have an extra ticket," he said.

"You didn't even ask!"

"I was going to."

"Why?!" she yelled. "Why were you going to invite me?" she calmly asked.

"Because…." He started. "Because my mother's making me go and I didn't want to be the only one…"

"Well, I'm sure your other friends will be there."

"What friends?"

She sighed. "Maybe it's time to get over it and start speaking to Alexander. He's really hurting."

"Stop changing the subject. You to attend the ball with me!"

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Please?"

She looked at him. "But I don't have a costume," she said.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he sprinted behind her.

"I guess…." She shyly said.

"Alright!"

* * *

"Seven's great…" Belle said over the phone. "Bye."

She grimaced as she looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, but she felt as if she couldn't move in it.

"That dress looks horrid," she heard Edward's voice behind her.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No. This is a costume shop," he said raising an eyebrow. "I merely came to pick out a costume," he revealed the costume he rented.

"Then leave," she hissed.

"Why are you being so miserable? Van der Woodsen isn't making you happy?"

"Alex and I are fine."

"Keep telling yourself that," he said.

"Why are you speaking to me?"

"You spoke back," he shrugged.

"You insulted me!" she cried.

"I was merely stating a fact," he turned to leave.

"The dress is beautiful!"

"I was just saying that you look a hell lot better without it," he smirked.

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Like I said, it wasn't meant to be one. I was merely stating a fact."

* * *

Blair was nervously pacing around her apartment. She looked down at her phone. She was calling him for charitable purposes. She dialed the number, or better said she had him on speed dial. Of course she did. What if something happened to Belle?

"Hello," he answered.

She closed the phone. She didn't know what to say. She had to snap out of it and stop acting like some lousy teenager. She redialed the number.

"Blair," she could see the smirk on his lips by just hearing his voice. "I knew it was you."

"Sorry about that last time. I got…distracted and dropped the phone."

"I know. I have this effect on women."

"No, I mean-"

"No need to explain, I get it. I would shy over too if I were to speak on the phone with me."

"When you're done with your ridiculous banter, tell me."

"Okay, time to return to reality. We're not in high school anymore. How may I help you?"

"I know it's a bit too ask, but would like to come with me to the Viennese Ball? For charitable reasons, you know."

"Of course. I would love to be you escort. I hope there are plenty reporters there."

"Hey, it's not what you think…"

"Of course it isn't. Pick you up at eight?"

"Okay."

"See you then."

"Bye."

* * *

"Announcing Mr. Alexander Theodor Humphrey van der Woodsen and Miss Blair Misty Waldorf Bass," the man at the entrance ceremoniously said after taking their invitations.

"Are you okay, Belle?" Alexander asked her as they crossed the hallway. "You see to be a little…stiff?"

"Nonsense," she smiled although she could barely breathe in her black and golden dress.

The greatness of the main ballroom never ceased to amaze Belle even now. She looked down at the people under her. They seemed from another time. She saw Edward. He was accompanying some redhead. She frowned. He saw her and winked. She turned her head away and followed Alexander.

* * *

"God damn it!" Dan hopelessly cried trying to fix his bowtie.

"Hey, dad, let me help you," Rob offered to help him.

"Well this is weird. All of us attending this event," he said.

"I know. I still can't believe that May is coming too. I can't find other explanation than that she is madly in love with Kurt."

"Did she say that?"

"No…but judging by how she's acting…Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You look a little bit pale…" Rob shrugged.

Dan wanted to reassure him but something caught his eyes. Or better said someone.

"Hey, Rob, who is that girl over there?"

"I….I don't know, dad. She popped out of nowhere."

"She isn't by any chance your sister, is she?"

"May?! No, I doubt it."

"Very funny, guys," May spat.

"Sis, you look amazing!" Robert cried.

"My God, when did you grow up?" Dan exclaimed.

"Eighteen years ago?"

"I'm afraid to let you out of the house," Dan said.

"Be serious," she frowned.

"I am. You look beautiful."

"Yeah, she kinda reminds me of grandpa in a feminine way," Rob beamed.

"Thanks, but really, it's not a big deal," she said. "Ready to go?" she looked at Dan.

His lips twitched. "You're going to make every girl jealous. I wish you were my date…"

"Dad, quit fooling around!" she urged him to the door.

Rob checked with his watch. It was time for him to fetch Jane.

* * *

Jane grinned at her image in the vanity as she applied another layer of powder. If only Isaac could see her now, he would regret telling her to do whatever she pleases. She heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Your date is here," Rebecca opened the door.

"Well you look like crap," Jane sweetly smiled. "But don't worry. You're doing the right thing," she got up.

"I know I am," she sadly smiled. "But are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You going with Robert. Is that okay?"

"It certainly is," she glared at her. "I made the right choice and after tonight he will be sure he made his."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's just say that I wouldn't wait up for me tonight," she grinned.

"Jane..." Rebecca gasped.

"But don't worry," she smiled before leaving. "You did the right thing."

Rebecca fell onto the bed trying to digest what she had just learned. It was over. It really was over this time.

* * *

"Mrs. Waldorf, Mr. Bass here to see you. Should I let him in or call the police?" Dorota said entering Blair's room.

Blair smirked. Turning in her chair, she instructed Dorota to let him in. "You don't look so good. Is there anything wrong?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Waldorf. Sometimes I get headaches and wake up in the middle of the night. Very hot…." Se said.

"Did you see a doctor? Do you want to take a few days off?"

"Mrs. Waldorf is very kind, but she would be lost without me around the house," Dorota smiled.

"Then, please see a doctor as soon as possible," Blair said.

"Of course, I go let Mr. Bass in."

Blair bit her lower lip. After putting on her earrings and glancing one more time in the mirror, she went downstairs.

"You're late," she harshly said.

"And you're gorgeous," he smirked offering her his arm.

"Oh, there's no need for that," she awkwardly said.

"I insist. I don't want to be a bad escort and if we're still launching gossip, might as well do it properly."

Blair rolled her eyes, but finally wrapped her arm around Chuck's arm.

* * *

"Kurt, where's your date? Don't tell me you came here all alone when I carefully instructed you to bring a nice girl," Serena said to her son.

"My date hasn't arrived yet. And why aren't you with Nate?'

"Nate is speaking with some friends."

"So you came to pester me?" he sarcastically asked.

"No! I came out of motherly concern for her own child!"

"I have a date!"

"Then where is she?" she challenged him.

"There…" Kurt said as his eyes widened in admiration.

May was descending the high marble staircase. Her head was carefully bowed o that she wouldn't trip on her lovely sapphire blue dress. Her chocolate brown hair gently fell caressing her neck.

"Is that…" Serena narrowed her eyes to see better. Her heard stopped bearing for a moment.

It wasn't because of how stunning May looked in a dress or that she was even wearing a dress. It was because of the couple following behind her: Dan and Vanessa. They seemed so fitted for each other. It made her a bit sad. Was that the way she looked when she was with Nate.

"Kurt?" she asked snapping back to reality, but her son was nowhere near her.

He went ahead to his date; May Humphrey.

"Wow, you look…" he wanted to say.

"Ridiculous? Thanks," he said.

"I wanted to say charming."

"No need to lie to me."

"I wasn't lying, I was complementing you."

"I put an equal between lie and compliment ever since I was seven," she said.

"But why?"

"Because people don't usually give out compliments unless the person they're complementing looks like crap and they don't want to feel guilty about thinking that."

"You're weird…"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, then I think we should start by getting you a drink," he said.

"Dan, Vanessa," Serena managed to say. It was uncomfortable having them together in front of her. "Wow, Vanessa, your dress is splendid."

"Thank you, although it's a little bit hot and heavy," she tiredly said.

"So, uhm, are you enjoying the ball?" she asked.

"We just got here," Dan said.

"And not planning on leaving too soon," she tried joking.

"Not really," Dan blankly stared at her.

"Serena!" she heard Nate's voice. "There you are. I've been looking for you," he came by her side. "Hello, Dan," they shook hands. "Vanessa? Wow, you look," he paused searching for the right word. "Unexpected."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"What's with the commotion? Did the queen of England suddenly arrive?" Dan asked.

Serena smirked. "She's a queen all right."

The all saw Chuck and Blair enter the ballroom.

"Are they back together?" Nate whispered.

"I hope," Serena continued smiling.

* * *

"What on earth is everybody doing?" May asked as she looked at the crowded ballroom floor.

"Last waltz," Kurt replied.

"Is it over?"

"After this? Yes."

"Good. My feet were starting to hurt badly," she said. "So everybody is participating?"

"I guess," he said glancing at her. "Do you want to…?"

"What? Waltz? I have no idea how to."

"It's not that hard. I can teach you…" he blushed.

"Oh, do you want me to dance with you?" she smiled.

"Not necessarily…"

"Fine then.'

"Okay, fine. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Maybe if you asked me properly…" she rolled her eyes.

"Can I have this dance, miss?" he offered her his hand after politely bowing.

"You may, kind sir," she accepted it trying not to laugh.

They went where the other couples were waiting.

"I think we made quite an impression," Blair said as she danced with Chuck.

"Your dress was killer," he smirked. "Thank you for accompanying me."

"No need to," she smiled. "There's Belle. Next time we switch partners go after her."

"I will."

As Belle was released from her partner's grip, her hand was taken by another.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?"

"This is the only way I can have you act civil towards me. Listen, I wanted to ask you to come back home."

"I have no home to come back to," she bitterly said.

"Of course you do. Blair's waiting for you. And by the looks of it Mr. Bas also."

"I can't come back."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

"Then, I'll make a deal with you. You come back; I'll move out. I give you my word for what's worth it/"

"And where will you go?'

"Does it matter? My place is no longer there, anyway."

She didn't answer.

"Just go back home," he let her go and she though she heard him add a 'please'.

"Hello, gorgeous," her father smirked down at her.

"Hi, handsome," she answered.

"Dan," Serena said giving him her hands.

"Aren't they a sight for sore eyes?" he said looking at Kurt and May who did nothing more, but move from left to right.

"Dan…"

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Dan, I'm afraid Kurt and May…no they can't be…"

"Dating? Yes, I think it's weird too, but since Jane and Robert are already doing it," he shrugged.

"You don't know…" she whispered.

"Know what, Serena? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just don't allow them to be together," she let go.

He looked at May and Kurt. There were a million and one reasons for them not to be together, but in the same time he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his daughter smile like that.

* * *

Jane urged Robert to the car. They left a bit earlier. They stopped to kiss for a long five minutes. Breathlessly, Rob summoned a taxi. He shoved him right in.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Central Park," Robert said.

"Brooklyn," Jane answered.

They stared at each other.

"Make up your minds."

"Brooklyn," Jane quickly said before pouncing Robert again.

"Brooklyn it is," he started the engine. "Kids these days…"

"Wait," Robert said between kisses. "Don't you want me to drop you off home?"

"I thought we were going to your home," she said.

"Wait, why?" he asked.

She turned pouting. "Never mind, then. To Central-"

"Jane, wait," he caught her by the hand. "Are you sure?"

She gulped. "I am."

"Okay, then…" he anxiously said. It was true tat he insinuated it many times. He couldn't understand why he wasn't certain now.

* * *

"Gotta say, I'm glad you weren't wearing any heels," Kurt said as he walked May home.

"Hey, you made me dance with you didn't you?"

"I did…but I think I'll be limping for a while…" he continued to tease her.

People on the streets kept staring at them.

"Look, mommy, a prince and a princess!" a little girl pointed at them.

"Where's the princess?" May looked around.

"I don't know either," Kurt shrugged.

"You're not supposed to say that!" she elbowed him.

He laughed. Her phone rang.

"Chase!" she answered. "So sorry I didn't get to see you. Really? You liar. Well thanks…"

Kurt frowned as he listened to her chat to Chase.

"Drinks tomorrow? That place sounds a bit fancy… I'll call in the morning. G'night!" she closed her phone. "So where were we?"

"What did Chase want?"

"Oh, he wanted to go out for drinks tomorrow at some place called Citrus," she shrugged.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"I haven't decided, "she said. "We're here. Thanks for inviting me. Goodbye!" she went up the stairs to the entrance.

"May!" he called.

"What?" she turned.

Looking at her, he thought he truly saw a princess. "Please, don't go."

Her smile faltered. "Don't say that…"

"Why?"

"Because…because then I really might not go," she sadly said.

"I don't want you to go."

"Why?"

"I don't know why," he bit his lower lip.

"Then tell me not to go when you know why," she entered the block.

He decided to return home.

* * *

"We're here," Chuck pulled up in front of Blair's building.

"Thanks for the ride," she said.

"I would have liked to have taken the limo, but Belle seems to like it just as much as you do."

Her smile saddened.

"Sorry for that," he apologized. "I shouldn't have forced my luck."

"I'm used to it," she opened the door. "Thank you for taking me home," she flung her feet out.

"Not even a goodnight kiss?" he caught her hand.

Her eyes lingered on him for a moment. "Not tonight."

She got out and looked as the care drove away.

* * *

Rebecca groggily went up to the door. The doorbell kept ringing like crazy. Yawning, she opened the door.

"What happened? Did you forget your-"she stopped mid-phrased taking in the man in front of her. Tall, with jet black hair and probably wearing eyeliner. "Isaac?"

"Jane!" he hugged her. "Jane, I've been such a fool! Jane!" he kissed her head. "I'm sorry for letting you go…I-I thought it was the best thing. I thought I didn't care, but I love you, Jane," she looked up at him. "And I'm sorry!" he hugged her once again.

Rebecca started crying.

"Please don't cry. I'm not worth it," he said trying to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

Rebecca looked into his eyes again. They were gnawed with regret.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"You don't have to be!"

She nodded. "I-I'm so glad you're here," she cried. "Come," she pulled him by the hand.

"Where?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She just feverishly kissed him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rob asked her.

"I'm fine," Jane tiredly said. "The cab's waiting for me.'

"Sorry for tonight," he regretfully said.

"It's okay. We'll do it when the time is right," she left.

It was beyond her. As long as she was in love with Isaac she couldn't do that to her sister and Robert. They had to tell the truth. She missed her sister more than anything.

* * *

Who is worse? Jane or Rebecca?


	46. Another Heart Calls

Rebecca squeezed here eyes shut as the morning sun invaded her room. She turned on her side facing the wall. She tried opening her eyes. She shut them again. There were two things she had to take into account. Firstly, she was undressed. And secondly, her shower was running. What on earth had she done? She had to tell Isaac everything and get him out of the house. No matter how much Jane had hurt her, she didn't have to do that. She realized that someone kept knocking on the door. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her sleeping gown. Whoever it was she had to get rid of them fast.

"Rebecca," it was Jane. Her hand froze on the door. Wasn't she supposed to still be at Rob's? "I'm so sorry," she pushed her in the room.

"No, it's okay. Let's just go downstairs for breakfast," she quickly got up.

"No, listen to me. Get dressed. We need to go to Rob and tell him everything!"

"But, Jane, you…" she tried shoving her out of the room.

"Don't you get it? I don't love him! I didn't sleep with him!" he enthusiastically said.

"You didn't…" Rebecca repeated.

"I-"Jane wanted to say. "Is the shower running?" she went to the bathroom.

"Jane!" Rebecca tried stopping her.

It was too late. Just as Jane was going for the doorknob, the door opened. In front of her, dressed only in a towel, with water dripping from his hair was Isaac.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"What is this?" she stepped back trying to catch her breath, she looked at Rebecca. "What's happening?"

"Huh, there are two of you?" Isaac froze.

"Just calm down. I can explain," Rebecca tried reaching her sister.

"Explain what, Rebecca?!" Jane pulled away. She kept looking at them. "Explain what?!"

"Wait, Rebecca?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, Rebecca," Jane looked at him trying to maintain calm. "She's Rebecca; my twin sister," she caught her breath as tears welled up in her eyes. "You disgust me!" she yelled. "I hate you!" she looked at her sister and stormed out of the room.

"Jane!" she cried. "Go after her!"

"Wait, so you're not Jane?" he said.

"No! I'm Rebecca! I'm her sister!"

"Is this some joke?! Is this a soap opera?! Where's the hidden camera?"

"Listen, Isaac…" she tried saying.

"Get the hell away from me!" he said picking up his clothes. "You twisted human being!"

* * *

"Sure, I'll come see it later. It's going to be such a big surprise," Vanessa happily said as she dusted the furniture in the living room.

"Mom!" she heard Sawyer from the kitchen.

"I have to go now. Bye, Nate," she closed the phone. "Coming!"

Capitu was just taking out freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Charlotte was anxiously sitting by the table.

"I got a job!" Sawyer excitedly said.

"A job?" she asked.

"Yeah, they just called me and asked if I can start on Monday," he continued.

"Where exactly?" she asked.

"Bass Industries," he proudly said.

"That's where Belle's father works!" Charlotte smiled.

"Or better said reigns. Doesn't matter. Anyway, the payment is good and I get to establish my own schedule."

"What exactly are you dong there?"

"I'm a do-it-all boy and they're hiring another guy also. It's great."

"Are you sure about this?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, especially since it's on the Bass Princess' personal playground," Capitu said as she poured the cookies in a basket.

"That could be problematic," he thoughtfully said.

"Belle is going to be nice and respect you," Charlotte said going for a cookie. "Ouch!" she dropped it. It was still hot.

"Haha," he sarcastically laughed. "I don't want you telling her that."

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"Fine," she pouted and attempted to get another cookie.

"Are you sure about this?" Vanessa asked him again.

"I'm sure."

Charlotte's phone rang. "Yeah? Oh, hey, Kurt! Oh, right now? Okay. Meet you there," she finished. "I'm leaving," she got up.

"Where to?" Sawyer asked her.

"Don't know yet. Kurt said he needed to meet me."

"What for?"

"Don't know," she shrugged. "Said it was urgent."

"Okay, bye," he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Bye, everyone!" she smiled.

* * *

When Blair came back, she found Dorota scrubbing the floor.

"Dorota, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, just cleaning a little…" she tiredly smiled.

"Stop that, honestly. I'm hiring you an intern very soon," she said.

"Mrs. Waldorf is too kind," Dorota said. "I am very happy that I watched her grow up and help her take care of Miss Belle. You are my second family after Vanya."

"Well," Blair smiled taking her hands in hers. "You were my first family and continue being part of it."

"Mrs. Waldorf mustn't say that," Dorota started crying. "What you Mrs. Rose think?"

Blair hugged her. "Let this be one of our many secrets," she whispered as Dorota continued crying. "Promise me you'll see a doctor," Blair softly said.

"Okay. And promise me that you will try to be happy.'

"Happiness is so complicated," she bitterly said.

"But that's because Mrs. Waldorf always liked that way. Maybe it's time to slow down."

Blair's pone rang. "Dinner at Butter. Can't say no." It was a text from Chuck.

"Maybe," she smiled.

* * *

"Jane? Alexander's eyes widened when he saw his cousin in the doorway. "What's wrong?" he let her in.

She collapsed on a chair at the kitchen table. Se continued t cry covering her face with her fingers.

"Jane, just tell me what happened," he sat in front of her. "Please," he tore her hands away.

"I did do many bad things," she said.

"Okay, why don't you calm down and I'll make some tea."

* * *

"What do you mean he's in New York?" Serena almost yelled in the phone. "No, he didn't come here. I'll try calling him and ask him over. Don't worry, Aaron," she closed her phone.

She went upstairs and found Rebecca sulking in her room.

"Where is everyone?" se asked her.

"I don't know her," she tiredly said.

"Beccs, is there something wrong?" Serena came closer.

"It's nothing. I'm just busy with final exams," she looked away.

"Did you and your sister fight?"

"N-no."

"Funny, because you are always were together."

"I don't like suffocating her. I'm giving her time."

"So you did fight…"

"Even if we did, you wouldn't understand so why ask?" she snapped.

"You know nothing. Nobody knows anything about us!" she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"You called me here because you have issues with your best man speech?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow as she sat next to Kurt on the bench.

"Kind of…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Unbelievable. Well I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Because, obviously something is distracting you and that why you can't write. I can try helping you figure out what's bugging you."

"There's nothing-"

"Does her name begin with an M?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't car whether May goes or doesn't go out with Chase Ashwood!" he replied.

"I was going to say your aunt Marcia, but I guess May makes more sense. So you like her."

"No. I just said that I didn't really care about her and Chase!"

"So you like her. Why don't you tell her?"

"Because I don't!"

"Oh, so you're in denial…that's not good."

"Why?"

"Because you're hurting her by not being certain about your feelings."

"I…"

"She does like you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

They stared at each other.

"Okay," she got up. "So my work here is done."

"Hey, wait!" he called.

"It's easy from here," she called back.

"How?"

"Just tell her what you feel! Figure it out!"

* * *

Isaac was on his last cigarette. He ran another hand through his black hair. He had no idea where he was. He got on a bus and went as far away as possible. It was a strange situation indeed and last night seemed to be a dream; a dream with consequences in reality. It was like a cheap soap opera. Jane- he managed to hurt her again. People passed by him. He needed to find out where he was. He saw some boy who seemed to be about his age or maybe younger. He robotically walked up to him.

"Excuse me," he said looking confused.

"Yes?" the young boy smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" he asked.

"Brooklyn."

"Oh…Brooklyn, right," it made no sense to him. "Thanks. Is it far away from Central Park?"

"It is," the boy frowned. "You don't look well at all. Are you all right?"

"Not really…"

"Are you new here? Are you lost?"

"I think so…I guess…"

"I know a place to eat. Let's go there and then I'll help you find your way back."

"Sure," he said looking around him. "I'm Isaac. I don't think I remember your name."

He laughed. "It's okay. I didn't give it. It's Robert."

* * *

Belle narrowed her eyes at the caller's ID. "Hello, Serena?"

"Hey, Belle. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, of course not."

"I have to ask you something. It's about Rebecca and Jane. I thin they had a fight. Jane is nowhere to be found whereas Rebecca is here very depressed. Can you come over and have a talk with her?"

"Sure. I don't know if I can be much help, but anyway, sure," she answered. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

"Oh my God," Alexander covered his mouth. "Rebecca did…all that?"

Trembling, Jane nodded.

He cleared his voice. "Do you want me to call at you place and ask for all your things to be brought here?"

"W-why?"

"You're not going back home, are you? Can you still sleep under the same roof as her after what she's done?"

"She's my sister," she gulped.

"Does your twin sister do that kind of stuff to you?"

She didn't know what to reply. "She's my sister and that's beyond all. I can't fight that."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What does-"

"Love," Jane simply said. "She has been the biggest bitch on earth, but I love her. I have also been mean to her and neglected her feelings. Even so, I still love her."

"Are you willing to forgive her?"

"It's not a matter of forgiving," she looked away. "It's a matter of forgetting. Which I shall never will."

"Let me ask you something," he rubbed his chin. "Do you love this Isaac guy?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Yes."

"Then you mustn't forget that all the time he was with Rebecca he thought only of you. I think he might really love you."

"If so, then he will give me time," she sniffed.

"Oh, baby," he wrapped his arms around her. "You just wait here and I'll go buy all the ice-cream I can get my hands on."

"Hey, Alex?" she called.

"Huh?" he turned.

"Buy a bottle of hair dye too."

"Okay," he nodded.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Robert said. "You came here upon realizing the love of your life and ended up sleeping with her evil twin sister."

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Isaac said munching on his cheese sandwich."

"Sorry, man, but it sounds too much like a soap opera to be true."

"I still have problems believing it myself."

"Couldn't you tell a slight difference between them?!" Rob insisted.

"Could you?"

"That's funny. See, I also happen to be dating this girl who as a twin sister and most of the times I end up mixing them up."

"Dude, you are totally into her sister."

"I am?"

"That or you're really dumb. I didn't know she had a twin and I wasn't thinking clearly, then. But you know they are two and still mix them up. You're actually in to her."

"I never thought about it that way," Robert shrugged. "But the truth is that I never hung out with her sister."

"How can you tell? Maybe you did?"

"Really?!"

Isaac laughed. "I was just joking, man. Keep it in mind, though. Twins are twisted."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to wait for her, beg her forgiveness and tell her I love her."

"What if she won't forgive you?"

"Then I'll keep on trying," he shrugged. "I'm feeling better now. Let's go."

"Okay."

They got up and left.

* * *

"Thanks, Belle," Rebecca wiped away a tear as she brought her luggage down.

Belle nodded. "It is the best for all of us. Come now, my luggage is being transported to the airport as we speak."

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?"

"Yes. And I'll have my mom convince your mother that we were both tired and stressed from the finals and needed recreation."

They planted her luggage in the limousine.

"We'll be back for your mother's wedding."

She bit her lower lip. "I wish I could stay in Paris forever."

Belle tried to show some sympathy. "You need to come back and face the music."

Rebecca looked outside the window as the care drove away.

* * *

"What did Kurt want?" Sawyer asked Charlotte as he walked her home.

"You asked five times before and like the last five times I've said I can't tell you," she said as she ate her pistachio ice-cream.

"Why not? Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Because it's not my secret. And besides it's not a big deal…"

"Then why did he want you to come over?"

"Because he's broad and he is overly dramatic," she shrugged.

"And that's how you are? Are you at everyone's beck and call?!"

She looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he looked away. "It's just that…Charlotte, you're always there for everybody even when you're pregnant!"

"Being pregnant is not the same as being ill!" she complained.

"I know! I'm just…."

"Jealous?"

"Not jealous…I'm not certain of your love. As in…you seem to love everyone I can't really tell if you love me specially…"

She started laughing. He pouted. "Oh, silly," she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Of course I love you the most…" she whispered and playfully planted kisses on his face.

"Then…" he wanted to say but was interrupted by the voice of his mother.

"Sawyer! Charlotte!" Vanessa waved at them from Charlotte's window.

"Hi, Vanessa!" Charlotte jumped and waved back.

"Hey!" he tried calming her down. "You'll make the baby nauseous!"

"You're no fun," she pouted as they went inside the house.

Vanessa was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sawyer quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise. I have something to show you," she went up.

Charlotte looked at Sawyer. Shrugging, she followed her. Vanessa took them up to the attic.

"Come in," Vanessa opened the door for them.

Charlotte curiously looked inside. For a moment she almost ceased breathing. Her eyes widened as she stepped on the light laminated parquet. The whole attic had been transformed in a child's room. The warm cream coloured walls were draped in jade hues from the light that went through the emerald curtains. It was simply adorable.

"I can't believe this…" she covered her mouth. "Thank you, Vanessa!" she jumped and hugged her.

"Hey, don't thank me," she said. "Your father did all of this…"

"Ah, so you arrived," they heard Nate's voice from the doorway.

"Daddy!" she cried and hugged him.

"Easy," he petted her hair.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she continued.

"I'm glad you like it. I was pretty confused about colours and such," he said.

"It's perfect," she caressed her stomach. "See, baby? Grandpa already arranged your room. I bet you can't wait to get out of there…"

"Hey, don't call me grandpa!" he quickly said. "It makes me feel old…" he muttered.

They all started laughing.

* * *

"Here we are: Central Park," Robert said.

"I see," Isaac went ahead. "Well, thanks, Rob," he outstretched his hand.

"No problem. I hope things will work out nicely for you," he smiled.

"You too," they shook hands.

"Call me if you're ever in town," he said.

"Same here," he twirled on his heels and headed for Serena's house.

* * *

Sacredly, Jane knocked on Rebecca's door. No answer came.

"Hey, Rebecca," she opened the door.

Nobody was there. She went on. Her eyes rested on the desk where two envelopes were resting. On one of them was written Jane. She picked it up and opened it. "Jane, I'm sorry…" she whispered as tears trickled down on her cheeks. The letter concluded with: "I can't ask you to forget, but I'd like you to try." Jane bit her lower lip. She looked at the other envelop. She had to deliver it. Her hand went for the doorknob when it opened.

"Isaac…"

"Jane, listen!" he hastily said. "I-"

"I know what you want to say," she said.

"Then? You don't want me to say it?"

"I do. But I can't listen to it right now. What happened," she wrinkled her nose. "Go home, Isaac. Come back for the wedding if you think you can still tell me then. If you can't then please don't come back at all."

"But Jane!"

"Doubt me," she bitterly smiled. "As I doubted you," she said before leaving.

* * *

May was surprised when she saw Kurt planted on the pavement in front of her building. He was not moving and she doubted if he was even breathing. When he saw her it was as a rush of adrenaline pumped into his head as he ran to her.

"Good, you haven't left yet!" he said.

"Where to?" she raised an eyebrow.

"To meet that dick," he said.

"I wasn't planning on going. Someone needed to buy bread…"

"So you weren't going?"

"No…I couldn't."

He gulped. "May, I'm sorry. I'm…scared and confused and…I wish that I could tell you all about the things that are going through my head, but I can't because…"

"Because?"

"I'm afraid of losing you before I even had you!"

"I am not an object. I don't belong to you or anybody."

"Then I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?!" she was already getting stressed out by his attitude.

"This…" he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

* * *

"Jane," Rob opened the door to his loft. "Come in."

"No…" she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Robert…so many things had happened. I don't understand them even now…"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I am. There's something you need to know."

"What?"

"It's not my secret to tell. Here," she passed Rebecca's letter. "Read it."

"What is this? Some cheesy break up letter?"

"Bye, Rob. See you around," she left.

He furiously opened the envelope and started reading. His face got paler and paler as his blood ran cold. It was just some bad joke. But then why was he crying? "I do think that this is not a forgive-me letter because even so, I don't regret a thing," he whispered.

* * *

"You don't look well at all, Serena," Dan said as he looked at her.

Serena gripped on to her cup of coffee. "I have a strong reason why I don't want Kurt to be with May."

"You think I don't?"

"You don't understand…I fear Kurt may be your son…I fear…they might be brothers…" she bit her lower lip.


	47. Rebecca Gone Bad

"What do you mean?!" Dan asked again as they hastily walked to her house.

"Will you keep it down?" she hushed him. "We mustn't talk about this!" she said. "On the street," she caught him by the hand as they reached her front door.

"We must! We must! Serena, you just told me that Kurt could be my son and expect me to be calm about it?!" he yelled at her.

Serena bit her lower lip.

"What…" they heard May's hoarse voice.

Twirling on her heels, Serena saw how May's hand dropped from her son's hand.

"There must be an explanation for your statement, right…" she anxiously said. She looked at her father.

"I'm sure there is…" he gulped. "Serena?" he looked at the blonde once again.

"M-mom?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice.

"Because you just don't go around saying that…two people that just shared a kiss might be siblings unless there is, of course, a logical explanation," May repeated. "Right? Right?"

Serena blinked trying to recompose herself. "Y-you k-kissed?"

"It can't be a bad thing, can it? B-because we aren't related, right?" May continued.

Serena felt sick. She kept looking in all possible directions; avoiding everyone's eyes. Jane came running out of the house.

"Hey, everyone! Rebecca left!" she cried.

"R-Rebecca left? What do you mean?!" Serena asked as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"She left me this note where she said she was leaving for France with Belle to recreate herself!" Jane said in an outraged voice.

"Recreate…What?" Serena absentmindedly said as she looked at her phone's screen. It was incoming call from Blair.

"Rebecca left!"

"Why did you say I was Dan's son?"

"Serena!"

"Serena!"

"Mom!"

She rolled her eyes and fell on her heels. The last thing she could remember were shapeless shadows around her.

* * *

"So you mean to say she's gone?" Alexander asked.

"Not, gone," Blair said carefully stopping the sewing machine as she looked up at him. "Took a few weeks off. Didn't she call you?"

"No, she didn't," he angrily said.

"Oh," Blair said giving him a consoling look.

"Well, thanks for telling me Blair," he tiredly said.

"No problem. Do you want some chocolate truffles?" she tilted her head in the direction of the candy box.

"No, thanks."

"Hey, you can call her later tonight. I'll give you her hotel number," she smiled.

"Isn't she staying at her grandfather's place?"

"No. She's staying in Paris," Blair replied.

"Thanks. Bye…" he left.

"Bye, Alex," she resumed to her work. In a while her phone rang. "Hello? Yes, Jenny. What?!" she abruptly stopped the swing machine. "I'll be right there," she got up and picked up her coat and bag.

* * *

"You bought way too many baby clothes," Sawyer said as he massaged Charlotte's feet.

"Shut up," she said from her lying position on his bed. "She's going to be the most fashionable baby on the Upper East Side and Brooklyn," she said before he could roll his eyes.

"Well we don't know if it's going to be a girl," she said.

"That's why we bought white clothes," she grinned. "But I have a feeling it's going to be a girl," she caressed her grown belly. "Don't you agree with me?"

She froze.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her.

"I think it moved," she said feeling her stomach. "Here," she reached for his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you feel it?" she let his hand rest on her belly. "Do you feel it?"

Sawyer felt chills down his spine when he felt something moving against his hand. "I think I do…"

"See! She's a girl! She's trying to tell you that! It's all right, Anne. It's all right," she lovingly said.

Sawyer was pretty shocked. Nothing compared to the happiness of feeling his own child move or seeing Charlotte so happy. He gulped. He would do anything in his power to maintain this blissful happiness. They heard her cell phone ring.

"Can you please pass me my cell phone?" she asked as she returned to her lying position.

"Here," he passed her the phone after snatching it from her cheerfully coloured tote bag.

"It's Jenny," she frowned. "Hello?" she answered. "What?!" she suddenly jumped startling Sawyer. "When? I see. I'm coming down there," she got up. "No, he's still in Los Angeles. And Belle did what? I can't believe this. No. I'm coming up there. Bye!"

"What happened?!" Sawyer asked as she tried to put on her shoes.

"Serena had a nervous breakdown and is now in the hospital," she said.

"Should I call a taxi?" he asked.

"No, we'll just take the bike," she got up.

"But!"

"There's no time, Sawyer!"

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Humphrey! Are you really an imbecile?" Blair raised her hands in dispair. "You need to tell me what the hell brought Serena in this situation!"

"Blair, I don't think now is the time," he tried soothing her.

"I'll break your neck!" she jumped at his throat. His back hit the wall.

"Blair, Serena just found out her daughter left for France," Jenny tiredly said from where she was sitting.

"That's not the reason," she growled.

"Need….air…" Dan started choking.

"I don't care! Tell me what you've done to her!" she almost yelled.

"Shh!" a nurse that was passing by hushed them.

He coughed.

"Blair, you're hurting him!" Jenny yelled.

"Blair, let go," they heard Chuck's voice.

"Thank you, Chuck," Dan gasped. "Wow, I never thought I'd that again."

"I'm going to-"Blair wanted to launch a fist at him.

"Leave him alone!" he stopped her. "Where's Belle?"

"She left," Blair replied.

"Where to?" he asked.

"France."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Yes, she did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was no time. I was going to."

"What if I didn't agree?"

"What do you have a problem with my dad?!"

"No. But what if I didn't agree?"

"Why?"

"You guys!" Jenny yelled.

"What?" they both turned.

"The doctor's here."

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Since when you're family, Humphrey?" Blair narrowed her eyes at Dan.

"I'm just as concerned as you are, Waldorf," he said.

"Doesn't matter. Doctor, what's wrong with Serena?" Jenny asked.

"Mrs. Van der Woodsen suffered a nervous breakdown. We have now stabilized her and she is conscious."

"Can we see her?" Blair asked.

"One at a time, yes. And I suggest you not upset her. She seems very confused and troubled. That is all," he left.

"Okay, so I'm going first," Dan said.

"Over my dead body," Blair growled.

"Kurt and Jane should go first," Jenny said. "Kids!"

Jane clutched on to Alexander's shirt. She was crying so hard, it was consuming her. She couldn't even remember why she was crying: because her mother fainted? Because her sister left? Because her sister slept with the man she loved? Her brother was leaning by the wall spacing out. There was something up with him too since he didn't come and talk to her.

"It's going to be okay, Jane. I promise," Alex said petting her long and red hair. He looked at Kurt who was staring at them with his icy blue eyes.

He nodded and Alexander knew then how much he needed him. May appeared after the corner with two coffee cups.

"Hey, I thought you might need one," she offered one to Kurt.

He looked at her. "Thanks."

She bit her lower lip. "No problem."

They both looked down; the gap of silence between them was suffocating.

"I-"he wanted to say.

"We need to talk," she cut him off.

"May," he said in his drawl voice. "I think now it's not the best time."

"Then…" she quizzically looked at him.

"Things were said," he sighed. "I think that the wisest thing is to wait."

"Coward…" she coldly said and walked up to her father.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He felt his stomach turned and left for the bathroom.

Jenny went up to her son.

"Jane, sweetie, your mother woke up," she patted her back.

Jane only cried harder. Alexander shook his head. Jane was in no shape to visit Serena.

"Rebecca left with Belle for Paris," he added.

"What are they doing there?" Jenny was surprised.

"Recreating?" he raised an eyebrow.

Charlotte and Sawyer came jogging in.

"Oh my God!" Charlotte said and hugged everyone. "How is Serena? What happened?"

"Now why did you bring her here, Sawyer?" they all heard Edward's voice.

"I thought-" he wanted to say feeling guilty.

"Hospitals are no place for women in her condition," he sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her. "Are okay, C?"

"I'm fine, Edward. More important, how is Serena?" she asked.

"All of you sit down. I'll try to explain," Jenny sighed.

"Where's Nate?" Chuck asked coming next to her.

"He's caught up in a meeting at work," Charlotte said. "His secretary promised to inform him as soon as possible."

"I'll go call and check," He excused himself.

"What's Mr. Humphrey doing here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Charlotte said. "Really, what is he doing here?"

"Well…" Jenny didn't know what to say. "He was there when she fainted."

"Oh," Jane said. "God, I forgot Spot out and the house is unlocked!" she got up. "I need to go back."

"No," Jenny stopped her. "Edward, could you please take care of that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Right, since technically I'm not related to any of this," he got up.

"Ed…" Jenny said.

"No, it's alright Mrs. Humphrey," he took the keys from Jane's hand. "Just call me if anything happens."

"Will do," Alex said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Serena," Blair entered her room and took a seat next to her bed.

"Blair…" she remorsefully said.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No…"

"Never scare us like that!" she scolded her.

"Blair, listen, I'm I a mess," Serena tried saying.

"I can tell. What kind of conditioner do you use; your hair is in such a bad shape?"

"Blair…I did some bad things. I've been…dishonest."

"We all are at some point. What happened?"

"Blair, I really messed this one up," she said. "Before leaving with Stream for Greece, Dan and I…we had a last time together."

"No…"

"Yes, and I wouldn't have left with Stream for Santorini if Dan would have been there in the morning. Still, I went and soon after I got married I found out I was pregnant."

"That I know of," Blair followed her.

"Well…Kurt…I'm not sure if he is Dan's or Stream's…"

"Oh, shit…" they heard a voice in the doorway. Dan Humphrey was looking at them; hands in his hair.

"You, bastard!" Blair stood up. "How could you?"

"Actually, Blair, I don't think your place is here right now so if you can just please," he showed her to the door.

"Well, I ought to-"

"Blair!" Serena cried. "Please?"

She angrily looked at Dan. "I'm doing this because you want me to."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"So, care to explain?" Dan asked when the door shut.

"Dan, I… you never were there when I woke up! I thought it was just a one night thing; a fever of the moment! And then Stream called me telling me that he loved me and asked me to come with him," she said. "I needed to clear my mind and a trip to Greece seemed just to be the trick. I wasn't expecting to get married…Not that I regret it in anyway!" she coldly said.

"Jesus, Serena, had it ever occurred to you that maybe I left early to tell Ariel that I can't be with her any longer because I wanted to be with you! Again! I did! I wanted you!" he yelled.

"Then why didn't you say anything! Why didn't you?! Why?!"

"Because, I don't know. I trusted your feelings. I trusted that you wanted to be with me to and I couldn't do that to Ariel. I had to finish with her."

"And still you married her…" she bitterly said.

"I did. I went and I told her we had to break up. Two weeks later I read the paper and you showed up married to Stream from Nirvana State of Mind! And Ariel tells me she's pregnant. And what was I supposed to do?! You tell me!"

She looked away. "Anyway, this conversation is pointless. What we need to do now is break up May and Kurt."

"No, I'm not breaking them up!" Dan cried. "They're going to take blood tests and if they're negative then so help me God they'll have all my support."

"And what if they're positive?!" she asked.

"It depends. I'm sending May and Robert away if they are. I'll send them to their mother's parents in Boston," he got up.

"What about us?" she asked.

"Is there really an us?" he asked before opening the door to leave. He stopped. Kurt and May were in the doorway. He peered over his shoulder.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Kurt said.

"Come in and sit down. You won't take this lightly," she motioned them to sit.

* * *

"In here, Spot!" Edward pushed the dog inside the house. "That's a good boy," he went in the kitchen and poured him some dog food.

He was getting ready to leave when the phone rang. He checked the caller's ID but it was a foreign number. Perhaps it was important so he decided to pick up even though it wasn't his home. And a good thing he did.

"Hello," he said.

"Edward, is that you?" he heard Belle's scared voice.

"Belle, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in Paris. What are you doing at Rebecca's place?"

"Serena fainted and everyone went to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Don't know why. Serena had a nervous breakdown," he said.

"Then this won't be good."

"What's wrong?"

"Rebecca ran away. I don't know where she is. I searched the are and she's nowhere. She's in city she doesn't know and I'm scared as hell!" she cried.

He sighed. "Calm down, Belle. Now, keep looking for her and I'm leaving for Paris as we speak," he said.

"What?"

"Well, you can't expect us to tell them that you lost Rebecca. That might cause Serena another breakdown and who knows Paris better than I do?" he asked.

"Gee…Edward," was all she could say. "Thanks a lot."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Rebecca. Now keep searching," he shut his phone.

"Bye…" Belle whispered.

* * *

Bleah...hated this chapter, took me forever to upload. I'm going to be missing for a while since I'll be off on holiday, but you have only 5 more chapters to endure.


	48. I Was Lost In France

Belle nervously checked her watch. It was already six; his plane should have arrived. She took another sip from her double espresso. Charles de Gaulle was unusually free that morning and she felt awkward being the only person in the cafeteria. Her cup stopped midway to her lips. Her heart skipped a beat. She left her cup on the small plate and raced up to him. He stopped; arranging his stroller. He raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here," she breathlessly said.

"Are you now?" he was bored. "Lead the way," he started walking.

"How are things back in Manhattan?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"The way I left them?" he asked. "Serena fainted for some reason and May Humphrey's father seems to be involved too. I can't see how, but then again I didn't have enough time since my former stepsister called me to tell me that she lost a sixteen year old in Paris of all places!" he sarcastically said.

"I…" she tried saying something while getting out of the car.

"How could you let this happen, Belle?!" he was unusually outraged.

"I thought she was mature enough and sensible enough!" Belle snapped.

"What were you doing in Paris in the first place?" he asked.

"I…I can't tell you," she looked at their feet.

"Well that's a good start in finding her," he folded his hands over his chest.

"I can't, Edward!" she yelled glaring at him. "I can't," she breathed. "It's not my secret to tell."

"Great," he yawned as the care pulled up in front of the Hilton hotel. "Did she call?"

"No," she sternly said.

"Does she have any money on her?"

"I don't think so," she ushered him to a separate room where a breakfast table was set.

"What did she say?" he took a seat.

"I saw her in the morning. She seemed calm so I went for a manicure. She didn't want one. When I visited her room again, the door was opened, her things were there and on the desk there was a note that said: I'm sorry, Belle, but I can't go back."

"Such melodrama," he grimaced as he chewed on his croissant.

"I checked the whole area. I couldn't find her. I don't even know where she spent the night!"

"Tell me something, Belle," he eyes her carefully. "Why did you call me and not you obeying Alexander or your charming Kurt? They're even related to her."

"I was scared, okay? I panicked and…"

"And?"

"And no one knows this town better than you…" she weakly said. "Why did you come?"

"I really was concerned about Rebecca. She's my best friend's little sister," he coldly replied.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Who is not speaking to you."

"Because of you," he bitterly added. "Enough with the talking!" he drained his coffee. "Let's start searching."

They exited the Hilton and went back in the car.

"So, the reason why you took her here," he started. "Is it that bad?"

"Well, she did fall out with Jane pretty bad," she paused. "Really bad. She doubted that her sister will ever want to speak with her again."

Edward shivered. "Do you think it was enough to make her, you know…kill herself?"

"K-kill herself?" Belle gulped.

"Well she was foolish enough to run away in a city she barely knows," he said. "Maybe she threw herself in the Seine."

"I hope not. Can you please tell the driver to take us to the Seine?"

After clearing his voice, Edward instructed the driver to take them to the Seine. Just then, Belle's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Dad, hi!" she cried. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Rebecca too. Oh, dad, I'm really sorry. It's just that we felt really trapped back there. It won't happen again. Oh, you're with mom? What's up with her? Nauseous? Well take good care of her. I will. Hey, how is Serena? Yeah. Yeah. Great. Love you too. Bye!" she shut her phone. "God!"

"What's wrong with Blair?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, probably stomach flu," she shrugged. "It's so tiring to pretend everything's alright."

"You must have experience in that," he muttered. She wanted to cut him off, but the car stopped. "We're here."

They went down to the promenade.

"It's huge," Belle could barely spot the end.

"That's why we don't have much time," he took off his jacket and hung it over his shoulder.

"The climate here is so humid," she closed her eyes.

"Compared to New York it is," he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up just above his elbow.

She stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable while I have to struggle in these shoes," she pointed to her bright red stilettos.

"You can always take them off," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "The pavement is really sandy and who is going to see you down here?"

"Well, I don't know," she looked at her soaring feet. "Maybe for a while," she pulled them off and wiggled her toes on the warm and sandy pavement. It wasn't bad at all.

"There you go," he pulled on a pair of Dior sunglasses from his shirt pocket. "Now can we please hurry up a little?"

"One minute," she pulled out a pair of Chanel sunglasses from her Louis Vuitton handbag. "Right."

They rushed down the promenade trying to find Rebecca and hoping that didn't arrive too late. When they arrived at the dock, Edward showed Rebecca's passport photograph to several people. None of them as seen her. He nodded to Belle and they took off again. Looking up at him, Belle secretly smiled. Yeah, she knew why she called him. They were both tired when they finished searching. They both had red cheeks and were sweating.

"I can't say that I'm not happy about not finding her here," he said.

"My socks are ruined," Belle sadly looked at her feet as she slipped back in her shoed. "Oh, my hair must be all fizzy."

He smirked. "Not a full day without Belle Bass complaining. Let's go back to Notre Dame."

She agreed and soon she found herself resting in on a bench in front of the cathedral staring at how doves fought over a piece of bread. Edward came back holding two huge sandwiches.

"What's that?" she disgustedly looked at him.

"Something you're probably not familiar with: lunch," he shoved one in her hands.

"Do you have any idea how many calories this has?"

He was already munching on his own sandwich. She slowly examined it. He rolled his eyes.

"Mon Dieu, it's a stupid Croque Madame ! Eat it or the pigeons will come all over you, » he threatened her.

She gave him a dirty look and then ventured into eating her sandwich. By the time she almost reached half of her sandwich, Edward had finished his.

"Let's get going," he nudged her.

"But I haven't finished, yet!" she complained.

"Take it with you! Stop acting spoiled. While you're here struggling with that some people don't have to money to even buy one!"

"Jeez," she threw the last bit behind her. "Where are we going now?" she asked as they got back in the car.

"I don't know," he seemed frustrated. "She can be anywhere," he peered outside the window.

"I think we should try the Eiffel Tower or Champs Elysee because they're the only places she might know, but I checked the boulevard and she wasn't there."

"Then I guess we can check out the Tower," he said.

As soon as they reached the Eiffel Tower, they started scouting the area.

"No, I couldn't find her!" Belle slapped her hands against her hips.

"Hm…" he growled.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go up looking for her," he looked at the construction.

"No!" he quickly said. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean you should go, I'll keep looking down here."

"C'mon, don't leave me alone…"she whined.

"I said no!" he snapped.

"Edward…" he looked at him.

"What?" he nervously asked.

"Why don't you wanna come with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Belle, I lived fifteen years in France. I know the monument by hear. I'm bored of it."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Belle. Now get up that stupid thing."

"Are you…" she frowned. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No," he looked away.

"Did you ever go up the Tower?" she calmly asked.

"No," he muttered.

"Then you have to come," she pulled him by the hand. He pulled back. "Let's go!" she pulled him by the hand. He pulled back. "It's not up to you! Think about Rebecca!" she yelled.

He stared at her and found himself following her. He propped his back against the lift's walls; a grim expression on his. He remained there even after all the tourists had left.

"Edward?" Belle looked at him. She softly smiled. "Come with me."

The air was colder and the sun was brighter. He felt his knees drop. No, he couldn't do this.

"Now, we just have to go round this…" she stepped towards the further part of the platform.

"No," he pulled back. He sat on a bench. "I can't do this."

"You don't want to," she rolled her eyes. "Fine, just show her picture to people around here. I'll go look out there."

He did as she told him. Nobody had seen her. He felt like slapping his forehead. Coming to the Eiffel Tower was the stupidest idea ever though when he heard it first it seemed like the most brilliant thing he ever heard. His eyes scanned the platform in search of Belle. She was chatting with some man in the outer part of it. From what it seemed he was showing her something outside. Edward got annoyed. Not by the fact that the stranger had discreetly settled his hand on her waist, but because they were wasting time. He angrily went up to her.

"Edward!" she was amazed. "You came! Oh, but I didn't find her. Gaston here was just showing me the view," she quickly said.

Edward didn't look at her. After a short conversation in French with 'Gaston', he put an arm around Belle's shoulders and ushered her to the lift.

"Why did you do that?" she complained.

"May I remind you that we're here looking for Rebecca? You're not supposed to let yourself chatted up by some stranger," he said.

"You're right, you're right," she looked at her shoes.

Maybe he was a bit too harsh on her. "The view was pretty thought."

"I know. Every time I look I feel like I'm rediscovering it again and again," she said.

He smirked. The only view he ever saw was her, but he wasn't about to say that. "Me too, me too."

"So where to now," she asked as they watch at the big board with the map of Paris at the base of the tower.

Edward checked with his watch. "Well…I was thinking…the most popular place to be all wild and careless and sleep the night would be…" his finger rolled above the map. "Here: Montmartre," he pointed to the square.

"You don't think she spent the night on the steps of the Sacre Coeur?" she asked.

"I hope not," he opened the door for her.

Montmartre was a busy and hectic square. It was full of cafes, strip bars, shops with handmade items, you name it. It was impossible not to get lost among the multitude of colours, voices and scents. Their eyes were sharp as they kept looking for Rebecca. She was nowhere to be found.

"Keep up," he whispered to her and grabbed her hand.

Her heart skipped a beat as her hand fell in his tight grip. She wanted to stop and see if he was all right. Edward had never held her hand. Hell, Edward had never been nice to her in her entire life. Rebecca, Rebecca, she had to keep that in mind. He was even looking at her because of Rebecca. It was a bit heart wrenching for her to see how much he actually cared about the people surrounding him when she knew that they didn't love him half as much as he loved them. Them, they, her mother and never her. As she felt the warmness of his hand she wished that he loved her.

"I'm tired," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm tired and we can't find her…" he fell on a bench. "She can be anywhere…Bastille, Saint-Germain, Ville Saint Michelle," he spoke to himself.

Belle was also tired. The main road of the Latin Quarter was bumpy and crowded. She couldn't recall the last time so many people stepped on her feet. She sat next to him on the bench, slipped off her Prada stilettos and placed her feet underneath her. Her eyes were caught by something. It was something she had never seen before. Just in front of them was a huge wall painted in blue. On the blue surface, with white paint and pink outline, were the words "I love you" written in so many languages.

"What's that," she pointed to it.

"It's the I love you wall, didn't you know?" Edward looked at her.

"No," she continued to stare in amazement.

"It was made by Frederic Baron. It was for a project called 'Around The World in Eighty I Love Yous'," he explained.

"It's pretty…" she sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Photo! Photo!" she snapped from her daze.

They both turned. Behind the bench was a funny looking man with a red hat and a camera crying "Photo!"

"Va-t-en!" Edward yelled.

« Edward! » she slapped him on the hand. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Photo! Deux Euro! Pour l'éternité!" he said. "Madame! Monsieur!" he motioned them to hug.

"Let's help the man…" she smiled. "Photo!" she waved and leaned closer to Edward.

"What?!" he looked down at her.

He could only smirk at how adorably she smiled. She seemed like a child all over again.

"Magnifique!" the stranger hopped up to them and gave them two photos. "Pour toi," he handed one to Edward. "Et, mademoiselle," he took Belle's hand and gave it a kiss before handing her photo. Edward gave him the money. "Au revoir!"

"Haha," Belle grinned at her photo. "Wasn't that funny."

"I guess it was," he sighed tucking it in his pocket.

"Oh, give it to me," she cried rummaging through her bag in search for a pen.

"What for?" he took it out.

"I'm writing something on the back," she grinned.

"Then it's only fair that I write on yours too," he took hers.

"Go ahead. Done," she gave it to him. She rolled her eyes. "It's late. Let's go back to the hotel and call the police."

He sadly smiled. "I guess we should."

The car took them back to the hotel.

"It was relatively…interesting…to see Paris with you," she said as they reached the entrance.

"Barely," he said.

"Sorry for making you come up here," she looked down.

He pulled up her chin. "For you? Anytime," he smirked.

She smirked back.

She breathed.

He breathed.

They leaned closer to each other.

"Belle!" they heard a familiar cry.

It was Rebecca. "Rebecca!" Belle ran up to her and tightly hugged her. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm so sorry," Rebecca cried. "It was awful. I was awful. I'm sorry. I'm never running away."

"You'd better…let's get you in the shower," she wrinkled her nose.

"Ed?" Rebecca was surprised to see him.

"He came here to look for you," Belle said.

"Oh, thanks. I'm so sorry."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine, I guess," she looked down.

"I'll take her upstairs," Belle said. "Meet us for dinner."

"I will," he watched them leave. He took out his photo. On the back it had nicely written "I was lost in France".

As she waited for Rebecca to get out of the shower, her phone rang.

"Charlotte! Hey! Are you all right?!" she asked.

"Am I all right?! Are you alright? Why did you leave all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Long, long story, but everything's fine now. How about you? Edward told me things are a bit out of control back there."

"Wait, are you speaking with Edward?"

"He came here."

"After you?!"

"No, Rebecca got lost and I called him for help."

"Is she okay now?"

"Everything's fine, but tell me, what the hell is happening there?"

"You wouldn't believe this!"

"What?"

"Serena and Dan Humphrey used to date! They had an affair before Serena got married!"

"Really?"

"And that's not all. Turns out that Kurt might be his son."

"Ew…Gross!"

"That's not all. Kurt may be in love with May!" she cried.

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No, oh my God, this is so twisted!"

"I know, you need to get back, B. Don't tell anything to Rebecca just yet. People here aren't taking the situation very lightly."

"I won't, I won't…keep me in touch and, C?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

"Oh I will. See you soon!"

"Bye…" Belle shut her phone.

She nervously paced around the room. Her hand wandered inside her pocket where she found the photo. It had 'Il y a long temp' written on it. It made no sense to her. It's been a while since what?

* * *

Another 4 chapters and they will be posted before September I hope finally.


	49. Burried Feelings

May placed the bottle to her lips only to find that it was empty. She got up from her lying position on the bedroom floor and narrowed her eyes at it. It really was empty. She resumed to her former position.

"It's empty," she whispered.

"There are no more," Robert turned his blond head to look at her. He was also lying opposite to her.

"Are you even aloud to be drinking?" she asked.

"Are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "This is so messed up…"

"Tell me about it," his eyes darted at the dark brown ceiling. "Those van der Woodsens are crazy people. We should stay away from them."

"It's probably like the plague," she snorted. "Dad tried to stay away."

"I can't believe you're defending him!"

"I'm not. It's just-Christ- brothers?!"

"Maybe we're not related to them," he shrugged.

"For you it's not complicated," she spat. "I…the bond is stronger."

"Well, it is complicated because I don't know which one of them I truly love."

"I thought you loved Jane."

"So did I! But then I find out that she's actually Rebecca."

"Then you love Rebecca."

"No, because I thought that Rebecca was just one stuck up prep."

"But thinking she was Jane gave you the opportunity to know who she truly is and fall in love with her," May passionately said.

"You're drunk," he said.

"Oh, shut up," she turned her back at him.

* * *

"I think you have already cried enough," Kurt looked down at his sister and petted her head.

She raised her head from his chest and stared at him with puffy red eyes. He weakly smiled. She started crying again. He ran his hand over the white sheet with ballerinas on it and looked at the flower shaped clock ticking on the wall.

"Why are you crying?" he robotically asked.

"Because," she sobbed. "Because my mother cheated on my father, my brother made out with his sister and my mother's in the hospital and I'm in love with Isaac and Rebecca slept with him!"

He sighed. "There are some reasons you got there…Just calm down, please."

"How can you be so calm?" she stared up at him.

"Because I know that May and I aren't related. We can't be. It's just too messed up to be that way."

She cried harder. He sighed and ran his fingers through her red hair. "You'll see," he threw the cover on them. "Everything's going to be fine," he turned off the light.

* * *

Blair quickly left the doctor's cabinet. After falling out with Dan Humphrey, she felt nauseous and threw up. The doctor convinced her to run some tests. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Blair," Chuck's voice purred on the other side. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now. I'm just leaving the hospital," she answered.

"Would you like me to come and pick you up? We can go and have dinner at the sushi bar."

She looked at her watch. "Thank you."

"I'll be there in ten. Don't run away," he warned.

"As if I could get too far without you catching up with me," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I scheduled a doctor's appointment for tomorrow," Dan came back in her room holding a coffee mug. "I said it was an emergency and threw in your name," he took a seat next to her bed. "He wants an autograph."

"I'm glad about that," she whispered.

"Do you need anything?" he had a concerned look on his face.

"Why are you here asking me this?" brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Because you're a lonely ill person? Kurt and Jane needed rest. Blair wasn't feeling well, your brother is in Vietnam." He continued. "And your fiancé is caught up at work?"

"Thank you, Dan. And I'm sorry. Really, really, sorry."

"I guess I was selfish enough to think that you didn't want them together because of us. I'm sorry, too."

"Oh, don't be," she bit her lower lip. "Oh, my God, Dan," she took his hand in hers. "This is so wrong. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Calm down, for the sake of our children, let's hope that I'm not Kurt's father."

"Tell me, would you have… you know, if you didn't have May or Robert, would you have wanted Kurt to be your son?"

"I…" he pursed his lips together. "I guess so… I wouldn't have minded…"

"Our child…"

"I loved you, Serena. I did," he looked at her.

"Then why? Why did you marry Ariel?" she asked teary eyed.

"Because when I tried to break up with her she told me she was pregnant," he stared at her. "And the papers were blasting about you marriage and there were rumors of your pregnancy…" he squeezed his eyes.

"Were you in love with her?" she tiredly asked.

"Of course, I loved her," he immediately said.

"But were you in love with her?"

He gulped. "At the beginning, no. But… in time…she became everything for me," he stared out in space. "Were you in love with Stream?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I felt indebted to him for loving me, for loving the kids, for providing for us. He showed me a pretty and irresistible world. I cared for him dearly; but I was never in love with him."

Dan was surprised. "That's honest."

"It is, isn't it?" she grimly asked. "I'm not going to be a hypocrite. Stream couldn't stand dishonest people. That's why he killed himself."

"It was hard for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. It felt as if the ground ran from under my feet and I was falling into an endless black pit. I became an alcoholic when my children needed me the most."

He frowned.

"Thankfully, Stream's parents took care of us," she sighed. "God, sometimes I wonder if he knew I was being dishonest about my feelings."

"I see."

"Was it hard for you when Ariel passed away?" she asked.

He ran a hand over his face. "It was. For me and especially for May. I didn't know how to take care of her and always insisted to stay by my side."

"She turned out fine. She's a wonderful girl."

"Isn't she? Very strong, very rational. She helped me more than anyone."

"She looks exactly like Rufus, by the way."

He frowned. "I keep getting that. It shouldn't worry me, should it?"

Serena started laughing and he laughed with her.

* * *

"Have you spoken to dad?" Alexander asked Jenny as he flipped through the T.V channels.

"Actually, I did," Jenny turned from her book. "He arrived safely in Vietnam and is looking for a baby as we speak," she smiled.

"Pretty strange, huh?" he asked her.

"Well, it's only natural for your dad to want a real family, don't you agree?"

"We could have been a real family," he muttered.

"Erik was never in love with me and I…" she bit her lower lip. "I was never in love with him," she returned to her book.

"Keep telling yourself that," he whispered.

* * *

Nate rushed down the empty hospital hall looking for Serena's room. He stopped gasping in front of the cracked door. He bit his lower lip. The night lamp was on and his fiancé was sleeping while Dan Humphrey was holding her hand. He didn't dare to wake them up. He simply left.

* * *

"You don't look good at all, Blair," Chuck said as he sipped his scotch.

"I'm tired,' she answered propping her head against the leather couch.

"You barely touched your food."

"I know. I just wasn't in the mood for raw meat," she shrugged as the limousine pulled up in front of her penthouse.

"You go up and rest," he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I will," she tiredly smiled. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

The door opened and Nate's eyes met Vanessa's.

"Nate," she yawned. "What are you doing here this late? Something happened with Charlotte?" she asked.

"No, I just…" his eyes avoided hers. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she let him pass and closed the door behind him.

He took off his shoes and jacket and then followed her to the kitchen. She was wearing white striped pajamas. He took a seat at the table.

"There are some jellybean cookies on the table," she pointed to a plate covered by a napkin. "Cold milk?" she took out a milk carton from the fridge.

"Please."

"So what happened?" she placed the glass in front of him.

"Actually, I was expecting you to tell me that," he said. "I just got out from a meeting three hours ago and they told me that Serena was in the hospital. I get there and she is," he paused. "Sleeping. I don't know where else to go."

She pursed her lips together. "Well, firstly, Rebecca and Belle left for Paris."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday. They left to recreate from what I heard from Charlotte. They're fine."

"And that gave Serena a nervous breakdown?"

"Not only that," she gulped. "Before Serena got married to Stream she had an affair with Dan."

"A-again?"

"Yes, and well, she's not sure of who Kurt's father is.:

"No…" he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Vanessa tiredly said.

"Do you have something stronger?" he pointed to the glass of milk.

She took out a wine bottle. "Good enough?"

"Excellent," he held out his glass. "And Serena? How is she feeling?"

"Well she's fine I guess. Stabilized."

"Tell me, is she going to leave me?" he desperately looked at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I think the question is whether you are going to leave her."

He had a confused look. "Why would I leave her?"

"I don't know," Vanessa tapped her lips. "Maybe because she's a liar?"

He continued to look confused.

"I mean, after this, I'm not even sure what kind of person she is anymore."

"Oh," he stared out in space. "Do you think she still loved Dan?"

"I don't know."

"Does Dan love her?" he looked straight in her eyes. She avoided his gaze. "Does he?"

"I think so, yeah…" she looked down at her strap slippers.

He sighed. "Does she love me?

"I don't know. I think she does."

He weakly smiled. "You're lying."

"Well, she accepted to marry you, didn't she?"

"She did, but there were a million and one reasons for her to do it."

"Were there no?"

"A father figure for her children, someone to look after her…"

"The she is just as shallow as I always thought she was. If she didn't think that marrying you would bring her happiness, then she's just as I imagined her."

"She needs me, Vanessa. She needs me."

She sadly smiled. "Good for you then."

"Remember when we went to Europe? That night in Berlin?" he jumped changing the subject.

She laughed. "Do I ever?"

It was well past midnight when they finished the wine bottle.

"It was then that I knew I will never get rid of you," she laughed. He looked at her eyes. "Not that I ever wanted…" she shyly continued. She bit her lower lip. His eyes made her feel dizzy. She leaned forward and just as she was getting ready to kiss him, Capitu came in the kitchen.

She was wearing marine blue harem pants and a lacey light blue camisole. Her hair was shaggy and hanging over her left shoulder. She didn't seem to be fazed at all. She made her way to the sink. Her bare feet made squishy sounds on the floor. She poured herself a glass of water and went back to her room. They both started laughing.

* * *

Charlotte was surprised to find a small Audi waiting for her in the street when she fires left the house. Propped by it was Sawyer. He was wearing black trousers, a white dress shirt and a smart pair of sunglasses. His legs were crossed while his hands were folded over his chest. If it weren't for his black leather jacket, she wouldn't have recognized him.

"Sawyer…?"

"What do you think?" he asked. "I just got it from work today."

"It's nice," she said. "But I still like the motorbike better."

"I'm thinking about Anne's safety right now," he grinned.

She smiled. "So you think it's a girl too?"

"Yeah. She has to be. So why don't we get going and have the doctor confirm it?" he opened the car door for her.

"Okay," she hopped in.

* * *

Dan patiently waited for Serena to get dressed so that they could all go for blood tests.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked when she came out of her room.

"As I'll ever be," she answered. And they left for the hallway where May was waiting for them. She was dressed in her school uniform.

"Hey, dad," she tiredly said.

"Hello, May, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," she shrugged.

"Good," he nodded. "And what did you and Robert eat for breakfast?"

"Earl Grey tea," she answered. "And Robert bought something from the bakery on his way to school."

"Don't you want to skip school today?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"May left me just say how deeply sorry I am for getting you in this mess," Serena said.

May just stared at her for a few seconds before looking behind her shoulder. Kurt was on his way. He was wearing normal clothes.

"Sorry I was late," he looked at them. "Rebecca called this morning and I had a long discussion with her. She's fine."

"And your Sister Jane?" Serena asked.

"She was still sleeping when I left" he answered.

She bit her lower lip. "And Spot?"

"Alex came and picked him up this morning. He agreed to keep him for a week."

"Should we go?" Dan asked.

He went ahead with May.

"I'm sorry," Serena whispered.

Kurt sighed. "It's okay mom."

"Daniel Humphrey, May Humphrey and Kurt van der Woodsen?" The nurse called.

Dan went straight into the cabinet. May and Kurt stared at each other before following him.

* * *

"Mrs. Waldorf?" Dorota came in Blair's bedroom holding a tray with grapefruit on it. "I brought grapefruit for your condition."

"Thank you," she propped her back against a pillow.

"Are you feeling well? Do you want me to call doctor?"

"No, I'm fine," she smiled.

"But I heard you go to the bathroom all night."

"It passed now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

* * *

"I need to get to school now, May said when they left.

"Bye, dad!"

"Goodbye," he waved.

"I should probably go and check up on Jane," Kurt said.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Serena jumped.

"Let's go then," Kurt looked at Dan. "Goodbye, Mr. Humphrey."

Dan watched them leave. He shook his head. No, he didn't want him to be his son.

* * *

Alexander hesitated for a moment before entering Of Dragons and Dragonflies. He checked his phone. There was still no call from Belle. Spot loudly barked next to him. He opened the door and let him pass. As expected, the library was empty. He heard a shrilly voice somewhere behind the shelves.

"And when the princess t-turned eight-teeen, she gained per-mi-ssion to go up to the…surface."

Alexander smiled. Capitu was up on a ladder dusting books. Sprawled at her feet was with a fairytale book in her hands was one of the little girls he once met. She looked up at him.

"Very good, Phoebe," Capitu encouragingly said. "What did The Little Mermaid do next?"

"It's Alex!" she cried.

"What?" Capitu looked down at her.

"And he's got a doggy!" She got up.

She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Alexander!" she almost fell. "Hi!"

"Hey," he smiled. "Hello there, Phoebe," he looked down at her.

"You have a doggy! What's his name?"

"Spot and he's not my dog. A friend asked me to look after him."

"Does Spot like stories?" she asked.

"Maybe, he said. "Why don't you try it?"

"Okay."

"You know, pets are not allowed in this vicinity," Capitu said.

"Just this once. Plus he's cute," Alex beamed. "Don't you want to pet him?"

She dryly smiled. "I'm not like those girls that go 'Isn't he sweeet' "

"I can tell. Need any help?' he asked.

"No, thank you. Why are you here?"

"I was walking the dog and thought I'd say hi. How are you?'

"Fine."

"Aren't you going to ask me back?"

She rolled here eyes. "Okay. How are you?"

"Not so good," he answered. "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Why?'

"Well maybe you heard that my aunt is having a rough time…"

"I did. Jenny came over for coffee."

"At least Kurt's not upset with me anymore,' he shrugged. "My father's in Vietnam right now."

"I thought they weren't sending soldiers anymore," she had an alarmed look in her eyes.

"No, he's with his husband. They are adopting a child."

She pursed her lips together. "Tough, huh?"

"He said he needed a real family. It made me wonder what me mother and I meant to him."

"I'm sure he loves you two and sees you as family."

"Then is he out there now?!"

"Well think about your stepfather. He can't relate to you and Jenny."

"Why did my father marry him?"

'You need to understand that he is in love with Paolo. He loves you and her certainly loves your mother. He's just not in love with her. Accept that."

"I just… I can't…I makes me feel sick."

"At least you have both your parents. And at least they are on speaking terms. I…for my father it's like I don't even exist. He's not even trying to make an effort. I sometimes go to his place and he ignores me. He never listens to me. It's hell."

"Capitu…"

"But please," she was on the verge of crying. "Please don't tell anyone."

"No, I won't," he came closer to her.

"And I…" she sobbed. "I don't know if Sawyer is affected by it and I don't know if he knows I am. Of course, he doesn't and he shouldn't. No, because he has Charlotte and the baby to think of. I can't trouble him with my problems. And if I tell mom she'll get all depressed and-"

He tucked her in his arms and she gave in. "Shut up already."

She cried in his chest. He patted her hair. "Enough. Just cry."

"How selfish of me," she looked up at him. "You came here to speak about your problems and I shoved mine down your throat."

"It's okay," he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I wanted you to."

She looked up at him licking off one tear from her lips. He leaned down and kissed her. Spot barked and they broke off the kiss. They looked at Phoebe who was covering her eyes.

* * *

May was surprised to see the small Audi waiting for her. She was even more surprised to see Sawyer emerging from it. She didn't as anything. She just threw herself in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she muttered. "No," she covered her face.

"I know. Charlotte told me he is in love with you."

"Wait, what?"

"I said that Charlotte told me-"

"That Kurt is in love with me?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, damn," she muttered. "This is far more complicated than I though."

"And it's going to get worse."

"I know," she sighed.

"No, really, Kurt's coming up to us," he said. "Do you want me to scare him off?"

"No, Sawyer. Don't. He's just as confused and caught up in this as I am." She went up to him. "Kurt."

"Hey, May, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner. A nutritious meal would be good after blood tests," he said.

"I appreciate it, but… I think that we shouldn't see each other for the time being."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah," she walled away and left with Sawyer.

* * *

Serena shut her phone. It was the fifth time she tried calling Dan. He didn't answer. When she heard the door, she ran hoping it was him. It was actually Nate.

"We need to talk," he said and she let him in.

* * *

Another update. I'm at the seaside right now. I have the next chapter written. I'm just a bit puzzled about the ending. But In a month I think I'll wrap this whole thing up


	50. Down To The Bone

* * *

When Sawyer came downstairs, he saw Dan sleeping on the couch in their living room. Capitu was in the kitchen pouring honey over her peeled grapefruit.

"Hey," he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Why is Dan sleeping on our couch?" he asked.

"He came over last night. He and mom stayed up until late," she nibbled on her breakfast. "How are May and Robert?"

"I didn't speak with Robert. We didn't go to her place."

"But what did you do?" she asked before taking another piece of fruit.

"We went to dinner, ate, she briefly told me what happened during the past two days and we sat without speaking."

"That's not very like her," she shrugged.

"I know," he placed his mug to his lips. "It's stupid, really. Just one big soap opera."

"We never should have gotten involved with them," Capitu looked at how the honey dripped from her fork.

"I know," he nodded. "Too bad that Anne is going to become one of them."

"Who's Anne?" Capitu asked.

"Oh, that is how we're going to name the baby," he smiled. "We're naming her after Charlotte's grandmother."

"Touching," Capitu started washing the dirty dishes.

"As expected from my ironic little sister," he rolled his eyes.

They heard the door open as Vanessa came in with groceries.

"Where were you?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh, we ran out of milk so I went and bought some. But then I remembered that we didn't have some other things so I made some shopping," she smiled.

"At this unorthodox hour?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Capitu asked while rummaging through the bags.

"Shoot, you're right," he ran upstairs.

Just then, Dan came inside the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine," Vanessa smiled.

"Good morning," he said. "Thanks for letting me crash."

"I had no choice. You fell asleep on the kitchen floor. By the way, some lady-Amanda- called all morning."

"Amanda?!" Dan snapped. "My editor! Oh, shoot!" he straightened his clothes. "I gotta go."

"Wait, what about breakfast?" Vanessa asked.

"No time! Bye!" he hopped out the door.

"What was that all about?" Sawyer asked as he came down doing his tie. "More coffee, please."

"They're going through a rough period right now. So let's try and be supportive," Vanessa said.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Your coffee," Capitu passed him his thermos. "And here you have raspberry syrup iced coffee for Charlotte," she gave him another one.

"Don't you have anymore muffins?" he asked.

"No. I woke up too late," she checked the cat shaped clock on the wall. "And I'm going to be late for school," she went upstairs.

"Bye, mum," he gave Vanessa a quick peck before leaving.

* * *

As he drove to Manhattan, Dan dialed his editor's number.

"Hello, Amanda?" he said. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Yes, tell me. What?!" he pulled the break at the street light. "Really? Internationally? Oh, God. No, no, why would I feel pressured in any way? I mean it's just the BBC," he ironically said. "I'll come and talk out the details. Thanks. Bye!"

He was really excited. Some local televisions filmed his book releases, but never an international one. Without realizing it, he was driving to Serena's house. He didn't know exactly why, but half an hour later he was on her doorstep. The door opened after a few knocks. It was Nate who answered.

"Nate?" he was surprised.

"Dan." He nodded. He was wearing a long dark red dressing gown and holding a coffee mug. "What do you want?"

"Nate, listen," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about the situation."

"I'm sure you are," he nodded. "I am also sorry," he rubbed his chin. "Anything else?"

"Nate?" They heard Serena's voice call. "Dan?" she came in the doorway wearing only a cream coloured dress shirt.

"Well, umh, sorry for disturbing. I just came to tell you that results are in two days. Right. Good day," he left.

* * *

May sat on the bench in the inner courtyard and drank her strawberry juice. She did not notice when Jane came up to her.

"Hey," she said. "Can I sit?"

"Go ahead," she answered her without looking.

"So you're coming to school too?" she shyly asked.

"Yes. Robert's calling in sick. Dad's too busy to notice."

"I can only imagine!" Jane said.

May grimaced. "Life doest stop here. He's actually busy with his new book release. BBC is going to be there," she got up.

"Really?" she asked. "Isn't that a bit frightening?"

"No?" she raised an eyebrow. "It's a good thing. Are you… are you scared?" she incredulously asked. "Are you scared of the media?"

She uneasily smiled. "I guess. A little. When my dad died there were so many reporters everywhere."

"Huh," May said realizing she had wasted too much time. "Bye."

"See you around," she quickly said.

As she made her way through the crowd, May bumped into Charlotte. Her swollen belly was evident.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," she moved on.

Shrugging, Charlotte made her way to Jane.

"Hello, Beautiful," she said brushing away a few strands of blonde hair. "Watcha doing?"

"Hi, I was just hanging around."

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" she asked linking arms with her.

"Oh, Charlotte!" they heard Miranda's high pitch voice.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before twirling on her flats.

"I brought you a grapefruit juice. You need a lot of calcium and it keeps your nausea under control. Plus, it's really delicious," Miranda said.

"And I brought you a bar of Swiss chocolate for energy," Candy beamed.

"Oh, thank you. You girls are the best," Charlotte sweetly smiled.

"Just doing what we can," they simultaneously said. It was getting scary.

"Well, see you around," she said.

"Bye!"

After they left, Jane spoke. "How on earth do you manage?"

"Oh, it takes practice. The secret is to keep on smiling."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"It does," she nodded drinking from her straw. "But this is good."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. So, talk to me. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," she said. "Not much I can do about it, though.

"Yeah, Belle filled me in on it. Have you spoken to Robert?"

"Oh, so you know about Rebecca and me?"

"Everything."

"How is Rebecca?"

"She's fine. Healthy. Eating properly. She just doesn't go out, poor soul. Belle and Edward are a tad concerned about her."

"Oh, well, good thing she's there while I'm struggling here."

"So you need her, don't you?"

"I don't," she quickly said. "Maybe Kurt."

"I don't have siblings, but I can tell that the bond is strong. You need her."

"I…"

"And I think you already forgave her."

"Maybe, but I cannot forget."

"Listen, think about me. Sawyer didn't act like the ultimate gentleman, at all. I can't forget that, but I try to get past it so that I can be happy."

"But you're certain that Sawyer loves you."

"And you're not?"

"I guess I…"

"Don't worry," she patted her shoulder. "I'm just trying to help you figure things out."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish you were my sister," she lovingly said. "I wish you and Kurt…"

"Yeah, well," she ran her fingers through her hair. "It wasn't meant to be," she sadly smiled. "But I can still be your friend, right?" she nudged her.

"Right."

* * *

Both Chuck and Nate were resting in the gentlemen's lounge smoking cigars.

"Are you nervous, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked him.

"Not at all, my dear friend. Serena is going to marry me. She needs me."

"Oh, really? My sister was always a little too unpredictable."

Nate laughed. "She was when she didn't have children. She was when her husband hadn't committed suicide. She's insecure and vulnerable and she needs me."

"You don't think that she's in love with Dan Humphrey?" Chuck asked.

"That is irrelevant. I don't see him asking her to marry him and I don't see him supporting her. If I would have found that Kurt was my son-"

"He doesn't know that for sure."

"Anyway, I would have tried my best to support him. I don't think Dan ever said a word to him in his whole life."

Chuck shrugged.

"And what are you and Blair up to?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Blair and I? Well, Blair is still upset because of her divorce, but I think she realized that I am the only man for her."

"That's cocky."

"That's true," he smirked. "And it would be good for Belle."

"See, my getting together with Serena would be good for our children."

"But you do love her, don't you?"

"Of course, of course," he quickly said.

* * *

May was doing the laces of her running shoes when the doorbell rang. She grabbed a bottle of water and opened the door only to find Jane.

"Hello?" Jane shyly smiled.

"Okay, you don't know when to take a hint, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I would really like to speak to Robert if he's home," she said.

May rolled her eyes. Jane eyed his shoes in the opened shoe closet. "So is he?"

"I don't know. Let me check," she went to their rooms.

Robert was doing something on her laptop when she came in the room.

"Jane here to see you," she said.

"What does she want?" he jumped.

"How should I know?" she grimaced. "I'm going jogging. So what am I going to tell her? Are you in or are you out?"

He got up. She rolled her eyes. They both walked back to the living room kitchen.

"I'm going out," she grabbed her water bottle and left.

"Hey," Jane weakly smiled.

"Hey," he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can I get you a coke?" he went to the fridge.

"Is it diet?" she asked taking a seat on the stool.

"No," he answered.

"Then just tap water for me."

He poured her a glass. "So what's wrong?"

"Well," she folded her hands on her lap. "Quite a lot of things. That's why I'm here. I want to help sort things out."

"I appreciate it, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, but I think there is. I'm sorry that you're in love with me. I really am because I can't say that I love you."

He was amazed"Huh, but I'm not in love with you."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not. Unfortunately, I'm in love with the other twin."

"Then that's perfect because she loves you too."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"But it is! Think of Charlotte, for example!"

He clicked his tongue. "I'm not as strong as Charlotte and, honestly, I would like to regain normality."

"Our world is not a normal one."

"Who said I wanted to be in you world?" he opened the door for her. "Did Rebecca send you?"

"No," she shook her head. "She's not here anymore. She left for France."

"What?"

"Yeah. Listen, if you reconsider, come to the wedding," she encouragingly said. "Once you get in our world, you can never escape," she said before leaving.

He closed the door behind her. He banged his back against it and slowly slid down.

* * *

Nobody was going to come that day at Of Dragons and Dragonflies. It was something usual for a weekday at least. That was why Vanessa retreated in the attic. If it had been Capitu, she would have firmly remained by the counter. What caught her attention were the photo albums on the floor. She remembered that May had recently gone through them. She carefully picked them up. They were all signed Aaron Rose. It was then that her eyes darted under the sofa and recognized the edge of a well known photo album. It was the album with photos of her and Nate. She sat on the retro sofa and looked at them. The first ones were from Spain and they consisted mainly of her. She remembered many girls tried chatting up Nate while he sheepishly asked her to translate what they were saying. That turned off most of them . They had a lot of fun in England too. Her eyes rested on a photo of him and her on a double-decker. She was looking outside while the wind rustled her hair. He was just staring at her. The door opened and she dropped the album.

"Nate," she whispered. "Nate," she cleared her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," he closed the door behind him. "I was in the neighborhood. I just dropped off Charlotte. She's helping Sawyer pick courses for University."

"Oh, that's very nice of her," she said.

"I figured it would be helpful, you know, for next year when she'll be going through this."

"We'll be there to help her too," Vanessa assured him.

He nodded. "So I saw nobody was downstairs and I figured you'd be here. What were you doing?"

"Oh, me?" she picked up the album. "I was just going through some old stuff."

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked coming closer.

"If you're thinking it's the photo album from Europe, then yes, it is," she smiled.

"Can I…?"

"Of course," she patted the seat beside her.

He shyly peered over her shoulder at the yellow pages. "France right?" he asked.

"You have some pleasant memories from that place, don't you?" she pointed to a picture of him and a thick lipped French woman.

"How could I ever forget Angelique?" he asked.

"Just how I didn't forget Hans," she pointed to a picture of her and a tall bulky blond German. They were in a camping spot near Frankfurt and the guy just came up to her and asked her to bear his children and cook him sausages.

"I almost thought I lost you there, but there we were," he eyed a photo of them cycling by a tulip garden in Amsterdam.

"Remember those truffles?" she showed him a picture of her munching on a fancy box of truffles in a café in Belgium.

"Not really, since you almost ate the whole box," he shook his head.

"Hey," she elbowed him. "Well I sure can't remember that beer we drank in Zurich," she pointed to a picture of Nate enjoying a gigantic glass of beer.

They both started laughing until their eyes stumbled upon a picture of them dancing on the beach by a fire. She wore a white dress and had a red exotic flower tucked behind her ear. He also wore white.

"Greece," she looked at him.

"We had something there, didn't we?" he shot back.

"M'yeah,"

They locked gazes for what seemed to be hours and leaned closer and closer until his phone rang.

"Hello, Serena," he quickly answered. "No, I'm not busy. Okay, I'm coming right now," he shut his phone. "Sorry- Serena."

"It's okay," Vanessa understandingly smiled.

"I…"

"Go ahead," she nodded.

"I had fun," he said before leaving.

"Me too," she bit her lower lip. "Me too."

* * *

Capitu was concentrated on the stove when the doorbell rang. She lowered the flame and threw the kitchen towel over her shoulder. It was probably her mother who forgot her keys.

"Why am I the only person who-"she opened the door. "Alexander," she paused.

"Hello, Capitu," he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" she coolly asked.

"Is Charlotte around?" he asked. "She wanted me to give her some binder," he revealed a glossy blue binder with flowers on it.

"She's-"Capitu wanted to say.

"Alexander!" Charlotte cut her off as she hopped down the stairs with Sawyer closely trailing behind her.

"Stop doing that," he desperately said. "Do you want to have a retarded baby with you shaking her brain all the time?"

"Hey!" she gave him a dirty look. Both her and Capitu actually.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Alex smoothly said.

"Did you bring my binder?" she cheerfully asked.

"Yes," he gave it to her.

"Great," she grinned. "Now Capitu can pick what to wear for the wedding."

Capitu winced. "Oh, I think my enchiladas are calling me," she disappeared in the kitchen.

"We can always look over them at lunch!" Charlotte cried.

Just then, Vanessa entered the house.

"Hey, everyone," she hung her purple scarf on the coat hanger. "Oh, hello, Alexander," she sized him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom?" Capitu appeared holding a plate of steaming enchiladas. "Just in time for lunch."

"Actually, I was just leaving. I came to bring Charlotte a binder," he said.

"Well, then stay for lunch," Vanessa insisted.

"I couldn't…" he excused himself.

"No!" Capitu blurted out. They all stared at her. "I mean he probably has important affairs to attend to. We mustn't keep him."

"But I insist!" Vanessa said back. "The poor boy came all the way to Brooklyn; we can at least invite him to lunch. Do stay, Alex."

Capitu's eyes were begging him to leave.

"Actually, that green pepper smells very appealing." He said.


	51. A Year Of Intrigues

Robert pulled on his blue striped dressing gown and groggily went and opened the door. He rolled his eyes when he found Amanda waiting in the door way. He resisted the urge to slam the door in her toothpaste commercial smile.

"Good morning!" she chirped. "Young man, have you grown!"

He rolled his eyes and let her come in.

"Where's your father?" she asked as she hung her brown cardigan on the clothes hanger.

"In his room getting ready," he took a seat on a stool in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee.

"Oh," she comparatively covered her mouth. "Then I should better get in there."

He felt like throwing up whenever Amanda was around oozing her thick perfume. She acted as she was dating his father which she obviously wasn't.

Amanda was disappointed to find May already helping Dan in picking out an outfit. Her smile never faltering; she proceeded. "Never fear, Amanda is here," she chirped.

May rolled her eyes. "Hello, Amanda," she grumbled. "Do you want some coffee?"

"You're not seriously considering going out with that on you?" she screeched at Dan's button-up white shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" May snapped. "It's classy."

"It's boring, my dear. We're going international today. You can't expect him to war the first thing he takes out of the closet," she battered her eyelashes as Dan started unbuttoning his shirt. "But you wouldn't understand that. You're still too young," she sweetly smiled. "Now why don't you run along and bring me some coffee?"

"Urgh," May grumbled. As much as she disliked leaving her alone with her father, she was thankful that he was absolutely oblivious. "Yeah, well, good thing menopause changes your perspective on fashion… desperate hag…" she muttered to herself. "But you wouldn't understand that. You're still too young," she imitated her voice as she jabbed the coffee pot. "Perhaps you don't understand when to take a hint."

Robert happily looked at her. "Amanda?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she rhetorically asked placing the cup of coffee on a small plate.

"What did she do now?" he asked.

"Um…she was born?" May raised an eyebrow as she ventured in the bedroom.

"Purple is so fashionable these days," Amanda chirped in Dan's ears.

May had found her behind Dan who was looking in the mirror.

"Here's your coffee, Amanda," May elbowed her.

She made a few steps back accepting the cup. After taking a few sips, she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh my dear, I think this is a bit to strong for me," she gave it back.

"Would you like a lump of sugar?" May asked staring down at the mug.

"Mhm," she said after returning to rummage through Dan's things.

Robert quizzically looked at her when she returned with the cup held carefully between her fingers. "Did she realize you were trying to poison her?"

"She wants more sugar," May pulled out the sugar box. "I'll give her more sugar," she nervously threw in about five sugar lumps. "There, I hope she dies of diabetes."

"Perhaps that'll make her stop coming here," Robert sadly laughed checking the papers. "Ah, look, there's dad's picture," he showed May and article headlining the new book release.

"Very handsome," she smirked. "Now try and get dressed. We need to get ready to leave," she went back in Dan's room. He was now wearing a dark blue vest over his shirt. "Here you go, Amanda," she grinned.

Amanda accepted the cup and took a few sips. May was beaming to see her spit it out in outrage.

"Wonderful!" she chirped. "The best coffee I've had!" she continued.

May tried to compose her face as she watched Amanda drink her coffee and nod to herself.

"Well don't just look at me, dear," she said. "Got and get dressed!"

"Sure…" she slowly walked away.

"Do you need any help?" Amanda's big brown eyes became three times their size. "Silly me, I should have brought you something."

"Actually, I'm not really a big fan of animal prints," May said staring at her leopard skin print blazer.

"Teenagers these days," her eyes looked for Dan's, but he was currently reviewing his speech.

* * *

Jenny nervously paced around the atelier.

"C'mon, girls," she cried twirling her hair in a loop and fixing it with a pencil. "Try to wrap things up!"

She entered the fitting room only to find that Serena wasn't there yet. Staring at the white dress, she bit her lower lip. She sighed.

"Daisy Lou!" she called and a short girl seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She had fiery red hair and freckles.

"Yes, Miss Humphrey?" her brown eyes beamed behind her thick rimmed glasses.

"Could you please call Mrs. Van der Woodsen for me?"

"Sure," she started dialing the number.

"And its Jenny," she tiredly said.

"Okay Miss Humphrey," she answered.

Jenny wanted to say something, but Daisy Lou beat her to it. "Incoming call from Mr. van der Woodsen."

"Erik?" she picked up the phone. "What?" the words remained stuck in her throat. Her eyes darted at the dress. "That's…that's great," she gulped feeling her eye well up with tears. "Tien? That's a beautiful name. Oh, it means fairy? She must be adorable," her fingers tried to wipe away her tears. "Priceless, you say? Yeah, can't wait to see her. I'm fine. No, I'm fine. Come back soon. Bye!"

She stared at the phone before throwing it in her bag.

"Jenny, are you crying?" Serena asked from the doorway.

She twirled on her heels facing the window. "No. Put on your dress," she pulled back her tears.

Serena stared at the dress and couldn't find the power to remove it from its hanger. There is where it should stay.

"Serena," Jenny's voice brought her back to reality. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Serena pulled her hair back. "No," she started undressing.

"Are you okay?" Jenny helped her in the dress.

"Yes," Serena allowed her to dress her.

"I understand you're going through a hard time," she pulled her zipper. "But you still have Nate to support you."

"What about Dan?" she looked down at her as Jenny continued to smooth her dress.

Jenny dryly smiled. "Dan will always have me."

"What about you?" Serena bit her lower lip.

"What?" she pushed the pencil deeper in her bun.

"Who looks after you?"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need any taking care of at all. Up on the chair!"

"What about Erik?"

"Yes," she frowned "I've spoken to him. He's coming back with Tien tonight," she sized her up.

"I know it's killing you inside to see me in a bride dress for a second time. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one to judge," Jenny dryly answered.

"I know I don't deserve it."

"Could you just drop it?!" Jenny snapped. "Thank you. I'm going to get Jane and Rebecca's dresses."

* * *

"And that's our planet," Capitu pointed to a small planet on the two page image.

"Wow," exclaimed Phoebe who was currently resting her elbows against the book and sitting on her lap. "It's kinda small."

Capitu's eyes rested on the clock by the counter. Three in the afternoon and no client. "Sure is."

She heard the little bell and her eyes hopefully darted at the door.

"Doggy!" Phoebe jumped from her lap.

"Alexander," she gulped.

"Hey, Phoebe," he petted her hair. He made his way to the counter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Spot wanted to see Phoebe again," he said. "And I wanted to see you."

"The only reason I didn't stab you with a fork was because my mom was there," she said through her gritted teeth.

"And am I ever grateful. Delicious enchiladas," he smirked.

"Really, are you here to torture me?" she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm here to ask you out to lunch," he grinned.

"I'm working," she looked down at her books.

He looked around. "I can tell that you're busy, but please try and squeeze me in your tight schedule."

"I'm looking after Phoebe," her phone rang. "Hello? Good afternoon, Mrs. Wills. Oh, no problem. I'll take her out to eat. I have my lunch break. Bye!" she glared at him.

He grinned. "Let me guess. Phoebe's last name is Wills?"

"Don't push your luck," she put her books away and cleared to counter.

"Phoebe, how do you feel about McDonald's?" he asked.

"Cool!" she gave him a toothless grin and ran out with Spot.

"This time I really am going to stab you with a fork," she picked her bag up.

"There's not tableware at McDonald's." he laughed following Phoebe.

* * *

"Its okay, Blair, really," Serena reassured her friend. "No, it didn't happen to me, but you don't need to be afraid. I'm sure Chuck will understand it. Yeah," she laughed. "Because he's that kind of guy. Okay, jut don't worry and go eat whatever you're feeling like. Bye!"

She hung her girls' dresses on the clothes hanger and then threw her bag and phone on the armchair.

"Understand what?" a deep male voice made her wince and fall off her heels.

"Chuck?" she looked up to find her step brother resting on the couch.

"How did you get in here?' she got up.

"So disgraceful," he shook his head. "You yourself gave me a spare key. I came here because Nathaniel feared you might be getting cold feet and so he insisted that I escort you through the last wedding details. I found nobody. So I decided to wait and now you came, oblivious to the fact that your door was unlocked talking to Blair -who has been particularly avoiding me these days- about me."

She blinked. "The door was unlocked?' she peered over her shoulder.

"Don't go changing the subject. What's the matter with Blair?" his tone was demanding.

'I don't know what you're talking about." She ignored him and went into the kitchen fetching herself a yoghurt.

"Serena!" he called after her. "I need to know, please."

She toyed with her spoon for a while. "Chuck, it's a bit too delicate for me to tell you," she bit her lower lip.

"Is it serious? Does she have any problems?" he continued.

"You know, Blair," she looked at her food. "She tends to exaggerate and overreact."

'But-"

"Give her time,' she tiredly said. "She'll come to you."

He smirked. "She always does."

Serena gazed outside the window and saw Kurt coming back from jogging.

"Hey, mom," he came in. "Uncle Charles?"

"Ah, Kurt, only my employees and greedy partners call me that," he answered.

"Sorry, Chuck," he poured himself a glass of water.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was out jogging with Nate."

"That guy's reckless," Chuck shook his head.

Serena's phone rang. "She went after it."

"More reckless than ever," Kurt approved.

Their heads snapped in Serena's direction. Her lower lip was trembling and her cheeks were redder.

"Mom?" Kurt came up to her.

"They called from the hospital," she gulped. "Results are in."

"And?" he asked.

"I'm going to pick them up," she slowly said.

"I'll drive you,' Chuck fetched his keys and went outside.

"I'm coming too," Kurt added.

"Kurt," she lovingly looked at him.

"I have to know."

* * *

"So," Capitu looked across the table at Alex who was playing with Phoebe's Happy Meal prize.

"So?" his warm blue eyes shot up at her.

She tried hard not to blush. Even though Alexander uncharacteristically acted like a jerk these passed days she could not deny the magnetism that kept drawing her to him. She had will power; quite a lot of and she had proved it. But now? She looked down at the emptied trays and scratched the back of her neck.

"You look adorable, you know that?" he pointed out sweetly smiling.

"Can you please tell me," she snapped. "What has gotten into you?"

"I keep asking myself that a lot. I should have done this earlier," he replied.

"But you did it now when that woman Fiona mocked you and that crazy bitch Belle left you for Edward," she bitterly said.

He stiffened. "I didn't break up with Belle, yet. We haven't talked things through, but, Capitu, I don't know if you understand me because you've never been in love before," he looked away. "As I was with Belle."

"You loved her?" her electrifying eyes shot back at him.

"I did, yes, but she was dating my cousin. I… thought I loved her until I met you. You opened my eyes. You showed me that life goes on no matter what and I was seduced by your ambition."

"If you claim that you were in love with Belle why didn't you go after her?"

"That a good question. Why didn't I get on the next plane to Paris instead of being here, asking for forgiveness even though I don't regret anything that had happened between us?"

She gulped. "You kissed me while you were still together with Belle."

"And you kissed me back. I wanted to be with you. You ran away."

"I had reasons to!" she yelled.

"What reasons?" his blue eyes darted in her direction.

"I was…" she looked for words. "Scared, okay? I didn't want to get my heart broken. Just like my mother."

"And didn't it still happen?" he insisted.

She stared at him then down at the lonely French fries on the table. "It did."

"Then that's why I'm here," he reached out for her hand. "I'm here because I want to patch it up, rebuild it, and make it flawless."

The look in his eyes was endearing. Her hand was itching to touch his, but she pulled away. Her will power never failed.

"I can't. Not now," she got up. "Perhaps another time when you won't be so in love with Belle Bass and when you won't be so involved with her."

"Capitu…"

"Phoebe!" she went up to the jungle gym in the restaurants courtyard and took the little girl by her hand. Spot barked after them as she turned and gently waved back to Alexander. He then looked down at the weird looking squirrel in his hand.

* * *

May frowned at the cheesy title on her father's A Year of Intrigue carton edition. Amazingly enough, a lot of people had gathered there for the opening and for the moment her father was shooting pictures and signing books. They were mostly females much to Amanda's dislike. She proudly stood behind him and clenched her hand around his shoulder whenever a young reader approached him. She laughed holding her champagne glass. Rolling her eyes around the room, she saw Vanessa serving people with more champagne and offering bookmarks advertising the newly written book. Sawyer sat on a chair with a bored expression on his face as Charlotte kept pacing in front of him while flipping through the pages of the novel.

"Are you really enjoying this?" May asked her peering over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?" she looked up at her. "The action is so gripping!"

"It's a downright soap opera if you ask me," she shrugged.

"But so lovely written, I barely mind," she warmly smiled. "By the way, I spoke with Belle on the phone and she deeply regrets that she couldn't make it. She's going to come at my father's wedding. You're coming right?"

"I…" she hesitantly looked around her. "I'll see," she smiled.

Sawyer shook his head. Charlotte was so oblivious sometimes.

"Hey, Charlotte, how about sitting down for once?" he asked.

"I'm fine, dear," she offered him her hand in a reassuring way.

And although she was eighteen and already pregnant, May couldn't help, but envy her at that point. She saw some girl trying to chat up Robert. He was politely refusing her. She felt it was her sisterly duty to aid her brother.

"Robert!" she called.

He thankfully came up to her.

"Can you believe they're asking for my autograph too?" he asked.

"At least they're not asking for your phone number," she looked up at him.

"Yet," he tiredly said.

"Alexander told me about your discussion with Jane van der Woodsen," she said.

"I'm not in the mood for it," he looked away.

"You love her, Rob. That is something!" she insisted.

"Since when were you so supporting?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Since I realized that love isn't that simple, but in your case it's crystal clear. It's the traditional 'I love you/ you love me'. Nothing complicated!" she insisted.

"You're starting to scare me," he walked away.

Just then, she noticed that Alex and Jane just entered the library accompanied by Jenny. Her aunt waved in her direction.

"Did I miss anything?" Jenny asked.

"Not yet," May smiled.

"And now," they heard Amanda's voice cover the whole audience. "Our author is going to read some of his favourite paragraphs to the crowd."

The whole room was drowned in silence as the expectantly looked at Dan. From where she was standing, Jenny noticed the BBC cameraman.

"Chapter one," Dan cleared his voice. "High School Sweetheart," he continued and she crossed her fingers for her brother.

* * *

"Here you go, Mrs. Van der Woodsen," the nurse handed her two brown envelopes. "And congratulations for your future wedding. It's in the papers," she smiled.

"Thank you," she gulped and turned away to face Chuck and Kurt.

"Well?" they both said.

Holding her breath, Serena opened the envelope and took out the sheet of paper.

"Fraternity test is negative," she breathed out.

"Thank God," Chuck turned and picked up his phone to call Nate.

"Really?" Kurt asked once again.

"Really," his mother was shaking with tears in her eyes.

They tightly hugged.

"I have to tell May!" he whispered in her ear and jumped from the embrace.

"Where is she?" Serena asked.

"She's at her father's book release," he answered.

"Is it today?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know? BBC is going to be there," he started walking.

"BBC?" she couldn't believe.

"Yeah."

"I want to come too!" she enthusiastically said.

He quizzically looked at her.

"For support, you know," she reassured him.

* * *

Blair curiously peered through the half-open door. She was currently resting in her dark blue dressing gown and eating Ben& Jerry ice-cream. She heard Dorota yell in Polish or Russian accompanied by a voice she could recognize any day any time.

"Chuck," she rolled her eyes when she saw him in the doorway. Annoyed by his aggressive behavior towards her defenseless door she yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with me?" he repeated. "Blair Waldorf!" he gutturally said pulling the door behind him. "You are the most obnoxious and proud and annoying woman on the face of the earth!" he thundered.

"And with that right do you come barging in like own this place?" she got up; her hair a total mess.

"Because I love you!" he yelled.

She was getting ready to yell back, but his statement made her close her lips.

"It's true…I love you, I still do. The same I loved you twenty years ago," he continued. She kept staring at him. "Oh, God, Blair, we're acting like two teenagers. We always had. You have a problem and get all depressed and you don't let me in on until it's too late. I hate that. We can't be teenagers anymore. We have an eighteen year old daughter that needs us."

"I…" tears crept to her eyes.

"Just tell me what's wrong. What do you need? I want to make it all better for you. I do. For you and for Belle."

"I…" she looked away. "I have menopause!" she yelled. "Happy?!"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" she cried. "How can you still want me even so? I'm not…I'm not a woman anymore. I'm…turning old."

"Well if that's the problem, then I couldn't care less. Menopause or not, you're the same Blair I know and fell in love with. Always insecure, always…" he rolled his eyes. "Blair."

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why? Why is that you have to cry all the time?" he propped his head against his hands.

She sat next to him on the bed crying. He threw his arms around her and she didn't object. They just sat there.

* * *

"Richard desperately looked at Laura. There she was, the woman of his dreams, leaving him for the second time. Her lingered a little bit more in his as if she was begging him to pull her back into an embrace and take her away. He wasn't going to that," Dan licked his lips and scanned through the crowd that was breathlessly following his words. His eyes met Serena's. She encouragingly smiled. "He wanted her to ask him just as much as she wanted him to take her away without asking. They were both too proud. He would watch her go away and she wouldn't look back. She had her beautiful daughter to think about and well, he felt the same about his son," he paused. "And that would be all. I am going to leave the ending to you," he pushed away from the table.

People started clapping.

"You were wonderful!" Amanda opened her arms and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thanks," he briefly hugged her and ran off for Serena. "Serena!" he bounced in front of her.

"Dan," she smiled.

"Let's go somewhere else," he placed an arm around her.

Once they got in the street she excited looked at him.

"Its okay, Dan. He's not your son! Kurt and May are not siblings!" she enthusiastically said.

"Thank God!" he tightly hugged her as the cars passes by.

After letting her go he looked down in her dark blue eyes and kissed her.

"May!" she heard Kurt's voice behind as he made his way through the crowd.

She slowly turned. "Kurt," she pushed away a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I found the results and we're not siblings!" he cried.

She gulped. "Okay…"

"What do you mean 'okay'. It's great! We're not siblings!" he continued.

"I know," she warily said. "It is…remember what I told you the other day? That I think that it's better that we don't see each other for a while?"

"Yeah, but that was when you thought we were brother and sister," he insisted. "Now-"

"Now I still mean it," she tried hard not to cry.

"Oh, I understand."

"I'm sorry," she reached out for him, but he moved away.

"It's fine. Congratulations for your dad."

She bit her lower lip.

"Why did you let him go?" she could hear Charlotte's concerned voice behind her.


	52. Forget Those Burning Lips, My Dear

The light pink hues under her eyelids indicated that it was late in the morning. She squeezed her eyes bracing herself for what might be waiting for her outside. She tried adjusting to the unfamiliar room. She felt someone move next to her so she turned to find Dan Humphrey brushing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Hi," she answered through gritted teeth as she tugged on to the covers. "What did we do?"

"I believe we um…" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Yeah, call it off while I book tickets for Milan," he picked up the phone.

"Wait, Milan?" she confusedly asked.

"I was thinking Paris would be a little too much of a cliché and London is a little too expensive," he answered.

"But your book tour…?" she continued staring at him.

"After you call off the wedding we can't stay here. We need to let things cool down. Milan sounds like a fun summer vacation," he naturally said. "You are going to call off the wedding, aren't you?"

Serena nervously paced around the room in her black lingerie.

"You think I should? I have five hundred guests and the dress is J Humphrey and Mom and Rufus came all the way here for it."

"I should be with Jenny at the airport to meet them," he rubbed his chin. "She's going to have my head."

"Dan!" she yelled. "We slept together!"

"I know."

"Then how can you be so calm?! This wasn't…" she yanked on her jeans. "Wasn't supposed to happen."

"So you didn't wan it to happen?" he came closer.

"I did!" she pulled the zipper of the boots. "Just not like this….not when I'm a day away from getting married!"

"Then don't get married."

"I can't," she searched for her top. "God, I'm so confused right now…" she growled.

"Serena, you slept with me two nights before the wedding," he stated. "What's there to be confused about?" he passed her the violet camisole he found under him.

"There's a conflict of interests here," she snatched it from his hand. "Get married, have a safety net, a man who loves me and a relatively normal family for my children or," she pulled on her knitted cardigan. "Leave with you and cause chaos and disruption to the world."

"I didn't hear anything about you."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't say what you want. Hell, Serena," he got up. "What do you want?"

"What do you want?"

"You," he firmly said. "There, I said it. I want you back in my life again."

"Dan, think about our children, our parents, Nate,' she looked at him. "This isn't just us. This isn't high school anymore."

"I've been thinking about them for the past twenty five years and I'm sick of it. Serena, I don't want to make the same mistakes that dad and Lily did. I just want you. I know it."

"You're still caught up in the heat of the moment," she said.

"Then give me time to cool down. Meet me on JFK tonight at twelve. I'm giving you the whole day to tie up loose ends. So will I."

"Dan," she looked away.

"The airport, tonight," he caught her hand. "If you're not there I'll never coming looking for you again. She pulled away from his grip and picked up her bag. He sat on the bed waiting for the door to close.

* * *

Chuck yawned without bothering to open his eyes. Judging by the room's temperature, it seemed late in the morning. He blindly felt up the bed. He opened his eyes widely when he didn't feel Blair's warm body next to his. He sighed. After putting on his suit, he made a mental note to tell Abrams to bring him more suits. Blair was already dressed and speaking on the phone. "Love you too, honey. Bye!" she sent a smile in his direction. "Guess who that was?"

"Pretty hard one," he said putting butter on his croissant. "Was it Belle?"

"That's right!" she clapped her hands. "Can you believe she spent the last few days of her recreation at the Chateau?"

"Well, if she weren't away, then we wouldn't have had the house all to ourselves. "He leaned closer to kiss her when he heard someone clear their throat. Dorota was patiently staring at them holding a tray of tea. "And Dorota, of course," he added.

Just then, Blair's phone rang. It was Serena. "Hello?" she answered. "Okay, but why?" she carefully listened. "That doesn't make any sense, but I'm going to go with it anyway. I just hope you know what you're doing. Bye!"

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Serena asked me to say that she spent the last night here."

"That' strange. Should we worry?"

"She also asked me to ask you to say that you spent the whole last night catching up with Dan Humphrey."

"Okay, now I'm really worried. What's happening?"

"I don't know," she sacredly looked at him.

* * *

"And where is Dan?" Rufus asked as he followed Jenny to the airport's parking lot.

"Dan was supposed to come and greet you but he-"she turned to look at her father.

"Ran late."

Her brother's voice made her jump two feet up. "Dan!"

"Didn't mean to scare you like that," he apologetically smiled.

"Why don't you let me help you, dad?" he picked up one bag.

"Dan!" Lily planted to kisses on his cheeks. "Congratulations on the book."

"Thank you," he led them towards his car.

"Where have you been?' she asked her brother through gritted teeth.

"Somewhere to clear my mind," he answered sliding into the driver's seat. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"First stop is at Serena's to drop off Lily," Rufus said. "I'm staying at Jenny's."

"But do send Alexander to see me," Lily added.

* * *

Capitu had been waiting for almost ten minutes for May to open the door for her.

"God, it was so quiet, I thought you were out," she said as she entered the room and put her bags on the island in the kitchen.

"Yes, well, Amanda has been stalking us all morning," May answered. "You can come out, Rob!" she yelled.

Rob emerged from his hiding spot under the bed. "Oh, hi, Capitu."

"You are exaggerating," she said.

"No, I'm not. She even tried to get in using the fire staircase," he raised an eyebrow.

"Then she is exaggerating," she said.

"Turns out that dad disappeared last night," May shrugged.

"Are they dating?" Capitu asked.

"No, she is just crazy," Rob replied. "What you got there?'

"Garlic bread and spaghetti," she smirked.

"Sounds yum," he grinned.

"Speaking of which, I heard that Rebecca van der Woodsen is returning today from her little escapade. Charlotte told me."

"Hm, you should talk to her," his sister encouraged. "Go to the wedding."

"Just like you are going to go after Kurt?" he inquired.

"It's much more complicated between Kurt and I," she said. "You on the other hand, have serious trust issues that you need to overcome."

"Admit it, you're just scared,' he carefully eyed her.

"Whose scared?" they heard a husky voice coming from the foyer.

"Grandfather!" they all said.

"It's good to by home," Rufus sighed as both his grandchildren hugged him. "And who is this lovely lady? Could it be the wonderful Capitu?"

"Hi," she waved. "I hope you're hungry because I brought spaghetti."

"I'm starving."

"Amanda has given us hell all morning," May sharply said. "Seriously, dad. I thought she was going to barge in. Call her!"

"Oh, I will," he checked his phone.

"So what's this I heard that you're scared?" Rufus asked.

"Well, May's relationship with Kurt has been a bit bumpy, a bit rocky, a bit crazy and now when everything is close to normal, she backs away."

"Always knew there was something going on there."

"Yes, well," she started. "Certain circumstances," she rolled her eyes in Dan's direction. "Make me hesitate. Think things through."

"I know exactly what you're going through, sugarplum," he softly spoke. "The key is to stop thinking and start feeling. So what if his mom dated your dad? So what if they still have feelings for each other?"

"Dad!"

"What? I'm trying to say that it has nothing to do with you. If you feel that you should be together and you're sure, then you should damn right be!"

"Yes!" both Dan and May said.

"I mean yes, you should do what you feel," Dan quickly said. "Excuse me while I call Amanda," he dialed her number. "Hello?"

"Dan, I've been trying to talk to you all day!"

"I know.I need to talk."

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I've given this a lot of thought and that there's no way you are going to manage without me so I'm coming with you!"

"Exactly that, I don't think I'm going."

She paused. "Okay, talk to me."

"Something came up and I don't know if I can fix it in time."

"Listen, Daniel, why don't you try and fix it until tomorrow and we'll talk in the morning," she knew there was something up with him.

He felt hesitant. "Okay, Amanda, we'll speak tomorrow. Thank you."

* * *

Serena carefully unlocked the door and quietly entered the house.

"Serena!"

She jumped three feet in the air when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mom?" she stared at her.

"Oh, my little girl is getting married," she came up and hugged her. "Again," she laughed. "And this time I hope to be present."

"Yeah, mom," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "When did you get here?"

"This morning, actually. Jenny dropped me off. I was just having tea and biscuits with my granddaughter."

"Hey, mom," Jane appeared in the doorway.

"Where is your brother?' Serena asked.

"He was here a moment ago," Lily answered. "He just left to pick up Rebecca from the airport. Can't wait to see her too."

"Where have you been?" Jane asked.

"Blair's. She and Chuck are back together."

"I was feeling kind of lonely since Kurt hung out with Alexander last night," Jane added.

"No need to worry about that now," Lily patted her arm. "Once you mother'll get married, your household will be so full, you'll be pining for some privacy." She turned to her daughter. "You are doing a wonderful thing. Loneliness can be a burden, trust me. And Nate of all people, you couldn't have made a better choice," she smiled.

"Actually I-"the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that must be Alexander," Lily went ahead to open the door.

* * *

Belle carefully scanned the crowded airport. She looked up at Rebecca and gently patted her shoulder.

"I think I see Kurt waiting for you," she softly spoke.

"Right," her eyes met with her brother's. "Thanks for everything, Belle," she took her hand in hers. "Are you sure you don't want to catch a ride with us?"

Belle glanced over her shoulder and saw Edward coming with their luggage. "I'm sure. I already have a ride."

"Okay," she softly smiled. "Gotta go and face the music," she gently waved and walked up to her brother.

"Hey, beautiful," he gave her a right hug. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Belle sighed as she watched them leave.

"You did well," Edward's voice boomed in her ears.

"I know," she smirked. "C'mon, limo is waiting outside."

"So I finally get a ride with the family car?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You've earned it," she laughed. "And I'm in good humor. We're having dinner with mom and dad."

"We?"

"You had plans for tonight?"

"No, of course not."

* * *

"Where's dad?" Dan asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"In his room. He's trying on his suit," Jenny answered while nibbling on an apple. "So I guess this is it."

"What is?" he asked.

"You and Serena. To tell you the truth, I thought that any minute you'll come up and say you're running off, but I guess you both grew up now."

"You really thought that?"

"I did, but I'm glad you didn't. She's not worth the stress. Let her shine in her perfect world by Nate's side that I think is not suitable for her, but whatever."

"That's pretty harsh."

"Well your gay friend starting a real family with his gay partner does that to you."

"I'm sorry, Jenny."

"Don't be. Just…enjoy life," she poured them two glasses of wine. "Cheers."

* * *

"You know I really need to go," Blair looked up at Serena.

"I know," she stuttered.

"So are you going to try that dress on?"

She had a scared look on her face.

"Fine," Blair got up. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Blair!" Serena cried.

Blair rolled her eyes. She went back and took Serena's hands in hers.

"Look around you, S. You have three wonderful and healthy and mentally stable children. You have a free easy life to do whatever you want and a loving man waiting to share the rest of his life with you. So why throw it all away to pursue a memory?"

"Blair, how did you-"she gulped.

"That doesn't matter. Either way, I have no saying in this. It's your life and soul."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Bye," she left.

After hearing the door shut, she pulled her luggage from under her bed. "I'm sorry," she tightly gripped the bag and went downstairs.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard voices. For some reason Nate and Charlotte were in the living room chatting with Lily. Rebecca had returned and was speaking with Jane.

"Serena," Nate came up to her and gave her a quick peck.

"We won't be long. We just came to see Lily."

"But I insist you stay for dinner!" her mother exclaimed.

She forcedly smiled and went up to Rebecca.

"Mom," she wanted to explain.

"How was your trip?"

"Good," she answered.

"I see you and Jane are speaking," she said.

Jane smiled.

"Of course they are," Kurt threw his arms around them. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I think Baby wants to stay for dinner too," Charlotte patted her stomach.

"Then it's settled!" Lily got up. "Will you help me set the table?"

Serena bit her lower lip. "Sure, mom."

* * *

Belle and Blair were in the living room. Belle was showing her mother all the things she had bought from France. Edward was staring at her through the half opened door. He sighed and prepared to enter, when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Bass," he said.

"Please call me Chuck," he gravely encouraged him. "Edward?"

"Yes, sir? I mean Chuck."

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my girls when I couldn't."

"They're big girls," he answered. "They can take care of themselves."

"No matter how big a girl is, she needs a man by her side. I hope it wasn't too much for you."

"I'd do it again anytime," he answered.

"Good answer," Chuck smirked. "Glad to have you in the family," he put an arm around his shoulder and guided him inside.

* * *

Dan pulled the zipper on his bag. He peered in the living room where May and Robert were playing board games. He sadly smiled. Jenny will understand. She always does. He sighed. Robert came up to him. He carefully pushed the bag away.

"Hey, dad, care to join in?" he asked. "May's a little bummed."

"You know what?" he spoke. "Why don't I go buy those chocolates she likes, huh?"

"Sounds like a good idea," he smiled and went back to his sister.

Dan gulped. He picked up his bag and halfheartedly went across the room and out the door. He walked down the street to a candy shop and ordered a box of chocolates to be sent to his address two hours later. He then picked a cab for the airport. When he got there it was a quarter to twelve. So he was a little bit late. There was no problem. Serena will come. She just has to.

* * *

Serena looked at her reflection in the shiny surface of the plate she had just finished washing. A tear ran down her cheek. It was ten minutes till twelve. If she wanted, she could still rush to the airport. She put it down, but her feet were glued to the floor. She finally pulled away only to bump into Nate.

"Hey, easy there," he gently caught her by the hand.

"Nate," she said.

"I just wanted to thank you for dinner."

"It was ordered from a catering firm," she bit her lower lip.

"I meant thank you for having us. And for having me tomorrow."

"No…" she said. "No problem."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Her eye looked for the clock in the hallway: five minutes passed twelve.

* * *

Dan screened his eighth call from Robert. He looked at the clock on his phone: one a.m. He picked up his back and went for the exit.

* * *

Just one more chapter. Be prepared for a switch of situations.


	53. How I Spent The End Of The World

Vanessa nervously paced around the small study, which was now known as her new room, dressed in her silk white dressing gown. Her hair was still messy and knotted. She kept staring at the deux piece on the clothes hanger. It was a boring gray colour brighten up by a silvery thread. She had bought it from a cheap vintage shop she remembered seeing once with Jenny. She bit her lower lip. She picked up her phone and dialed Dan's number.

"Hello?" she heard his tired voice on the other end.

"Dan," she breathed. "I just called to ask you if…well, if you're going to the wedding?"

"Vanessa," he sighed. "Right now I'm on a train to Boston."

She frowned. "What? Why?"

"Well, I was thinking I should get an early start on my tour. This way I might catch a few days with May and Robert at the end of the summer."

"I see," she continued. "Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Something happened?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay," he answered.

"You don't seem okay to me," she insisted.

"Well you don't seem okay to me either, but I'm not going to try to make you convince yourself you're not okay. Now did that make any sense? I guess not."

"You don't want to talk about it?" she ignored what he had said.

"Do you?" he asked back.

She didn't answer.

"Listen, I have to go, but I'm going to appear on TV these days," he added.

"I'll be watching then."

"Goodbye, Vanessa."

"Bye, Dan."

Her eyes flickered in the suits' direction. She threw her phone on the bed and went for the shower.

Dan let the phone slide and pressed it against his lips. The door of the compartment opened and Amanda came in. She had her hair down held by a dark headband. He smiled. She reminded him of how she looked in high school.

"I brought you a double espresso no milk or sugar. Just the way you like it," she gave him the carton cup. "And this week's schedule," she gave him a binder. "And," her smile grew. "Today's newspaper!" she enthusiastically said. "We made front page."

Indeed there was a picture of him signing books along with the beginning of an article continued a few pages further, just under the enormous picture of late rock star's wife-Serena van der Woodsen- and successful businessman- Nathaniel Archibald- at a cocktail party. He pushed the paper away.

"Great," he said with dry enthusiasm. "Thank you, Amanda," he took a sip from his coffee.

"I was thinking," her fingers clutched the binder she had in her hands. "That since we're going a few days earlier we could do some," she let her hair cover her burning cheeks. "Sightseeing."

He warmly smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Capitu was twirling around barefoot in the kitchen. She was wearing her favourit harem pants and a baggy T-shirt with Garfield. She added some more powder sugar to the cookies she was about to put in the oven. Vanessa came in the room.

"Wow, mom, you look like you're about to go to a wedding," she casually said pushing the tray in the oven.

"And you're not?" Vanessa took a seat. "You're baking cookies?"

"There's never a better time to cook," she smiled.

She shook her head. "I need some help," she said. "I want you to straighten my hair," she revealed a hair straighter.

"Wow, do we own that?" Capitu stared at the object staring in front of her eyes.

"I haven't used it in a while…Yes, it's ours," Vanessa guiltily answered.

Capitu smirked. "Plug it in then. I've got half an hour until my cookies are ready."

* * *

Alexander adjusted his blue tie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His fingers traced along the round boyish lines of his face. Even though he was eighteen he shaved only once or twice. He looked down at his shiny black shoes. No, he will never be like Edward or Kurt. He had a brief conversation with Belle on the phone that consisted of her apologizing and him telling her not to worry about it and that they'll meet at the wedding. Ah, the wedding. He hoped for dear life that Capitu might show up.

"How's my young man doing?" he heard his mother's voice behind him.

She came and propped her forehead just under his shoulder; her arms wrapping around his waist. He smirked clutching her waist back with his hand. She was so short. Her hair was gelled down. She also wore a light blue Roman style dress with a deep cleavage and braided straps.

"You look stunning," he said.

"Rubbish," she dismissed him with her hand. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Are you sure you can handle Erik and Paolo?"

"Sure, mom. You go and have fun in India."

"Thanks, Alexander. What would I do without you?" she looked up at him. He lovingly pressed his lips against her forehead.

* * *

Jane and Rebecca were standing side by side looking at their own reflections in the mirror. They both pulled on their bell shaped hats. They wore matching white 30' style dresses with a low waist. They had a teal ribbon wrapped around their waist. They pulled on their short lace gloves and picked their sac like purses. Jane sighed.

"What if Isaac shows up?" Rebecca asked her.

"He won't," Jane replied as she applied another layer of mascara.

"What if he will? Humor me," Rebecca propped her chin on her sister's shoulder.

"What if Rob comes?" Jane asked her back.

"Then…" she bit her lower. "Then I would do anything in my power to get him back."

Jane smiled. "Me too."

"Girls!" they heard Charlotte's playful shrill from downstairs.

As they expected she was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs in her black velvet dress. She wore a sapphire necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was left down and curled.

"I left a nervous groom back home. I hope we don't have a situation here," she said.

"We didn't even hear mother this morning," Rebecca had a concerned look.

"She's there with the hairdresser," Jane shrugged.

"Then let's take a look, shall we?" Charlotte smirked gripping the rail. "You guys go ahead. Nowadays I'm moving a bit slow."

* * *

Belle looked at her bedroom door again. It had been open for two hours and Edward didn't even pass by it. She tried finished her manicure. She looked at the door again. This was ridiculous. She angrily got up and went straight in to his room. He was standing in front of his mirror. He winced when she came in the room.

"Jeez, Belle! Knock much?" he yelled.

She was surprised. "Edward Montpassant," she looked at him from under her lashes. "Scared?"

"Well you barged in like you owned the place, what did you expect?" he started buttoning his shirt. His bow hung around his collar.

"Ha ha," she laughed. "It's awfully tidy in here," she looked around her.

"I like my things tidy," he said carefully placing his buttons on the sleeves.

She heard Cookie bark and jumped.

"You're awfully close," he said looking down at her.

"Your stupid dog…" she growled. "Need help with it?" she started tying his bow.

"This is a bit too familiar," he smirked.

"Yeah," she looked at him.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because…I was doing my manicure…" she whispered.

His eyes looked down at her nails. "They're ruined now."

"I know," she whispered.

His eyes lingered on her lips. Her eyes remained fixed on his. They stood there listening to each other's heartbeats and how their breaths mingled. His arm reached around her waist.

"Your hand is on my waist," she gasped.

"I know," he calmly answered.

Her arm went around his neck; her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Your hand is around my neck," he said.

"So what?" she provocatively replied and wanted to close the space between them when she felt her phone vibrate in her robe. She reached for it. "Hello, Alex…" she left the room to continue the conversation.

Edward looked after her. Cookie barked next to him.

* * *

Sawyer confusedly looked at May when she opened the door. He was expecting her to be dressed and ready for the big event. Instead, she was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a large baggy T-shirt and her hair was sticking in all directions.

"Well, you look like a penguin," she said as she let him come in.

"And you look like a…heartbroken moping soap opera watching teenager," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I do not watch soap operas!" she corrected him. "Can I pour you a cup of coffee?" she made her way to the island in the kitchen.

"Pour yourself one," he took a seat on the stool. "And start dressing up."

"What for?" she rolled her eyes.

"The van der Woodsen- Archibald wedding! Come on, I'm taking you there!" he insisted.

"Did Robert call you?"

"Yes! To tell me that not even you are coming!" he scoffed. "What kind of best friend are you?!"

"A coward," she answered. "Best friend."

Sawyer glared at her. "If that's how you feel, fine. I can't make you do something you don't want to," he left.

* * *

Nate looked down at his sweaty hands. Even though the church was cool, he felt as if he were suffocating. He felt Kurt pat his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Nate," he assured him.

He looked around. He spotted Chuck whispering in Blair's ear. She looked lovely in red. Next to them were Cyrus and Eleanor. He couldn't see Eleanor's face clearly because of her huge hat, but he could see Lily and Rufus sitting next to them; warmly smiling in his direction. He noticed Kurt shooting daggers in Edward's direction. He was sitting by himself. Jenny was a few rows in front.

"Jenny!" her stomach turned when she heard Erik's voice. "Hi!"

"Hey," she tiredly smiled in his direction as she got up.

"I have a surprise!" he stepped back and she saw Paolo coming with a little Vietnamese baby girl soundly sleeping in his arms. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress and wore a pink bow twice the size of her head. "Jenny, I want you to meet little Tien van der Woodsen."

Jenny felt the tears rushing to her eyes. "Aw, she's so beautiful…" she gulped. "Congratulations…"

"You want to hold her?" Paolo asked and without waiting for a reply shoved her in Jenny's trembling arms.

"Hey, baby," she looked down and studied her intense black hair color. The little girl babbled something.

"Isn't she adorable?" Erik asked.

Jenny couldn't hold it in much longer and let a few tears gently fall from her eyes.

"Dad?" she heard Alexander's voice.

"Son!" Erik exclaimed. "Come meet your sister. Alexander, this here is your baby sister -Tien."

Alexander's eyes ran from the Asian girl to Jenny taking in her teary eyes.

"Your mother was so touched she started crying," Paolo enthusiastically said.

"Yeah," he put his arm around her shoulders. "I see."

They all turned when Sawyer entered the church with Vanessa attached to his arm. Nate stared at them in awe. Vanessa shined in her silvery white suit.

"Kurt," Sawyer shook hands with him. "And Nate."

"Glad you made it and where is Capitu?" Nate asked.

"She's coming later on. Congratulations!"

"You're marrying a wonderful woman," Kurt added.

Vanessa just smiled. "Let's get to our seats."

Nate's eyes lingered on her.

"Nate?" Kurt's voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure…just…you know, anxious."

It was almost time for the bride to arrive. People were all in their seats. Alexander spotted Belle near the entrance. He went ahead to greet her.

"Hey," she shyly said.

"Hi, can we talk?" he asked her.

"Sure," she nodded and they went outside the church.

"So…." He said tugging on to the o.

"We can't be together anymore," she said without facing him. "I'm sorry, Alexander. You're…lovely and you made me feel happy, you made me feel safe. You're one of my best friends. And I don't have many friends, you should know that. What I'm trying to say is that-"

"We weren't meant to be," he cut her off. "You and I- we tried," he shrugged. "It just didn't work."

"Friends?" she smiled.

"Friends."

They hugged.

"Now you have to tell me. Absolutely nothing happened between you and Edward?"

She shyly smiled.

"The guy is crazy about you!" he added.

"Stop it!" she said.

"So you do love him," he rubbed his chin.

"I guess I do…I love Edward."

Just then, Serena and the girls came. After exchanging smiles, they let her pass and quietly followed.

* * *

The reception was held a The Palace- courtesy of Chuck. Kurt and Edward crossed paths for the first time that night.

"Kurt," Edward said.

Kurt glared at him.

"This is ridiculous!" they heard Nate's voice. "I feel like grabbing you by the head and bumping you. Seriously, boys, whoever she is, she's not worth a friendship, trust me, I should know."

"Truce?" Edward extended his hand.

"Truce," Kurt smiled and hugged him. "So tell me, man, are you serious about her?"

"Who?"

"Belle, of course!"

Edward frowned, but then he saw Belle entering the room in her lovely champagne colored dress and he knew.

"I am. I love her," he sighed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Kurt patted his back.

"Neither can I, but what can I say…anyway she's …off limits."

"Why? She being my ex-girlfriend didn't stop you."

"For starters she has a boyfriend."

"They broke up."

"How do you know?"

"I heard them today. It's now or never."

Alexander was bored out of his mind. It wasn't his type of party. Then he saw her. Capitu graciously appeared in her simple black dress.

"You look amazing," he went up to her.

"And you're a big liar," she corrected him.

"Don't go May on me!"

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend…we broke up. Instead, I'm glad you came here."

She rolled her eyes.

"To give you this," he revealed a weird looking plushie. "To give back to Phoebe."

She smiled. "Thanks. I just dropped by," she turned on her heels. "I need to go now."

"Where?" he asked.

She looked at the clock. "The meteor shower is going to start," she smiled.

"Got an extra place?" he asked.

And in no time he was behind her on her Vespa.

When everyone was at their table, it was time for the best man to hold a speech.

"Hello, everyone," Kurt cleared his voice. "Glad to have you here at Serena and Nate's wedding. When I was asked to be best man I was told that it was because of my good rhetoric skills. I hope I won't disappoint you. Actually," he looked around the room. "I'm not here to talk about Serena and Nate. I'm here to talk about love. Love- the feeling, the force that brought us all together here. The feeling that brought Serena and Nate together. Love is very slick, very tricky. It can appear in one deep friendship," he smiled down at Serena and Nate. "Or between the most unexpected people," Sawyer fastened his arm around Charlotte's shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is that love is so powerful, it can overcome everything. Even hate," Belle had her eyes fixed on Edward. "Once born between two people…"

He stopped. He noticed just then that May was in the main hallway apparently lost. Her hair was normal and she wore the same dress she wore at the fashion show, but by God was she beautiful.

"It never ceases," he concluded.

* * *

Capitu and Alex lay on the picnic blanket in the park and stared at the stars. Without realizing, their hands were laced together.

* * *

Sawyer was propped against the car when Charlotte came from inside.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. He opened the car door for her and they drove away.

* * *

Jane looked at the champagne in the glass. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, ten minutes passed and nobody told us anything about our dresses."

"That's a first," her sister answered.

"It's so boring," Jane sighed.

Rebecca wanted to answer, but her lips only formed a perfect you as the blood drained from her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Beccs?" she asked.

She just pointed behind Jane's shoulder. She twirled on her heels on to lose balance when she saw Isaac behind her. Her cheeks were flushed as she let her hair fall over them. She peeked behind her shoulder, but Rebecca was no longer there.

"Isaac…" she whispered.

"You said come back if I still loved you," he shoved his hands in his jacket. "Here I am."

She didn't know what to say. Her lower lip was trembling.

"Unless, you don't want me to be here…" he stepped back.

Jane threw her arms around his neck softly sobbing. "I love you!"

* * *

"May," Kurt went up to her in the grand hall way. "What are you doing here?"

"I…well…I. Listen," she started. "I know I acted stupid, but I acted thinking about others, and I know that's no excuse. Because I neglected to think about the person that I cared the most about, so now I'm here to say: So what?"

"May, I…"

"I understand that maybe now you don't want me anymore, but hey! It was worth a shot…" she sighed.

"May, shut up!" he took hold of her shoulders. "It's not that I don't want you," he ran his hand through his shoulders. "It's been very hectic and…I requested Nate to send me away for the whole summer on one of his ships…" he answered.

She gently touched her lips. It was frustrating for him. He felt her ice cold fingers around his wrist.

"We have tonight," she firmly said.

He grabbed her hand. "Let's go, then!"

* * *

"What's wrong with you dancing with an old woman like me?" Blair asked Edward.

"Stop saying that. You're the most beautiful lady in this room," he smirked down at her.

"Ha! Ha" she laughed.

"Can I cut in?" Chuck came by their side.

"Of course," Edward answered.

"Go find a girl your age!" Blair encouraged him.

He rolled his eyes around the room. He found himself in the center of the dancing rink.

"Kind of lonely, aren't you?" he heard Belle's voice.

"Might I add sad?" he started dancing with her. They locked eyes. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Alexander?" she asked. "We broke up," she answered. "It's okay I guess, we're friends," she shrugged biting her lower lip.

He smirked. "I guess this is how it goes…you lose some, you win some."

"I won a friend today," she answered.

"I'm feeling lucky then."

"Is that so? Did you win something?" she asked.

"I've got my eyes on the prize."

"Is that what I am? Just some prize?" she asked.

"No…" he answered. "You are the prize!" and the next moment his lips captured hers.

* * *

May and Kurt quietly sat on the balcony of their motel room near Port Elizabeth. They had the sea in front of them.

"What now?" she asked looking up at him.

"Now…" he looked at the port's lights. "Now we wait."

* * *

Vanessa was woken up by her phone nervously ringing. It was Sawyer.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi-"

* * *

"-dad," Charlotte continued to tell her father. "I called to tell you-"

* * *

"-that," Sawyer sighed.

"We got married last night," they simultaneously said.

"What?!" both Nate and Vanessa yelled.

* * *

Alexander's phone beeped. It was his mother. She left him a text saying that she left for India. Capitu grunted next to him.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning…" she yawned. Her eyes ran down to their intertwined hands.

"What now?" he smiled.

"What do you mean what now? I have a lot of work to do at the library!" she answered.

"You're right," he wanted to get up.

She pulled him back. "But first," she kissed him.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Jane asked her sister before leaving for the station where she would take the first train to San Francisco.

"You're going to be all alone without Kurt and mom in her honey moon," she continued.

Rebecca sadly smiled. "I'm sure. Now, go or you'll miss the train!"

"Bye!" they hugged.

Rebecca looked down at Spot. He barked.

"Yep, it's just you and me now, Spot," she said.

* * *

Belle felt Edward get up from bed. She wanted to wake up too, but he pushed her back.

"Hey…" she growled.

"Go to sleep. I have a few things to do… I'll be right back," he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

He softly kissed her pouty lips. As he walked to the door he heard her whisper "I love you…"

* * *

When May woke up she was all alone. She wrapped the blanket around her and went out on the balcony. She narrowed her eyes at the little spot heading out to sea and her heart turned.

* * *

"Come on, Spot, calm down," Rebecca raced after him in Central Park. "Come on!"

Suddenly, he stopped. "Finally…" she gasped.

Spot had stopped and was now playing with a familiar person.

"Robert."

"Rebecca…" he shoved his hand in his pockets.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I was just…passing by," he scratched the back of his head.

She smiled. "I'm glad to see you."

"Yeah," he smiled back.

* * *

When Belle finally woke up, she couldn't find Edward anywhere in the apartment. She went in his room only to find it empty. There was nothing there except the furniture.

"Dorota!" she cried.

Dorota rushed in. "What's wrong, Miss Belle?"

She was shaking and crying. "Where is Edward?!"

"Mr. Edward…" Dorota covered her mouth. "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" she sobbed.

"He left Miss Belle. Left for France," she answered.

She bit her lower lip. "For how long?" she gulped.

"He moved back there. Miss Belle, I'm sorry…" was all that Dorota said as the girl collapsed in her arms.

* * *

Edward buckled his seatbelt and as the plane took off, he stared at the picture of him and Belle. He turned it on the other side where she wrote "I was lost in France." He sadly smiled, but still couldn't bring himself to believe that all the things between them had been one big lie.

* * *

That's it! The ending. Should there be a second season? Maybe...but not right now. My characters need a break and I need to finish my other work.


End file.
